Harry Potter and His Twin Sister
by Dramagirl007
Summary: This story is about Harry Potter and his twin sister Brenda. It is mostly Brenda's story. There is a lot of Severus Snape in this story. This story was up once before but was taken down for reasons unknown. There are a lot of chapters once I get them all up. For those of you who read it before, I edited the story.
1. Chapter 1

This is a different Harry Potter story, in it Harry Potter isn't the only famous Potter in the Wizarding world. No, his twin sister is also famous, her name is Brenda Lillian Potter. This is mostly her story from the point she and Harry got their famous scars. We all know how Harry got his lightening bolt scar, Voldemort cast it and then was left for dead. The thing is though, Lily was saving two babies instead of one and when Voldemort cast the killing spell on Harry, he didn't automatically "die", he got really, really weak and he cast the killing spell on Brenda and that's when he "died". Hagrid found both the babies and drove off into the night on the flying motorcycle to number four private drive. The home of the Dursleys

" So which one are we leaving here Albus?" McGonagall asked

" I believe that the boy will benefit better here, you did say that they had a son his age did you not?" Dumbledore asked

" Yes I did, but these are the worst kind of muggles I've seen, I've been here all day" McGonagall stated

" They are the only family the Potters have left" Dumbledore said

" What about the girl? Surely you're not thinking of leaving them both here" McGonagall said

" No, no Brenda is going to live somewhere else, it is best to keep them separate, until they're ready" Dumbledore said

" Who is bringing them?" McGonagall asked

" Hagrid" Dumbledore said

" Do you think it's wise to give this much responsibility to him?" McGonagall asked

" My dear, I trust Hagrid with my life" Dumbledore said, Dumbledore looked up and saw the motorcycle and a very large person riding it, " speaking of the devil"

The motorcycle came to a complete stop and the very large person stepped off the motorcycle

" Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said

" I trust there were no problems Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked

" No sir, house was almost destroyed but I got them out before Muggles went on snooping. They both fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol" Hagrid said

Dumbledore took baby Harry and McGonagall took baby Brenda

" Where did the motorcycle come from?" McGonagall asked

" Borrowed it from Sirius Black" Hagrid said

Dumbledore carried Harry up to the Dursley's front door with a note explaining everything and then her heard Hagrid sniffle

" There, there Hagrid, it's not good bye after all" Dumbledore said

Hagrid nodded

" So what are we going to do with Brenda?" McGonagall asked as the baby stirred

" The Potters have some close friends, the Williamsons, and they have always wanted a baby girl but sadly the wife couldn't have kids, James told me himself, and they also know about magic, I trust that Brenda will be in good hands" Dumbledore said

" What about the blood wards?" McGonagall asked

Mrs. Williamson and Lily did a blood ritual when they were young, Lily's blood runs through Mrs. Williamson's veins" Dumbledore explained

The three apperated to the Williamson's house, their house was bigger than the Dursleys because they had more money. Dumbledore did the same thing to Brenda as he did to Harry, he carried her to the Williamson's front door and put her down with a note explaining everything. After that, the three of them apperated to their destinations, either home to the hut in Hagrid's case or Hogwarts in McGonagall and Dumbledore's case


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 10 years since that horrible night. Some people might say Brenda Lillian Williamson had an even more horrible life than Harry. She rarely got to see her parents when she was little and was practically raised by her strict nanny. When she was six, her parents died in a car crash and she was put into an orphanage. She never stayed in the same orphanage for very long, weird things kept happening around her like how she could talk to snakes, and things seem to blow up around her when she's mad. She would always get in trouble because she couldn't explain why these things would happen to her. She knew nobody liked her and she didn't have any friends so she spent her time reading a lot. She was really fed up getting in trouble all the time because weird things happened, she decided to run away from the orphanage she was currently at, she over heard that they were going to kick her out of this orphanage soon anyways.

It has now been 4 months since she ran away. She ran away in March and it is now July. and she was in her tent that she 'borrowed from somebody' she didn't like the color, it was a little girl's tent and it was pink, she really wasn't too fond of pink, but for right now it is her only shelter. One day an owl came into her tent when she was reading a book and it had a letter attached to it's leg

At first Brenda was frightened, it's not every day a strange owl comes into your home

When she realized it wasn't going to attack her, she saw that it was raising it's leg that had the letter on it

" What's this?" Brenda asked the owl

Brenda took the letter off and watched the owl fly away. Brenda looked at the letter and it said _To Ms. Brenda Williamson on the streets in the pink tent_

" Ok that's a little creepy" Brenda thought but she read on

_We are here to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Below are the things you will need for your year at Hogwarts_

There was a long list of items

_You will find these items in Diagon Alley, we will have our games keeper Hagrid help you out in an hour after you finished this letter_

That's where the letter ended and Brenda couldn't believe it, according to this letter, she was a witch

Brenda just sat there looking at the letter for 15 minutes reading it a few times and let everything sink in. She then started getting ready because she knew that Hagrid whoever he was, was going to get her and bring her to a place called Diagon Alley

When the clock showed a minute before the hour Brenda was getting excited and was wondering what was taking the games keeper so long, finally after it was exactly an hour and no games keeper her heart sank and then she heard a pop

" Knock, Knock" Hagrid said

Hagrid scared Brenda but she figured out it was Hagrid who was going to take her to Diagon Alley and she was excited. She got out of her tent expecting to see a regular sized man but instead she saw a giant

" Wow" Brenda said under her breath then she asked, " Are you Hagrid?"

" Yes I am Brenda, and I'm going to take you to Diagon Alley" Hagrid said

" YES" Brenda yelled

" You sound more enthusiastic than Harry did" Hagrid said with a little chuckle, " Of course at first he didn't believe me and got in an argument with his... family"

" Who's Harry?" Brenda asked

Hagrid realized his mistake, " Oh... uh... another student who I took to Diagon Alley"

" So you do this a lot?" Brenda asked

" Sometimes" Hagrid said, " So are you ready?"

Brenda smiled and nodded

" Lets go then" Hagrid said

" I can't leave my tent, it has all my stuff in it, it might get stolen" Brenda said

" I can fix that" Hagrid said

With a wave of his umbrella, he made it so nobody could steal the tent or get in it

" That's cool" Brenda said

" Just don't tell anybody, I'm not supposed to use magic" Hagrid said

" Your secrets safe with me" Brenda said with a smile

The two walked and went on a bus and walked some more until they got to a rundown pub and Hagrid opened the door for Brenda

" After you my lady" Hagrid said

Brenda smiled, " Thank you"

" The usual Hagrid?" The bar tender asked

" Not today, I'm on official Hogwarts business, taking young Brenda to get her school things" Hagrid said

" Bless my soul, it's Brenda Potter" The bar tender said

Everybody in the pub stared

" No, Brenda Williamson" Brenda said and blushed when she saw the whole pub looking at her

The bar tender looked at Hagrid who was shaking his head no and he got the idea

" My mistake Ms. Williamson" The bar tender said

" That's ok" Brenda said

Hagrid led Brenda over to the brick wall and hit the bricks in the right combination and the wall opened up

" Welcome Brenda, to Diagon Alley" Hagrid said with a smile

There were people all walking around and talking and such

Brenda was amazed at everything she saw while following Hagrid who led her to Gringotts the Wizard bank

Hagrid went up to one of the desks and whispered, " Brenda Potter would like to make a withdraw, I have her key, she doesn't know her last name, she goes by Williamson" Hagrid handed the goblin Brenda's key

Brenda didn't catch anything Hagrid was saying to the goblin. She was in aw at everything

" Brenda this way" Hagrid said after getting her attention

" Where are we going?" Brenda asked

" Getting you're money" Hagrid said

" I don't have any" Brenda said

" Your parents left you a bunch of it" Hagrid said

" Oh" was all Brenda could say

They got in a cart

" I really hate this part" Hagrid said as his face turned green even before they were rolling

They rolled for a while until the cart stopped and the goblin took the key and unlocked the door and again Brenda was in aw

" Wow and this is all mine?" Brenda asked

" Yes" Hagrid said still a little green

Hagrid explained the wizarding money to Brenda and helped her put some in her bag

" That should be enough for the year" Hagrid said

Brenda agreed

They went back up to the front with a bag full of money, Brenda couldn't wait to go shopping. She had a big grin on her face

After about three hours of shopping they had one thing left to get. A wand

" Three hours of shopping with this girl, she takes forever" Hagrid thought

" So did we get everything?" Hagrid asked

" Everything but a wand" Brenda said

" Is that all? Well then we just need to go to Ollivander's, no better wands anywhere else. You go inside, I have some business to take care of" Hagrid said

Brenda nodded and started walking towards Ollivander's

" Oh Brenda before I forget, can you give this note to Ollivander? It's really important that you do before he starts talking" Hagrid said

Brenda nodded with a confused look on why he gave all the store people notes before she could talk to them

Brenda tried reading the note but it was blank

" Must be magic" Brenda thought as she went inside

" Hello" Brenda called

A man appeared with white hair and Brenda handed him a note before he spoke

" I wondered when I would be seeing you Ms. Brenda Po- uh... Williamson... Seems like only yesterday your parents were in here getting their first wands

" My parents were witches and wizards?" Brenda asked, " Wonder why they never told me, probably too busy"

Ollivander tried many wands on Brenda but none of them worked and then he found the last one

" I wonder" Ollivander said

He went up to her and said, " Try this one"

He handed her a wand that was 10 inches in length, made of oak, and it had a mixed core of a phoenix feather and a mermaid scale

Brenda tried it and it was perfect but it made Ollivander shudder

"Curious indeed" Ollivander said

" What's curious" Brenda said

" I know every wand I ever sold Ms. Williamson, every one, it's curious that this wand chose you" Ollivander said

" Why" Brenda asked

" Because this wand has two cores combined which is fantastic in itself, it has a Mermaid scale and phoenix feather. It's curious that the phoenix feather in this wand came from the bird that only had three feathers taken out for wands, it's curious that this wand chose you when one of it's brothers gave you that scar" Ollivander said

" You mean my star scar?" Brenda asked touching it

Olivander nodded

" Ok, so who owns that wand?" Brenda asked

" We don't speak of his name, he is very evil, I am sure all your questions will be answered at Hogwarts, you need not be frightened for the monster who did that is gone" Ollivander said

After Brenda was done paying for the wand, Hagrid knocked on the window holding a Snow White owl

" Happy Birthday Brenda" Hagrid said happily

" It's not my birthday" Brenda thought confused but had a happy smile, she liked the owl

She left the wand shop and went up to Hagrid and the owl

" Thank you Hagrid, but it's not my birthday" Brenda said, " My birthday was months ago"

" Oh well then... happy late birthday" Hagrid said

Brenda smiled

" So what are you going to name her" Hagrid asked

" I don't know... Angel" Brenda decided seeing a yellow ring on the owl's head that looked like a halo to Brenda

" Sounds like a good name" Hagrid said with a smile


	3. Chapter 3

Hagrid took Brenda back to her "home" and handed her a ticket that said platform 9 3/4

" Stick to that ticket Brenda" Hagrid said before he left with a pop

Two weeks later, Brenda was at the King's Cross Station and she was looking for platform 9 ¾. She was getting scared because she couldn't find her platform

After about five minutes of searching she was becoming frantic, because the train would leave at 11:00 and it was 10:50. Finally she heard somebody talking about muggles and she heard Hagrid say something about muggles during their trip to Diagon Alley so she followed them. It looked like a black haired boy had the same idea as her

" Excuse me, Excuse me, can you tell me how to" Harry was lost for words

" Get on the platform deary?" Mrs. Weasley asked

Harry nodded

" It's really easy, all you have to do is walk straight through the wall between nine and ten. Best do it at a run if you're nervous" Mrs. Weasley said

Harry listened to the plump woman and walked straight through

" Wow" Brenda said walking up to the group of redheads

" Is he your friend?" The woman asked Brenda

" No, he just had the same idea I did" Brenda said

" Well you may go ahead of us as well" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile

" Are you sure?" Brenda asked nervously

" Yes" Mrs. Weasley said

So just walk straight through?" Brenda asked

Mrs. Weasley nodded

Brenda took a deep breath, closed her eyes and walked straight through and found platform 9 3/4

" Wow" Brenda said as she took her stuff off the cart and got on the train, " I'm going to Hogwarts"

Brenda found an empty compartment and sat by herself and then the boy who asked the woman first poked his head in

" Mind if I sit down?" Harry asked shyly

" Not at all" Brenda said as she smiled

Harry sat down

" I'm Harry Potter" Harry said

" Brenda Williamson" Brenda said shaking his hand, " It's nice to meet you"

" That's weird" Harry said

" What is?" Brenda asked confused

" You've been the first person I've met in the wizarding world who wasn't aw struck by my name" Harry said

" Are you famous or something?" Brenda asked confused

" I think I am, but I don't remember doing anything, I think whatever I did I did as a baby" Harry said

" That's strange" Brenda said

All of a sudden a red head poked his head in

" Can I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full" Ron asked

" Yah sure" The two said together

The red head smiled as he sat down

" I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley" Ron said smiling

" I'm Brenda Williamson" Brenda said

" I'm Harry Potter" Harry said

Ron was in aw

" You are... do you have that... that scar? Ron asked a little embarrassed

Harry showed his scar and chuckled and Brenda was surprised, his scar was in the exact same place as her scar was, but his was a lightning bolt while hers was a star

The three began talking about stuff, mostly Ron because he knew the Wizarding world unlike Harry and Brenda. Harry bought the three of them a bunch of wizard candy from the trolley when it came around and then a girl named Hermione showed up looking for a toad that a boy named Neville lost. She saw that Ron was trying to do magic but it didn't work and then Hermione demonstrated by fixing Harry's glasses. Then she told the three to get into their robes since they would be arriving soon and then she left

After a while they made it to Hogsmeade and got off the train and heard Hagrid calling for the first years

" Hi Hagrid" Both Harry and Brenda said at the same time

" Hello you two" Hagrid said smiling

The first years all got in boats that was taking them up to the castle which was to be their home for nine months. Everybody was in aw at how magnificent the castle looked. They were lead up to the Great Hall but was stopped by a witch Professor McGonnagall who told them that they will begin the feast shortly but before they must be settled into their houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. She talked some more about the houses and then left to get permission to bring in the first years

" It's true then, The Potters have returned" Malfoy said

A lot of the first years started talking about the Potters

Malfoy went up to Harry

" This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Malfoy said with a sneer

Ron tried stifling a laugh but failed

" Think my names funny do you? No need to ask yours, red hair and a hand me down robe... you must be a Weasley" Malfoy said to Ron

Malfoy turned back to Harry

" You best be careful, you don't want to hang out with the wrong sort, I can help you and your sister there" Malfoy said as he stuck out his hand for a shake

Harry looked down at the hand and then back at Malfoy and said, " I can make out the wrong sort for my self thanks and I do not have a sister"

Malfoy didn't know what to say to that he was shocked that Harry Potter didn't take his hand, and he was shocked that Harry Potter said he didn't have a sister, he was sure the red headed girl was Brenda Potter and didn't have time for a comeback when McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder and told everybody that they were ready

Everybody followed McGonagall into the Great Hall and everybody was looking up at the ceiling that looked like the night sky. Brenda could hear Hermione telling somebody that it's not the real sky but magic that she read about in Hogwarts A History

Brenda rolled her eyes when she thought that Hermione would be snobby because she's smart

The first years stood in the middle of the Great Hall and waited until they were told what to do next. McGonagall told them what will happen and then the sorting hat started to say a rhyme and then the ceremony began with the sorting hat placement. There were a lot of Gryffindors Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins and before the hat could be put on Malfoy's head the hat screamed Slytherin

" Well that's a bad sign" Brenda whispered so only Harry and Ron could hear

Hermione got Gryffindor, so did Ron. It took a while for Harry to be placed also in Gryffindor and then it was Brenda's turn

" Brenda Potter" McGonagall called

There were whispers about Brenda Potter and people were also looking at Harry

Nobody moved

" Brenda Potter" McGonagall called again, " Oh I'm sorry... Brenda Williamson"

Brenda went up to be sorted

Hmm, Brenda Williamson… Plenty of courage I see, and very smart, yes, yes, you have ambition, I see qualities from all four houses, but where to put you, you are as difficult as your brother… Oh I see, you do not have a brother… hmm, well, I feel the best place to put you is in… GRYFFINDOR. Brenda smiled when she got off the stool and headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron, she was going to be with her two friends

After a while the ceremony was over and the headmaster made a few announcements and then the feast began

Brenda was quiet throughout the whole meal, she was wondering why McGonagall messed up her last name, Potter and Williamson don't even look the same. The sorting hat thought she had a brother, she thought the sorting hat knew everything… Then she wondered why the bar tender said Brenda Potter.

" This night is really confusing" Brenda thought

After the feast the first years were led by the prefects to the Common Rooms and they learned the password which was Caput Draconus and learned where the rooms are and that all their stuff is up in their rooms

After a while professor McGonagall came up into the Common Room

" Mr. Potter, Ms. Williamson, I need to speak with you... alone" McGonagall said giving a few students the idea and they left

" Yes professor?" Brenda asked

" You might want to sit down when I tell you this" McGonagall said

The two first years gave each other worried looks and they sat down

" Ok... Harry you know most of what I'm going to say, what I don't say you can fill her in" McGonagall said

" Ok" Harry said still confused

" Ok, here it goes, Ms. Williamson I know you're wondering why I called for Brenda Potter" McGonagall said

" Yes, why does everybody call me Brenda Potter?" Brenda asked

" Do you know Brenda that you were adopted?" McGonagall asked

Brenda's eyes were wide but she shook her head no

" It's true, you were adopted by the Williamsons" McGonagall said

" Then if I was adopted, then who are my real parents?" Brenda asked

McGonnagall looked at both of the kids and said, " Lily and James Potter"


	4. Chapter 4

The two kids were quiet for a while and aw struck

" But that would mean that" Harry started looking at Brenda

" We... we're siblings" Brenda finished

" Yes" McGonagall said, " You both are famous in this world for your defeat in the most feared wizard "

" Who's that" Brenda asked

" We don't say his name" McGonagall said

" So is that why we both have scars on our foreheads? Because we defeated the most horrible wizard?" Brenda asked

" Yes" McGonagall said

" You have one too" Harry asked his new found sister

Brenda lifted up her bangs and showed a star shaped scar in the same place as his lightning bolt one

McGonagall continued talking, " On the night of your parents death and the fall of you know who, we had to separate you both for your own safety, so Harry, you went to the Dursleys and Brenda, you went to the Williamsons, so now you both know the truth, Brenda I have one question for you, what do you want to go by... William-"

" Potter" Brenda interrupted, " I want to go by Brenda Potter, I didn't like my family and they didn't like me, I was mostly raised by my strict nanny. I only saw my parents once a week if I was lucky and I don't really remember them since they died in a car crash when I was 6, I want to go by Brenda Potter"

" Very well then" McGonagall said, "I will let the rest of the staff know, I will let you two have some time alone, I know you have a lot of catching up to do

The professor left leaving the two first years by themselves looking at each other

" The guy who we defeated is Voldemort, nobody likes saying his first name" Harry said

" Yah I guess not, I asked Ollivander about Voldemort when I was getting my wand, he said my wand is like Voldemort's, only three -

" Phoenix feathers?" Harry asked

" Yes" Brenda said curious and took her wand out, " My wand is Oak, 10 inches with a phoenix feather and mermaid scale core"

Harry took out his wand and said, " Mine also has a Phoenix feather" Holly, 11 inches with a phoenix feather core"

Both their eyes were wide

" Maybe it's a twin thing" Brenda said

" Twin thing?" Harry asked

" Harry, we're twins, not identical like those Weasleys but twins as in born at the same time" Brenda said

" I haven't even thought about that" Harry said

Brenda started to chuckle, " Well we saw how Ron reacted when he met just you, lets see how he reacts when he meets both of us"

Harry chuckled," I'll get him"

Harry left and came back down with all the first year boys and Fred and George

" That's not just Ron" Brenda said lifting an eyebrow

" I know, they followed me" Harry said and chuckled a bit

" What's going on?" Ron asked confused

" Lets just say I found my long lost sister" Harry said

Everybody was in aw, the Weasley twins started cheering, not only did they get Harry Potter, but Gryffindor also got Brenda Potter, they got the set

For 30 minutes Harry and Brenda were signing autographs and the girls heard all the commotion and came down and figured it out. The autographs stopped when McGonagall told them to stop and for everybody to get to bed because they had school tomorrow

The next day Brenda was happy she figured out who and what she is and that she has a family even if it's only a twin brother

Brenda got out of bed and got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and met Hermione down there

" Hi... Hermione Granger is it" Brenda asked

" Yes, and you're Brenda Potter, there was a lot of talk about you last night" Hermione said

" Yes I know, last night I just found out who I was, it was pretty overwhelming... so what are you reading?" Brenda asked

" Hogwarts A History" Hermione said

" I read that book a few days ago"

" You like reading?" Hermione asked interested

" Yes, I mostly like books on Potions and Dfense Against the Dark Arts books, mostly written by Gildaroy Lockheart" Brenda said

" Yes he is dreamy" Hermione said

Brenda smiled and finished her breakfast

The first class of the day was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She began teaching right away and told her students that she was an animagas and she proved it by turning into a cat. There were many oohs and aws and she told everybody to take notes written on the board. When Harry and Ron finally got to the class room it was quiet

" We made it... could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if she caught us?" Ron asked Harry

Hermione and Brenda looked up at the two boys

" They're in trouble" Brenda thought to herself

All of a sudden the cat on the desk jumped down and transformed into Professor McGonagall. She went up to the two boys who were scared and amazed. Ron tried getting out of trouble

" That was bloody brilliant" Ron said

" Thank you Mr. Weasley for that compliment, Now maybe I should turn you and Mr. Potter into a pocket watch, that way at least one of you might be on time" McGonagall said in a harsh tone

" We got lost" Harry said

" Then perhaps a map, I trust you don't need one to find your seats" McGonagall said as she took her seat behind her desk and watched as the two boys took their seats

Finally the class was over, the first years all got out of the class room and Brenda went up to her brother and Ron

" So what took you so long? You said you got lost, but I didn't even see you guys at breakfast" Brenda said

" We also slept late" Harry said

Brenda gave them a look

" Yah we had a party in the common room to celebrate you guys" Ron said

" So that was the noise I heard last night" Brenda said

" Yah, hey it was a fun party" Harry said

" But McGonagall told everybody to get to bed" Brenda said

" Fred and George made sure that McGonagall wasn't going to be back and that's when the party started" Ron said

Brenda chuckled and rolled her eyes, " So did you two learn your lesson?"

" Yes, make sure you have an alarm clock after a party" Harry said

" What's an alarm clock" Ron asked

" It's a muggle invention" Both Harry and Brenda said

" Fred and George do that too" Ron said

" Do what?" The twins asked

" That, saying the same thing at the same time" Ron said

Brenda and Harry looked at each other and smiled and the three of them went to lunch

After lunch their next class was Charms with Professor Flitwick

" Ok class today we are going to learn the floating spell, so everybody take out your wands and repeat after me...WINDGADRIUM LEVIOSA" Flitwick said

Everybody tried it on a feather. Ron was trying to say it but he was getting frustrated and Hermione was trying to help him out

" No no no you're going to poke somebody's eye out with that thing, it's LEVI_O_SA not LEVIOS_A_" Hermione said

" Well lets see you do it, go on lets see" Ron said

Hermione rolled her eyes and Brenda saw the whole thing and at the same time the girls said the spell

" WINDGADRIUM LEVIOSA" Both Hermione and Brenda said and everybody was watching them

" Well done ladies well done... 20 points for Gryffindor" Flitwick said

The girls smiled at each other

At Harry's table a boy named Seamus Finnigin tried the spell and all that happened to his feather was that it exploded

" I think we need another feather here professor" Harry said who was sadly sitting next to Seamus Finnigin

After a few more hours the class was dismissed and it was time for supper

" So what do we have tomorrow" Harry asked

" Potions and flying lessons" Brenda said with eagerness

" Potions? That's with Professor Snape, Fred and George told me all about him, he's the head of the Slytherin house, he likes to favor them and he really doesn't like Gryffindors" Ron said

The two Potters groaned

" Percy told me that he's after Quirrel's job... Defense against the Dark Arts" Harry said

" Yah George told me that too" Ron said

" Well, we'll just have to stay on Snape's good side then won't we?" Brenda asked

That night Brenda read her potions book all the way to the end

" This is so interesting" Brenda thought to herself, she didn't want to stop reading

The next day she was excited about potions, this is something she was looking forward of doing, brewing potions, she was excited when she read of all the different kinds of potions. She hurried down to the Great Hall and waited for her brother, Hermione and Ron to get down and they all had breakfast together

" Why are you in such a rush Brenda" Ron asked

" Potions, I've been wanting to do potions since I found out I'm a witch" Brenda said

" Wow we must be different, I've been dreading potions" Harry said

" No you're just afraid of Snape" Brenda said

" Can you blame him? you've seen what Snape looks like" Ron said

" Looks can be deceiving" Brenda said

" We'll see" Ron said

" So where's Hermione, I haven't seen her since Charms" Brenda said

" I think Ron made her upset, he was making fun of her on the way here yesterday" Harry said

" Ron she was only trying to help" Brenda scolded

" She was being a know it all... Kind of like you" Ron said before he could stop himself

Brenda's eyes went wide and her mouth fell and Harry glared at Ron

" I don't have to listen to this... I'll see you guys in Potions" Brenda said as she left the table and headed towards Potions

" I'm sorry Harry, it just slipped" Ron said

" Don't apologias to me, apologias to my sister" Harry said with a glare

" Ok, after Potions I will apologias" Ron said as he went back to his breakfast

Finally it was time for Potions and everybody was talking when they were in the class room, until the professor entered

" I do not want any wand waving in this class" Snape said

The Potters were the only ones taking notes

" Some of you might not think this is magic at all. I don't believe you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death... some of you might think it wise to... NOT PAY ATTENTION

The Potters looked up from their notes

" Ah the Potters, our new celebrities... Tell me Mr. Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked

Hermione raised her hand and Brenda just sat there thinking of the answer in her head

" I don't know sir" Harry whispered

Snape sneered and said, " Lets try again, Mr. Potter where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up

" I don't know sir" Harry said

" Ok lets try one more time, Mr. Potter what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?

Hermione's hand shot straight up again

" Put your hand down you silly girl" Snape commanded Hermione

Hermione slowly put her hand down

" Well Mr. Potter?" Snape asked

" I don't know sir" Harry whispered

" Pitty, clearly fame isn't everything is it?" Snape asked then he turned to Brenda, " Ms. Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Brenda smiled, "Sir, if you mix those two ingredients together you get a very powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death. And where would I look if you told me to find you a bezoar? I would look inside the belly of a goat for the stone. And Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite. And with no disrespect professor, Harry and I were just taking notes of every thing you were saying since you came in the class room, you can check my parchment if you wish"

Snape checked her parchment and he knew there was no way that he could deduct points from Gryffindor, the Potters were doing what they were supposed to be doing. Snape glared at Brenda and then looked at the class, " Very well, I want you all to take notes for the rest of the hour while I lecture on the importants of potion making"


	5. Chapter 5

After potions class, it was time for lunch. The first years who were in potions class kept talking about how Brenda Potter showed Snape and how she stood up to him and stuff like that

" I really didn't do that much, he asked a few questions and I answered them" Brenda said but she was smiling

" I think Snape wanted you to mess up like I did" Harry said still feeling angry

" Sorry about that Harry" Brenda said, " I didn't want you to feel like you didn't know anything"

" I didn't know anything, it's not your fault" Harry said, " I'm glad you stood up to him and answered the questions right"

Brenda smiled

They all sat down for lunch and the mail came and Ron got a newspaper

" Hey can I borrow this" Harry asked taking the paper

Ron nodded yes

" Thanks" Harry said as he opened the paper and something caught his eye. A headline said Gringgotts Break-in. Harry read it and his eyes went wide and Brenda saw

" Harry, what's wrong?" Brenda asked

" Listen to this... on July 31, the Gringgotts bank has been robbed, luckily the vault 713 has been cleaned out that very same day... That was the vault Hagrid and I went to" Harry said

Harry looked at the other three who had confused looks

" Oh my God... that robbery happened on my birthday... nothing goes good on my birthday" Harry was mad

Brenda almost spit out her pumpkin juice, " When was your birthday?"

" July 31" Harry said, " Why?"

" Because we're twins, same birth date... I didn't know when it was, Hagrid got me an owl" Brenda said surprised

" He got me an owl also, I named her Hedwig" Harry said

" I named mine Angel" Brenda said

There was talking down further at the Gryffiondor table about Neville having a rememberal

" Oh cool, Neville got a rememberal, hopefully that will help him with his forgetfulness" Ron said

" Don't be mean Ron" Brenda scolded

" I'm not" Ron said

" How do those things work anyway?" Harry asked

" Well from what I heard, the smoke turns red when you forgot something" Ron said

" Ok so what if you can't remember what you forgot?" Harry asked

" I don't know, I just heard it from Hermione, she's over there" Ron said pointing

The Potters looked and Brenda rolled her eyes

" What? I said from where I heard" Ron said

They went back to there lunch all excited to fly

After lunch the first years went to the Quidditch pitch to have their very first flying lesson with Madam Hooch

Everybody was excited and they were talking before Madam Hooch got there

" Good afternoon students... Well what are you waiting for? Stand by your brooms and yell Up... With feeling" Madam Hooch said

All the first years shouted "UP"

Only a few people got their brooms up with the first try, one of them was Harry. Brenda got her broom up with the second try, Hermione's broom wasn't listening and when Ron got his up, he got smacked in the face and Harry and Brenda chuckled. Once everybody had their brooms in their hand, Madam Hooch told them to straddle their brooms and levitate off the ground and come back down

" This is really boring, we should be able to fly. Not just levitating a few feet off the ground" Malfoy said to his friends Crabbe and Goyle

Hermione heard Malfoy and she thought "what an idiot, doesn't he know that we must learn the basics so we don't get hurt or kill ourselves?"

The first years levitated up and down a few times and then one time Neville's broom wouldn't listen when he wanted down and his broom began to go crazy and it was out of control. The Gryffindors were panicking and the Slytherins were laughing. A few first years tried helping and tried getting him down by magic but the broom was too fast, Madam Hooch tried also but she couldn't get him down off that crazy broom either. After a while Neville fell off the broom and landed on his wrist and there was a loud CRACK and the Gryffindors gasped. Madam Hooch ran over to Neville and helped him up and looked at his wrist and it was indeed broken.

" You need to go see Madam Promfrey... If I see any of you on your brooms you'll be out of this school before you can say the word Quidditch

" Poor Neville" Brenda said silently

There was a lot of talking and then Malfoy found something round and found that it was Neville's rememberal

" If the fat guy gave this thing a squeeze... maybe then he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass" Malfoy said to the Slytherins who began to chuckle

The Gryffindors saw that Malfoy had Neville's rememberal and Harry stepped up

" Give it here Malfoy" Harry said mad

" No... I don't think I will, I think I'll leave it someplace where he won't find it... how about the roof

Malfoy got on his broom and flew to the sky, " What's the matter Potter, too high for your reach?"

" I got to do it" Harry said

" Harry no way, you heard what Hooch said, you don't even know how to fly yet" Hermione said

Harry wasn't listening and flew up to Malfoy, " Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom"

" I don't think so" Malfoy said and he began to fly and Harry was chasing him

" He's not going to get him in time" Brenda said. Brenda mounted her broom

" Brenda no, don't be like Harry" Hermione pleaded

" I have to help him out Hermione... oh and I'm not being an idiot" Brenda said and gave Hermione a look and then she took off after her brother and the stupid Malfoy. Brenda zoomed pass Harry

" Wow... Brenda?" Harry was shocked

Brenda went after Malfoy and got the Rememberal out of Malfoy's hands just like a Chaser would get the Quaffle out of the opponents hands

" Hey, where'd you come from Potter?" Malfoy yelled and went faster on his broom and was gaining up on Brenda

Brenda tried turning around to get back to her classmates but Malfoy was blocking her

" You're not getting pass me unless you hand me the rememberal" Malfoy said stubbornly

Brenda glared at Malfoy and then looked to see where her brother was

" HARRY CATCH!" Brenda yelled and she threw the rememberal at Harry and it went over his head, Harry raced and caught the rememberal and headed back down to the ground

" NO! Stop ruining my fun" Malfoy said

" You have a weird way of thinking if you thought that was fun, Malfoy" Brenda said as she descended to the ground and Malfoy grudgingly following.

When the three of them got on the ground, they were scared because in front of them was Professor McGonnagall

" Busted" Ron said under his breath

"Harry Potter, Brenda Potter, Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall said in a worried voice, " What in the world were you all doing up there? You are first years not third years, you could have broken bones, you could have died up there, What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The three started talking all at once

" Silence... I don't even want to hear it...Potters follow me, Malfoy, Professor Snape is coming to deal with you" McGonnagall said

The two Potters looked at each other and followed McGonagall

" Don't even say it Hermione" Harry said as he walked by

" I wasn't saying anything" Hermione said

McGonagall led the two Potters to Professor Quirrle's room where he was teaching a class

" Professor Quirrle, excuse me for interrupting but can I please see Mr. Wood for a moment?" McGonagall asked

Quirrle nodded yes and Wood came out of the classroom

" Yes Professor?" Wood asked

" Wood, I have found you a Seeker and a Chaser" McGonagall said happily

" WHAT?" Both Potters asked

" Positions for Quidditch, we needed two positions filled and congratulations you two, you will be playing Quidditch, Wood will show you the balls and tell you how to play" McGonagall said

" What about class?" Wood asked

" I'll explain everything to Quirrle" McGonagall said as she left

" Ok well you two I bet have a lot of questions" Wood said

" Yes, first one... What's Quidditch?" Brenda asked

" You never heard of Quidditch?" Wood was surprised

" We both grew up in muggle homes" Harry said

" Wow both Harry and Brenda Potter not knowing what Quidditch is... ok it's really quite simple, come on I'll show you" Wood said

Wood led the two Potters into the Quidditch storage room and took out the trunk with the balls

" Ok there are 7 players to a Quidditch team, three chasers, two beaters, a seeker and a keeper. There are three kinds of balls, the Quaffle that you try to score with, the bludgers and the Golden Snitch. Brenda you are a Chaser, you try to score with the Quaffle" Wood said

" Ok so it's kind of like a muggle game of football" Brenda said

" Kind of" Wood said, " Harry your job is tougher, you need to find the golden Snitch which is this little gold ball"

He handed the ball to Harry, " I like this ball" Harry said

" Right now you do, but this little ball flies and is damn hard to see, you Harry have to catch it, if you catch it Harry, the game is over. Harry if you catch it... we win" Wood said

" Cool, so these must be the bludgers, what do they do?" Brenda asked

" Watch... Harry you might want to hold this" Wood said as he handed Harry a bat. Then Wood unstrapped the bludgers and it went flying up, " Get ready to hit it"

The bludger came back and Harry hit it with the bat and it went flying again and then it came back and Wood wrestled it to the ground and got it back in the trunk with the strap

" That's a bludger, they try to hit the players and if you do get hit, it hurts a lot but Madam Promfey can always heal you, nobody has died... yet" Wood said

" So who are the beaters that have to protect us from them?" Brenda asked

" Fred and George Weasley" Wood said

The Potters looked scared

" Don't worry, they're really good at their position, they take it seriously" Wood said

The Potters' faces relaxed


	6. Chapter 6

That night at the Gryffindor table, the first years kept talking about how the Potters bested Malfoy like that

Neville came up to Brenda and Harry

" Hey Neville, how's your wrist?" Harry asked

" It will be better in a day or two" Neville said a little shyly

" That's good" Brenda said

" Hey, thank you for getting my rememberal from Malfoy, I'm sorry that you got in trouble for it, I hope McGonagall didn't go too hard on you" Neville said

" Yah unlike what Snape did to Malfoy, the whole time he was yelling at him and he dragged Malfoy by the ear" Ron said with a grin

Brenda and Harry smiled

" Serves him right for what he did" Brenda said

" I wouldn't be talking, you flew also" Hermione said

" I know, only because we were trying to get Neville's rememberal back" Brenda said

" McGonagall saw the whole thing" Hermione said giving Brenda a pointed look

" We figured that, or else she probably wouldn't have made us... part of the Quidditch team" Harry said

It was quiet at the Gryffindor table

" You're part of the Quidditch team?" Ron asks shocked

" Yah, both Brenda and I are" Harry said, " I'm a Seeker and Brenda's a Chaser"

" So you didn't get punished?" Neville asked

" No" Brenda said

" So a lesson hasn't been learned" Hermione said disappointed

" Don't be so disappointed Hermione, we learned a lesson... right Harry" Brenda was giving Harry a look

" Yah we learned a lesson, we were just really lucky that she was desperate for a full team" Harry said

" That will do for a lesson I guess" Hermione said

" You guys must be the youngest house players in" Ron started

" A Century" Brenda said, " I read about it in Hogwarts a History, usually you don't start playing Quidditch until your third year"

" That is so cool" Seamus said

Malfoy came up to the Gryffindor table

" Hi Potter and Potter, are you two enjoying your very last meal here at Hogwarts? Or are you McGonagall's house elves for seven years?" Malfoy asked

" Maybe if we be quiet, then that Slytherin stench will go away" Brenda said

" How dare you say that Potter" Malfoy said

" What do you want?" Harry asked, " If you want to know what happened to us... ask the captain of the Quidditch team and ask him who the new Chaser and Seeker is"

Brenda turned around in her seat just to see the look on Malfoy's face but she wound up talking anyway, " I'm the new Chaser and Harry's the new Seeker"

Malfoy's mouth was open out of shock and he was thinking" NO FAIR, I HAVE DETENTION FOR A MONTH AND THEY GET TO PLAY QUIDDITCH? NO FAIR!" Malfoy said, " I'm still not through with the two of you yet, we are going to have a wizarding duel, two on two, if you don't except then you are too chicken"

The Potters looked at each other and glared at Malfoy

" Don't do it, he's only trying to bug you" Hermione said

" Stay out of this Granger, this is between me and the Potters" Malfoy said

" You better not except you two, I'm a Prefect and you will get in trouble, Malfoy leave this table, you don't belong here and five points from Slytherin for even saying something like that" Percy said

Malfoy's jaw dropped and he glared at Percy... Malfoy looked angry and he stormed off to his table and the Gryffindors continued with their meal and conversations

" It's a good thing your brother stopped the argument Ron, you both could have gotten in a lot of trouble" Hermione scolded

" Yah but Harry and Brenda could take on Malfoy and his partner easily" Ron said

After supper Harry and Brenda were heading to their common room and Malfoy stopped them

" Out of our way Malfoy" Harry said

" Are you too chicken to duel me and Crabbe?" Malfoy asked

" Do you need a prefect to protect you" Crabbe asked

Brenda looked at her brother again and he looked back

" Fine we except your duel... where and what time" Brenda asked

" Excellent... Trophy room tonight at the Witching hour... Midnight" Malfoy said

" Done" Harry said

" Malfoy you do realize there is no such thing as the Witching hour right? I mean you're a wizard you should know that by now, the witching hour is something muggles made up in the 17th century" Brenda said

" I didn't ask you to give me a History of Magic lesson Potter, I just said it to be cool" Malfoy said and then the two Slytherins walked off

" They're both thick heads" Brenda said

" Brenda do you even know what a wizarding duel is?" Harry asked

" I'm sure it can't be that hard to figure out" Brenda said

Ron came up to them

" I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Malfoy, you're still going through with this? This is something I have to see, can I come too?" Ron asked

" Only if you can tell us what a wizarding duel is and how you do it" Harry said

Ron smiled and he told them what they had to do

That night before midnight Harry and Brenda reviewed all of their spells that they learned in class

" Ok so what's the one that blocks the attack and hits your opponent" Harry asked

" EXPELLIARMUS" Brenda said

" Oh yah, thanks" Harry said

" You guys it's 9:00" Ron said

" Thanks for the time Ron" Harry said

" We should get some sleep so we're refreshed at midnight" Brenda said

The boys nodded and they headed to their dorms to get some rest

At 11:50 they got up and snuck down to the common room

" Are you two ready?" Brenda asked

" Yah lets go" Ron said

" Where are you going?" Hermione asked

" Hermione, what are you still doing up?" Brenda asked

" I had a feeling you guys would sneak out at this time because it is the Witching hour" Hermione said

Brenda rolled her eyes

" I don't want you guys to get in trouble and that is exactly what you are going to get into" Hermione said

" Hermione if you're scared about our safety, then just come with us" Brenda said

" No" Hermione said stubbornly

" Fine" Ron said with a shrug and the three walked out of the common room

" You guys get back here" Hermione commanded

"Hermione we have something to do, now you can come with us or go back in the common room, your choice" Harry said

" I'm going back" Hermione said

" Fine" Harry said

Hermione turned around to go back but the fat lady wasn't in the picture

" Looks like you're coming with us then" Brenda said with a smirk

The four of them went into the Trophy room and waited. They figured out they were tricked when it was fifteen minutes after midnight and they heard Filch's voice

" I know you're here somewhere" Filch said

" What are we going to do?" Ron asked in a panicked whisper

" Lightly run" Brenda said

They began to run lightly and went into a room and heard Filch coming closer, they ran to another door and it was locked

" What are we going to do what are we going to do" Ron asked in a panic

Brenda shoved Ron out of the way before Hermione could which gave Hermione the chance to say, " ALOHOMORA"

The door opened and they all rushed inside and listened for Filch but he never came

" So where are we?" Ron asked

Hermione and Brenda looked at each other and said, " We're on the third floor"

" You know the forbidden one?" Brenda asked

Harry turned around, " And for good reason"

Harry's eyes went wide and everybody turned around and screamed as the dog started growling and barking. Everybody ran out the door and locked it again and didn't stop running until they got back in the common room

" Did you see those teeth, they were like swords, each and every one of them, why would they keep a beast like that in a school?" Ron asked

" Honestly Ron didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked

" NO, I was too busy looking at it's sword like teeth" Ron said

" It was standing on a trapdoor, it must be guarding something" Brenda said

" What could it be guarding?" Harry asked

" Well, go up to him and ask next time" Hermione said

" No thanks" Harry said

" Well then, I'm going to bed before you three get us all killed or worse... expelled" Hermione glared and went up to the dorm

" I feel sorry for you Brenda, you have to sleep in the same room as her" Ron said

" She's not that bad Ron, I'll see you guys tomorrow, night" Brenda said as she headed upstairs

" Night" the boys said


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Hermione was mad at the three

" Saw that coming" Brenda thought and sighed

They went down to the Great Hall and ignored Malfoy who looked dumfounded that they were still at Hogwarts, he thought he had the perfect plan to get rid of them

" So what do you think is under the trapped door?" Brenda asked while pouring herself some pumpkin juice

" I don't know, all I do know is that it's only a few inches long, I think whatever it is, it's the thing that Hagrid got when I was in Diagon Alley" Harry said then took a bite of his cereal

The three of them began thinking and then got bored of the topic

A few weeks later during breakfast

" Oh mails here" Ron said smiling

All the owls swooped down to drop the mail to the owners and when two packages six owls to a package came through the window, everybody looked up, the packages were long and thin and they were coming down to the Gryffindor table and landed in front of Harry and Brenda and also a note to both of them

Harry was about to open the package but his sister stopped him

" Harry it is polite to open the card or note first" Brenda said in a motherly tone

" Sheesh you sound like my mother" Ron said

Brenda rolled her eyes and opened the letter

Dear Brenda Potter, Congratulations on making the team, even though the way you made it I didn't like, anyway, Wood and I agreed that in order for you to be on the team, you need a decent broom, so I purchased this Nimbus 2000 for you... think of it as a belated birthday present, don't open it up at the table, wait until you get to the common room. You and your brother will begin Quidditch practice at 7:00

Professor McGonagall

PS. I'm excited to see how fast this thing can fly

Harry and Brenda looked at their packages and then looked at each other and smiled excitedly and then looked at McGonagall and nodded their thanks and she nodded back and smiled a you're welcome

" Lets open them up already" Ron said

" In the Common room" The Potters said at the same time

All the Gryffindors were excited, they wanted to know what were inside the packages and so they all walked to go back to the Common room but they were stopped by Draco Malfoy

" What do you have there?" Malfoy said

" None of your business Malfoy" Brenda said

Malfoy took the package away and felt it and gave it back to Brenda with a shove

" It's a broomstick... first years aren't aloud to have broomsticks, check your acceptance letter" Malfoy said

" Check with Professor McGonagall, she gave the ok since we're on the Quidditch team" Brenda said

" So what kind of broom is it" Fred asked

" A Nimbus 2000" The Potters said at the same time

There were gasps

" Now get out of our way Malfoy" Harry said

Malfoy didn't move

Fred and George went up to Malfoy and lifted him by the armpits to the other side and they ran up the stairs and then there was a loud noise and a scream coming from Malfoy

"All right" the Weasley twins said at the same time

" What did you do?" Brenda asked and she was laughing

" We put a muggle contraption in Malfoy's pocket" George said

" I believe muggles call them... firecrackers" Fred said

That got the muggleborns and the Potter's laughing

" How dare you do that to me Weasley" Malfoy hissed after he composed himself

" That first year doesn't know a good joke if it explodes in his pocket" George said

" Yah it's no wonder he has only two friends" Fred said

The Weasley twins started laughing

" Will you two stop being so immature?" Percy asked his brothers

" Aw, you're no fun Perc" George said

" Wait until mother hears about this" Percy said

" Percy they were only having a bit of fun" Ron said

" Those things aren't dangerous, they just hurt for a bit" Harry said, " My cousin Dudley did that to me every fourth of July when we were younger... when I couldn't run as fast"

" Still they should know better than to do childish things like that" Percy said, " Now lets go to the common room to see your broom sticks

The Gryffindors all went to the common room and the Potters opened up there packages and everybody was in aw

" It's the newest model yet" Seamus said

" It looks so fast" Dean said

" Ok we have now seen the brooms now lets get to our classes before we all get detentions and have to spend it with Filch or Snape" Percy said

There were groans from a lot of people but they did as they were told and the Potter twins put there brooms under their beds and hurried to class. During class they weren't paying attention, Brenda was daydreaming about flying and Harry was daydreaming at beating Malfoy at a flying race and they both couldn't wait until 7:00 to start practice. Finally at 6:45 Brenda got really excited and they hurried off to the Quidditch Pitch

" Good you both are here, ok since it's too dark for you to practice with the Snitch Harry, you're going to practice with a flying Golf Ball, and Brenda, you are going to practice getting the Quaffle and aiming and scoring goals, Harry those golf balls have a spell on them that activate once you are ready and when you catch one golf ball it falls to the ground and another one will take it's place, Brenda I'm going to pretend that I'm on the opposing team, all I want you to do tonight is aim and score, no need for blocking... ok

" Sounds good" The twins said

" Great" Wood said not surprised about the talking at the same time thing, he gets a lot of that from the Weasley twins

They practiced for an hour and a half and then called it quits

When they got in the common room, Wood and the two Potters saw Ron and Hermione arguing

" Ronald I'm just trying to help you pass Charms" Hermione said

" I never asked for your help Hermione did I? No I didn't so just leave me alone or go pick on somebody else and tell them how to say WINDGADRIUM LEVIOSA or how you say it WINDGADRIUM LEVI_O_SA

Hermione was stunned and she ran up to the girls dorm and she was crying

" RONALD WEASLEY" Brenda started " Why did you just do that to her? She was only trying to help, you're not that good in Charms and you know it"

" Yah well she's being a know it all" Ron said

" You didn't have to tell her like that" Brenda snapped

" I'll leave you first years alone" Wood said a little uncomfortable as he headed up to the boys dorm

" Well can you blame me? She's a nightmare, a living nightmare, it's no wonder why she doesn't have any friends" Ron said

There was a gasp coming from the girls dorm

" Ron how can you be so heartless? You haven't even given her a chance, she is really nice once you get to know her, I _am_ one of her friends" Brenda said with a glare and then she went up to the girls dorm to talk to Hermione

The next day was Halloween and Hermione was still really sad, she wouldn't talk to anyone, she wouldn't even raise her hand up to answer a question when she obviously knew the answer.

Finally it was the Halloween feast, there were decorations all over the Great Hall and the tables had big bowls filled with candy in them

" Wow this place looks neat" Brenda said, " I'm impressed"

Everybody sat down for the feast and then Ron noticed that Hermione wasn't at the table

" So where's Hermione at? She's been acting weird" Ron said

" She's in the girls bathroom crying Ron... you are to thank for that" Brenda said in a snippy tone, " I tried talking to her but she didn't want to talk, I hope you can live with yourself"

Ron looked down at his empty plate but then there was a noise coming from the ceiling and up there were bats flying around and they would swoop down and create a spectacular sight and then the feast began

After about 10 minutes Professor Quirrell came in the Great Hall

" TROLL IN THE DUNGEON TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know" Quirrell said before he fainted and got everybody screaming

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled

It got quiet right away

" Professors will follow me to the dungeons, Prefects will lead their houses back to there houses

Everybody started moving

" You guys... Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll" Brenda told the two

" What do you want us to do about it?" Ron asked

" We have to go find her" Brenda said

" Fine, but we better not get in trouble" Ron said

The three hurried to the girls bathroom and just before they reached it, the troll was in there

" Looks like it left the dungeons" Harry whispered

" Gee you think" Brenda said rolling her eyes

" Do we have to go in there" Ron asked scared

" Yes we do" Brenda said

" Easy for you to say, you're a girl" Ron said

" It's a bathroom, only Hermione's in here, now come on" Brenda said

They got to the bathroom and yelled, "HERMIONE"

That got the Trolls attention but Ron through a rock at it anyway yelling, " HEY PEA-BRAIN!"

The troll ignored Hermione and went after the other three. Brenda dodged the troll and went up to Hermione trying to get her to move but she had a smashed pipe on her leg and she couldn't get to her wand to levitate it. The troll started coming after the girls again

" GIRLS WATCH OUT" Harry yelled, as he jumped on the troll's neck trying to confuse it and with the only thing he could think of, he stuck his wand up the trolls nose and Brenda and Ron both saw that and made a gross face then Brenda went back to her task to getting Hermione up.

Brenda took out her wand and aimed it at the pipe" WINDGADRIUM LEVIOSA"

The pipe lifted and Hermione was free but Harry was at the mercy of the troll who had Harry by the feet

" Ron do some thing" Harry panicked

" What" Ron asked looking around

" ANYTHING" Harry yelled

" Ron... WINDGADRIUM LEVIOSA" The girls yelled

Ron nodded and aimed his wand at the club in the trolls hand, " WINDGADRIUM LEVIOSA" The club flew out of the trolls hand and Ron brought it over to the trolls head and let the club drop on it's head,

" cool" Ron said smiling, he finally did that stupid spell right

But then the troll dropped Harry from 15 feet in the air and he was going to land on his head

" WINDGADRIUM LEVIOSA" Hermione and Brenda yelled and gently set Harry on the ground

" Thanks" Harry said

Hermione went to the troll, " Is it... dead?"

" I don't think so... just knocked out" Harry said as he got his wand out of the trolls nose

" Gross, troll boogers" He wiped the boogers on the trolls pants, and then to the students horror, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell appeared and saw the four students and an unconscious troll in the girls bathroom

Snape stooped down at the troll and made sure it was breathing... it was

" Explain this... all of you" McGonagall demanded

They all tried explaining

" One at a time" Snape snapped

Everybody looked at Snape shocked

Harry looked down at Snape's leg and it was bleeding and Snape quickly hid his wound

" I'll talk" Brenda said, " What happened was that Hermione was using the restroom when all of this took place, when she came out, there was a troll in here and it started charging, I knew that she was in the bathroom and I told these guys and we headed towards here not knowing about the troll until we got here, we didn't have time to fetch anybody because Hermione's leg was caught under that pipe and was about to finish her, we had to distract the troll and I snuck around it and I helped her out with the levitation spell we learned in Charms. Harry confused the troll by somehow getting on the troll's back and sticking his wand up the troll's nose and Ron got the club the troll had in his hand to levitate above the trolls head and to smack down on the trolls head and knocked him out"

" Is that what happened?" McGonagall asked the rest of the students and everybody nodded, " Very well, 10 points will be awarded to each of you for being really lucky, you guys may go now, you will finish the feast in the common room"

The students nodded and went passed the professors and headed up to the common room and Hermione became friends with all three of them

" You guys, I think Snape went after that three headed dog" Harry said

" What?" the three asked

" I saw something that looked like a bite wound on his leg, it looked like a dog bite wound" Harry said

" Harry we need more evidence, we just can't make accusations because he has a bite wound, I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm saying we need more proof" Brenda said

" You're right" Harry said

" Lets enjoy the rest of our Halloween as best as we could" Ron said


	8. Chapter 8

Since Halloween, the four of them hung out all the time. A few weeks after Halloween, Quidditch started and the Gryffindors had their first game against Slytherin. The morning of the Quidditch match was exciting, everybody was talking about how first years were playing Quidditch for the Gryffindor team

" Harry you need to eat something" Ron said

" I'm not hungry" Harry protested

" Harry you need to eat, I read in Quidditch through the ages that it is better if you eat a bit before a game so you have energy, especially for Seekers because they have to be on their toes... or in this case wide awake on their brooms so they can see and catch the snitch" Brenda said

Harry rolled his eyes and began eating

" Where in the book does it say that" Hermione asked, " I've read that book over and over and it doesn't say it anywhere"

" Ok so I lied about Quidditch through the ages, but I do have a good point" Brenda said giving Hermione a look

" You mean you just made that up?" Harry asked

" Yes" Brenda said and Harry glared at her, " Hey you need to eat, so what if I didn't read it in Quidditch through the ages, it's still a really good point, Harry you do want to beat Slytherin don't you?" Harry nodded," Well then not to put any pressure on you but then you need to catch the snitch, and you'll only do that if you have energy and energy comes from eating right whether you want to or not"

" I think you're turning into a mum" Harry said

" Sorry but the only mum I knew was neglectful" Brenda said with annoyance

" Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Harry began

" I know, lets just drop it ok?" Brenda asked a little uncomfortable, she doesn't want to talk about her childhood, she really didn't like it

" Ok" Harry said

It was quiet for five minutes and the two girls were reading and then Snape came up behind them

" Good luck today Potters... then again you faced a troll, Quidditch should be easy for you two... even if it is against Slytherin"

Brenda looked up and saw blood seeping through Snape's robes

" What are you staring at Ms. Potter?" Snap asked in a nasty tone

" Sir, I think your leg is bleeding" Brenda said a little afraid now

" Mind your own business" Snape said as he stamped off

" Is he rude much?" Ron asked

An hour later the team was getting ready for Quidditch

" Are you two nervous?" Wood asked

" A little" Harry said

" More than a little" Brenda confessed

" You guys will do fine" Wood said encouragingly

Brenda gave him a smile

" Ok men and women this is the year we are going to beat those slimy, stinking, evil, Slytherins, we are not going to let them win, we will show the school what the Gryffindor team is made of" Wood gave an encouraging speech

Everybody started cheering

" Now lets get out there and play Quidditch" Wood said smiling

Everybody cheered on their way out of the locker rooms and onto the Quidditch pitch and the two teams circled around madam Hooch

" Ok I want a nice fair game, from all of you... now everybody mount your brooms" Hooch commanded

Everybody mounted their brooms and the game started when Hooch let all the balls go

Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor had the Quaffle first and passed it to Brenda but then Brenda had the Quaffle taken away by the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint and almost scored but Wood blocked the Quaffle from going in and Brenda caught the Quaffle and dove down out of the way of Marcus and went towards the other goal posts and passed the Quaffle to Angelina Johnson and dodged out of the way from a bludger and Angelina scored

" ALL RIGHT" Brenda cheered

" That's good teamwork Brenda" Angelina said

" Thanks" Brenda said with a smile

The game went on and the Slytherins scored. The game was 10 and 10 and then Brenda scored a goal and then Harry spotted the snitch and went after it and dodged a few bludgers and a Slytherin and then got rammed by the Slytherin seeker and they both lost the snitch and the game continued. Five minutes later the Potter's brooms began to get out of control

The brooms were doing the same thing, trying to buck the first years off

" I bet this is worse than a bull ride, they aren't hundreds of feet up in the air" Brenda thought as she was trying to hang on to her broom for dear life

" Their brooms are out of control" Hagrid said from the stands

" Let me see those binoculars" Hermione said as she looked through them and then looked through the crowd to see who was doing that to them. She then spotted Snape who was saying a spell, " It's Professor Snape"

" Let me see those" Ron said as he found Snape murmuring under his breath, " He's jinxing the broom, what do we do?"

" Leave it to me" Hermione said as she got out of her seat and ran to the other side of the pitch

" Brooms aren't supposed to do this" Brenda was saying to herself. She was hanging on for dear life and she risked a glimpse at her brother who was in the same position as her

Hermione got to the other side and got under the bleachers of the teachers seats and got under Snape's seat and took out her wand, " Incendio" She made his robes catch on fire and then she ran back to her seat

All of a sudden Brenda's broom stopped trying to buck her off and she climbed back on and continued the game

" Brenda are you ok?" Angelina asked

" Yes, I don't know what happened" Brenda said

Katie Bell the other Chaser passed the Quaffle to Brenda and she scored another 10 points for Gryffindor

Harry saw the snitch again and he wouldn't lose it this time and when he did catch it, he caught it in his mouth and popped it out of his mouth

Gryffindor won 170 to sixty and both the Potters were glad to get back on the ground since they were still shaken up from their near death experience

After they changed, they caught up with Hermione and Ron

" You guys it was Snape, he's the one who was jinxing your brooms" Hermione said

Hagrid came up to them, " What is this talk about Snape jinxing the brooms? Why would he do a thing like that?

" Harry, I think you're right" Brenda said

" What are you all talking about?" Hagrid asked

" We had our suspicions but now I think we were right" Hermione said

" What are you suspicious of?" Hagrid asked

" On Halloween we thought that he went after whatever that three headed dog was guarding" Harry said

" Who told you about Fluffy" Hagrid asked

" That thing has a name?" Hermione asked surprised

" Of course he does he's mine. I bought him a Greek chappie I met in the pub last year and I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the..." Hagrid said

" Yes" Brenda asked

" Stop no more questions about that" Hagrid commanded

" But Snape's trying to steal it" Harry protested

" Nonsense, Snapes a teacher" Hagrid said

" But he tried to kill Brenda and Harry," Hermione said "I know about jinxes, I read all about them, you need to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking"

" You guys are wrong, I don't know why the brooms were acting like that and I know Snape can be mean and nasty but I assure you he would not kill a student" Hagrid said

" But" Harry began

" Now you listen to me, all of you you're meddlin in things that you don't need to be meddlin in. What Fluffy's guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel" Hagrid said

The students' eyes lit up

" I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that" Hagrid kept saying and he left the four

" Ok so who's Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked Hermione

" I don't know" Hermione said

Harry looked at Brenda

" Me either" Brenda said

" Is there a wizard card on him Ron" Harry asked

" No, I have all the cards and not one is Nicolas Flamel" Ron said

" Well we are going to the library and we are going to research Nicolas Flamel" Hermione said

" Right now?" Ron asked

" Right now" Brenda said

" Since when did the girls become boss" Ron whispered to Harry

" They're stubborn" Harry said

" Yes we are" Both girls said and grinned

They researched in the library for weeks but found nothing on Nicolas Flamel, they were having a hard time because Madam Pince kept bugging them and they only looked in between classes

" You three will keep looking during Holiday won't you?" Hermione asked since she was going to be with her parents for Christmas

" We looked at least a hundred times" Ron complained

" Yes we will keep looking, as long as it takes, but it's not going to ruin our holiday" Brenda said stubbornly

" Good" Hermione said

Finally it was the holiday and more than half the Gryffindors left for holiday. The Common room was almost empty and Ron taught the Potters how to play Wizards chest

" This is still confusing, not the magic part, but I don't know how to play regular chess, I'm more of a checkers player" Brenda said

" There's Witches Checkers also" Ron said, " It's not as fun as chess, but the pieces fly by themselves when the opponents pieces are jumped"

" I'm liking this game, but the pieces keep getting mad at me" Harry said

" That's because you're making silly mistakes" Brenda said looking over his shoulder, " So when are we going to start researching again?"

" Cant we wait until after Christmas? Ron asked in a whiney tone, " Come on it's two days away"

" Fine, but on the 26th we are back in the library researching" Brenda said in a bossy tone

The three of them relaxed for the rest of the two days

Brenda woke up to a bunch of yelling at her door

" Brenda wake up, it's Christmas" Harry yelled

Brenda woke up and smiled and got her robe on and opened the girls' Dorm door

" Merry Christmas" Brenda said excitedly

" Merry Christmas" both boys said

They all went down to the Christmas tree and both Potters were surprised that they got presents, the first one they opened had similar packaging as Ron's and inside were sweaters with their first initials on them

" My mum always gets us these for Christmas, mine is always maroon" Ron said kind of grumpy

" I like this one, it's purple" Brenda said happily, " I'm going to write to her real soon and thank her"

Next both the Potters got a package that was just brown paper tied with string with a note

" Your father left you this before he died, use it well" Harry read

" Your mother left you this before she died, use it well" Brenda read

The twins looked at each other and opened the packages and inside them were cloaks

" So what are they" Ron asked

" Some kind of cloak" Harry said confused

Brenda tried hers on and the boys gasped

" What" Brenda asked confused

" Look down" Harry said

Brenda looked down and she gasped, " MY BODY'S GONE"

" That's an invisibility cloak" Ron said amazed, " They're really rare"

Harry put his on and his also was an invisibility cloak

" I wonder who gave them to you" Ron said

" There was no name, just said use it well" Harry said

" This is so cool" Brenda said happily

All of a sudden another set of twins burst in the common room and both Harry and Brenda hid their cloaks, they didn't want Fred and George to know about them yet

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" The Weasley Twins said together

" MERRY CHRISTMAS" The first years said

" Hey George it looks like the Potter twins got Weasley twin sweaters" Fred said in a teasingly manner

" Yes Fred it does look like it, George said, " Brenda has a B on hers and Harry has an H, I guess mum thinks that twins can't tell themselves apart"

" Even if they're not identical like we are" Fred finished

" Haha very funny you two" The Potter twins said together

" We thought so" The Weasley twins said together

" You guys are doing it again" Ron complained

" Doing what" Both set of twins asked

" That" Ron said, " Saying the same thing at the same time"

" That's one of the fun things about being a twin" George said

" Another fun thing is communicating through thought, some have it some don't, we tried before but it never worked" Fred said

" Communicating through thought, that sounds fun" Brenda said

" Yah well, come on George, we should leave these three be so they can look at those invisibility cloaks they don't want us to see" Fred said and he winked at Brenda as they left the three first years with wide eyes

" We wont tell" George said

The two of them left laughing at the looks on the first years faces

" They probably eavesdropped on us or something" Ron said annoyed

The rest of the day was fun, there was a big feast and lots of laughter and fun and games going on in the great hall. Finally the fun and games ended and it was time for bed


	9. Chapter 9

" Brenda, Brenda wake up I have to show you something" Harry whispered excitedly

" What" Brenda asked sleepy

" Get up, it's a surprise, bring your cloak" Harry said

" Can't it wait?" Brenda asked wanting to go back to sleep

" No, you'll want to see this" Harry said

Brenda sat up not happy for being waken up by her brother who's not supposed to be in the girls dorm and she glared at him

" You'll want to see this" Harry said

Brenda stood up and grabbed her cloak, " We're breaking school rules"

" What's the point of having invisibility cloaks if you don't use them?" Harry asked, " Now come on"

The two headed out of the Gryffindor Common Room and Brenda followed Harry but before they got to the room the first years heard voices, Professor Snape's and Professor Quirlle's

" You don't want to make me your enemy Quirlle, you can imagine what would happen if you did" Snape threatened

" I-I- I don't know what you're talking about" Quirlle said

The first years were right in back of the professors listening to what they were saying and Snape heard their breathing and stopped talking to him for a minute and looked back. The first years looked at each other since both invisible they can see each other and they both stood back and covered there mouths when Snape took a step forward in their direction. When he turned back around he threatened Quirlle again. At the same time running footsteps could be heard and it was Filch with Harry's lantern that he dropped when he panicked

" Professors, I found this in the restricted section, it's still hot, that means there's a student out of bed" Filch said

That got the professors curious and they started investigating and left the area and Harry led his sister into the room and shut the door and they both took their cloaks off

" Is this so important that we risked detention or expulsion?" Brenda asked mad

" Yes" Harry said. He pointed to a mirror, " Over there"

Brenda looked," A mirror? You're excited over a mirror?" She couldn't believe how thick Harry was right now, he woke her up over a mirror

" Not just any mirror, come here and look" Harry said as he walked over to it and saw his parents again

Rolling her eyes Brenda walked over to the mirror and only saw her reflection, " Ok now what?"

" You don't see them?" Harry asked

" See who?" Brenda asked in a sarcastic like tone

" Mum and dad" Harry said

Brenda gasped

" Maybe you're not standing in the right spot, stand here" Harry said as he moved her and she looked in the mirror and saw them

" Oh my" Brenda gasped, " It's them, it's really them... wow we look a lot like them, except you have mum's eyes and I have dad's, this is so cool, we should show Ron this, he'll like to see what they look like"

" I'll go get him" Harry volunteered and he left his sister looking at their parents

15 minutes later the boys came back and Harry led Ron to the mirror

" Stand in this spot" Brenda said

Ron stood in the spot and stared

" You see them don't you? That's my mum and that's..." Harry started

" It's me" Ron interrupted

" What" Brenda asked confused

" I'm head boy and I won the house and Quidditch cup... I'm Quidditch captain also... hey do you think this mirror shows the future?" Ron asked

" How can it" Brenda asked sadly

" Our parents are dead" Harry said sadly

The Potters went back the next night and that night Dumbledore appeared

" Back again are you?" Dumbledore asked

Both Harry and Brenda stood up shocked and afraid

" Calm down, you're not in trouble" Dumbledore said, " I see that you both found the Mirror of Erised"

" It shows our parents" Brenda said

" It shows your most deepest desires… yours is having people who love you, and that is the form of your parents, your friend Mr. Weasley's desire is to have glory, and that is in the form of the house cup and being Quidditch captain" Dumbledore explained

" How do you know sir?" Harry asked

" I don't need a cloak to become invisible" Dumbledore said

Brenda smiled, " You gave us the cloaks?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded

" Those cloaks were your parents, they are really rare and you are to use them wisely, try not to get into trouble with them" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, " Well I trust tonight will be your last night, you don't want to spend your whole lives looking at this mirror, that is why we are getting rid of it, too many lives have been wasted looking at this mirror, we don't want yours to suffer the same fate. Please don't look for it again because you will not find it, I think you two should head up to your common room"

The two first years nodded and got under their cloaks and headed up to their common room and went to bed.

After the holiday was over, the three of them still didn't find anything on Nicolas Flamel and they were getting annoyed

" We looked in every book known in the library, there is nothing on Nicolas Flamel" Ron complained

Hermione thought for a moment

" What are you thinking about Hermione" Brenda asked

" I'll be right back" Hermione said as she was getting up from the chair in the library

" What's gotten into her" Harry asked

" I think she forgot to return a library book, she checked one out for a bit of light reading for the holiday" Brenda said

Ten minutes later Hermione came back with a 25,000 page book

" This is light?" Ron asked the two girls

" Yes" the girls said

" So did you forget to return it or something?" Ron asked

" No, you said you checked every book in the library for Nicolas Flamel right?" Hermione asked

Ron nodded his head

" You didn't check this one" Hermione said

Hermione went to the F's for Flamel and found Flamel, Nicolas in the middle of the page

" I found it, Nicolas Flamel is the only maker of the Sorcerer's Stone" Hermione explained

" Oh my goodness" Brenda said, she knew what it was

" The what?" The boys asked

" Honestly don't you two read?" Hermione asked

" No they don't" Brenda teased, " The Sorcerer's Stone has powers that can turn any metal into gold and is like the Elixer of life, it can make you immortal"

" Immortal" Ron gasped

" It means you never die" Hermione helped

" I know what it means" Ron shot at her

Hermione gave Ron a look

" So that is what Fluffy's guarding and that is what Snape is after, the Sorcerer's Stone" Brenda said

" Ok so now what do we do?" Ron asked

" We need to keep Snape away from it that's what" Harry said

" Can you imagine Snape having the Sorcerer's Stone? He would rule the Wizarding world and make us all wear black and have greasy hair or something" Ron said

" All the better reasons why we need to keep him away from it" Hermione said

" It's a good thing that dog is vicious, nobody can get past him" Brenda said

" Lets keep an eye on Snape" Hermione said

" Good idea" Harry agreed

It's been weeks since they found out what the dog was guarding and Snape didn't get it. One day Hagrid told the four of them to come to his hut, he had something he wanted to show them

The four first years snuck out under the two invisibility cloaks and got to Hagrid's hut

" So what did you want to show us?" Harry asked

Hagrid went over to his cauldron and pulled out an egg and set it on the table

" This is what I wanted to show ye" Hagrid said

" Hagrid what is that?" Harry asked scared and confused

" I know what that is, Hagrid how did you get it?" Ron asked

" I won it down at the pub, the guy seemed happy to get rid of it" Hagrid said

" Ok now I'm scared" Brenda said a little worried

The egg started to hatch and the first years backed up a few paces

When it finally hatched, inside was a dragon

" That is a Norwegian Ridgeback" Ron said proudly

" Isn't he beautiful, oh look he knows his mummy" Hagrid said proudly, " Hello Norbert"

" Norbert" Brenda asked

" Well he needs a name doesn't he?" Hagrid asked

" Yah you're right" Brenda said

Norbert hiccuped and out came fire and it caught on Hagrid's beard and the girls screamed but Hagrid got it out and then looked out the window

" Who's that" Hagrid asked

The first years saw Malfoy outside peaking in

" Malfoy" Both Potters said at the same time

" Uh-oh" Hagrid said as he looked at his baby dragon

" We better go and get him before we get in trouble" Hermione said

" Yah, thanks for showing us the dragon, it was cool" Brenda said

" We'll see you later" Harry said

" Bye Hagrid, Bye Norbert" Ron said

The first years ran to catch up to Malfoy but when they got up the stairs they came face to face with Professor McGonagall

" Follow me, all five of you" McGonagall commanded

The first years followed McGonagall into her office

" I am very ashamed of all of you, out of bed at this late hour? You know the rules and if you break them their are consequences, so... You will lose fifty points each and all five of you have detentions

Malfoy looked scared, " Excuse me professor, I thought you said the five of us?"

" You heard right Mr. Malfoy, although you did the right thing, you too were out after hours" McGonagall said

Malfoy looked mad

" You should all get to bed before you get into any more trouble" McGonagall said

The first years left to go to their dorms


	10. Chapter 10

A week later, the five of them had to serve their detentions, each and every one of them got a note

_Dear Ms. Potter, this is to inform you that you have detention tonight at 11:00 with Hagrid, bring your warm clothes, you're going into the forbidden forest, much to my disapproval_

_Professor McGonagall_

Brenda read her letter with wide eyes and she looked at the others and there eyes were wide also

" They can't send us into the Forbidden Forest, it's forbidden, we are only first years" Hermione complained

" M-m- maybe it's a joke" Ron stuttered

" Why would McGonagall joke about this? She's not the joking type" Brenda stated

" Yes but going into the Forbidden Forest?" Ron started

" There must be a reason, and that reason will be found out tonight, there is nothing we can do about that right now" Brenda said

" Well at least it's with Hagrid and not the slimy old git Snape" Ron said

" Calling people names are we? Well that will be 10 points from Gryffindor then" Snape said from back of them

Everybody turned around and glared at Snape

" Sir we didn't know you were back there" Brenda said

" Well then it's a good thing, I don't like knowing that I'm called a slimy old git by first years" Snape said and he glared at Ron

Snape was just standing there looking at the first years

" Is there something you want professor" Brenda asked getting uncomfortable

" Ms. Potter I'm just making sure you guys do not call anybody else names, and I'm waiting for an apology from Mr. Weasley here" Snape said, " It seems that in this day and age, first years don't have much discipline or manners... well not many students here at Hogwarts do, just look at the Weasley twins... I'm still waiting for an apology Mr. Weasley"

Ron glared at Snape and silently groaned and said, " I'm sorry"

" For what?" Snape asked lifting an eyebrow

" You know what" Ron said

" I forgot" Snape said with a smirk

Ron sighed and said, " I'm sorry for calling you names"

" Good, now I want a two page essay on discipline and manners on my desk by Friday" Snape said

Ron's eyes widened

Snape left with a billow of his robes

" Oh great, just when I thought my week couldn't get worse" Ron said with a pout

" Well you shouldn't have said he was a git out loud" Hermione scolded

That night the five first years went outside escorted by Filch

" You're lucky you weren't here fifty years ago when we held the students in the air by their thumbs, god I miss the screaming" Filch said

The first years cringed at the thought

Filch led the students to Hagrid's hut and he was crying

" Hagrid what's wrong?" Brenda asked

" They took Norbert" Hagrid said

" Who did" Hermione asked

" The Ministry of Magic" Hagrid said

" Where did they take him?" Harry asked

" To Romania to live in a colony" Hagrid said

" Well that's good then, my brother Charlie works in Romania, I'm sure Norbert is just fine" Ron said

" But what if he don't like Romania, he's only a baby you know" Hagrid said

" Oh pull yourself together Hagrid, you're going into the forest" Filch interrupted

" The Forest! I thought that was a joke" Malfoy said

" It's no joke" Filch said with a smirk, " nighty night"

Filch left and left the five first years with Hagrid

" Well should we be off then?" Hagrid asked

The six of them left Hagrid's hut and headed off into the forbidden forest and walked for an hour

" What exactly are we looking for?" Malfoy asked in a snobby tone

" I'll tell ye when I see it" Hagrid snapped

Five minutes later Hagrid stopped and dipped his fingers in something silvery

" Hagrid what is that" Harry asked scared

" See that, this is what we came here for, this is unicorns blood" Hagrid said

" Blood" Both Hermione and Brenda gasped

" There's an injured unicorn out there, and we must find it and nurse it back to health... we'll cover more ground if we split up... Hermione and Ron, you come with me... Harry, Brenda, Draco you go together" Hagrid commanded

" Fine but I get Fang" Malfoy said snippy

" Fine, just to let you know, he's a bloody coward" Hagrid said

To prove Hagrid's point, Fang just whined and Malfoy rolled his eyes

" Shall we move on? The sooner we find the unicorn, the sooner we can get out of this forest" Hagrid said

" What if we meet a nasty creature" Malfoy asked

" You have your wands, hit it with a knock back jinx, or leg locking" Hagrid said

" You're joking right?" Malfoy asked

" No he's not" Brenda said

" Come on Malfoy, you're good at the leg locking jinx" Harry started

" Yah you did it to Neville the other day" Ron finished

" And there's Flipendo and almost everything's scared of fire, I have all of those charms down" Brenda said proud of herself

" There you go then, you have nothing to worry about" Hagrid said

The two groups split up in different directions. After about 15 minutes Malfoy started whining

" Wait until my father hears about this... this is servants stuff" Malfoy complained

Brenda rolled her eyes

" If I didn't know better, I would think you were scared" Harry said

" I'm not scared, I just don't know why we have to be helping that oaf in the first place" Malfoy said

Brenda turned around since Malfoy was behind her and slapped him across the face, " Don't you dare call Hagrid an oaf, he's our friend" Brenda was angry

" How dare you do that to me Potter" Malfoy spat

" Then stop calling our friend names" Harry said

Malfoy was silent and glaring at the two but they kept moving

After a while, they found the unicorn, but it was dead and not alone, something was drinking it's blood

Everybody was scared and both the Potter's heads scars started hurting but they took out their wands, Malfoy started running the other way, he was frightened. The figure stopped drinking the unicorns blood and started coming after the two and they started backing up forgetting they had their wands. All of a sudden a centaur appeared and frightened the figure away

" Harry and Brenda Potter, you are not safe here, there are many dangers out here that would love to kill you" the centaur said

" Who... who was that you saved us from" Brenda asked

" That was the one who gave you the scar" the centaur said

Brenda gasped

" that... that was Voldemort?" Harry asked

the centaur nodded

" Why was he drinking the unicorns blood?" Brenda asked

" Because unicorns blood will keep you live, even if you are an inch from death, but at a price, one drop of the blood to your lips makes you have a half life... a cursed life" the centaur said

" But if you're being cursed for ever and ever, wouldn't death be better for you?" Brenda asked

" Yes being dead would be better, but if you were very powerful and all you had to do was drink some blood to stay alive you would do it" The centaur said, " Do you two know what is hidden in the school right now?"

" The Sorcerer's Stone" the Potters said together

" OH MY… It's the elixir of life, Voldemort wants it" Brenda gasped

The centaur nodded. All of a sudden the trio heard the rest of the group calling to them

" OVER HERE" the twins yelled

The group found them

" This is where I leave you, you are safe now... good luck both of you" the centaur said and he galloped away


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks passed and the four first years had exams to prepare for. The girls had to boss the boys around so they would get studying

Finally after the exams were over everybody cheered but Harry. Harry was thinking about the sorcerer's stone and Brenda knew it, it's a twin thing the Potters picked up

" Sickle for your thoughts?" Brenda asked as she sat next to her brother

" I'm just wondering if the stone is really safe" Harry said

" Didn't Hagrid say that Hogwarts is like the safest place?" Brenda asked

" He also said that Gringgotts was" Harry pointed out

" Got me their" Brenda said

" Harry, if you're worried Snape will get the stone, don't be, as long as Dumbledore's here the stone is safe" Hermione said

" Plus mate, it's guarded by Fluffy, nobody can get past Fluffy, except for Hagrid" Ron said

" Yah and Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore" Brenda said

It was silent for a minute and then it was broken

" We need to go to Hagrid's right now" Harry said

" Why" Ron asked

" Because isn't it funny that all that Hagrid wants in the world is a dragon? And somebody just happens to have a dragon egg, it could be a coincidence, but I doubt it" Harry said

Everybody got on their feet and left the common room to go down to Hagrid's hut and see Hagrid who was playing a flute that looked like Hagrid made himself

" Well hello you four? How were your exams?" Hagrid asked

" Brutal" Ron said

" Hagrid we were wondering what the stranger who gave you the dragons egg looked like" Harry said

" I don't know, I didn't see his face, he had on a cloak" Hagrid said

" So he just trusted you with a dragon egg? He didn't care about it?" Brenda asked

" I told him about the creatures I looked after and I told him about Fluffy" Hagrid said

" Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked

" Who wouldn't be interested in a fierce three headed dog? I told him that the only way to calm him down is to play some music and he'll go straight to sleep" Hagrid said

Everybody's eyes lifted up

" I shouldn't have told you that" Hagrid said finding out what he had done

The first years started running back to the castle hearing Hagrid call out, " Where're you going?"

The first years ran to Dumbledore's office and McGonagall was there

" We need to speak to Dumbledore right now" Harry said when they all got to the desk

" I'm afraid Dumbledore isn't here, he had an important call from the Ministry of Magic" McGonagall said, "He will be back tomorrow"

" But this is important," Brenda said

" More important then a meeting with the Ministry?" McGonagall asked lifting an eyebrow

" This is about the sorcerer's stone" Brenda said

" I don't know how you found out about that, but I assure you nobody is trying to steal it, if they are they are foolish, nobody can get past the traps" McGonagall said, " Now I suggest you all leave and stop worrying about the stone"

The first years nodded and left the office and were heading back to their common room when they bumped into Snape

" Good afternoon" Snape said, " Now tell me, what are four young Gryffindors like yourselves doing inside, on a day like this?"

Brenda tried coming up with something but she began to stutter and Snape gave her a look

" Careful, hanging around here on a day like this people might think you were all up to something" Snape said giving them all a look before he left and the four glared after him

" We're going down the trap door, tonight" Harry said

They all headed to the common room and planned out how they would get past Fluffy

" How are we going to sneak out without being spotted?" Hermione asked

The Potters smiled and went to their rooms and brought down their cloaks

" Where did you get those?" Hermione asked

" Christmas" They said together, " They were our parents'"

" They're really handy" Ron said

" I shudder at all the trouble you can get into with those" Hermione said

" Well it's going to get us past Fluffy" Brenda said

The rest of the day the girls researched spells that they might need when they go on their "adventure" and tried getting the boys to do the same thing, but they didn't

Finally after everybody went to bed the four of them crept down into the common room

" Ok are you guys ready?" Harry asked

All of a sudden there was a ribbit ribbit. The noise was coming from the armchair

" Trevor you shouldn't be here" Ron scolded

" Neither should you" Neville said turning around, " you're sneaking out again aren't you, you're going to get Gryffindor in trouble"

" Neville you don't understand" Brenda tried to talk to him

" I won't let you leave... I- I'll fight you" Neville said as he put his fists up

" Neville I'm really really sorry about this" Hermione took out her wand, " PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS"

Neville froze in place and fell on the floor

" What did you do to him?" Harry asked

" It's a body bind, if you guys would have helped with the research, you would have known what it was" Brenda said, " Now let's go

The four of them walked past him

" Sorry" Hermione said

" Sorry" Harry said

" Sorry" Brenda said

" It's for your own good you know" Ron said

The four of them put on the cloaks, Ron went with Harry and Hermione went with Brenda and they slowly headed towards the third floor corridor and opened the door, it was already unlocked and Fluffy was snoring

" Ok, it looks like Snape got here before we did" Ron said

Brenda rolled her eyes because it was very obvious

They took the cloaks off and headed towards the trap door and opened it

" Ok if anything goes wrong, do your best to get yourselves out" Harry said

" We will" Ron said

Brenda noticed that the music stopped playing

" It's too quiet" Brenda said

There was a low growl and everybody looked in back of them and Fluffy was awake and he was pissed

Everybody jumped in the trap door and landed on something soft

" Good thing we landed in this green stuff" Ron said

All of a sudden the green stuff started twisting around everybody's bodies and the boys were trying to fight it

" DON'T PANIC" The girls screamed together

" This is Devils Snare, don't panic" Brenda said

" If you do, it will only kill you faster" Hermione said

" Kill us faster, oh now I won't panic" Ron said as he was struggling

Hermione glared at him as she was pulled down from site and next was Brenda

The boys screamed

" You ok" Hermione asked

" Yah you?" Brenda asked

" Yah" Hermione said

" Boys stop panicking, it's safe, just don't panic" Brenda hollered

A minute later Harry fell down

" He's still panicking" Harry said

" Hermione, what was that poem we learned about Devil's Snare in Herbology? Devils snare is deadly fun but..." Brenda asked

" But it will wilt in the sun... Devils Snare hates sunlight" Hermione said

" LUMOS HUELEM" Brenda said

The plant let go of Ron and he fell to the ground and got up

" Good thing we didn't panic" Ron said

" Good thing the girls pay attention in Herbology and study" Harry said

They walked on and got into a room that had flying keys and two brooms floating

" Wow floating keys, what would they think of next" Brenda said

Ron went over to the other door but it was locked, " ALOHORMORA" It didn't work, " Well it was worth a try"

" Well by the looks of the lock, we are looking for an old fashioned key" Hermione said

" Wait a minute, there are two locks on the door" Brenda observed

" So you need to get both the keys" Ron said

" Why do I have to?" Brenda asked

" You and Harry both, face it, you guys are the youngest Quidditch players, you need to work together" Ron said

" Which one do we need to get?" Brenda asked

" We just need to try them all" Harry said, " Come on Brenda"

Harry mounted a broom and began flying and Brenda followed him

" There are too many of them" Brenda said

Harry looked around the room and found a key that was different then all the rest, " there's one" Harry hollered

Harry dove for it

" I don't see it" Brenda said

" Lets work together here, I'll get the keys and you grab them and pass it to Hermione and Ron, you guys put them in the locks at the same time"

That is what they did, Harry grabbed a key and Brenda took it away from him like she would a Quaffle and she got low enough to pass it to Hermione, she got back up and Harry got the other key and Brenda grabbed it again and gave it to Ron and Hermione and Ron put the keys in the right slots and turned at the same time

The Potters got off the brooms and went inside the room their friends were in. The four of them looked around and Ron knew exactly where they were

" It's a chess board" Ron said

" More like a grave yard" Brenda said

" Well lets go, we got to get to Snape" Harry said

The four of them ran to the other side but were stopped by the chess pieces

" Looks like we need to play the game" Ron said

They went back to the other side and Ron started giving orders about where everybody should go

" Ron you don't think this is like real wizards chess do you?" Hermione asked

Ron gave a command and watched his pawn be taken like in real wizards chess

" Yes Hermione, I'm afraid this is exactly like wizards chest" Ron said scared

Everybody gasped

After about a half hour playing chess, Ron figured out how to win and so did Harry

" Wait a minute" Harry began

" You know Harry, once I make my move we will be in check, The King will get me but you must check the the king... we will win this" Ron said

" What's he saying?" Brenda asked

" He's going to sacrifice himself" Harry said

" No you can't" Hermione said

" Do you want to stop Snape or not?" Ron asked in a snippy tone, " This is the only way, Harry and Brenda you guys must stop Snape

Brenda and Harry nodded

Ron did the play and said, " Check"

The King took Ron out of the game knocking him out

"RON!" Everybody screamed, Hermione almost moved

" DON'T MOVE, WE'RE STILL PLAYING" Harry Hollared

Harry moved and checkmated the King and the King bowed to him and that was the signal that the game was over and that they won

The three of them ran to Ron

" He'll be ok, Hermione you need to get to the owlery, write a letter to Dumbledore saying that we need him, we'll try to hold off Snape as long as possible" Harry commanded

Hermione nodded

" Brenda lets go" Harry said

" Good luck you two" Hermione said

The two of them left Hermione and Ron and headed towards the next room

" This is it Brenda" Harry said

Brenda nodded and then she touched her scar and saw that Harry was doing the same thing

They walked farther into the room ignoring the pain in their scars and saw that it wasn't Snape but Quirell

" YOU!" both Potters gasped

" ME" Quirell said

" But Snape" Harry started

" Yes you would think that, he does seem the type... who would suspect st-st-stuttering professor Quirell" Quirell said

" Snape tried to kill us during the Quidditch match" Brenda said

" No he didn't I did, he was saying the counter curse" Quirell said a little angry

" He was trying to save us" Brenda gasped, " Wow we were wrong about him" She said to Harry

" Why do you want to kill us" Harry asked

" Because what you did to you know who" Quirell said, he turned to the mirror he was looking at

" It's the mirror of Erised" Brenda whispered

" I see what I desire, but how do I get it" Quirell asked to himself

" Use the kids" a voice said

" Come here Potters" Quirell commanded

The Potters obeyed but they didn't want to

" Look into the mirror and tell me what you see" Quirell said

The two of them looked in the mirror and saw both of them with the stone, well both of them had half of a stone

They felt their pockets on accident and something bulky were in them

" Well" Quirell asked with a demanding tone

Harry looked at Brenda and through thought, thought, " Please let us have the gift, lets think house cup"

Brenda looked at him and through thought, thought "Yes"

" We just won the house cup and shaking hands with Dumbledore" The twins said together

" They're lying" the voice said

" Tell the truth" Quirell demanded

" Let me speak to them" the voice said

" Master you're too weak for this" Quirell said

" I'm strong enough for this" Voldemort said

The twins backed up as Quirell was taking off his turban and under it was a face

" That is so gross" Brenda said

" Brenda and Harry Potter, we meet at last, don't you want to meet your parents, all you have to do is give me the stone halves that lie in your pockets" Voldemort said

The twins started to run out of the room but Quirell ran to them and tried to touch them both but he got burned

" WHAT IS THIS MAGIC?" Quirell was scared

" Harry lets touch him" Brenda said

Harry nodded and they ran up to the man and touched his face and he burned to ash and Voldemort went through the Potters bodies and they screamed but they were holding the sorcerer's stone and it was connected so they didn't die

A week later the Potters woke up from unconsciousness and Dumbledore was by their beds

" Good day you two" Dumbledore said

" How long have we been out" Brenda asked

" A week" Dumbledore said

Just then the twins looked at all the candy

" Tokens from all of your admirers and fans, what happened down there was a total secret, there fore everybody knows about it" Dumbledore said

" So where's the stone now" Harry asked

" Destroyed, I talked with Nicolas and he says it's for the best, he lived a good long life" Dumbledore said

" How come Quirell couldn't touch us? He turned to ash" Brenda asked

" It's because when your mother died, she left a mark" Dumbledore started and both Potters put their hands up to their scars, " No not a scar, a mark that you can't see... love, she died for both of you and that is the strongest magic there is"

" Ok one more question, how did we get two halves of the stone? Why did it work with it broken down the middle?" Brenda asked

" That's one of my clever secrets, Somebody could get it if they didn't want to use it, but it takes two people to do so" Dumbledore said

The twins nodded

They were in the hospital wing for a week longer and then there was only a week of school left and they studied for their finals during that week. Finally it was the last day of school and it was time for the points to be totaled. In fourth place with 312 points is Gryffindor, in third place with 352 points is Hufflepuff, in second place with 426 points is Raven claw and our winners this year are the Slytherins with 472 points

"Congratulations Slytherins" Dumbledore said

The Gryffindors were mad that the Slytherins won again

" I have some last minute points to announce... to Mr. Ronald Weasley for being the best chess player the school has ever seen, I award him 50 points, to Miss Hermione Granger for her logic in class, I award her 50 points, to Mr. Harry Potter, for courage and nerve, I award him 60 points, to Miss Brenda Potter, for logic in class and courage throughout the year, I award her 60 points, and for Mr. Neville Longbottom, it takes courage to stand up to your enemies but more to stand up to your friends, I award him 10 points

" We won" Hermione said excitedly

" I believe a color change is in order" Dumbledore said

The colors were changed and the Gryffindors cheered

" Have a wonderful summer everybody" Dumbledore said

When the got to the train the four of them went to Hagrid and gave him hugs

" Thought you'd leave without saying goodbye did you" Hagrid asked playfully

They shook their heads no

" Oh Harry, Brenda, I made you two something" Hagrid said as he got in his pockets and pulled out two photo albums and on the front was a picture of the Potter family

" Thank you Hagrid" They said at the same time

" Your folks would be proud" Hagrid said

They gave him another hug and got on the train and waited for it to leave while waving to Hagrid. 40 minutes later it left

" Harry can I meet the Dursleys" Brenda asked

" Why would you want to?" Harry asked

" They're family, you're the only one of my family that I've met, I'd like to meet them" Brenda said

" I'm warning you, they don't like magic or magical people" Harry said

" I don't care" Brenda said

" Ok" Harry said

When the trolley came to ask if they wanted any sweets, Brenda bought a whole bunch, she was stocking up on food, she didn't let her friends know she snuck a bunch of food into her bag at the feast, she knew it wouldn't last, but she was hoping it would last long enough for her to come up with some other plan

After a while they made it to Kings Cross station

" There they are" Harry said a little down

The two of them walked up to the car

" Get in boy" Vernon said

" Uncle Vernon I'd like you to meet somebody" Harry said

" Why would I want to meet one of your kind?" Vernon asked

" Hi I'm Brenda, your niece" Brenda said with a smile

" What do you mean niece? Our niece died with the Potters when they were blown up" Petunia said

" No she didn't, why didn't you tell me I had a sister?" Harry asked

" We thought it wasn't important" Vernon said, " Wow you're alive, well good for you, we're not taking you in"

" I wasn't planning on it, I just wanted to meet you that's all, well it was nice meeting you, Harry I'll see you next term, I'll write to you often of course" Brenda said not liking the hostility coming from her family she just met

Harry and Brenda gave each other a hug and then they went their separate ways


	12. Chapter 12

This would be the beginning of book 2

" Well the Dursleys are really rude, I can't believe they thought I wanted to stay with them, I just wanted to meet them, oh well, I need to get my tent back out and go to a camp site. This is going to be a long three months, I have no muggle money so I can't buy food when the stuff I grabbed at school runs out" Brenda thought to herself

Brenda walked and rode the bus to the camp site she used to live at before Hogwarts

" Well this will be my summer" Brenda said to herself, " Might as well make home"

She set up camp

" Home Sweet Home" Brenda said when she was done, she then got out a book

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Snape was in his office grading the six years final papers

" Severus can you come to my office, I have something we need to discuss" Dumbledore said

Snape stopped his grading and went to the Headmasters office

" Yes Albus" Snape asked

" Sit down my boy, have a lemon drop they're really good" Dumbledore offered

" No thanks, what is it you wanted to see me about?" Snape asked

" It's about Brenda Potter" Dumbledore said

" What about Ms. Potter?" Snape asked

" It appears that she is living in a tent at a camp site for the summer" Dumbledore said

" Why isn't she at her foster families home, or an orphanage?" Snape asked

" Her foster family died in a car crash and she was in an orphanage... a few of them but she ran away because she got in trouble because of her magic. You know how kids are before they're 11 Severus" Dumbledore said

Snape knew what he was talking about

" So what do you want me to do?" Snape asked

" I want you to collect Ms. Potter for me and we will find her a suitable guardian" Dumbledore said, " I will try to talk the Dursleys into taking her in, Brenda needs a blood relative to be safe"

Snape thought about Brenda Potter and how much she looked like Lily Potter, except for the eyes which were her fathers, she even acted like Lily Potter

" What about me?" Snape asked

" What about you?" Dumbledore asked

" I can be Ms. Potter's guardian" Snape said

" You are not related to her" Dumbledore said

Snape lifted an eyebrow, "Check my family tree, I assure you, I am related to the Potters"

" I thought she got on your nerves" Dumbledore said

" Only her brother and that Weasley" Snape said

Dumbledore knew the reason why Snape wanted to take Brenda, it was because she looked like Lily

" Severus, Brenda is not Lily" Dumbledore said

" I know that, she needs a guardian who will be their for her if need be and wont kick her out if weird things happen, I can be that person to do just that" Snape said

" And what would you do if she got into trouble?" Dumbledore asked

" I know how to discipline children Albus, even without detentions and having points taken away, its called grounding them and if need be spanking them, and making them stay in their rooms for the rest of the day thinking about what they have done wrong" Snape said as if he knew from experience, " After I'm finished grading the Sixth year exams I'm going to go home, I'll grade the others at home, I'll sign the papers I need to sign and get Brenda"

Dumbledore handed over the papers and Snape wrote his name in all the right places

" Ok Brenda Potter is now in your care, I will have an owl bring this to the Ministry right away, good luck Severus" Dumbledore said

Severus nodded and left Dumbledore's office

Snape went back to his office in the dungeons and finished his grading for the six year exams and then called his house elf and told her the news on the new member of the house

" I am now the guardian of Brenda Potter... James Potter's daughter, wow never saw this coming" Snape thought to himself

Brenda was reading her old potions book when she heard a pop and then a knock at her tent

" Who's there?" Brenda asked a little shocked and paranoid

" Ms. Potter it's Professor Snape" Snape called

" What does he want" Brenda thought as she unzipped her tent and climbed out

" Yes professor?" Brenda asked very uncomfortable standing by her scary teacher

" Ms. Potter you are coming with me" Snape got right to the point

Brenda was confused, " Sir, school just got out, we don't go back for another three months"

" I know that, I mean you're coming back with me to my house, now pack your things so we can be on our way" Snape said

" May I ask why I'm going to your house?" Brenda asked not moving and lifting an eyebrow

" Because you were put under my care, I am now your new guardian, an eleven year old should not be living by herself in a tent. Now hurry up we don't have all day" Snape said

Brenda was surprised but she started packing and she wanted to shrink her things but she was under-aged, she couldn't do magic outside Hogwarts. Snape shrunk them for her and she put them in her trunk and then once she was out of her tent, she folded that up and put that in her trunk

" Are you ready?" Snape asked

Brenda nodded

"Good, now hold on" Snape said as he grabbed Brenda's wrist and appereated to Snape Manor

Brenda really didn't like the feeling and when they landed she almost fell but Snape kept her steady

" What was that?" Brenda asked

" It's called apperating, you won't be doing that until you turn 17" Snape said

" I think I'll stick to flying" Brenda said

Snape grinned a bit

" So why did you make me your ward?" Brenda asked

" I have my reasons, and Dumbledore thinks it's a good idea for you to have a guardian" Snape said, " Now let me give you the grand tour"

They entered the living room

" This is the living room, it's where I like to do my work so I expect you to be quiet when in here, it's a good room to relax in" Snape said

Next Snape showed her the Dining Room

" This is where we will have all our meals, I expect you to be on time during all meals, Breakfast is at 8:00, Lunch is at 12:30 and Dinner is at 6:30 every day is that clear?" Snape asked

" Yes sir" Brenda said

Snape went over to a door that was closed

" this is my lab, you are not to go down into the lab without permission or special circumstances, is that clear?" Snape asked

" Yes sir" Brenda said

"Ok moving on" Snape said

Snape led Brenda upstairs and to a room

" This is your room, you have permission to decorate it any way you like" Snape said

The room was big and it had a bookshelf and a connecting bathroom

" Cool" Brenda said under her breath

" Just put your bag down, and we'll continue the tour" Snape said

Brenda put her bag down and followed Snape out the door

" There are a lot of rooms in this house that even I haven't been in, if the doors are locked do not try to unlock them, the contents in the room could be dangerous" Snape warned

"Ok" Brenda said

Snape led Brenda to the library

" This is the library, it is a little bigger than the schools, I think you'll like this room since I know you like books" Snape said and Brenda smiled

" This is the end of the tour, you need to meet somebody though... Minnie" Snape called

Out of know where with a pop a house elf appeared

" Oh master you is home, you is home" Minnie cheered, she was really happy

" Yes Minnie I'm home, I would like you to meet Brenda Potter, she will be staying with us until further notice" Snape said

" Welcome Ms. Brenda, Minnie cleaned Ms. Brenda's room, Minnie did" Minnie said happily

" Uh... thank you Minnie" Brenda said

Minnie smiled and popped to where ever she went

" That was Minnie my one and only house elf, only one rule concerning her, don't give her any clothes whatsoever" Snape warned

" Why?" Brenda asked because she didn't know the rule

" Because if you do then she will be free from my control, she doesn't want that, I don't want that, it will be best if you just don't" Snape said

" Ok sure no problem" Brenda said

" Good, I will leave you to putting your belongings away" Snape said as he was descending the stairs

" Uh... professor" Brenda started

Snape turned around

" Is it all right if I decorate my room with Gryffindor colors?" Brenda asked

Snape really didn't want anything to do with Gryffindor colors since he's a Slytherin but his ward is in Gryffindor

Snape sighed and came back up the stairs and took out his wand

" What would you like exactly?" Snape asked

Brenda smiled, " I just want the walls to be scarlet and gold, nothing major"

With a wave of his wand Snape turned the green and silver walls to scarlet and gold

" Thank you professor" Brenda said

" You're welcome, anything else?" Snape asked

" No thanks, this is perfect" Brenda said happily

" Then I will leave you" Snape said and he walked out of the room and down the stairs

" Wow I am Snape's ward, Snape is my guardian, this is going to be weird. Well Potions is one of my favorite classes, maybe this won't be that bad after all" Brenda thought while she was putting her belongings away


	13. Chapter 13

The next day; Brenda got up at 7:00, met Snape down in the dining room at 8:00, and sat in the seat that had a glass of milk in front of it

Snape checked his watch, " Right on time, good job Brenda"

Brenda smiled

" Ok first order of business, since you will be here all summer, you will have a schedule that needs to be followed, it is well balanced and it will keep you up on your school work" Snape said

" What school work?" Brenda asked

" I gave you school work to do during the summer" Snape said a little annoyed

" Oh that school work... I finished it" Brenda said

" May I see it and look it over?" Snape asked

" Ok" Brenda said getting up from the table

" After breakfast" Snape said and as if right on cue Minnie came in with two plates of pancakes, eggs and toast

After breakfast, Snape made Brenda get her summer potions homework which was writing the ingredients step by step on how to make a Wiggingweld potion and actually having a potion. When Brenda showed her homework to Snape, he was impressed

" This is very good Brenda, not many first years do this so fast and have it this perfect" Snape complimented

" Thank you sir, I really enjoy your class, it is so interesting" Brenda said

Snape nodded, " You do show enthusium in my class and always participate, unlike your brother who has yet to get a decent mark in my class"

" He doesn't like studying much, I kind of enjoy it, maybe not as much as Hermione but I do enjoy some studying" Brenda said

" Well I'm glad a first year actually learned something in my class, you may put it away. Didn't you get any other homework from the other professors? Snape asked

" I finished all of that too" Brenda said, " There's not a whole lot to do when living by myself in a tent"

" Show me the rest of your homework, maybe I can help you if need be" Snape said

Brenda smiled and brought her Potions homework upstairs and brought down her other homework

It turned out that Brenda needed a little help in History of Magic but other then that she had everything correct

" Well Brenda you did an excellent job with your homework, just a few mistakes in History of Magic but that can be easily fixed" Snape said, " Ok so back to the topic we were discussing during breakfast, I want you to be on a schedule, you will study to review and refresh your memory, it won't be too complicated... ok so your 24 hour schedule is wake up at 7:00, be down here at 8:00, read from 8:30 to 10:30, then go outside and get some fresh air from 10:30 to 12:30, come in for lunch and go back outside from 1:00 to 2:00, come in and study from 2:00 to 4:00, from 4:00 to 6:30 do whatever you want, 6:30 is Dinner, bath time at 7:00, from 8:00 to 10:00 quiet time, 10:00 bed, I have this written for you, Minnie posted it on your door, this will become a rutine in no time, does this sound like a reasonable schedule?

Brenda went through the schedule through her head and she thought it was a good one so she nodded yes

Brenda followed the schedule for weeks and it became rutine for her, she kept writing letters to her friends and brother but none of them would write back to her, she expected Ron and Hermione were busy with their families and Harry was being bugged by the Dursleys, she just thought it was weird that nobody answered any of her letters

One day Brenda was taking a walk upstairs during her free time just exploring, checking all the doors making sure which ones were locked and which ones were unlocked

" I really wish I knew what was behind the locked doors, but Snape told me not to go in the locked doors because they were dangerous" Brenda thought

There was this one door that was locked. It was making Brenda very curious because Snape said that room was dangerous because it was locked, but Minnie always went inside it. curiosity got the best of her and she grabbed her wand and said the unlocking spell on the door, (students are aloud to use harmless spells) and the door unlocked and Brenda opened it all the way and walked in

" Now I want to know what is so dangerous about this room" Brenda said to herself

The room was dark and there was no light switch or candle, so she took out her wand and said, " Lumos"

With that much light, Brenda could tell what was in the room that made it so dangerous, there was a Venomous Tentacula sleeping and it was just woken up by the light at the end of Brenda's wand. The Venomous Tentacula started attacking Brenda with its vines trying to grab her but Brenda kept dodging it and tried running out of the room but the Venomous Tentacula blocked the door with its vines. Brenda was trapped and she tried thinking of spells that would get her out of this mess but she couldn't think of any, she was in a panic and screamed when the vines wrapped around her wrist and then her ankles, she tried freeing herself but it didn't work, the Venomous Tentacula was drawing her closer to its mouth. Brenda screamed again and somebody burst through the door and Brenda blacked out

When she woke up she was on the living room couch and a very angry Snape was staring at her

" You are like your brother" Snape said in a flat tone

That was not supposed to be a compliment and Brenda knew it

Snape helped Brenda sit up and he gave her a potion to get rid of the poison that was left in her system from the Venomous Tentacula, and then Snape got mad

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO INTO LOCKED ROOMS, THEY ARE LOCKED FOR A REASON!" Snape yelled, " WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING IN THERE? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF, NOW THE VENOMOUS TENTACULA IS ALL WORKED UP BECAUSE OF YOU, WHAT YOU DID WAS VERY VERY STUPID BRENDA LILIAN POTTER!

She knew she was in trouble when her full name was used by her teacher and she cringed

" Why do you have a Venomous Tentacula in the house? Brenda asked quietly, just above a whisper

" FOR IT'S VENOM AND THORNS FOR POTIONS" Snape yelled

Brenda cringed again because Snape gave her a very angry look

" You young lady are going to be punished for your actions" Snape said in an angry tone

" There's no detentions or house points to take away" Brenda said scared, " How is he going to punish me" she asked herself in thought

Snape walked over from where he was standing to his desk chair and he pulled it out into the middle of the room then he turned to Brenda who was still sitting on the couch

" Stand up" Snape commanded

Brenda did as she was told, not expecting what was about to happen

Snape came to her and grabbed her arm, sat down in the chair and pushed Brenda over his knees and began spanking her on the butt

Brenda began to scream, " NO STOP! I'M SORRY I WON'T DISOBEY YOU AGAIN, PLEASE STOP!

Snape did not stop, he kept spanking her and spanking her, even when she began to cry he wouldn't stop

Brenda tried blocking the smacks with her hand but Snape moved her hands away and held them with one hand while spanking her with the other, he was really strong

" She deserves this, she put her life in danger for a very stupid reason" Snape thought as he kept spanking her

Finally he was done after the 20th smack on the butt and she was really red in the face from crying and shame for being spanked, she scrambled off Snape's lap and tried to run to her room but Snape stood up and grabbed her wrist before she could leave and turned her around where she was looking at Snape eye to eye

" I want you to go to your room and think about what you have done for the rest of the night, tomorrow you are grounded to your room, Minnie will bring up your meals, you will write "I will not disobey my elders" 900 times, after you are done, you will bring your writing to me and I will check it, if you did a good job you will go back to your room and you will stay in your room and think some more, your time from 4:00 to 6:30 will now be spent with me until further notice, and Minnie will watch you when you are outside during your outside times, do I make my self clear?"

" Yes" Brenda said barley above a whisper

" Yes what?" Snape asked

" Yes... sir" Brenda said with a fresh set of tears

" Ok come on, to your room" Snape said leading Brenda up the stairs and to her room, " Oh give me your wand, you will get it before you leave for Hogwarts"

Brenda handed over her wand and Snape shut the door and went downstairs

" Why did I do that? Why couldn't I just have listened to the rules" Brenda thought to herself as she went into the bathroom to take a bath


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Minnie woke her up with Apple Juice, eggs and bacon

" Good morning Ms. Brenda" Minnie said

" Good morning Minnie... is Snape still mad?" Brenda asked, almost fearing the answer

" Master calmed down some since last night, Master was worried about Ms. Brenda, Master was" Minnie said

" How long was I out?" Brenda asked

" Three hours, Master told Minnie to get the antidote for Venomous Tentacula poison, Ms. Brenda was still unconscious when Master gave it to her, Master did not leave Ms. Brenda's side but Master was very angry at Ms. Brenda for disobeying Master" Minnie said

Brenda looked down in shame

" Minnie brought Ms. Brenda breakfast, Minnie made it herself, it is really good" Minnie said happily

" Thank you Minnie" Brenda said as she took the plate and juice away from the house elf

" Minnie will be back in an hour to take it away" Minnie said as she left the room

Brenda took a drink of apple juice, a bite of eggs and a bite of bacon and began her writing

After Brenda got 50 sentences written she finished her breakfast and continued her writing. Brenda was on her 131st sentence when Minnie came back to take the plate away

" How is Ms. Brenda doing?" Minnie asked

" I'm on my 131st sentence, just 769 to go" Brenda said

" That is good, Ms. Brenda will be done real fast" Minnie said happily as she walked out the door

" Good because I'm getting a cramp in my hand" Brenda said to herself as she got back to work

Three and a half hours later Minnie came back with lunch, Brenda was on her 658th sentence

" How is Ms. Brenda doing?" Minnie asked as she set Brenda's lunch down on the night stand

" I'm on my 658th sentence, only 242 sentences to go" Brenda said

" Ms. Brenda writes fast" Minnie said surprised, " Minnie will return in an hour" Minnie said as she left the room

Brenda continued writing and stopping at her 730th sentence to eat, she only had 170 more to go and she was getting excited about being almost done, but she was dreading having to face Snape

" I might as well just get it over with" Brenda thought to herself

Brenda finished in another hour and a half and looked it over

" All 900 sentences, and it's only 2:00, it only took me about 6 hours" Brenda said to herself

Brenda massaged her hand until it wasn't cramped anymore and she took the nine pages of parchment that it took her to complete the sentences and headed downstairs and stood in the door way of the living room where Snape was grading papers

" Are you just going to stand there with a bunch of parchment in your hand or are you going to come in?" Snape asked a little roughly

" I didn't want to interrupt" Brenda said softly

Snape put a piece of parchment on the pile

" I just finished grading this one, let me see your sentences" Snape said

Brenda slowly walked to Snape and handed him the parchment and he looked over it by taking out his wand and magically put numbers on it and it counted to 900, he also made sure everything was spelled correctly and all the I's were dotted and all the T's were crossed and that she had her name, and date on there also

" Looks good Brenda, now do you know why I made you do this?" Snape asked

"Yes, and I'm sorry, I really am" Brenda said

Snape looked at her, " Would you like to tell me what you're sorry for?"

" Why is he doing this to me" Brenda thought to herself

" I'm sorry for disobeying and putting myself in danger, I'm sorry I made you very worried, I'm sorry that I inconvenienced you, I'm sorry ok" Brenda said almost in tears and she started to leave but Snape stood up and grabbed her wrist and turned her around and Brenda was in tears and she looked scared

" Brenda, yes you disobeyed me and put yourself in danger, yes I was really worried, Venomous Tentaculas are nothing to mess with, but you are not an inconvenience, you made a mistake and you were punished for it, that is the end, stop beating yourself over it, everything turned out ok" Snape said trying to calm down the child

Brenda still looked scared

" You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to punish you drastically, I never will if you need to be punished, just relax ok" Snape said, " This is your home too, just don't go into any more locked rooms, I'm telling you this for your safety do you understand?

" Yes" Brenda said

" Ok, go upstairs and wash your face, and grab your broom" Snape said

" But I thought..." Brenda started

" You've been punished enough, your free time is still taken away though, you will be spending that with me in here" Snape said

" Thank you" Brenda said excitedly

She smiled and walked fast upstairs and washed her face to free herself from tears and she grabbed her Nimbus 2000 and headed back downstairs and out into the back yard

" Brenda before you go outside and fly, you need to remember to not go past the fence, there is a ward on the other side that followers of the dark lord ever cross, you will become invisible, but you will get a headache because if you go past the fence, you'll hit the ward and that will give you a headache" Snape said

" Ok, I'll remember" Brenda said, she will to because she doesn't want to get in trouble again

Brenda went outside and she went flying on her broom, she just loved the flying feeling, and it felt so good to be outside since she was couped up in her room until 2:00. Brenda was outside flying on her broom until 4:00 which is the do whatever time, or in this case, more quiet time

" Ms. Brenda, Master says it's time to come in" Minnie came out and called

Brenda landed by Minnie and asked, " What time is it?"

" It is 4:00 Ms. Brenda, Master said you need to come in and read for a while in the living room" Minnie instructed

Ok" Brenda said not too happy about it

Brenda went inside with Minnie and went to her room to put her broom away and grab a 2000 page book. Then she headed down into the living room where Snape was still grading papers

" How long does that take" Brenda wondered to herself, " I wonder if he has graded mine yet"

Brenda walked in the living room and sat down in the chair she always reads in

" Did you have a nice fly" Snape asked

" Yes sir" Brenda said

" That's good, well right now you can read, I will be keeping an eye on you, or Minnie will" Snape said

" Yes sir" Brenda said

Brenda started reading her book

They ate dinner in silence and Brenda then went up to her room to take a shower and then she went back downstairs with her book for the real quiet time, Snape was still grading papers

Brenda wasn't interested in her book, she was pretending to read but really she was watching Snape grade the papers, she knew he was on the first years, and she was keeping track on who's paper he was grading, she noticed that Hermione's paper only had a few minor mistakes, Goyles had a lot of mistakes and so did Crabbes, Malfoy's didn't have as much as Goyle's and Crabbe's but his had more than Hermione's, Brenda knew that the exams went in year and ABC order, she knew her's was coming up soon, she really wanted to know what she got on her potions final

After about an hour, Snape got to Brenda's, the potions final is big and it takes a while to finish all of them

" Oh no, he's grading mine" Brenda thought to herself, she watched intensely and Snape caught her looking his way

" Is there something wrong Brenda?" Snape asked lifting an eyebrow

Brenda's eyes were wide, " Um, no, sorry" She turned her attention back to her book

" You've been watching me the whole time, you've been keeping track haven't you? Well if you want to see your grade, come around my desk" Snape said

Brenda smiled and got up and walked fast to Snape's desk and watched as he graded her final

" Congratulations, you Brenda Potter are one of the few people who understood everything I taught and you get an O" Snape said and smirked

Brenda was very happy and she showed it, She also surprised both of them when she gave Snape a hug

" Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you" Brenda was so happy, then she realized what she has done, " oops sorry professor" Brenda said embarrassed

" That's ok, I never realized how much you enjoyed potions" Snape said

Brenda collected herself and returned to her seat and from there watched as Snape marked on Harry's paper a lot

" Too bad your brother doesn't have the same gift as you, at least he is better than Crabbe, Goyle and Longbottom" Snape said


	15. Chapter 15

Brenda has been at Snape Manor for over two months. It took some getting used to but she stopped calling her guardian Professor Snape all the time and started calling him Severus. She didn't get in trouble again because she knew better, She had her 12th birthday and been writing Harry, Ron, and Hermione letters but none of them would write back. One late night somebody came into her room and woke her up

" Minnie is that you?" Brenda asked groggily

" Dobby is sorry to wake Ms. Brenda Potter up" Dobby said

" Who are you?" Brenda asked more alert now that there was a strange house elf in her bedroom

" Dobby the house elf" Dobby said

" Ok, so what are you doing in my room?" Brenda asked wishing she had her wand, she was looking for something she could defend herself with if need be, she had a hard back book that would have to do

" I am here to warn Brenda not to go to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry this school year" Dobby said, " Terrible things are going to happen at Hogwarts"

" Uh... Dobby, I have to go to Hogwarts, I need to learn to become a witch, plus Severus will make me go, he's my guardian, I have to go to Hogwarts" Brenda said

" Brenda Potter mustn't go" Dobby said more firmly

" But I have friends there and my brother" Brenda said

" Friends and brother who haven't even written to Brenda Potter?" Dobby asked happily

" Well I think Ron and Hermione are busy and Harry... hey how do you know they haven't been writing?" Brenda asked confused

Dobby looked scared and he backed up and took out a bundle of letters

" Dobby thought that if Brenda Potter thought that her friends didn't write to her, she wouldn't want to go to Hogwarts" Dobby said

Brenda got out of bed

" Dobby, give me those right now, you have no right into taking away my letters" Brenda scolded

" Dobby is very sorry Ms. Brenda, Dobby had to iron his hands Ms" Dobby said as he showed her his hands

Brenda looked at Dobby's hands and knew that those burns hurt, she wanted to do something for Dobby, even though he didn't want her to go to Hogwarts

" Let me get you a burn salve for your hands, you shouldn't have done that Dobby" Brenda scolded as she was getting a salve

" You don't need to do that Ms. Brenda, I deserve what I did" Dobby said sadly

" No you don't, and whoever told you other wise is not a good person" Brenda said firmly

" No he isn't" Dobby said smiling and then he thought of what he just said about his master, " I shouldn't have said that"

He started banging his head on the wall saying, " Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby"

" Dobby stop that and sit down" Brenda commanded

" Sit down? You want Dobby to sit down?" Dobby was shocked, " You and Harry Potter both are really nice to Dobby, you and Harry Potter are the only ones who tell Dobby to sit down"

" You met my brother" Brenda asked, Dobby was still standing up

" Yes, he didn't listen to me though" Dobby said

" Well you need to sit down, so I can put this salve on your hands" Brenda said

" I don't need it, I will heal on my own" Dobby said

Brenda sighed and picked Dobby up by the scruff of the pillow case he was wearing and sat him on her bed

" Stay sitting" Brenda commanded

Dobby did as he was told

Brenda carefully unwrapped his bandages and put the salve on his burns

" This will help you heal" Brenda said, she then got new bandages and wrapped Dobby's hands up, " there, feel better?"

Dobby nodded and said, " Brenda Potter is very kind, but she must listen to my warning" with that he popped out of the room

" A house elf telling me not to go to Hogwarts? I'm still going, I love it there" Brenda said to herself and she went back to bed

The next day Brenda woke up her usual time and got down to breakfast at the usual time

" Morning" Brenda said

" Good Morning" Snape said

" Hey Severus, how come any house elf can pop up here?" Brenda asked

" What?" Severus asked surprised at the question

" Yah last night a house elf named Dobby popped up in my room, telling me not to go to Hogwarts" Brenda said

" Dobby? Oh dear, well if he was warning you, he shouldn't be a threat, I know the wizard who owns Dobby, he's not very nice" Severus said

" Well should I listen to what he told me to do?" Brenda asked, " He sounded desperate"

" No, you not going to Hogwarts will not help matters, in fact you will be safer at Hogwarts" Severus said

" Ok" Brenda said and she went back to her breakfast

" And speaking of Hogwarts, I have to go back tomorrow and get organized, I owled the Weasleys and they will be happy to let you stay there, They said that your brother is there also" Severus said

" Why is Harry there? I thought he was at the Dursleys" Brenda asked surprised

" You'll have to ask him that, I suggest after breakfast you go pack, we'll be leaving today seeing as we won't have time tomorrow, the Hogwarts Express leaves early tomorrow" Severus said

Brenda nodded and they both finished their breakfast and Brenda ran upstairs to start packing

After about an hour to decide what to take and what to leave here, Snape shrunk everything and Brenda put everything in her purse

" So how are we going to get to the Weasley's?" Brenda asked

" By the floo" Snape said

" What's that?" Brenda asked confused

" Come on I'll show you" Snape said as he led Brenda to the living room and went to the fire place, " Ok this powder is called floo powder, what you do is you stand in the fire place, grab a handful of powder and say your destination very clearly and drop the powder, you might want to close your eyes after you do that, you might get dizzy"

Brenda still looked lost and Snape sighed and called, " Minnie"

Minne popped into the living room

" Yes Master" Minnie said

" Minnie, I would like you to demonstrate the floo network to Brenda, we are going to the Weasley's house" Severus said

" Oh yes Master, the floo network is fun, but you should close your eyes or you will get dizzy" Minnie said as she stepped inside the fire place, took the floo powder and yelled "Weasley's House" Then she dropped the powder and she was surrounded by green flame then she was gone

" Nothing to it" Severus said

Brenda looked scared

" The flame doesn't hurt" Severus said when he noticed Brenda's look, " Now come on we don't have all day, hold on to Angel's cage real tight though"

Brenda stepped inside the fire place, took the floo powder and yelled, " Weasley's house" Then dropped the powder and closed her eyes

She felt herself going around and around in circles and then she came to a complete stopped and fell out of the fire place and into Fred's arms

" Wow are you ok Brenda?" Fred asked

" First time huh? Yah we lost our balance a few times when we first began traveling by floo" George said

" Thanks for catching me" Brenda said looking into Fred's eyes, her heart skipped a beat but she didn't know why

" No problem" Fred said with a warm smile and holding her steady while she got her balance

Mrs. Weasley came to the fire place and saw Brenda

" Oh good you're here, we were really excited when Professor Snape asked if you could stay with us

" PROFESSOR SNAPE!" The Weasley twins said together

With that, another person came through the floo, it was Professor Snape himself

" Thank you Molly for letting Brenda stay here for the remainder of the summer" Snape said

" You're welcome Severus" Mrs. Weasley said

" So Brenda do you have everything? Snape asked

" Yes sir" Brenda said

" Ok good, now behave for Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to get an owl saying that you're misbehaving" Snape warned

" Yes sir" Brenda said

" Well I better go, I'll see you all during term" Snape said and then he went back into the floo

" Ok now for the look of shock on everybody's faces" Brenda thought as she looked and saw both the Weasley twins' faces and Ron's who decided to get up

" Bloody Hell, you live with Snape now?" Ron asked

" Yah, it creeped me out at first, but then it turned out not to be so bad" Brenda said

" I'm sorry Brenda, but I'm glad I'm not you" George said

" Yah, having Snape for a teacher is one thing, but having to live with him is another" Fred said

Brenda rolled her eyes, " Then you are glad you're not me, He likes his potions, and he's proud of me for being good at potions. So is Harry here?"

" He's still sleeping" Ron said

" No I'm not, I thought I heard Snape's voice in here, thought I'd investigate" Harry said coming down the stairs

" Well Harry, you just missed him, he was dropping off your sister" Fred said

" What" Harry asked

" Brenda lives with Snape" Ron said

Harry's eyes went wide and he looked at his sister, " Is this true? Do you really live with Snape?"

" Yes" Brenda said uncomfortable, this topic was getting annoying, " Ok enough with the Snape talk"

" So that's why you never answered our owls, Snape wouldn't let you" Ron said

" No, I wrote all the time, a house elf was taking my letters, I was wondering why nobody wrote back, and now I know" Brenda said

" Let me guess, Dobby" Harry asked

" Dobby" Brenda said

Two days later the students got their Hogwarts letters

" These books are expensive this year mum" George said

" We'll manage, there is only one place where we'll get all of this... Diagon Alley" Mrs. Weasley said

The students smiled and got ready for a day of shopping

" So how are we getting there" Harry asked

" The floo of course" Ron said

Brenda groaned a bit

" Don't worry Brenda, we'll catch you" Fred and George teased

" That's not very funny, you might have to" Brenda gave them a look

The Weasley twins just smirked just the same

When everybody was ready for going to Diagon Alley, everybody crowded the fire place in the Weasley's living room

" Ok, Ron you go first to show Harry what to do, then Harry you go, then Brenda" Mrs. Weasley started

" Uh mom, I think George and I should go before Brenda, we had to catch her last time" Fred teased

" Just wait until we get back to school Fred, just wait" Brenda threatened

" Threatening your floo catcher? tsk tsk tsk, and we're doing this out of the goodness of our hearts" George teased

" Leave the girl alone, ok you two can go after Ron" Mr. Weasley said

Ron went first and was surrounded by flames then the Weasley twins, and then the Potter twins with Brenda going first, Brenda still didn't like traveling by floo and when she reached her destination she had to be caught again

" What would you do if we weren't here waiting for you? Fred asked

" I don't know" Brenda said rolling her eyes, " Anyway thanks" Her heart skipped a beat looking into Fred's eyes again

" No problem, now we need to catch Harry, it will have the same affect on him" George said

Harry did not come through, even when everybody else did

" You lot where's Harry? Did he wander off?" Mrs. Weasley asked

" He never came through" Ron said

" Maybe he just went through the wrong grate" Ginny hoped

" Lets just hope he only went through one grate too far" Mrs. Weasley said

The group left and started looking for Harry, they split up into groups, Ron and Brenda, Fred and George, Percy and Ginny, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley. 10 minutes later Ron and Brenda found Harry who was with Hagrid

" Harry thank goodness" Brenda said, " Hi Hagrid, how was your summer"

" It was great, I found Harry in Knocktern Alley, he broke his glasses" Hagrid said

Brenda took out her wand, " Hold still Harry, ACULOUS REPAIRO" Harry's glasses were fixed

Five minutes later they ran into Hermione

" Hi Hermione" The three students said

" Hi you guys, how was your summer and why didn't you write to me?" Hermione asked the Potter twins

The Potter twins told her there stories about Dobby

" And she was at Snape's all summer long" Ron blurted

" Thank you Ron" Brenda said sarcastically

" We better find the rest of the Weasleys, they might be worried" Harry said

" Oh my mum was" Ron said

They found Mrs. Weasley in Flourish and Blotts where Gildaroy Lockhart was saying a speech

" Oh Harry there you are, we were hoping you only went one grate too far" Mrs. Weasley said as she was dusting Harry off some, " We went to Gringgotts already and got your money"

" Thank You" the twins said together

" Who's that?" Harry said looking at the man saying a speech

" That's Gildaroy Lockhart" Mrs. Weasley said

" Mom fancies him, she has every book he ever wrote at home" Ron said

" Bite your tounge Ronald" Mrs. Weasley said, " I don't have magical me"

" That's the new one" Ron said and he rolled his eyes

Gilderoy Lockhart was still saying his speech but then he stopped and looked towards the group

" It can't be... Harry and Brenda Potter" Gilderoy Lockhart gasped, " Both of you come up here" he beckoned

" You've got to be kidding me" Harry said

" Well we've been spotted, we have to go up" Brenda said

The two Potters went up to Gilderoy Lockhart

" Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to announce that this is a happy day, when these two young Potters came in here, they didn't know that I Gilderoy Lockhart would give them their school books written by me, free of charge, and addition to my new book Magical Me, I am also proud to announce that I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts during this term at Hogwarts"

There were a lot of cheers coming from the women, but not the men

" I will now be taking autographs" Lockhart said, " Thank you both for being here today"

" Well that was embarrassing" Brenda said

" I guess we have to get use to it" Harry said

" Harry, Brenda you guys are so lucky, you actually shook his hand, if I did that, I think I would faint" Hermione said

" Wow, I like the guy, I read his books, but I'm not that dramatic" Brenda thought

When the group was leaving they were stopped by none other than Draco Malfoy

" I bet you liked that didn't you? The two perfect Potters, You can't even enter a book shop without making the front page of the Daily Prophet" Malfoy said

" Leave them alone, they didn't want all of that" Ginny demanded

" Oh now you have little 11 year olds defending you? pathetic" Malfoy sneered

" What do you want Malfoy" Ron asked annoyed

" It looks like your family will go hungry for a month, with these expensive books and all" Malfoy teased wickedly

Ron went after Malfoy but Mr. Weasley got in front of him and Malfoy

" Lets all go outside shall we, it's very crowded in here" Mr. Weasley said trying to prevent a fight

Before Mr. Weasley could herd the group outside, Mr. Malfoy appeared

" Ah, Arthur Weasley" Mr. Malfoy started

" Lucius" Mr. Weasley nodded coldly

" I hope with all these raids, the ministry is paying you for over time... but judging from your children's books, I'm afraid not" Mr. Malfoy said as he picked a book up from Ginny's cauldron and put it back in, " Aw this must be Ms. Granger, I heard a lot about you and your parents, muggles aren't they? Yes well, come along Draco, we still have to get your brand new school supplies"

The Malfoy's left the shop

" Malfoy's dad is just as bad" Ron said

" Well at least we know where he got it from" Hermione said

" Well come on you guys, we have a lot more shopping to do" Mr. Weasley said

After shopping they flooed back to the Weasley's house


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the summer went very fast, the students would play Quidditch, it would be Fred, George and Ginny, against Ron, Harry and Brenda, how it was played is that there are no bludgers, and no seeker, the object is to get the most points within an hour, Ron and Ginny were the keepers, and both sets of twins were the chasers. They played Quidditch for the rest of the summer and packed on the night before they had to leave

" HARRY! RON IT'S TIME TO GET UP" Brenda yelled, it was time to leave for Kings Cross

Harry got up but Ron would not

" Ron get up it's time to go" Harry said

" I don't want to, I don't feel like Snape criticizing me on my potions" Ron said still half asleep

" Oh come on and get up already, we're going to miss the train" Harry said and started to panic

That got Ron up and they hurried and got dressed and opened the door with a very impatient looking Brenda

" Sorry" The boys said

" Come on, we're going to be late, the train leaves at exactly 11:00, it's 10:35" Brenda said in a rush

Everybody started running through the house making sure they have everything they need and Mrs. Weasley herded everybody to the flying car

" Do not make it fly Arthur Weasley" Mrs. Weasley warned

" I'm not going to" Weasley said

" How are we supposed to fit everybody inside this?" Harry asked

" Magic" the Weasleys said

" There's your answer" Brenda said as she climbed in with her owl

" Ok is everybody in? Arthur asked, " Do we have Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Brenda, Ginny, Ok well lets get rolling"

The group made it at 10:50, they only had 10 minutes to get to platform 9 3/4. The group was running to make it on time, first the Weasley twins went in, then Percy then Ginny and then Mrs. and Mr. Weasley to settle Ginny in, the other three ran at the same time at the wall and crashed into the wall

" Hey what do you think you're doing?" A conductor asked the three

" Sorry... we uh... lost control of the trolley" Brenda said when she got up

" Why can't we get through" Harry asked Ron

" I don't know, the barrier has been blocked" Ron said

Brenda looked at the time, " We missed the train, it leaves at exactly 11:00, oh no, what if your parents cant get through Ron?"

" They can, they can apperate" Ron said

" I hate that feeling, so what are we going to do? We missed the train" Brenda said

" Lets wait for them by the car" Harry suggested

" Hmm, the car, I have an idea" Ron said smiling, " Lets go"

The three of them took their trollies and ran back to the car and loaded it back up and dropped the trollies off then they got in with Ron in the drivers seat, Harry in the passenger seat and Brenda in the back seat

" Ron do you know how to drive this thing?" Brenda asked worriedly

" One way to find out" Ron said as he started it up

" Oh boy" Brenda thought

Ron then put the flying gear on it and it started to fly

" Uh Ron, muggles don't see flying cars every day" Harry said

" Right" Ron said as he put the invisibility shield on it, " Next stop Hogwarts"

They were in the car for a very long time, they found the train and were following it but they were all getting restless with nothing to do for a very long time, after a while it began to get dark and Ron turned the head lights on

" Are we there yet?" Brenda asked bored out of her mind

" Almost, I think I see the lights to the castle" Ron said

That excited them all

After another 20 minutes the car was acting funny, it was slowing down

" Ok what's wrong" Brenda asked scared now

" I think we're running out of gas" Ron said scared

They were not at the castle yet, but they could see it, they couldn't land because they were over the black lake

" We can't be running out of gas, we're over the black lake, we can't land in the black lake" Brenda was panicking

All of a sudden the car stopped all together and they were hundreds of feet up in the air and now they were falling

All three of them were screaming and the owls were screeching, the car got across the lake though but it crash landed in a tree

" Ron, Brenda are you ok" Harry asked

" Yes" they both said

" Angel, Hedwig and Scabbers look fine also" Brenda said checking on the animals

" What did we land in?" Ron asked looking at his scenery

" A willow tree, it looks like" Brenda said

All of a sudden the tree started attacking

" OH NO!" Brenda screamed

The tree was attacking the car and it punched a hole in the back window but Brenda dodged it and covered herself so she wouldn't get cut

" RON GET US OUT OF HERE!" Brenda screamed

Ron tried starting the car again and it finally started on the 5th try and he drove away from the tree, then he noticed that his wand was broken

" My wand, look at my wand" Ron was shocked

" Be lucky it wasn't your neck" Harry said

All of a sudden the car pushed the three of them out and their trunks out of the back seat and their animals and the car drove off, with three 2nd year students trying to get it back but it went into the Forbidden Forest

" Dad's going to kill me" Ron said with dread

The three of them walked to the castle and walked inside

" They just started the sorting" Ron said happily

They walked to the Great Hall and saw every teacher except for one, Snape

" Ok so where's Snape?" Brenda asked

" Maybe he's ill" Ron said hopefully

" Maybe he quit because he didn't get the D.A.D.A job" Harry suggested hopefully

" He would have told me" Brenda said

" Maybe he got sacked, nobody but Slytherin and you like him" Ron said hopefully

" Again he would have told me" Brenda said rolling her eyes

" Or maybe he is waiting for three 2nd years to explain why they weren't on the Hogwarts express" Snape said in a cold and angry voice

The three 2nd years froze, barely breathing

" Oh no you have got to be kidding" Brenda said under her breath

The three of them turned around and faced a very angry looking potions professor

" Follow me you three" Snape said

Snape lead the three to the dungeons and to his office, he opened the door and said, " In"

The three of them went inside, Brenda looked the most scared

Snape went up to his desk and pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet from one of the drawers

" Would one of you like to explain to me why you weren't on the train?"

" We missed it" Ron said

" The barrier closed" Harry said

Brenda didn't say anything but Snape looked at her anyway

" Do you have an excuse Ms. Potter?"

Brenda shook her head and said, " That is what happened... sir"

" So you three decided to fly a car, created by Arthur Weasley is that correct?" Snape

The three nodded

" I see... well did you know that YOU WERE SEEN BY NO LESS THAN 6 MUGGLES TODAY, THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC IS DOING THEIR BEST TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESS. Mr. Weasley, your father works in the Muggle department, it was his car that was flying, cars are not meant to fly, I wonder how the Ministry will deal with him because of this. Now when I was taking my daily walk around the school grounds, I saw that the very valuable Whomping Willow had a considerable amount of damage done to it, there is also a bunch of glass and metal around it also, that was not there yesterday" Snape said

" We ran out of gas and crash landed in the tree... sir" Brenda said

" Yes I noticed that. I also noticed that, that tree has been on Hogwarts grounds since BEFORE YOU WERE BORN and not once did that kind of damage happen to that tree" Snape said angry

" Seriously sir, I think that tree did more damage to us" Ron said

" SILENCE! If you three were in my house right now... I would expel you on the spot, but..." Snape said

That made Brenda wince

" They are not, Severus" Dumbledore came in along with Professor McGonagall

" Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall" The three said together

" Headmaster" Snape said

" We are to leave the punishment of these three 2nd years to their head of house Professor McGonagall" Dumbledore said

The three of them looked at their head of house

" We'll go get our stuff then" Ron said down

" What are you talking about Mr. Weasley" McGonagall asked

" You're going to expel us aren't you?" Ron asked

It was silent for a few moments

" I'm in so much trouble, Snape will be very angry... he's already very angry, what am I going to do?" Brenda thought

" Not today Mr. Weasley" McGonagall said

There was relief on all their faces

" But you are still not off the hook, you will each have detention with whoever picks you first, and I'm going to be owling your families, I hope you see the seriousness of this situation" McGonagall said

The three nodded

" Good, now you can go to the feast, the sorting ceremony is over, Ginny Weasley is in Gryffindor" McGonagall said

The three of them walked out of Snape's office and went up to the Great Hall, When they walked through the doors everybody was looking at them when they sat down

" Well they deserve this embarrassment" Snape said, " It will teach them a lesson"

At the table Fred and George couldn't believe that their little brother drove the flying car to Hogwarts

" Yah but we got in big trouble for it" Ron said

" Yah but mum and dad aren't at Hogwarts, they can't do anything to drastic to you" George said

" It is really scary having your guardian working at your school, who knows what he is going to do to me" Brenda said, " Harry you're lucky in this case that the Dursleys don't care"

" Yah, I guess I'm the one who's better off" Harry said

I can't believe you would do such a thing, now the ministry is very busy, you three are lucky you weren't expelled" Hermione said

" Yah, we were, we were lucky we just got a detentions" Brenda said

Everybody but Brenda finished their feast and headed towards the common room

Brenda lost her appetite

" So did anybody get the password?" Ron asked

" It's Wattlebird" Hermione said and the portrait opened

" It's good to be home" Harry said


	17. Chapter 17

The next day during breakfast

" I really don't want to go to potions" Brenda complained

" Wow, last year you were excited" Ron said

" Last year, Snape wasn't my guardian and we didn't almost get expelled

" That's true" Ron said

All of a sudden mail came and Ron got something and his eyes were wide

" What'd you get" Harry asked

In Ron's hand was a red letter

" It's a... a howler" Ron said

" Open it Ron, I ignored one from my gran once, it was bad" Neville said

Ron carefully opened it some but the letter opened up on it's own and started yelling

" RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY EXPELLED YOU, WAIT UNTIL I GET OF HOLD OF YOU, YOU WILL BE SORRY, DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE DOING WHEN YOU STOLE THE CAR, OR WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW THAT IT WAS GONE? YOU, HARRY AND BRENDA COULD HAVE DIED IN THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE YOU ARE COMING STRAIGHT HOME!"

The Howler fell silent and set itself on fire and the whole Great Hall was silent

" Well... it could have been worse" Harry broke the silence

" How" Ron asked

" She could have come in here and yelled like that" Harry said

" Well it serves you right, for what you did" Hermione said and then went back to her book

" When are you going to forgive us? Haven't we been punished enough?" Brenda asked

" Yes I think you have" Hermione said

" I still don't know what Snape is going to do to me" Brenda whispered

" What's the worse he can do?" Harry asked

Brenda turned red, " You don't want to know"

Brenda was still not eating, she didn't have her appetite back yet

After breakfast the 2nd year Gryffindors had Herbology with the 2nd year Slytherins, everybody was talking when they got in the green house and when professor Sprout came in

" Good morning students" Professor Sprout said, " GOOD MORNING STUDENTS" She said again when they didn't hear her

" Good morning Professor Sprout" The class said

" Today class we will be repotting mandrake... does anybody know what a mandrake is?" Sprout asked

Out of the whole class, only two hands shot up and they were both from Gryffindor

" Uh... Ms. Granger" Sprout said

" Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative, it is used to return people who have been transfigured or curse to their original state" Hermione said

" That is correct, 10 points to Gryffindor" Sprout said

" It's scream is fatal to anybody who hears it, that's why you layed out these earmuffs, since they are only seedlings,their cries can only knock us out" Brenda said

" That is correct, another 10 points for Gryffindor" Sprout said, " Ok so everybody put on your earmuffs and make sure they are nice and tight, then pull out your mandrakes and put them in the empty pots and cover them up with new soil"

Everybody did that and it was very loud even with the earmuffs

" Professor Sprout, what is that thing over there?" Seamus Finnigin asked

He was pointing at a Venomous Tentacula and Brenda shuttered when she saw it

" That is a Venomous Tentacula, we won't be dealing with those for quite some time now, you best be careful, their thorns are poisonous and it will eat humans, that one is only a baby though, the worse it will do is make you faint and bite you, can anybody tell me what the Venomous Tentacula is good for?" Sprout asked

Nobody but Brenda raised her hand

" Ms. Potter" Sprout called

" Well I don't know much about it... but I do know that professor Snape uses the venom and the thorns for potions" Brenda said

" That is right, he does, that is a bit of interesting knowlege Ms. Potter, 5 points for Gryffindor" Sprout said

Brenda smiled

" How do you know Snape uses the Venomous Tentacula's venom and thorns?" Ron asked

" I learned the hard way, lets drop the topic" Brenda said

The rest of the time they were replanting Mandrake which was hard because the Mandrakes didn't want to get out of the pot and be put in another one

After Herbology the 2nd years had Transfiguration where they had to turn a rat into a goblet, Hermione and Brenda got it the first time, They studied over the summer. It took Harry a few times to get the spell right and when Ron did it with his wand, he made his goblet fuzzy with a tail

" I suggest Mr. Weasley you get a new wand" McGonagall said

Ron only nodded

It took the whole hour for everybody minus Ron to perfect the goblet spell

After Transfiguration it was time for lunch

" Oh no, after lunch is potions" Brenda panicked

" Relax Brenda, he can't do anything bad to you during class" Ron said

" I wouldn't put that in his mind Ron, who knows what he's capable of" Brenda whispered

Brenda didn't eat during lunch, she was very nervous to be facing Snape, she knew she would be in trouble

" Brenda you need to eat something" Harry said

" I'm not hungry, I'm too nervous to be hungry, you guys have never seen Snape mad" Brenda said

" We saw him mad last night" Ron said

" That was nothing" Brenda said, " A few months ago, I went into a room I wasn't supposed to, I don't really know what happened but when I woke up, Snape was mad, what we saw last night was just a taste of his anger"

" Well Brenda not eating will not make anything better, it might make things worse" Hermione said

" I'm not hungry" Brenda said

" You haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday" Harry said

" I'm still not hungry"

" Look, I don't want to be mean, but we can make you eat the easy way, or the hard way" Hermione said

" Out of curiosity what's the hard way" Brenda asked

" Telling Professor Snape and he will make you eat" Hermione said

Brenda gasped, " You wouldn't"

Hermione looked at her

" You would" Brenda said and rolled her eyes and began eating

Five minutes later she felt sick with nerves and she ran to the bathroom not caring who saw her run out

" I wonder what's wrong with her" Severus thought to himself, " Hmm, she's probably afraid I'm going to spank her in front of class today, well I probably could but then she'll hate me forever, I'm not that mean"

Snape went over to the Gryffindor table casually and went up to the three 2nd year students

" What's wrong with Brenda?" Snape asked

" Nothing" Harry said

" You're lying, I think I know Brenda by now, now what's wrong?" Snape asked

" She's nervous professor, because of what happened, she didn't want to eat and I think she... well I think what she did eat came back up" Hermione told the potions master

" I make her that nervous?" Severus thought to himself

" Thank you Ms. Granger" Snape said as he walked out of the Great Hall and down into the Dungeons

" Hermione why did you tell him the truth?" Harry asked

" Because like it or not Snape is Brenda's guardian, he deserves to know what's going on with her life" Hermione said

Brenda vomited everything that she ate that day

" I know I shouldn't be this nervous, I just don't want to see the anger in Severus's eyes, nor do I want to know what he's going to do to me, I know he's going to do something, I just don't know what" Brenda thought, " Brenda you really need to calm down, you know Severus, the worst thing he will do is... spank you, he can't be that mean and spank me in front of the class, Slytherins are in that class, I don't think he'll risk his reputation... ok I feel a little better"

Brenda came out of the stall and went to the sink and washed out her mouth and cooled off her face

" I just need to relax" she said to herself

Finally it was time to go to Potions

" Ok Brenda this is it, just relax, everything will be ok" Brenda told herself

" Why are you talking to yourself Brenda?" Moaning Myrtle asked

" Wow Myrtle... you scared me, I'm just very nervous right now and I need to relax, that's why I'm talking to myself

" Oh, ok, I was wondering why you were vomiting in the toilet" Myrtle said as she went back into her stall

" That is one strange ghost" Brenda thought to herself as she walked out of the girls bathroom and headed to potions

Brenda headed down to the dungeons and breathed deeply trying to calm herself down

" Hey Brenda are you ok?" Harry asked

" I'll be fine, I just need to calm down" Brenda said

Five minutes later the potions master came in the room

" I trust you all did your homework over the summer, because we are turning them in right now, when I call you up place your potion on my desk" Snape said

This took about five minutes. When it was Brenda's turn though she became really nervous and when she went up to his desk she didn't make eye contact

" There is something wrong with that girl" Snape thought to himself

" Ok lets review what we learned from last year... hmm, Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? Snape asked

" I knew he was going to do something like this" Harry thought

" He better not call on me" Brenda thought

Hermione raised her hand

" Well Mr. Potter" Snape asked

" Sir, if you mix those two ingredients together you get a very powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death" Harry said

" Those were my exact words" Brenda thought glad Harry was paying attention

" Hmm very good, you either learned something in this class or you remember what Ms. Potter told the class last year since you said it in the exact same way with the exact same words, which one was it?" Snape asked, " You better tell the truth, I know when somebody is lying"

" I remember Brenda answering that question, and I looked it up myself last year" Harry said

" Ok, maybe you did look it up, you answered it no matter how you figured it out, next question goes to... Ms. Potter"

Brenda lifted her head and met Snape's eyes but then looked away

" Yep somethings wrong with her, she loves answering questions" Snape thought

" Ms. Potter, this is just a review, lets see if you remember what you learned last year, Ms. Potter what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Brenda mumbled something

" What was that? I couldn't hear you" Snape asked

The Slytherins snickered and the Gryffindors glared at them

" Their is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane because they are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite" Brenda whispered not making eye contact

" Very good, ok one more question... Mr. Weasley, what is a Bezoar and where would I find it"

" A... A Bezoar sir" Ron asked nervous because he didn't know the answer

" Yes a Bezoar" Snape said

" I don't know sir" Ron said

" Well clearly you didn't study over the summer, I'm almost afraid to know how your homework did turn out" Snape said, " 5 points from Gryffindor for not studying" Snape said, " Can anybody else answer?"

Hermione raised her hand

" Anybody... anybody besides Ms. Granger?" Snape asked

Snape looked at Brenda

" Ms. Potter, you usually have your hand raised, you answered this last year, why don't you answer again" Snape asked

" So this is what he's doing, he wants me to feel uncomfortable... well he's winning" Brenda thought

" Well Ms. Potter, we're all waiting for your wonderful answer" Snape said

" Why don't you let somebody else have a turn? I answered it last year, ask a Slytherin a question, they've been silent the whole time" Brenda said

There were a lot of gasps

" Very well, Ms. Potter, I will see you after class" Snape said and then turned to the Slytherins... Mr. Malfoy what is a Bezoar and where would I find it?"

" Uh... a Bezoar... has something to do with an animal... uh... professor why are you listening to Potter? You asked her the question" Malfoy said

" Mr. Malfoy did you open your potions book at all during the summer?" Snape asked

" Of course I did, My father made me" Malfoy said

" Then answer the question" Snape said

" I don't know... I forgot, I did a lot of studying over the summer professor" Malfoy said

" Very well, I'll call on somebody else" Snape said, " Ms. Granger"

" Sir, a Bezoar is a stone that is inside the belly of a goat, it will cure most poisons" Hermione said proudly

" Thank you, I'm disappointed it took four people to answer a single question, Mr. Malfoy studied too much, Mr. Weasley didn't know it, Ms. Potter answered it last year so she felt that it was somebody else's turn to answer a question, Ms. Granger always likes to answer questions. Well I think we had enough review time, take out your books and turn it to page 245 and read about the uses of the Venomous Tentacula

Brenda put her head up and looked at Snape with wide eyes

" Well that at least got her attention" Snape thought then went to his desk and started grading the potions

" Sir, shouldn't the Venomous Tentacula be in the Herbology book? I mean... it is a... a plant... sir" Neville said

" The Venomous Tentacula is useful in different potions, that is why Mr. Longbottom it is in the potions book" Snape said, " Now no more interruptions and get back to your reading or you will lose another 5 points for disrupting the class"

Neville went back to his reading

Finally class was over and everybody packed up to leave

" Ms. Potter, I need to speak to you" Snape called

There were snickers coming from the Slytherins but Brenda glared daggers at them. Once everybody was out of the class room Brenda went up to Snape's desk

" Yes professor?" Brenda asked

" Are you feeling all right?" Snape asked

" I feel fine sir, why do you ask?" Brenda said not looking him straight in the eye

" Well first of all you're not looking me straight in the eye, 2nd of all you didn't want to answer a question" Snape said

" I answered it last year" Brenda said, " I thought it was time for somebody else to have a turn... sir"

" Will you look up Brenda?" Snape asked

Brenda looked up and looked at him in the eye, he didn't have anger in his eyes, he had concern

" That's better, now tell me what's wrong" Snape said

" N-nothing is wrong sir" Brenda said

" I know you better than that" Snape said, " Your friends said that you haven't been eating, is that true?" Snape asked

" I'm not hungry that's all" Brenda said

" Hmm, being scared can do that to you" Snape said

" I'm not scared" Brenda said

" Sure you're not... well come back here after your classes are over, you are going to serve your detention with me" Snape said

Brenda's eyes went wide again

" That's what I mean about you being scared... or nervous, they're almost alike, I think you are scared and nervous" Snape said then he pulled out a potion "Here drink this"

" W-What is it" Brenda asked

" It's a calming draught, it will get rid of your butterflies in your stomach" Snape said, " You really need to calm down, I'm not going to spank you... I think that is what you think I'm going to do to you, I'm not going to... I promise"

Brenda smiled a bit and then took the potion which calmed her down already

" Good, now I want you to finish everything on your plate during dinner, not eating is really bad, it could lead to dangerous things" Snape said

Brenda nodded

" Now get to Charms, I'll write you a note to give to Flitwick that will notify him why you're late" Snape said

It took him a few minutes to write it and then handed it to Brenda

" Dismissed" Snape said

Brenda smiled and headed out the door

Brenda hurried towards Charms with the note in her hand. She was only a few minutes late so she didn't interrupt much

" Ms. Potter, so glad of you to join us" Flitwick said

" Sorry professor, Professor Snape wanted to speak to me, I have a note" Brenda said as she handed him the note

" Very well, we are on page 15 in our charms books, now go take your seat" Flitwick said

Brenda took her seat

" What did Snape want?" Harry asked

" He gave me a calming draught and said don't be so nervous" Brenda said, " he sounded concerned instead of mad"

" See, you were over reacting" Ron said

" I think I was" Brenda said

The rest of the day went smoothly

Finally classes were over and Brenda had to go see Snape again

" At least I'm not freaking out anymore" Brenda thought, " He said he's not going to spank me"

Brenda walked in to the dungeons and stood outside Snape's classroom door and knocked and waited patiently

" Come in" Snape said

Brenda opened the door and walked inside

" How was the rest of your day?" Snape asked

Brenda thought for a moment and said, " Calm"

Snape nodded

" Ok your detention will start after dinner tonight, what I want you to do is restock the potions in my private storage room, for the high shelves there is a step latter, if you still can't reach everything, you have permission to use WINDGADRIUM LEVIOSA, but be very careful" Snape said

" I will be, I promise" Brenda said, she thought "This won't be that bad of a punishment after all"

" All the vials are labeled and there are labels on the shelves also, it should be very easy" Snape said

Brenda nodded in agreement

" Ok now if you will follow me for your other punishment" Snape said

" Other punishment?" Brenda was confused

" Yes, the stocking potions is the professor, student punishment, this is the guardian, ward punishment" Snape said and looked at Brenda who looked scared again and wasn't moving. Snape sighed " I already told you I wasn't going to spank you, now come on"

" How did he know I was thinking about that?" Brenda thought to herself

With a grudge, Brenda followed her guardian

Snape led Brenda to a portrait who asked for the password

" Gillyweed" Snape said and the portrait opened for him but closed when Brenda almost went inside

" gGillyweed" Brenda said

The portrait wouldn't open

" This guy must be a Slytherin too" Brenda thought

The portrait opened when Snape came out and talked to the portrait

" She is to be let in, she is under my care for a long time, I suggest you let her in with the password, you are not to tell anybody though" Severus threatened

The portrait nodded and let them both in

" He doesn't trust Gryffindors too much" Severus said

" I noticed" Brenda said

" This is my apartment... my home away from home... and is now your home too" Severus said

" Uh... Professor, with no disrespect or anything but my home is in the Gryffindor tower" Brenda said

" Yes I know, but parents and guardians at this school always provide a room for their kids and wards, it is required" Severus said

Brenda nodded in understanding

" Ok now for the grand tour, we are in the living room, the same rules apply here as they do at home, your room is the one next to the couch to your right, mine is next to the fireplace" Severus explained

Brenda nodded

Luckily for you there are no forbidden rooms in here, nor any secret passages to get lost into, of course there are enough of those in the castle you probably found already" Severus said

" No, I haven't... but I think the Weasley twins did" Brenda said

" Yes they love getting into mischief, ok anyway back to your punishment" Severus started and saw Brenda cringe, " Your punishment is that you are grounded"

Brenda looked confused

" I mean that you will come down here after Dinner and you will not be able to talk to your friends, you will sleep down here and you will not go wondering the castle after hours. Do I make myself clear?" Severus asked

Brenda nodded

" Your punishment will start tomorrow since tonight you don't have time to pack your things and bring them down here" Snape said

Brenda nodded sadly and asked, " How long am I grounded for?"

" As long as I see fit" Severus said

" Can I still play Quidditch when the season starts?" Brenda asked

" We will see, depends how well you behave" Severus said

Brenda nodded in understanding

" I just won't be irritating with questions and complaints" Brenda thought

" Ok now let me show you where my private stores are" Snape said as they walked out of the apartment and out of the dungeons and to a tall door that said potions. Snape took out a big key and unlocked the door and walked inside, inside there were shelves and shelves filled with potions and each one of them had lables on the shelf and on the vial

" We have a half hour before dinner, would you like to get started now?" Severus asked

" Yes sir" Brenda said

" Remember, I want you to eat everything on your plate, and that plate better be full" Severus said

" Yes sir" Brenda said again

" Ok you may get started" Severus said

Snape handed her the key

" Remember to lock up when you leave for dinner" Severus said and left

" Restocking potions, I like potions, maybe this will be fun" Brenda said and got to work

Brenda barely made a dent before it was time for dinner

" Oh man I have a long way to go... maybe if I skip dinner... no I can't do that, they all want me to eat, I have to eat or Snape will be mad at me and then he'll tell me I can't play Quidditch" Brenda said to herself

She grudgedly left the potions room and closed the door and remembering to lock the door

" Don't want anybody to come in here and steal all these" Brenda thought to herself

Brenda was happy when she sat next to her friends

" Well you seem in a better mood this evening" Hermione said

" Yah, did you drink calming draught" Ron asked

" No, I just didn't get spanked" Brenda whispered

" Oh the punishment, what was it?" Harry asked

Brenda's face fell a bit

" I'm grounded to Snapes apartment, it's my apartment too apparently but I really don't want to sleep down in the dungeons" Brenda said

" You're grounded, for how long?" Harry asked

" Until he sees fit, I'm also on border line for Quidditch, I need to be very good, my punishment starts tomorrow because tonight I have no time to pack" Brenda said

" So why are you happy?" Ron asked, " you have to sleep in the same home as Snape, why would that make you happy?"

" Maybe because he's not as evil as we thought he was" Brenda said, " I lived with him all summer long, he's really not that bad, if you stay on his good side"

" Didn't know that git had a good side" Ron said

Brenda rolled her eyes, dished up and made sure she had a full plate and started eating

" Nothing is going to ruin my chance of playing Quidditch" Brenda thought to herself

Finally after dinner, Brenda excused herself from the table and headed towards the potions room and began her work, a bunch of times she had to use WINDGADRIUM LEVIOSA to get the vials in the right place

Brenda finished at 9:30 and headed out the door and locked the door, went back down to the dungeons and to the apartment

" Ok lets see if this works" Brenda thought and said to the portrait, " Gillyweed"

The portrait glared at her but opened up for her and she went through

" Have you finished?" Severus asked

" Yes sir" Brenda said as she handed him the key

" Wow you finished an hour and a half earlier then most people when they have to do that for detention, I trust you ate dinner" Severus said, " And it was a full plate"

" Yes sir, even ask Harry, Ron and Hermione if you need to" Brenda said

Severus looked at her for a long minute

" I believe you, I don't need to ask your friends" Severus said, " Now you remembered to lock the potions door right?"

" Yes sir" Brenda said

" Ok well then you are dismissed, good night" Snape said

" Good night sir" Brenda said and left the apartment

" This parenting thing isn't so bad" Snape thought to himself then went back to grading papers

Brenda was heading up to the Gryffindor tower but she bumped into Filch

" What are you doing out of your common room after hours?" Filch asked

" I was finishing detention" Brenda said

" A likely story, what were you really doing? Snooping around the castle just like your dad" Filch said

" I was finishing a detention with professor Snape, I am tired and I will like to go to my dorm now" Brenda said

" You said you were finishing a detention with professor Snape, I delt with students like you before and they were lying through their teeth, this will be fun, come on we are going to see professor Snape" Filch said

" But I just came from there" Brenda protested but Filch wasn't listening

Filch dragged Brenda to Snape's classroom but Snape wasn't there

" He's in his apartment" Brenda said boredly

" Be quiet Potter" Filch said

Filch dragged Brenda to the portrait that leads to the apartment

" Professor Snape, Professor Snape" Filch called

Snape opened the portrait and saw Filch holding Brenda's arm tightly

" Yes Argus? Snape asked

" Ms. Potter is telling me that she just got done with a detention with you, I didn't believe her, this happened before" Filch said

" I know what you are saying, yes students have lied and said that they had detention with me, but in this case Argus, Ms. Potter was serving her detention, she was stocking my stores with potions, I guess I didn't realize how late it was, I will escort Ms. Potter to the Gryffindor tower, thank you Argus" Snape said

" You are lucky this time Ms. Potter, next time you might not be so lucky" Filch said and then he left

" There better not be a next time" Severus said warningly

They waited until Filch was gone and then Snape escorted Brenda to the Gryffindor Tower enterance

" I suggest you go inside and not go wandering around the castle" Severus said

" Don't worry sir, I won't be wondering around" Brenda said

" Well good night Ms. Potter" Severus said

" Good night professor" Brenda said and watched her guardian walk out of ear shot then Brenda turned around and said, " Wattlebird" to the Fat lady and she moved aside and Brenda walked in

" What a night" Brenda thought to herelf before she went up to her dorm to get ready for bed


	18. Chapter 18

The next day the students had Defense against the Dark Arts with their new professor, none other then Gilderoy Lockhart

" I am looking forward to taking Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lockhart, he is so brave, most of the books this year he wrote did you know that?" Hermione asked

" Wow, she's happy" Brenda thought and said, " Yes Hermione, I'm excited too, I have a feeling we will be taught a lot in his class, he defeated all of those creatures and all"

" I don't think he's all that" Ron said

" You're just jealous " Hermione said

Ron rolled his eyes and the others chuckled

" Well lets hurry up and get a good seat for his class" Brenda suggested

" Ok well are we all done? Let's go now" Hermione said eagerly

The four of them left the Great Hall and walked fast towards the D.A.D.A. room

" Oh great only 10 minutes until class starts" Hermione said eagerly

There was a lot of commotion when more people showed up, all the girls were eager to have Gilderoy Lockhart as a teacher and kept saying how cute and brave he was and stuff like that. Finally Lockhart came in

" Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award... enough about that. I didn't get rid of the Baron Banshee by smiling!" Lockhart said then started smiling and laughing showing his very white teeth

Ron looked at him like he was nuts

" I see you all have a complete set of all my books. I thought we'd start today with a quiz. It won't be hard, I'm sure you all will do just fine, I just want to know how well you read them and understood them" Lockhart said

A lot of the boys groaned and the girls were happy, they obviously read the books

" You have 30 minutes to answer all the questions... now go" Lockhart said setting a timer

There were a lot of quill scratchings on parchment

Finally 30 minutes were up

" Ok put down your quills and pass in your parchment" Lockhart said

Everybody passed them in and Lockhart looked them over with a frown

" Only 2 percent of you know that my favorite color is lilac, and only Hermione Granger and Brenda Potter knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. I'm proud of you girls" Lockhart said

" How did you know that?" Ron asked

" It's called reading the books before class starts" Brenda said

" Yes Ron if you would read a bit you would know this" Hermione said

" Now... be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind You may find yourself facing you own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can will come to you since I'm here. Lockhart said, " You must not scream. It might make them mad." Lockhart took out a cage and took the cover off of it and inside were Cornish pixies and everybody started to laugh because they weren't dangerous

" Cornish pixies?" Seamus asked laughing

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Lockhart said " Laugh all you want, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little buggers. Let's see what you make of them!" Lockhart opened the cage and all the Cornish pixies began terrorizing the students and getting out of control

After a while Lockhart knew they were out of control and he tried to stop them but a pixie took his wand and threw it out the window and took one of Lockhart's self portraits and also threw that out the window. Lockhart began panicking and saw that Neville Longbottom was hung on a ceiling fan, Lockhart saw that the students were running out of the classroom and he decided to do the same thing

Lockhart ran and turned to the last four

" I'll just leave you to put them back in their cages" Lockhart said and then left

" What do we do now?" Ron asked in a panicked voice

The girls looked at each other and got their wands out and on each side shouted, " Immobilus!" all the pixies were floating and were immobile

Neville looked around and then at the four, " Why is it always me?"

All four of them said the WINDGADRIUM LEVIOSA spell and got Neville off the ceiling without him getting hurt

" Are you ok?" Harry asked

" Yah, those pixies are stronger than they look" Neville said rubbing his ears where the pixies picked him up by

The five of them left the room and went to their next class

After dinner that night Brenda had to go straight to the Gryffindor Tower and pack her belongings since she was going to live with Snape for awhile. Since she could use magic, it only took her 10 minutes to pack everything and put it in her bag

" Are you scared Brenda? I mean living down in the dungeons" Hermione asked a little worried

" Well... the Slytherins do it, and I lived with Snape over the summer, the apartment isn't that bad, I just haven't seen my room yet, whatever it looks like, I'm not going to complain or whine about anything... even if it has Slytherin colors... scary thought though" Brenda said with a shudder

" Well, Good luck living with him" Hermione said

" Thanks" Brenda said

The two girls walked out of the dorm room together

" You're leaving already?" Ron asked

" Yah, I have to go, I'm grounded" Brenda said

" Wow, I'm so sorry you have to live with him, it must be awful" Ron said

" It's not as bad as you think" Brenda said

" So how long are you grounded for?" Harry asked

" I thought I told you... until he says otherwise basically" Brenda said

" Well... good luck" Harry said

" Thanks... no offense but you sound like you're never going to see me again, we have class together, breakfast, lunch, dinner, free time before meal times, and I won't be grounded forever" Brenda said

" We'll still miss you" Harry said

Brenda smiled, " That's sweet, well I better go before Snape gets mad"

She left the Common Room and headed down towards the dungeons and to the apartment

" Gillyweed" Brenda told the portrait

The portrait opened but it glared at her and Brenda rolled her eyes

" I'm going to figure out what Gillyweed is, I think its a plant so it should be in an Herbology book" Brenda thought as she went all the way inside

" Good evening Brenda, how was your day with Lockhart?" Severus asked at his desk

" He is full of himself, we took a quiz that was all about him, he let loose Cornish pixies around the room, he ran out afraid of them and Hermione and I stopped them" Brenda said, " Other than that, it was ok, Hermione and I got the highest grade on the test"

" That's good, well I'll let you get settled in then" Severus said and he went back to his work

Brenda nodded and went to her room which she hasn't seen yet, when she opened the door she didn't like what she saw, the room was like a Slytherin shrine, it was all Green and Silver and there were snake pictures everywhere and there was a big snake picture on the wall behind the bed, the bed sheets and covers were snakes, the bed posts had snakes on them

" You've got to be kidding" Brenda thought, " Ok I promised myself I will not whine or complain... I won't, this is his apartment after all, he can decorate it however he wants to"

Brenda started to unpack her things and she put most of her things in the green and silver chest of drawers and hung her clothes up in the closet that has snake coils for door knobs

" How's the room" Severus asked from his desk

" Evil" Brenda thought but said, " uh... It's fine thanks" She thought, " I'm not going to complain"

" I'm not going to change it unless she asks" Severus thought, " She needs to get rid of some of her shyness"

Brenda hurried and unpacked all of her things then brought a book out and got out of that room, she sat on the couch and began reading

" So you like your room?" Severus asked

" Uh... it's... nice" Brenda said and smiled then went back to her reading

Snape read her mind with Legilimency

" She's going to have to tell me that shes uncomfortable with the room, I'm not going to push her" Severus thought, " She has to stick up for herself"

Brenda followed the same schedule as the one at Snape manor, she dreaded when it was time for bed, she didn't want to sleep with snake pictures and statues everywhere, but she didn't want to complain either

" I just need to grin and bare it" Brenda thought

Brenda tried sleeping in that bed but it just creeped her out, there were too many snake pictures and things in the room, she waited until she heard Severus turn in and she took her robe and walked out of her room being very quiet and curled up on the couch

The next day very early, Brenda knew Severus would be coming out of his room so she got up and tiptoed back to her room and pretended to be asleep

" It would be very scary if Severus found me sleeping on the couch" Brenda thought

An hour later Severus came out of his room and looked around the living room and to the couch

" That pillow does not belong there" Severus thought and smirked as he replaced it, " Not too long now"

A half hour later Severus told Brenda to get up

Brenda still hated the room in the day time, but it wasn't as creepy as it is at night. Brenda hurriedly got dressed and out of that room

" Good morning Severus" Brenda said smiling

" Good morning Brenda, sleep well?" Snape asked a little sarcastically

" I slept fine thanks" Brenda said with a forced smile

Brenda couldn't wait until she got to see her friends, she wanted to get out of the apartment and talk to her friends so badly

A half hour later the two of them left to go to breakfast

Brenda hurridly sat next to her friends

" Brenda you look like you just seen a ghost" Harry said

" I happen to be standing behind you" Sir Nicolas said with a huff

" Oops sorry Sir Nicolas, it's just a figure of speech muggles use" Harry said

Sir Nicolas left with a huff

" What's wrong?" Ron said

" What makes you think anythings wrong?" Brenda asked forcing a smile

" Because you're forcing a smile, pretending nothing is the matter" Hermione said

Brenda's face fell

" Ok I'll tell you, my room is creepy, it's all Slytherin, not just colors but it's like a snake shrine, there are snake pictures and statues everywhere, I don't know maybe it's a Gryffindor thing. I just don't like it" Brenda said

" Why didn't you tell Snape?" Ron asked

" Because I don't want to complain or whine about anything, I don't want to ruin my chance to be on Quidditch, I really want to play" Brenda said, " Like I said last night, I just need to grin and bare it"

Snape was using Legilimency on Brenda again reading her thoughts

" So she doesn't like the room, she was sleeping on the couch... It won't be long now until she confides in me" Severus thought, " Oh great she feels me using Legilimency on her, I better stop"

" Wow that was strange" Brenda thought, " That's been happening a lot lately"

" So when do Quidditch tryouts start?" Ron asked

" Next week" the Potter twins said together and laughed

" I am so trying out, it was fun watching but I bet its more fun playing" Ron said excitedly, " What about you Hermione, are you going to try out?"

" I don't think so, I have so much studying to do" Hermione said, " I like watching Quidditch, you don't get hurt to bad"

" So what classes do we have today" Harry asked the girls

" Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms" The girls said together

" You both have the schedule down pat don't you" Ron said

" Yes" the girls said together

" It's not that hard to figure out Ron" Hermione said

After breakfast the 2nd years went to Herbology

A week passed and every night Brenda would sleep on the couch and through out the day she felt something prying into her brain and she thought somebody was reading her thoughts, it made her mad

" What is going on here?" Brenda thought to herself

" So Brenda are you going to tryouts?" Ron asked

" Once you made the team you're on the team" Brenda said

" I hope I make it" Ron said

" Well good luck, I'm going to be in the library" Brenda said heading towards the portrait

" You're not going to root for me?" Ron asked

" I have to go to the library, there is something I need to look up, but I give you the best of luck I can possibly give you" Brenda said smiling

" Thanks" Ron said smiling

You're welcome, now show them what you got" Brenda said as she headed out the portrait hole

" I need to find out what or who is prying through my brain, it feels like they're reading my mind, I wonder if there is a spell for that, that's a little creepy" Brenda thought

She headed towards the library

" May I help you Ms. Potter?" Madam Pince asked

" Uh no thank you Madam Pince, I'm just looking" Brenda said with a smile

" Ok, take your time, don't you dare damage any of these books though" Madam Pince warned

" Yah right and face your wrath? I don't think so" Brenda thought

Brenda looked all day in the library and she only found a few books that had a lot of information on Legilimency which is the magical skill to extract thoughts, feelings, and memories from another person's mind; Occlumency was the defense of the mind against Legilimency, Legilimens which is the incantation required to perform Legilimency and it also is the name of a witch or wizard that could perform Legilimency

" This sounds promising, this will also be interesting to read, maybe I can use Occlumency on whoever is using Legilimency on me" Brenda thought

Brenda put that book in her check out pile and went on searching for more books on the subject

At the end of the day she had four useful books to read on Legilimency and Occlumency

" I would like to check these books out Madam Pince" Brenda said

" Legilimency and Occlumency, why these Ms. Potter?" Madam Pince asked in a curious and strict tone

" For... a bit of light reading" Brenda said

" Ok, here are the books, now just heed the warning on the inside cover, when the books are returned there better not be any rips, tears, bends, folds, deface, disfigures, smears, smudges, they must not be thrown, dropped, or any other mistreatment, do you understand? Madam Pince asked

" I understand, so far I have not done any of that to one of your precious books, I treat them like they are my own" Brenda assured her

" Yes you are one of my regulars" Madam Pince said, " Well good day"

Brenda picked up her books and put them in her bag and hurried down to meet her friends for dinner

" Ron how did you do?" Brenda asked, " Did you make it?"

Ron looked down and sad

" He didn't, he tried his best but Alicia Spinnet beat him, I swear though if it wasn't for her, Ron would be on the team" Harry said

" So did you find what you were looking for?" Hermione asked

" Yes, I got books on Legilimency and Occlumency, I think it will be interesting and good to learn" Brenda said, " Ron I wish I could have been there cheering you on, I'm sorry"

" It's ok Brenda, you gave me luck, you were there in spirit" Ron said smiling, " Oh well, it's fun watching too"

The next day Brenda felt somebody trying to read her mind again and she looked around but found nobody looking at her... except Severus Snape

" Oh My God" Brenda said to herself, " She remembered in one of the books that the person needs to be looking at you in order for them to read your mind, " It's been him the whole time... he knows I don't like the room and that I've been sleeping on the couch"

" So have you guys served your detentions yet?" Hermione asked

" I have mine in a few weeks with Lockhart" Harry said

" Nobody told me yet" Ron said

" Harry, did Wood say when our first practice is?" Brenda asked

" He said this Thursday" Harry said

Brenda nodded

The rest of the night Brenda was in the library reading until dinner, she wanted to know Occlumency ASAP so Severus wouldn't be able to read her mind

Brenda rushed to dinner, she was almost late because what she was reading was really good, Brenda barely talked to her friends and hurried back to the library to read some more until dinner was over and she would have to go down to the dungeons

When Brenda left the library and got to the dungeons she bumped into Malfoy

" Watch it Potter!" Malfoy spat, " What are you doing down here anyway? Your common room is on the seventh floor"

" None of your business, now get out of my way" Brenda glared

" What are you doing down here?" Malfoy asked again

" I have to talk to Snape, now leave me alone" Brenda said and shoved Malfoy out of her way

" I'm not in the mood for Slytherins" Brenda thought as she went to the portrait and said, " gillyweed"

With the same glare the portrait moved aside and she stepped inside

" You're late" Severus said

" Sorry but Malfoy wouldn't let me pass" Brenda said a little annoyed

It was a creepy quiet and Brenda marched into her Slytherin room and she cringed like she always does

" Ok this has gone on far enough, he knows I don't like it, he wanted me to say something... fine I will" Brenda thought to herself, she came back out of her room and waited until Snape was done grading the parchment

" Is there something you want Brenda?" Severus asked thinking, " I hope she's going to tell me what she wants"

" Yes... by any chance can my room be redecorated? I know you won't like it because your the head of Slytherin but..." Brenda started

" Brenda... I was waiting the whole time for you to say something about the room, I want you to open up to me, you don't have to be afraid" Severus said

That startled Brenda some and with a wave of Severus's wand, the Slytherin things turned into Gryffindor colors and lions replaced the snakes

" How's that?" Severus asked

Brenda smiled, " Much better"

" Good now will you stop sleeping on the couch?" Severus asked

Brenda's eyes got wide, " You knew?"

" Of course I did, there's not much that gets past me in this apartment" Severus said and looked at her

" Yes I will sleep in there now" Brenda said smiling

" Good" Severus said

" Since we are now being honest .. can you please stop using Legilimency on me?" Brenda asked

" How do you know about that?" Snape asked curious and surprised

" Well first I didn't know who it was or what was going on but I could feel somebody probing into my brain so I went to the library and looked up mind reading and it led me to Legilimency, I read the definition and I figured out it was you who was reading my mind" Brenda explained

" Yes I will stop if you stay opened up with whatever is on your mind that's bugging you, got it" Severus said

" Got it" Brenda said

The rest of the night went smoother and for the first time, Brenda spent the whole night in her bed and she wasn't creeped out

A few days later it was Thursday and it was the day for the first Quidditch practice to start

" I can play Quidditch right" Brenda asked Severus

" Yes you may play, you have been very good with your punishment" Severus said

Brenda smiled and got ready for the day

Harry was very excited about Quidditch starting

" I wonder what new things Wood thought up for this season" Harry said aloud

" Well we will figure out when we start practice after classes" Brenda said

The day went really slow for the Quidditch players but finally it was time to get changed for practice and head out to the Quidditch pitch

" I spent the summer thinking up of a whole new Quidditch program. We're going to train earlier, harder, and longer!" Wood said when they were heading out to the pitch. All of a sudden the Gryffindors saw the Slytherin team, " What the... I don't believe it!"

Ron and Hermione know something is going to go wrong

" Uh-oh this can't be good" Ron said to Hermione as they walked over to the group

" Clear out, Flint! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today" Wood commanded

" Easy, Wood. I've got a note" Flint said as he handed him the note

" I, Professor Severus Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, because they need to train their new seeker... you have a new seeker... who" Wood asked

All of a sudden a boy with very blond hair came to the front

" Malfoy" Harry and Brenda said together surprised

" That's right. And that's not all that's new this year" Malfoy said as the whole team showed the Gryffindor team Nimbus 2001s

" Those are Nimbus 2001s" Ron said stunned

" It was a gift from Draco's father" Flint said

" That's right, unlike some, my father can afford the best" Malfoy said

" Well at least nobody on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent" Hermione said

" Go Hermione" Brenda said

Malfoy went up to Hermione and said, " Nobody asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood"

It was quiet on both sides, Hermione looked really hurt and then the Weasley twins started going after Malfoy but Wood held them back

Nobody held Brenda back, Malfoy was in reach and she smacked him across the face, leaving a red handprint

" You'll pay for that one Malfoy" Ron said angry taking out his wand, " EAT SLUGS"

The curse went right back to Ron since his wand was broken and he started vomiting up slugs

" Ron are you ok" Hermione asked

His response was another slug coming out of his mouth

" Lets take him to Hagrid's, he will know what to do" Harry said as the three 2nd years take the slug vomiting Ron up to Hagrid's cottage

"Hagrid, Hagrid" Brenda called, " We need your help"

Hagrid opened the door and saw Ron vomiting slugs and he pushed the 2nd years into his home

" Sit him in the chair" Hagrid said as he went and fetched a bucket, " The only way for it to stop is if we wait it out, who was he trying to curse anyway?"

" Malfoy" Harry and Brenda said

" Why" Hagrid asked

" Because Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood" Brenda said with anger in her voice

Hagrid gasped, " No, he didn't"

" What's a mudblood?" Harry asked

Brenda looked at Hermione who looked like she was going to cry if she talked

" I'll tell you, mudblood means dirty blood. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents... Hermione's parents are muggles" Brenda said

" You see, Harry. There are some wizards like Malfoy's family who think they're better than everyone else 'cause they're what people call pureblood" Hagrid said

" That is awful" Harry said

Ron vomited again and said, " It's disgusting"

" And it's not right. Dirty blood. There's hardly a wizard today that's not half-blood or less. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out long ago. Besides, they haven't invented a spell Hermione can't do" Hagrid said

Hermione smiled

After they went to Hagrid's it was time for dinner

Ron didn't eat he was still vomiting slugs

" I'm not hungry, I have to go anyway, I have detention with Filch" Ron said

" I'm sorry Ron, he's worse than Snape" Harry said

Brenda agreed

After dinner Brenda had to go back down to the apartment

When Brenda was heading down to the apartment she bumped into Malfoy again, it looked like he got a black eye from being smacked from a girl

" Potter how dare you slap me" Malfoy said

" You got what you deserved Malfoy, now out of my way I have to talk to Snape" Brenda said as she shoved Malfoy

" She always has to talk to Snape" Malfoy thought, " What is she really up to?"

Malfoy followed Brenda to Snape's apartment

" Student's aren't aloud in there" Malfoy thought

" Gillyweed" Brenda said and with the same glare the portrait opened

" She's not aloud in there" Malfoy thought

" Brenda I need to speak to you" Severus said and he looked a little mad

" Uh-oh" Brenda thought but said, " If this is about me smacking Malfoy, I have a perfectly good reason"

" And what reason is that?" Snape asked lifting an eyebrow and crossing his arms

" Because he called Hermione a mudblood" Brenda said, " Being smacked by me was the least the Gryffindors could do, the Weasley twins almost attacked him and Ron almost cursed him but the curse backfired"

Snape's face was blank and nobody said anything for a few minutes and it was making Brenda really uncomfortable

" Very well, I will not punish you for smacking him, he called Ms. Granger a foul name and you were only defending your friend" Snape said, " I will have to tell McGonagall about what happened today though, I will see you later tonight" Snape headed out the portrait

" That was a close one" Brenda thought

" Ok Snape's out of the room, why isn't Potter?" Malfoy thought to himself

Brenda decided to take a relaxing bath and she went into her room and the bathroom

" Well I just need to get in the room and find out what's going on... now what was the password" Malfoy asked himself

A half hour later Malfoy finally got it right

" What in the world is Gillyweed?" Malfoy thought as he explored the apartment, the first room he went into had a bunch of lions on the walls and with the colors of scarlet and gold

Brenda got out of the tub nice and relaxed, she forgot to bring her pajamas in the bathroom with her so she wrapped a towel around her and opened the door, the first thing she saw in her room was Malfoy

" MALFOY!" Brenda screamed

" POTTER! OH MY GOD POTTER" Malfoy screamed while trying to shield his eyes

" ACCIO ROBE" Brenda screamed and her robe came flying to her hands

" What's with all the yelling" Snape barged in Brenda's room and saw only a towel around Brenda and Draco in her room, both of them shocked and Brenda looked pissed, " Draco out, Brenda get dressed then come in the living room" Snape said as he pushed Malfoy out

Brenda got her pajamas and robe on, she was still pissed at Malfoy but she went out into the living room glaring daggers at Malfoy

" What is she doing here professor? Why is that room Gryffindor?" Malfoy asked

" Because that's my room" Brenda said, you need to learn how to knock, stop barging in other people's rooms" Brenda was angry

" Your room?" This isn't the Gryffindor tower Potter, this is professor Snape's apartment" Malfoy said very confused and angry as well

" Both of you be quiet" Severus said not liking this situation, " Good, now Draco, Brenda is my ward, she lives with me now, I am her guardian, so that is her room and I don't blame her for being mad"

" You're a traitor to the Dark Lord?" Malfoy asked

" WHAT?" Brenda screamed knowing what Dark Lord means,

" Wait until my father finds out you betrayed the Dark Lord to babysit one of the two Potters, the ones who destroyed the Dark Lord" Malfoy said angry

" You're one of his followers?" Brenda asked Snape and she was horrified

" What did I get myself into?" Snape thought... "Wait a minute, Draco won't remember anything once he leaves, I can tell him the truth and he won't remember anything, one of the spells I put down here for both our sakes"

" Professor Snape was one of the best death eaters for the dark lord, my father is another one" Malfoy said proudly, " Now Snape you're a traitor"

" That's right Draco, I am a traitor, the dark lord is no more, he is destroyed and will stay destroyed" Snape said, " I am glad he's gone, he brings agony to his followers, why would anybody want to be a follower of him?"

" You are a traitorous coward Snape, wait until the whole school finds out" Malfoy said as he began leaving

Severus let him leave

" What am I doing here? I better get back to my common room before somebody catches me" Malfoy said to himself once he stepped foot out of Severus's apartment

Brenda glared daggers at Snape and she had her wand out

" Brenda put your wand away" Snape said bored

" You are one of Voldemort's followers" Brenda said and saw Snape cringe

" A long time ago... that was..." Severus began

" What... 11 years ago?" Brenda asked angry

" Brenda please" Severus started

" You were one of his followers when he killed my parents weren't you?" Brenda asked

Severus didn't say anything

" I'm out of here" Brenda said running back to her room and locking the door and packing her things

" Brenda" Severus started

" NO! I'M NOT LIVING DOWN HERE WITH YOU! YOU'RE A DEATH EATER!" Brenda yelled

" How do you know about death eaters"? Severus asked through the door

" I READ" Brenda yelled as she finished packing and ran fast out the door pushing Snape

" BRENDA" Severus yelled not liking being pushed out of the way like that

Brenda was already out the portrait

Snape shot spell at Brenda that made it so she can't talk about what she heard

" Oh boy, what did I get myself into?" Severus thought

Brenda ran to the seventh floor and to the fat lady and said, " Wattlebird" and the portrait opened and Brenda went straight to her dorm

" Brenda you're back" Hermione said

" Yes" Brenda said mad

" What's wrong?" Hermione asked

Brenda tried telling her but the words wouldn't come and then she figured out what Snape did

" I can't tell you" Brenda said

" Why" Hermione asked

" Because I'm under a spell" Brenda said


	19. Chapter 19

What do you mean you're under a spell?" Hermione asked

" I think Snape put a spell on me that makes it so I can't say anything on a specific topic to anybody" Brenda said

" I'm sorry" Hermione said

" It's not your fault" Brenda said

The next day during breakfast a letter came for Brenda and it was from Snape

" Aren't you going to open it?" Harry asked seeing that Brenda was ignoring it

" Fine, but only because curiosity got the better of me" Brenda said taking the letter and opening it

_Brenda please come see me in my office after breakfast is over, we need to talk_

_Severus_

"There is nothing I need to say to that git" Brenda said aloud

" Wow something must be wrong since you called him a git, glad you see things my way" Ron said with a smile

" Are you going to see him?" Harry asked

" No, I have nothing to say to him and I don't want to be alone in the same room as him for specific reasons" Brenda said

Another letter came for Brenda from Snape

" Now what?" Brenda asked as she opened it

_Ms. Potter if you won't come because I am your guardian, then come because I am your potions professor and I can give detentions_

_Professor Snape_

" I can't believe he sunk this low" Brenda thought then said, " Snape's sunk this low into threatening detentions

" Just go" Hermione urged, " What is he going to do?"

" Would you guys like to come with me?" Brenda asked hopefully, " We have a while before class starts"

" Ok we'll come and wait outside the door, if anything funny happens, we'll help you" Harry said and Brenda smiled

Brenda looked at the letter and found out she didn't finish it

PS. your friends are not invited

Brenda's heart sunk

" Brenda you will be fine, you lived with professor Snape for months now, he won't do anything to you" Hermione said

" That was before I found out what he is" Brenda said

Brenda looked up at the teachers table to glare at Snape but he wasn't there

Brenda ate her breakfast slowly then with three good lucks from her friends and brother she slowly headed down to the dungeons where Snape is, Brenda took out her wand and held on to it real tight and walked with bravery into Snape's class room and into his office

" Good you showed up" Snape said

" Kind of had to, you threatened me with detention" Brenda spat

" Ok we need to talk" Snape said

" We're talking now" Brenda said

" Enough with your cheek young lady" Snape said a little annoyed, " I'm trying to talk to you, you ran out pretty fast last night"

" Yah but not fast enough to get away from your spell you put on me" Brenda said mad

" I had to, you don't know the story" Snape said

" What's there to know? You were a death eater when my parents were killed and Voldemort was destroyed, you became a Potions master because you had nothing better to do because you and your fellow death eaters couldn't terrorize the citizens anymore because Voldemort was destroyed" Brenda said

" I turned over a new leaf before the dark lord was destroyed, and I would appreciate it if you stop saying his name" Snape said

" Why? It's not like he is going to come back to life by saying VOLDEMORT" Brenda said in a challenging manner

"Ms. Potter" Snape was getting angry

" VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT" Brenda said stubbornly

" MS. POTTER" Snape said angry

" VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT" Brenda said stubbornly again

Snape couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Brenda's wrist, sat down in a chair and pulled her over his knee and began spanking her

" SNAPE LET GO OF ME!" Brenda yelled

" YOU ARE GOING TO LEARN HOW TO BEHAVE AND LISTEN TO YOUR ELDERS" Snape yelled as he was spanking her

" SNAPE... OW... OW SNAPE STOP... OW... OW STOP" Brenda pleaded

Snape would not stop and he was spanking her and spanking her and spanking her not letting up for even a second

" Now you listen to me Brenda Lillian Potter, I am no longer a death eater, I am a potions master and even if the dark lord comes back I am not going to follow him, you will obey me Brenda or this will be the least of your worries" Snape said coldly and kept on spanking the teary eyed 2nd year. Twenty smacks after his speech he stopped and got her up off his lap

" I want you to go to your room and wash your face off and when you come back, we are going to have a civilized talk, do you understand? Snape asked in a more gentler but still firm tone

Brenda nodded with tears running down her cheeks

" Now go" Snape said dismissing her

Brenda walked fast towards the apartment and went up to the portrait and said, " Gillyweed"

The portrait glared at her but opened up

" Stop glaring at me, I live here, just get over it" Brenda said to the portrait in a whisper so no Slytherins could hear

Brenda walked into her now bare room and went to her bathroom and wiped away her tears and made sure she looked like she wasn't crying a few minutes ago

" I can't believe he spanked me" Brenda thought and she went out of the bathroom, out of her room and out the portrait and headed back to Snape's office

" Sit in the chair" Snape said

Brenda obeyed and winced when she sat down

" Ok do you know why I spanked you?" Snape asked

" Because I accused you of being a death eater" Brenda said with anger in her eyes

" That is only a small portion, it's the way you called me it that made me mad, do you know the main reason why I spanked you?" Snape asked

" Because I kept saying V... you know who's name even when you told me to stop" Brenda said

Snape nodded and said, " Your actions have consequences Brenda, you need to remember that... and since we're on the topic, tonight I want you to get your stuff and come back down here, you are still grounded from before, this weekend you are confined to your room, that is the punishment for this time"

Brenda looked like she was going to protest but Snape gave her a look and Brenda closed her mouth and nodded

" Ok you are dismissed, get to class" Snape said

Brenda left and a few fresh tears escaped from her eyes and met up with her friends


	20. Chapter 20

" Brenda what's wrong" Harry asked

" N- nothing... I'm fine, lets just get to class" Brenda said trying to hold back her tears

Classes went very fast for Brenda, she really dreaded the weekend where she would spend the whole time in her room

Classes were over for the week and everybody but Brenda was happy about that. The four 2nd years headed up towards the Gryffindor tower and Harry and Ron played Wizards chess, Hermione got out a book and Brenda went up to the dorm and packed her things the second time that week

" You're leaving again, now where are you going?" Harry asked

" Snape's again" Brenda said

" Why?" Hermione asked, " You just came from there"

" I'm still grounded, even more so now... its too complicated, I'll see you... on Monday" Brenda said

" WHAT? ON MONDAY?" The three of them were shocked

" I'm grounded to my room" Brenda said gloomy, "I'll see you on Monday"

With that she left and started heading down to the dungeons

She slowly headed towards the dungeons, went to the apartment, said the password and was glared at and slowly walked inside and to her room to unpack her belongings. After that she got out a book on Legilimency and Occlumency and sat on her bed and began reading

She read that usually witches and wizards needed to have their wand pointed at the person they are going to use the spell on, but on some rare occasions, witches and wizards have the ability to wandlessly use legilimency

" Severus must be one of the few who can do it wandlessly" Brenda thought to herself

Two hours later Severus came inside the apartment

" Brenda are you here?" Severus called

" Yes" Brenda called from her room

" Just checking" Snape said

Brenda went back to her book which was really interesting. she was trying the Occlumency exercises that were in the book which was a lot like meditating, clearing your mind and relaxing

Brenda did that for the rest of the Friday night

" Next time Severus uses Legilimency on me, I'm going to use Occlumency on him, I hope it works" Brenda thought not realizing it takes a lot of practice and skill to learn Legilimency and not just reading from a book once

The next morning Brenda got dressed and went back to her reading, she really didn't know what to do in her room, she doesn't have any homework, she has nothing to study for since there are no tests

An hour later Severus checked to see if she was awake

" Are you awake?" Severus asked

" I've been awake" Brenda said in a snippy tone

" I don't like your tone young lady" Severus warned

Brenda rolled her eyes and went back to her book

" Don't roll your eyes at me" Severus commanded

Brenda looked at her guardian then went back to her book

" What book are you reading?" Snape asked, "It better be a decent one and not a bad one"

Brenda sighed and lifted the book which said Potions 2nd Year

Brenda switched the cover so she wouldn't get caught

" That doesn't look like the potions book" Snape thought

Severus began using Legilimency on Brenda and Brenda felt it so she began clearing her mind to try to use Occlumency on Severus

" So you're trying to use Occlumency on me... now I know what you're reading. You do not have to hide the book behind your Potions cover. For your first try, it was... ok... it takes a lot of skill and concentration to be successful at it. Well, come on out for breakfast, it's on the table for you. I will be back later, you better be in your room by the time I get back" Severus said and then left

Brenda waited until Severus was gone before she came out of her room to eat breakfast. Then with a grudge she went back to her room to read some more

After lunch Brenda got very tired of sitting on her bed reading, she really wanted to go outside, but the only outside she could see was from her window that was close to the ceiling since she was in the dungeons

" Man it must suck being a Slytherin with no windows or anything" Brenda thought, " I wonder if I can get up to that window, it will give me a change of scenery"

Brenda started looking around for anything that would help her get up, she saw her desk, her dresser and her desk chair and she smiled

" This will be fun" She thought

She moved the desk over to the wall under the window then got out her wand and said WINDGADRIUM LEVIOSA on the dresser to get that up onto the desk and since that wasn't tall enough Brenda said WINDGADRIUM LEVIOSA on the desk chair and put it on top of the dresser

" Perfect" She thought then started climbing and she sat on the window sill which was wide enough to where she wouldn't fall, "Wow it's such a beautiful day" She said as she looked out the window, " I really wish I wasn't stuck in here all weekend"

That day Brenda finished her Legilimency book and with a spell she got the other one she had and started reading that one

Brenda was so engrossed in her book she didn't hear Severus come in the apartment and come in her room

" BRENDA LILIAN POTTER, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" Severus yelled

" Reading" Brenda said

" How did you get up there?" Severus asked sternly

" I climbed" Brenda said

" How may I ask did you do that?" Severus asked coldly

Brenda didn't say anything, she knew if she did, Severus would be mad

" I asked you a question" Severus said

" That doesn't mean I need to answer it" Brenda said

" Enough of your cheek and come down this instant" Severus voice was starting to raise

" No, you're mad, I don't want to come down while you're mad" Brenda said

" How did you climb up there?" Severus asked again

" I'm not telling" Brenda said stubbornly

Snape glared at Brenda and started using Legilimency on her

" Perfect" Brenda thought and then she used Occlumency to block him

" I figured as much" Severus said, " I knew you would try that, I was wondering how strong your skills are, you do not want to overdo that magic at your age, I still read your mind though, that was a very dangerous thing to do Brenda, you should know better then to climb on furniture, you're not a cat"

" How can you still read my mind? Brenda asked," I've been reading the book all day"

"You should be lucky you're just facing me Severus said, " You have a very long way to go before you can really block somebody out of your head. It's a good thing you're not facing You Know Who right now, if I'm correct, he also knows it... and he is, if I'm not mistaken, as good as Legilimency as I am"

" Gee I wonder how you found that out" Brenda said sarcastically

" I heard that" Severus said with anger in his voice

Brenda didn't say anything

" Don't make me get you down myself, you wouldn't like it" Severus warned

" Just leave me alone, I don't want to come down with you mad at me" Brenda pleaded

" I'm not going anywhere Brenda Lilian Potter, not until you come down" Severus said with anger

Brenda was still being stubborn, " I don't see what the big deal is"

" You can fall and break your neck for one thing" Severus said

" Why do you care? You only volunteered to be my guardian because I look like my mum" Brenda said with some hurt

It got quiet in the room

" I heard you and Dumbledore talk one time at home" Brenda said with hurt

" She is not going to come down on her own" Severus thought and he got out his wand and said, " Accio Brenda"

Brenda was surprised and she was floating down towards Snape very slowly until she was standing on the floor

" NO I DIDN'T WANT TO COME DOWN, YOU'RE TOO MAD" Brenda yelled

" You young lady are being a very bad girl" Severus said

" You sound like you're talking to a six year old" Brenda said

" Well you're acting like it" Severus shot back, " You need to start behaving and not be afraid of me"

" Why? Why do you care what I do? You don't even like me, you only took me in because I look like Lily Potter" Brenda said dramatically

Severus was silent

" I'm right aren't I" Brenda glared, " If I didn't look like my mum, you wouldn't be my guardian right now, admit it I'm right"

Severus looked at Brenda and then said, " Yes, it started out that way, and you were not supposed to hear the conversation between Dumbledore and me"

" I knew it" Brenda said then sat on her bed

" But, this you don't know, Yes at first I only took you in because you look like Lily Potter, if you tell Harry that I'll deny it, but, I am glad I took you in, not because you look like Lily Potter, but because you actually need somebody" Severus said

" What are you talking about?" Brenda asked

" Think about it, your parents died when you were a year old, you lived with the Williamsons and they died when you were six" Severus started

" If you can call them my parents" Brenda said with anger, " I was lucky if I saw them once a week, I had a nanny and she didn't care about me, she thought I was a spoiled brat"

" Don't interrupt, that is my point, then you went to an orphanage when the Williamsons died in a car crash and eventually you were kicked out of there because of your magic, How am I doing so far?" Severus asked

" Are you going anywhere with my life story or are you just trying to amuse me?" Brenda asked hating the talk about her past

" I'm getting to a point" Snape said, " My point is, is that you in your whole life for 11 years, you have not had a trustworthy parent or guardian, and you have created this attitude of either being scared of your teachers or being snippy or being a smart aleck"

" So far Snape, you're the only one I've been afraid of, and that is only because you spanked me" Brenda said glaring

" Well so far that is the only way I can get you to listen" Severus said not liking that she called him Snape but was going to ignore it, " Nothing else had taught you a lesson"

" And for me being a smart aleck, I can't help it if I know the answer to finding a bezoar or what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood or that I know that Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite, or any other question you throw at me, I like to read, I read the potions book before class started my 1st year and I read the books before school even started this year, Hermione does that too" Brenda said

" That was being a smart aleck right there" Snape said

" I still don't know where you're going with this talk" Brenda said

" What I'm trying to say is... I don't want you to think of me as someone who just likes to punish you" Snape started

" Well so far that is all you have done" Brenda spat

" That's because you keep misbehaving " Snape said, " We need to work together to build a... relationship"

" A relationship" Brenda lifted an eyebrow not believing what she's hearing

" Yes, I want to be somebody who you can talk to and make it not feel uncomfortable, granted it's going to be really tough on both our parts, neither one of us has had much experience in that subject but it would be worth it" Severus said

Brenda was caught off guard

" Hmm, somebody who actually wants to be a parent" Brenda thought to herself

" Well?" Severus asked waiting

Brenda thought for a moment and looked at Severus

" So are... are you talking about something like a... a... a father, daughter relationship?" Brenda asked still not believing what kind of conversation is taking place

Severus was caught off guard, that is what he was thinking but actually having it said out loud it still surprised him

Severus smiled which was weird for Severus, " Yes Brenda, that is exactly what I'm saying"

Brenda smiled and hugged Severus and she let the tears fall


	21. Chapter 21

Things between Severus and Brenda were better. Brenda began to trust Severus more. She was finally un grounded from her room and she returned the Legilimency and Occlumency books

" Good she returned those" Severus thought, " She is too young to know Legilimency and Occlumency, she can hurt herself since she's so young... I know there's a forgetful potion somewhere"

Severus went looking through his stores and found what he was looking for

" This will erase Brenda's memory of Legilimency and Occlumency and of me being a death eater" Severus thought to himself

When Brenda came in the apartment that night Severus gave her the potion

" What's this for?" Brenda asked

" It... helps with Occlumency, it helps you build stronger walls" Severus said

" Oh, ok thanks" Brenda said as she drank the potion down and handed Severus the vial, " Ok so what were we talking about?"

" I said... your punishment is over, you may return to the Gryffindor Common room" Severus said

Brenda smiled and hugged her guardian, " Thank you thank you thank you"

Severus smiled one because he's beginning to have a father daughter relationship with his ward and because the potion worked

" So I suggest you go pack your things, I believe your friends will be very happy to see you more often" Severus said

Brenda nodded and hurried to her room to pack her things

" It will finally be quiet in here, I can probably get some reading done" Severus thought

It took only a few minutes for Brenda to pack everything in her bag

" Are you ready?" Severus asked

Brenda nodded

" Ok, I notified McGonagall that you will be returning to the Gryffindor house, remember whenever you want you can come down here" Severus said

Brenda nodded and smiled then gave her guardian a hug

" Thank you" Brenda whispered and then left the apartment

" Leaving already?" The guy in the portrait asked, " I was wondering if you would ever leave"

Brenda smiled and glared at the portrait, " I can come back whenever I want to, Severus said so"

The portrait glared but Brenda stuck out her tongue and walked away smiling

" Yes I have my nights back, no more curfews" Brenda said to herself, she felt free

She hurried to the 7th floor and to the fat lady portrait

" Password" The fat lady asked

" Wattlebird" Brenda said happily

The portrait opened and Brenda went in

" Home sweet home" Brenda said happily

" Brenda what are you doing here? Seamus asked, " I thought you were grounded in Snape's apartment"

" I was, but he ungrounded me, I'm so glad to, I had a curfew, those are no fun" Brenda said, " So is Harry, Ron and Hermione around?

" Last time I saw them, Harry was being bugged by Lockhart, Hermione was in the library and Ron was playing chess with either Fred or George, I can't tell them apart" Seamus said

" Yah they need to start wearing shirts with their names on them, for everybody else's sakes" Brenda said with a laugh, " Well I'll see you later, I need to unpack my things"

" See you later" Seamus said

Brenda smiled and headed up to the 2nd year girls dorm and unpacked her things. When she was done, she went back down to the Common Room and saw her two best friends and her brother

" Hey you guys" Brenda said as she went over to the group

" Hey Brenda, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, " I thought you were grounded"

" Not anymore, so what are you working on?" Brenda asked

" I'm writing the 20th letter to my family about how sorry I am about stealing the car and begging them to let me get a new wand" Ron said

" What do you have so far?" Brenda asked

Ron handed her the paper and she read through it

" Well if you re write this sentence and spell that word correctly, you have a very nice apology and letter" Brenda said

" Thanks" Ron said and he fixed the changes

" yYou're welcome, so after he sends that, you guys want to go flying?"

" That sounds fun" Harry said

" Sure, I'm in" Ron said

" I'll watch, I can read and watch at the same time" Hermione said

" Did I hear somebody say flying?" Seamus asked

" You want to come Seamus? Then we can play a game of 2 on 2 Quidditch" Ron suggested

" Sounds fun, I'm in" Seamus said

" Somebody say Quidditch? Can we join?" Fred asked

" Sure, then it can be three on three" Harry said

" Let's go" Brenda said

The seven of them left the common room and the six of them got brooms out of the broom closet and George grabbed the Quaffle

" So how are we going to be divided into teams?" George asked

" I have an idea" Hermione said. Hermione took a piece of parchment and ripped it up into six pieces and marked three of the pieces, then she mixed the pieces all around, " Ok the three with the marked pieces of parchment is on one team, and the three with the pieces of parchment that are not marked is on the other team, now you all pick your pieces of parchment

They all picked their parchment and the outcome is Ron, Fred and Seamus on one team and Harry, George and Brenda on the other team

" Ok let's huddle up and decide who will be the chasers and who will be the keeper" George said

" Well I'm already a chaser so..." Brenda started

" Ok Brenda you will be a Chaser" George said, " Who should be the Keeper?"

" This is hard, you both are good at keeping your eye on the target... but George you have more flying expierence and Harry you have a smaller ball to find... Harry do you want to be keeper?" Brenda asked

" Ok, I'll be Keeper and George you can be another Chaser" Harry said

" I feel sorry for Fred, he is the only one on his team that is on the Quidditch team" George said

" Hey, it was fair, we picked up the pieces" Brenda said with a smile, everybody on their team is on the Quidditch team

" Yah and Ron plays Quidditch during the summer" Harry said

" I'm sure Seamus does also" Brenda said

" But his dad's a muggle" Harry started

" Yah but his mom's a witch, his dad found out, maybe he is aloud to play" Brenda finished

" You two are just like Me and Fred, always knowing what the other is saying" George said amused

" We have the thinking thing down also, we figured that out at the end of last year" Harry said

" Wow that is a really cool ability, I wish me and Fred had that" George said, " We could freak out a lot of people that way"

" George is your team ready?" Fred asked

" We were waiting for you" George said

" We"ve been waiting for you" Fred said

" Lets start already" Ron cut in knowing this argument could go on for hours

Fred and Ron were Chasers and Seamus was the Keeper

They played the game for 2 hours, it was really close also, Fred's team had 40 points and George's team had 50 points at the end

" You only one because you all are on the Quidditch team" Fred said, " But we picked fair, I can't get mad at a game"

" It's a good thing you're not a sore loser" George said

" Yah, hey it's just a game, and it's not even a real tournament, it's not like we were beat by Slytherin" Fred said and the Gryffindors started laughing

A week later, Brenda wasn't hungry for dinner so she went in the library and read, Harry had detention with Lockhart during dinner

Brenda was in a very good book when she heard something

" Come... come to me... Let me rip you... let me tear you... Let me kill you" A voice said

Brenda looked up but there was no one in the library, everybody was at dinner or leaving dinner

" Ok that was not normal" Brenda whispered to herself, she didn't want to be in the library anymore so she packed up and started down the hallway when she heard the voice again

" Come... Come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you... Let me kill you" A voice said again

Brenda began to panic a bit, "That was really not normal" She whispered

She began to follow the voice and it led her straight to Ron, Hermione and Harry, they were all coming from different directions

" Did you hear it?" Harry and Brenda asked together

" Hear what?" Ron asked

" The voice" Brenda said

" What voice" Hermione asked

" Brenda you heard it?" Harry asked

" Yes" Brenda said, " First I heard it in the library"

" Yes, I heard it first in Lockhart's room" Harry said

" Then I heard it in the hallway" Harry and Brenda said together

All of a sudden they heard it again

" Kill... Time to Kill" The voice said

" It's moving and it's about to kill" The Potter twins said together

The Potters were on the move and Hermione and Ron were following

The Potters were leading them and they got to an area with water on the floor and on the wall was a message, the message said

"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED"

"ENEMIES OF THE HEIR... BEWARE."

" What's the Chamber of Secrets?" Brenda asked to nobody in particular

" More importantly, what is it written in?" Hermione asked

" It looks like blood" Harry said

" And that's Filch's cat" Brenda said pointing

All of a sudden everybody who was done with dinner were coming their way and all the chatting stopped when they saw what was written on the wall

" Enemies of the Heir Beware? You'll be next mudbloods" Malfoy spat and then looked at Hermione

All of a sudden Filch came to the scene wondering what everybody was staring at, then he saw what they were staring at, his cat was hanging from the ceiling, and there was blood on the wall

" Mrs. Norris?" Filch was shocked then turned to the closest to his cat which were both Potters, " You both murdered my cat... I'll kill you... I'LL KILL YOU"

Filch lunged at the two but was stopped by Dumbledore who was accompanied by the other professors

" Argus stop" Dumbledore started, " Everyone will proceed to their dorms immediately" Everybody was heading to their dorms, " Except you four"

He was pointing to Harry, Brenda, Ron and Hermione

" Argus, she is not dead... she has been... petrified" Dumbledore said

" It is so unlucky I wasn't here when it happened, I know the counter curse for this sort of thing" Lockhart stated

" How she was petrified, I do not know" Dumbledore finished

" Ask those two, they did it, you saw what they did to her" Filch pointed an accusing finger at both Potters

" We didn't do it, we swear we didn't" The Potters said at the same time

"That is poppycock, I know for a fact you guys don't like me or Mrs. Norris" Filch said with anger and sadness for his pet

" I swear we didn't do it" Brenda said calmly she then looked at Severus, afraid of what he will say

" If I may cut in Headmaster, perhaps these four students were just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Snape said

3/4 of the students were shocked, " Then again, I didn't see either of the Potters at dinner this evening" Snape looked at Brenda

" I believe it is my fault that Harry wasn't at dinner, he was serving his detention with me answering my fan mail" Lockhart said

" Ok what about you Ms. Potter? Why weren't you at dinner?" Snape asked

" I wasn't hungry and I was in the library reading, Madam Pince knew I was in there sir even though she was at dinner" Brenda said to her guardian

" She better not make that a habit" Severus thought

" Ron and I went looking for those two and we bumped into them and they said" Hermione began

" That we weren't hungry" Harry and Brenda finished

" We were heading back to the common room when we found the message and Mrs. Norris" Brenda said

Severus looked at one Potter to the other, he knew something was up but he didn't want to use Legilimency on them knowing that Brenda can feel it and he didn't want to take the chance of her figuring it out how to use it again

" Well, these two are innocent until proven guilty, there is not much we can do here" Dumbledore said

" My cat has been petrified, I WANT TO SEE SOME PUNISHMENT" Filch yelled

" We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Professor Sprout has a healthy growth of Mandrakes thanks to the 2nd year students in helping her with them. When they have grown there will be a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris. In the meantime, I advice caution to all" Dumbledore said

Dumbledore excused the 2nd years and they left in a hurry

" You guys said that you first heard the voice in the library and in Lockhart's room right" Hermione asked and the Potters nodded

" Harry was Lockhart with you? Did he hear it"

" He was with me but he didn't hear it" Harry said

" I was alone in the library, Madam Pince was at dinner" Brenda said

" You guys do believe us right? I mean you don't think we're just hearing things" Harry asked

" We believe you mate" Ron said

" Yah, you wouldn't be making it up" Hermione said

The Potters smiled

" It's almost scary" Hermione said, " Both of you hear a voice and then there's writing on the wall and Mrs. Norris gets petrified"

" Do you think we should have told the teachers?" Brenda asked

" Are you mad Brenda?" Ron asked

Brenda glared at him

" What he means is, hearing voices that nobody else can here is strange, even for the wizarding world" Hermione said

" And of course, it has to be us who hears the voices that nobody else can" Harry said looking at his sister

The next day in Transfiguration when McGonagall was teaching class Hermione raised her hand

" Yes Ms. Granger" McGonagall asked

" Professor I was wondering if you could tell us about... The Chamber of Secrets" Hermione asked

" This is not a history class Ms. Granger, this is Transfiguration" McGonagall said

" I know professor but there is little written in books about it and I am sure that everybody here would like to know what the Chamber of Secrets is" Hermione said and everybody in the class was agreeing with her

" Very well" McGonagall started, " You all know that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not."

" We all know who that one is" Ron said

McGonagall continued, " Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believe that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his true heir or heirs returned to the school. The heir(s) alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

" Muggleborns" Hermione said

McGonagall nodded, " The school has been searched many times and the chamber had not been found"

" What does the legends say that live inside the chamber?" Brenda asked

McGonagall looked like she didn't want to talk about the topic but she answered the question anyway "The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir(s) of Slytherin can control. It is said to be home... to a monster."

It was quiet in the classroom

After class that is all that anybody was talking about

" So do you think it's true, that there's a chamber of secrets and that there is a monster living in the Chamber?" Ron asked

" Of course there is, if you haven't noticed all the teachers are worried?" Hermione said

" Well if there is a chamber and it is opened... that means" Harry started

" That means the heir or heirs of Slytherin is or are here" Brenda finished

The group was quiet for a few minutes

" We need to figure out who it is" Hermione said

" Let's think, who do we know who hates muggle borns and think they're scum" Ron said

" Malfoy" The Potter twins said together

" It is a possibility but I just don't see Malfoy being an heir of Slytherin" Hermione said

" His whole family line has been in Slytherin" Ron protested

" But what if we're wrong?" Hermione asked

" Crabbe and Goyle must know, hey they're his best friends, or side kicks, maybe we can get it out of them, I know where we can get some Veritaserum or I can make it" Brenda said

" What's Veritaserum?" Ron asked

" A powerful truth potion used to make someone truthfully answer any question" Brenda said like it was elementary

" We can get in a lot of trouble with that, and Snape is your guardian you will get in a lot of trouble if he catches you" Hermione said

" Oh yah, hey it was worth a shot" Brenda said

" I think there is another way though, still dangerous but not as dangerous and illegal as Veritaserum, we will still be breaking a lot of rules and it will be difficult" Hermione said

" Lets do it" Ron said

" There's a book in the library on potions, I've read it, there is a polyjuice potion in there" Hermione said

" Polyjuice potion? That takes forever to brew" Brenda said

" I told you it will be difficult" Hermione said, " Bit will be worth it"

Brenda nodded, "It's safer then Veritaserum, not as illegal"

" What's polyjuice potion" Harry asked

" It's a potion that lets you look like somebody else for one hour" Hermione said

" For this potion to work we need Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed. And a bit of whoever we want to change into too" Brenda said, "Those things are tricky to get, I know fluxweed is in the student cupboard, but I'm not sure about Lacewing flies and leeches"

" Lacewing flies fly around the lake all the time, I think I can get some of them, and leeches are in the wet soil around the lake, we can get that also, so Brenda see if you can get the fluxweed in the cupboard" and we'll get the rest" Harry said

" I can do that" Brenda thought

" So how long does this potion take to make?" Ron asked

" I read in the book that it takes a month" Hermione said

" Do you realize how many muggleborns can be attacked in that amount of time?" Ron asked

Hermione glared at him

" Yes Ron she does" Brenda said, " Well lets go get the book"

" Ok lets go" Ron said

" Only Brenda and I will get it, you two go up to the Common Room" Hermione said

" Why" Ron asked

" So it doesn't look suspicious" Brenda said, " We are regulars in the library, you two... are not"

" Come on Ron, they have a point" Harry said

The boys went one way and the girls went another way

The girls got the book and Madam Pince didn't think anything was suspicious then they hurried up to the Common room

" Did you get it" Ron asked

" Yes" Hermione said and then opened to the page

" Blimey that is complicated" Ron gasped

" It's a good thing you two are good at potions" Harry said to the girls

The girls agreed

A few days later was the Gryffindor's first Quidditch match, the game is against Slytherins and their Nimbus 2001s

" Wow those new brooms are fast" Hagrid said

Slytherins were in the lead and it was making the Gryffindors a little angry

All of a sudden Harry almost gets hit with a Bludger and Malfoy sees it

" All right there scar head?" Malfoy asked in a teasing manner

Harry glares at him

Brenda is in control of the Quaffle but almost drops it when a Bludger almost hits her but she dodged it

" Brenda you ok" Fred called

" Yah" Brenda called back

The bludger was coming back and Fred saw it and hit it to the other team

" Thanks" Brenda said with a smile

" Anytime" Fred said with a wink then went after the bludger that George hit away from Harry but it turned around and came after Harry again

Brenda almost made a score but the bludger was coming after her again and she passed the quaffle to Angelina who made the score

The bludgers were chasing the Potters

" What in the world is going on?" Brenda asked

" Don't know, just keep dodging, I'll try to catch the snitch" Harry said as he went the other direction

Every time the Weasley twins hit the bludgers the bludgers turned around and went back after the Potter twins

" Bludgers are not supposed to do that" George said getting irritated with the bludgers

The Potters zig zagged every which way trying to get the bludgers off their tails but the bludgers kept chasing them

" Ok this thing is bewitched or something" Brenda thought

" Are you two training for the ballet, because you're very good" Malfoy teased and did a slow clap

" Stuff it Malfoy" Harry yelled, then saw the golden snitch right by Malfoy and he started going after it and followed it under the bleachers and the next thing anybody else knew, Malfoy wiped out on his broom and got the wind knocked out of him

While that is happening Harry is still trying to get the snitch and dodging the bewitched bludger on his tail and the bludger does something different and got him from the side and broke his arm

" AHHHHHHHHH" Harry yelled

Brenda risked a glance at her brother and her bludger did the same thing to her left arm

" AHHHHHHHHHHH" Brenda yelled then started dodging the bludger with her only good arm

Brenda stops flying when Gryffindor cheers are heard thinking that it was over, she saw her brother with the snitch in one hand and nursing the other hand

" BRENDA WATCH OUT" Fred and George yelled but before Brenda could react or the Weasley twins, the bludger that was trailing her got her leg

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Brenda yelled again

Harry's bludger was coming after him too and he was sitting on the ground

" HARRY WATCH OUT" Hermione yelled

Harry saw it coming and got out of the way with close calls

Hermione got on the Quidditch pitch and with her wand did a spell

" FINITE INCANTATEM" Hermione said and Harry's bludger disappeared

Brenda was still dodging her bludger and the Weasley twins were trying to hit it but it kept going after Brenda

" I can't get that one" Hermione said afraid for her friend's life

" Why won't this thing leave me alone" Brenda asked to nobody in particular

Brenda took a glance down at her brother and was relieved that he was safe

The Weasleys twins were defending Brenda from the rogue bludger that was still coming after her

Dumbledore got the bludger to stop going after Brenda once he got down from the bleachers

" Don't worry Brenda, we got ya" The Weasley twins said seriously once the danger was over

" Bludgers are not supposed to do that" George said as they helped Brenda get closer to the ground

The crowd of people were still coming

The three of them got to the ground so they could dismount but Brenda couldn't figure out how with only one good leg and only one good arm

" Uh, George, you hold her broom still while I help her off" Fred said

George nodded and Fred helped Brenda off and then scooped her up in his arms and walked to the others

" Wow this is embarrassing" Brenda said, " Thanks though"

" You're welcome" Fred said smiling

Fred carried Brenda to the others and put her down next to the sitting Harry and helped her balance on one leg

Finally all the teachers got to the Quidditch Pitch

" Don't worry you two, I can have your bones mended in a jiff" Lockhart said when he reached the Potters

" Please don't" The Potters said

Lockhart took out his wand and said," You don't know what you're talking about, Harry you got hit first, I'll heal you first" Lockhart said, " BRAKIUM ELMENDO"

There was a bright light coming from his wand

" There all better" Lockhart said then took Harry's arm and his arm was limp and it sounded watery

" Ew" Brenda said under her breath

" Yes, that can happen, but as you can see, the bones are not broken" Lockhart said

" Broken? There are no bones left" Hagrid said angry

" I won't fail next time, ok Brenda you're next" Lockhart said and went to her leg

" Professor no" Brenda pleaded but Lockhart already started, " BRAKIUM ELMENDO"

The same thing happened to Brenda's leg, what she was able to stand on, she now couldn't and fell accidently pulling Fred with her

" Sorry Fred" Brenda said after the daze was over

" That's all right, no harm done" Fred said with a smile and a wink then stood up, then trying to pull Brenda up

" No Thanks Fred, It's safer if I just sit... it's safer on the ground" Brenda said

" Yah, that's a good idea" Fred agreed looking at her leg, Fred thought Lockhart was an idiot

" Let me try one more time" Lockhart pleaded

" Enough, you did it twice and did not succeed, the Potters need to go to the Hospital Wing" Severus cut in not liking what the D.A.D.A. professor did to his ward

" But I" Lockhart started

" No" Hagrid cut in and picked Brenda up, " They are going to the Hospital Wing, you have done enough"

Ron helped Harry up and the Gryffindors went up to the castle

When they got to the castle and to the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey didn't look happy

" Put her down in this bed, Mr. Potter get in this bed" Madam Pomfrey ordered

Hagrid gently put Brenda down in the bed Madam Pomfrey told him to put her in and Harry got in the other

" They should have been brought straight to me! I can mend bones in a heartbeat but growing them back" Pomfrey started

" You will be able to won't you?" Hermione asked worried

" Of course I can, certainly, but it will be painful. You two are in for a rough night. Regrowing bones is nasty business" Pomfrey said then handed them both a steaming cup of something and they both drank it, Harry spit his out right away

" Well what did you think it was? Pumpkin juice?" Pomfrey asked

" The game today was awesome you guys" Ron said happily

" Ok you all need to get out, they both need their rest, they have many bones to regrow, get out, get out, get out" Pomfrey shooed them out

A few hours later both the Potters were moaning because the bones growing back hurt a lot, Brenda was tearing because it hurt so bad

" Stupid Lockhart Stupid Lockhart Stupid Lockhart" Brenda kept chanting through clenched teeth

" Ok time for more skelogrow" Pomfrey said handing them each a cup

" How long until our bones are back?" Brenda said through tears of pain and clenched teeth

" Only a few more hours" Pomfrey said, " Now drink that"

Brenda drank the potion and grimaced Harry also grimaced

" Is there any chance we can have a pain relieving potion?" Harry asked

" No, that will ruin the skelogrow potion, I'm sorry for the pain" Pomfrey said

Finally after a few hours later and 3 more cups of skelogrow the bones were all mended and the Potters were very tired. It was only 9:30 at night and the Potters fell asleep

Later that night around Midnight the Potters woke up at the same time

" Do you feel that?" Harry asked

" Yes, feels like somebody's watching us" Brenda said

They sat up and on the foot of Brenda's bed on the floor was the little house elf Dobby

" Dobby what are you doing here?" Harry asked

" Harry and Brenda Potter came back to school. Dobby warned them. They should have listened to Dobby. They should have gone back home when they missed the train" Dobby said

" It was you! You stopped the barrier from letting Brenda, Ron and me through!" Harry accused

" Indeed yes, sir. Dobby hid and watched for Harry and Brenda Potter and sealed the gateway" Dobby said

"You nearly got all of us expelled!" Brenda said angry, " Snape was furious, I was grounded for a very long time, you do not want to see Severus Snape mad"

" At least you would be away from here. Harry and Brenda Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make them see" Dobby said

" Your Bludger? You made that Bludger chase after us? Harry asked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing

" Dobby feels most aggrieved, sir. Dobby had to iron his hands" Dobby said showing them his fingers

" Not again" Brenda said shaking her head, " You need to stop punishing yourself like that"

" You'd better clear off before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you!" Harry threatened

" Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home" Dobby said

" I don't suppose you could tell me why you're trying to kill us?" Brenda asked

" Not kill you, never kill you! Dobby remembers how it was before Harry and Brenda Potter triumphed over He Who Must Not Be Named. We house elves were treated like vermin,Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin?

Dobby plays with his pillowcase

" Gross, why do you wear that?" Harry asked

" It's a mark of House Elf enslavement, they can only be free if their master presents them with clothes, Snape has a house elf but she likes her job, Snape asked her before if she wanted to be free and she said no" Brenda said

" Wow" Harry said, he never knew Snape would be nice to something that looked like Dobby

" Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts! Harry and Brenda Potter must not stay here now that history is to repeat itself! Dobby said

" Repeat itself? You mean, this has happened before?" Brenda asked

Dobby began beating himself with the skelogrow but Harry got out of bed and grabbed it from him

" Tell us, Dobby. Harry commanded When did this happen before? Who's doing it now?"

" Dobby cannot say, Dobby only wants Harry and Brenda Potter to be safe" Dobby said

With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared

" We'll figure that out soon, he wasn't our only hope" Brenda said from her bed

All of a sudden they could hear people talking

" Hurry get back in bed" Brenda snapped

Harry hurried back in his bed and they both pretended to be asleep but they were eves dropping

" What's happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked

" There's been another attack" Dumbledore said

Madam Pomfrey gasped

" Perhaps he managed to get a picture of his attacker" McGonagall suggested

Dumbledore opened up the camera but there was a hissing sound and a poof

" What does this mean, Albus?" McGonagall asked

" It means our students are no longer safe, Minerva. Mr. Creevey was fortunate. If not for this camera. He would surely be dead." Dumbledore said

" Colin Creevy, the Potter fan who keeps taking our pictures" Brenda thought to Harry

" What should I tell the staff, Albus? McGonagall asked

" Tell them the truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. Tell them it's as we feared. The Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again." Dumbledore said


	22. Chapter 22

A few days later the Potters were aloud to leave the Hospital Wing

" Where could Ron and Hermione be" Harry asked

" Maybe they're working on the you know what, I mean we have all the ingredients now" Brenda said

" Where would they be working on it?" Harry asked

Brenda smiled, " Follow me"

Brenda led Harry into one of the girls bathrooms

" Hey you guys" Brenda called to the other two

" Hey you're out, how are you?" Ron asked

" All better" Harry said then started looking around, " Why are we in the girls bathroom?"

" Nobody comes in here" Hermione said

" Why" Harry asked

" Moaning Myrtle" Brenda said smiling

" Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Harry asked

" I'm Moaning Myrtle" Myrtle said as she scared Ron, " Why would you know who I am? Nobody cares about Moping Moaning Myrtle" Myrtle screamed and went into a stall

" She's a bit sensitive" Hermione said

" Only a few people talk to her" Brenda said

" You guys will never believe what we heard last night" Harry began, " The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before"

" Wow, Lucius Malfoy must've opened it when he was at school here, and now he's told Draco how to do it" Ron said

" Maybe, We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure" Hermione said

" We have to wait a month... this is going to take forever" Ron complained

" Stop complaining Ron, a month is short compared to some potions, some need to be brewed for 6 months or something like that" Brenda said

" Wow" Ron gasped

A week later the teachers thought it would be a good idea if the students knew how to duel and of course the D.A.D.A. teacher Professor Lockhart wanted to demonstrate

Lockhart entered the room and stepped up on the stage in front of the whole room

" Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. Because of recent events, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I have done on many occasions" Lockhart said

All of a sudden Snape got on the stage

" Let me introduce you to my assistant Professor Snape. He has agreed to assist me in this demonstration. I don't want any of you to worry, you will have your Potions professor at the end of the demonstration" Lockhart said

Brenda saw her guardian roll his eyes

Both the professors faced each other then backed up to both ends of the stage

" Wand at the ready" Lockhart said, " 1... 2..."

" EXPELLIARMUS" Snape shot the curse at Lockhart who was blasted into the air and went falling back down

" Go Severus" Brenda thought

" Do you think he's ok?" Hermione asked

The others shrugged not really caring. Brenda was holding a grudge against Lockhart for what he did to her on the Quidditch Pitch

" Yes, yes, good job Professor, but if I might say so, it was very obvious that you were going to do that spell, I could have stopped you if I wanted" Lockhart said

" Perhaps it would be a good idea to teach the students how to block unfriendly spells" Snape said

" That's a very good suggestion Professor Snape, how about we have two volunteers... How about Harry Potter and Ron Weasley

" Good, he didn't pick me" Brenda thought

" Harry Potter is a good choice, but not Ron Weasley, his wand causes a lot of damage even with the simple spells, we would be sending Harry Potter up to the Hospital Wing very fast... Might I suggest somebody from my own house... Draco Malfoy for instance" Snape suggested

" Very well" Lockhart said

The two 2nd years take their place on the stage and take their wands out and bow

" Scared Potter" Malfoy asked

" You wish" Harry said glaring at his school enemy

The two back up to the end

" Defense only, when I count to three... 1... 2..." Lockhart said

Malfoy fires early and it knocks Harry off of his feet

" CHEATER" Brenda yelled

Snape gave her a look and she looked away

Harry jumped up and said, " RICTUSEMPRA" That spell hit Malfoy in the stomach and it knocked the wind out of him

" DISARM ONLY" Lockhart yelled

Malfoy got up and got really mad and said, "SERPENSORTIA" A long snake slithered out of Malfoy's wand and was hissing at everybody

" Don't move Potter, I'll get rid of it" Snape said getting his wand out

" Allow me professor" Lockhart cut in and shot sparks at the snake which only made it angry. After it landed it started Slithering to a muggle born named Justin who was in Hufflepuff

" Oh this can't be good" Brenda thought

Brenda went to where the snake was, she was going to talk to it and convince it to go away

Brenda gets to the snake

" (In Parseltongue) This boy didn't do anything to you" Brenda said

" ( In Parseltongue) Leave him alone" Harry said

" ( In Parseltongue) You're not going to gain anything by hurting him" Brenda said

" ( In Parseltongue) I said, Leave him alone" Harry said again

Snape says a spell and gets rid of the snake

Harry and Brenda look around and Brenda sees herself standing alone

" Ok why is everybody looking at us?" Brenda whispered to Harry

" I don't know" Harry said

" Justin are you ok?" Brenda asked

" What are you two playing at?" Justin asked

" What are you talking about?" Harry asked

" Well that concludes the demonstration" Lockhart said confused

Everybody left in a hurry except for Harry, Brenda, Ron, Hermione and the professors

" Why is everybody looking at us like we grew two heads or something?" Brenda asked

" You don't know?" Ron asked

" Know what?" Harry asked

" You both are parselmouths" Ron said

" WHAT" The Potters asked together

" You speak Parseltongue" Hermione said

" What's that?" Brenda asked

" Snake language" Ron said

" You can talk to snakes" Hermione said

" I know" Harry and Brenda said

" You know?" Ron asked

" I accidently let a snake out at the zoo last year on my cousin Dudley, just once" Harry said

" I talked to snakes all the time at the orphanage, everybody else was afraid of me" Brenda said

" Who cares, I'm sure a lot of people here can do it" Harry said

" No they can't, Parseltongue is not a very common gift. It is bad" Hermione said

" What's bad about it? If we didn't convince the snake to not attack Justin then" Brenda was cut off

" So that's what you were saying, everybody thought you were egging it on or something" Ron said

" But you heard us" Harry said

" We heard you speak snake language" Hermione said

" A different language?" Harry asked

" How can we speak a different language if we didn't realize we did" Brenda asked

" You guys, this might sound scary but there is a reason why the Slytherin mascot is a snake, Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth too, he also could talk to snakes" Hermione said

" What does any of that have to do with Harry and me?" Brenda asked

" Because now people will think you are his great great great grandkids or something" Ron said

" We can't be" Harry said

" He lived over a thousand years ago, for all we know... you could be" Hermione said

That night during dinner Brenda got a note from professor Snape

" Oh no, I was dreading this" Brenda said

" Well he really can't do anything, I mean you didn't know you could speak a different language" Ron said

" Don't you two have like a father daughter relationship?" Hermione asked

" Well... I guess he won't do anything" Brenda said

After dinner Brenda went down into the dungeon and to the apartment

" I told you I'd be back" Brenda said to the portrait

" Word in the castle is that you are the heir of Slytherin, not so good anymore are you" the portrait said

" Yet I'm still a Gryffindor" Brenda said, " Gillyweed"

The portrait opened up and Brenda went in and waited for her guardian to show up

15 minutes later he showed up

" Good you got my message" Severus said

Brenda didn't say anything

" Yes well, today was a very interesting day wasn't it?" Severus asked

" Yes sir, it was" Brenda said quietly

" Would you like to talk about it? Severus asked

" I didn't know that I can speak parseltongue until today" Brenda said

" You just decided today to speak to a snake" Severus asked lifting an eyebrow

" No, I knew I could speak to snakes for years, I always talked to them at the orphanage, I didn't know I was speaking a different language, I mostly thought that it just came naturally for witches and wizards sir" Brenda said

" Did your friends tell you why everybody is scared and cautious around you and your brother?" Severus asked

" Because Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth, and they think that Harry and I are his grandkids or something and that we are also the heirs of Slytherin, they think that we are the ones who petrified Filch's cat and Colin Creevy... I don't know why somebody would petrify a cat though... that's kind of pointless" Brenda said

" That's because people like to tease Filch because of what he is" Severus said

" What do you mean?" Brenda asked

" Oh you don't know? Filch is a squib" Severus said

" That sounds familiar, I think I read something about squibs in a book" Brenda said

" Squibs are people born of magical parents but do not have magic themselves, they're the opposite of muggle borns and can pass off as muggles themselves" Severus explained

" So that's why he doesn't like us, he's jealous that we can use magic and he can't" Brenda said

Severus nodded

" I still don't know why somebody would petrify his cat, yes he's mean and Mrs. Noris drives people nuts but he can still give out detentions and he can be scary" Brenda said

" Well hopefully this mess is cleared up soon" Severus said

Brenda was quiet

" You and your friends are not going to clean it up like you did last year" Severus warned

" We weren't even planning on it... but thanks for the suggestion" Brenda teased

" BRENDA" Severus voice rose a bit

" Only joking, I promise you there is nothing up our sleeves this time" Brenda said, and thought " It's in the girls bathroom"

" Ok" Severus said then asked, " Since there is so much tension going around in the school and no doubt in the Gryffindor tower, would you like to stay here for a while?"

" Thanks but no thanks, I'm not the only one who can speak to snakes, I have to face everybody just like Harry does, I can't go run and hide every time something wrong happens, sheesh, if that was true I'd probably be hiding a lot" Brenda said

" That's a pretty good argument, ok, well Brenda I wish you good luck and bid you good night" Severus said

" Good night" Brenda said and smiled then left the portrait

" So is it true, are you an heir of Slytherin" The portrait asked

" Shut up" Brenda told the portrait

Brenda headed up from the dungeons and met up with Harry in the hall

" Hey Harry" Brenda said, " Where have you been?"

" Hey" Harry said, "With Hagrid, so how was your visit with Snape?"

" Not that bad, I told him we didn't know we could speak a different language and he told me that Filch is a squib, which is somebody with magical parents but doesn't have magic themselves"

" Oh so that's why he doesn't like kids, because we can do magic and he can't" Harry said

Brenda nodded

The two of them were heading up to the common room when the stopped dead in their tracks, right in front of them was a horrid sight, on the floor was Justin from Hufflepuff and Nearly Headless Nick, they were both petrified

" This is not good" Brenda gasped

" What should we do?" Harry asked

" We need to get help" Brenda said scared

" You don't think this can be pointed to us do you?" Harry asked

" It probably will" Brenda said disappointed, " But we just can't leave them here"

All of a sudden Filch spotted them

" You're caught in the act this time Potters, no escape now" Filch said smiling

All of a sudden students came and saw the scene and there were whispers

" They did it again"

" Nobody is safe anymore"

"Muggle Borns are in danger"

"They're the heirs of Slytherin"

Pretty soon it got really loud that all the voices joined as one and McGonagall finally quieted down the crowd

" Everybody go back to your common rooms, break it up all of you" McGonagall commanded, " You boys take Mr. Fletchley to the hospital wing, and...Ms. Bones, you take this fan and guide Sir Nicolas to the hospital wing"

The Hufflepuffs nodded and did as they were told and gave the Potters evil glares

" Professor we swear we didn't do it" Brenda said

" This is out of my hands you two" McGonagall said, " Follow me"

The Potters were led to Dumbledore's office

" Sherbet Lemon" McGonagall said and the door opened and the stairs moved

The Potters got on the stairs and went up to the office

The office looked really nice, there were pictures of previous headmasters on the walls all asleep since it was somewhat of a late hour, and on a perch was a beautiful bird

" I think that's a phoenix, I saw one in a book" Brenda said smiling " It didn't say much about them though"

The Potters went up to it and the bird caught fire and they were horrified and that's when Dumbledore came down

" Professor... we... we didn't... it just caught fire" The Potters stammered

" It's about time too, he has been looking dreadful for days now" Dumbledore said smiling

The Potters looked really confused

" Fawkes is a phoenix, they burst into flame when they die and are reborn from the ashes, watch him" Dumbledore said

They looked at the ashes that is Fawkes and saw a baby bird coming out of the ashes

" That's cute" Brenda said smiling

" It's quite a shame you had to see him on a burning day, phoenixes are quite handsome creatures, they are very strong and their tears have healing powers, if you ask me, they make very faithful pets, ok now for the reason why you were brought here

The Potters eyes grew wide because they were afraid they were going to get expelled

" Both of you have a seat" Dumbledore said indicating to the chairs

The Potters sat down and all of a sudden the doors burst open and Hagrid came in followed by Snape and both of them were explaining that Harry and Brenda did not petrifiy Justin and Nearly Headless Nick

" I wasn't even thinking that they did do it" Dumbledore said calmly

The Potters eyes grew wide with hope

" Then we will leave you three alone, come along Hagrid" Severus said then gave Brenda an encouraging smile before exiting

" You don't think we're guilty?" Harry asked

" I do not" Dumbledore said, " But I would like to know if there is anything you wish to tell me"

The Potters looked at each other and back at the Headmaster and shook their heads

" Then I will let you go back to your common room and bid you good night" Dumbledore said and left the desk to return to his room

" Dumbledore knows we're innocent" Brenda said happily

Harry smiled, " Lets get back to the common room before we get in anymore trouble"

Brenda nodded and they both walked out of the office and to the 7th floor corridor and to the Fat lady and went inside the room

" So what happened?" Ron burst out asked

" He thinks we're innocent" Harry said

" Well he should because you are innocent" Hermione said

" Pretty soon the potion will be ready and we'll all know who the real evil is" Brenda said smiling

" Yes but tonight we should get some rest, in order for all of that to happen, we need all the rest we can get" Hermione instructed


	23. Chapter 23

During the few weeks before Christmas everybody was afraid of the Potters, all except the Potter's close friends and the Weasley twins. The Weasley twins thought it was crazy and just to prove a point every time the Potters showed up they would shout out and say, " Watch out everyone the heirs of Slytherin are coming"

Brenda looked at both Fred and George then to her brother, " That is getting a bit of annoying"

" Their just having some fun with it, at least they're not afraid of us" Harry said

" True" Brenda agreed

Harry looked at the people staring at them, " I'm glad it's close to Christmas break, I heard that more than half the students are leaving"

" I heard that also, it means less stares" Brenda said, " And Malfoy is staying, our plan will work"

" So how long until it's ready?" Harry asked

" I'd say just a couple weeks left" Hermione predicted

" Good, the sooner the better" Harry said

" No kidding" Brenda said

" Did you see the look on Malfoy's face? He wants the credit of being the heir and it just burns him up that everybody thinks it's both of you" Ron said

" Well soon the potion will be ready and we'll expose him for what he really is" Brenda said

Finally it was Christmas break and the only Gryffindors were the Weasleys, the Potters and Hermione

" Who knew the Common room could ever be this empty even during Christmas break" Ron said

" Hey now we can play exploding snap and we can be as loud as we want" Fred said happily

Percy came up to his three brothers, " That is a very childish game, why waste your time with that when you can be studying for your futures, that is what really counts"

" Go away Perce and go read Hogwarts A History or something" George said

" I already read that 50 times" Percy said in a huff

" Then find something else" Ron said

Percy glared at his younger brothers and left the group

" He always gets on our case" Fred said

" Well your brother does have a point you know, reading is good for your future" Hermione said

" He needs to live a little, all he does is study" George said

" Lets not worry about him, he'll never change, lets not ruin our Christmas break by worrying about his fun habits" Fred suggested

" You're right" George agreed

Brenda was the only one not in the common room, she figured this was the perfect time to wrap gifts, she got Ron a new Wizard Chest set since his was an old one, Hermione a book with a different story every time the first story is finished, Harry a book on potions that she knew he could use, the Weasley twins magical pranks from Gambol And Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, got Percy a book on being head boy that he didn't have yet because it just came out, and got Severus a bunch of potion supplies that she knew he needed and with the help of Minnie, she knew Severus liked chocolate, so she got him a box of fine chocolates

" Perfect" Brenda smiled and thought

Finally she went and joined the others downstairs

A few days later it was Christmas

Brenda woke up and saw that Hermione was up

" Happy Christmas Hermione" Brenda said happily

" Happy Christmas Brenda" Hermione said, " Come on lets go wish the guys happy Christmas"

Both girls smiled and headed downstairs to the Common room, the tree was full of wrapped gifts

" You'd think they would be down by now" Hermione said

" Lets go wake them up" Brenda suggested with an evil grin

Hermione smiled and the two went to the boys dorm and opened the door and greeted, " HAPPY CHRISTMAS"

That got the boys up with smiles and Ron wasn't even mad that the girls were in the boys room

" HAPPY CHRISTMAS" The boys said together

The four of them went back downstairs and Fred, George and Percy were up

" HAPPY CHRISTMAS" The three said at the same time

" HAPPY CHRISTMAS" The second years said at the same time

Finally it was time to open gifts, Hermione got Brenda the same thing Brenda got Hermione

" We think alike" Hermione said and smiled

" We sure do" Brenda said with a laugh

When Fred and George opened their gift first they yelled and then they tackled a hug out of Brenda as thanks

" You're welcome" Brenda said with a laugh

Everybody got Weasley sweaters, Brenda's was purple again with a B on hers

" Gee George, they got the twin ones again" Fred said with a chuckle

" Well we are twins" Harry said

" I think it's cute" Brenda said

" You're the only one" Ron said making a face at his sweater

Severus gave Brenda Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander and Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp and a book on the plants used in potions by David Lee Mix

Everybody's morning was great and when the second years were alone the girls had good news for the guys

" The potion is ready for tonight" Hermione said

" All you need to do is get a hair from Crabbe and Goyle, we already have ours" Brenda said

" Who do you have" Ron asked

" Pansy Parkinson" Brenda said, " She isn't even at Hogwarts, she went home for the holidays"

" Won't Malfoy be suspicious?" Harry asked, " Seeing Parkinson leave for the holiday, only to return on Christmas?"

" Not really, I slipped a potion in his drink that made it look like Parkinson was staying at Hogwarts" Brenda said and smiled evilly

" How did you do that?" Ron asked

" Invisibility cloak, duh" Brenda said with a grin

" I got mine off of Millicent Bulstrode's robes" Hermione said

" How are we supposed to get Crabbe and Goyles" Harry asked

Brenda got up and went to the dorm, two minutes later she came back down with cupcakes

" Cupcakes" Ron gasped, " What will cupcakes do?"

" Sleeping Draught filled cupcakes" Brenda said with a smile

" All you have to do is have Crabbe and Goyle find them, you know they'll eat them" Hermione said

" And all you have to do is hide them in a broom closet and pull out a few of their hairs" Brenda said

" Are you sure?" Harry asked

" The potion won't work without the hairs" The girls said at the same time

" OK" The guys said gloomily

The rest of the Christmas day went smoothly, the Christmas Feast was amazing, Brenda greeted Severus happily and thanked him for the wonderful gifts, he thanked her for the potion supplies and the chocolates, he really liked the chocolates. Everything was perfect and then finally it was night and time for the potion

Hermione and Brenda were waiting in the girls bathroom stirring the potion waiting for the boys to get there. When they finally did, the girls split the potion in four cups

" Now add the hairs" Hermione said

They all added the hairs

" Cheers" Brenda said with a little disgust

They all took big gulps at the same time and with a grimace swallowed the contents

" I think I'm going to be sick" Ron said

He ran into the stall to vomit

" So am I" Hermione said as she also ran into a stall

Everybody started gasping as the changes were made and the next thing they knew, they were different

" Wow Pansy Parkinson" Brenda gasped

" It worked" Harry said amazed

Ron came out of the stall, " Harry, Brenda... Where's Hermione"

" She's still in the stall" Brenda said pointing

" Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked with concern

" I'm... I'm not going" Hermione said, " Just go without me"

" Hermione" Brenda asked

" Just go you're wasting time" Hermione said from the stall

The three of them left the girls bathroom

" So Brenda, you're always in the dungeons, where's the Slytherin's common room" Ron asked

Brenda looked at Ron and rolled her eyes, " Follow me, I don't know the password though"

" That might be a problem" Harry said

" We'll think of something" Brenda said

They were walking down to the Dungeons when they were stopped by Percy Weasley

" What are you doing down here?" Ron said in Crabbe's voice

" I happen to be a prefect" Percy said

All of a sudden Malfoy went up to them

" What are you three doing up here?" Malfoy asked

Brenda decided to play the roll of Pansy Parkinson and started flirting with Malfoy

" This will be fun... but weird" Brenda thought but said to Malfoy, " I caught these two wandering the halls Draco, I told them you wouldn't like it and we were just on our way when we ran into this... prefect" Brenda said with venom Pansy would have

" Watch your attitude Ms. Parkinson" Percy said as a warning

Brenda rolled her eyes

" Goyle since when do you wear glasses" Malfoy asked finally noticing his friend

" Uh... reading" Harry said as he took them off

" Didn't know you could read" Malfoy said surprised

" Well Draco lets get out of here before more unwanted company shows up" Brenda said and glared at Percy

" Good idea Pansy" Malfoy said

They made it to the Slytherin Common Room and Brenda sat down like she knew the place and so did Malfoy, then they looked at the other two who were amazed

" You can sit down" Malfoy said

They sat and Malfoy started talking about Ron's family

" You'd never believe the Weasley's were pure bloods, the way they behave, they are an embarrassment to the wizarding world" Malfoy said

Ron was getting mad and he was balling his fists to calm down instead of showing Malfoy a piece of his mind and blowing the cover. Malfoy saw the balled up fists

" What's the matter with you Crabbe?" Malfoy asked

" Stomachache" Ron said

" It's because he ate all that food to fast" Brenda said in a Pansy like tone

" You know, I'm surprised the Prophet hasn't reported these attacks yet, I bet it's Dumbledore's doing, doesn't want his precious school to shut down. I think he'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. My father says Dumbledore was the worst thing that happened at Hogwarts" Malfoy said

" NOT TRUE" Harry and Brenda said together

" What? You think there's somebody worse than Dumbledore?" Malfoy asked surprised

Harry didn't have anything but Brenda thought fast

" Harry and Brenda Potter of course" Brenda said

" Good one Pansy, you are very smart" Malfoy said

" I know" Brenda said with a smug smirk

" The Potters, they hang out with the Weasleys and that mudblood Granger, and people think that they are the heirs of Slytherin, they're not even in Slytherin, I don't think they have what it takes to be one" Malfoy said

The other three agreed

" But Draco you must have some idea who is the heir or heirs" Brenda said in a silky tone

" I'm sorry Pansy but I don't, I told them that yesterday, they probably forgot about that already though" Malfoy said, " But my father said that the chamber was last open 50 years ago, the last time it was open, a mudblood died, now it's open again and it's attacking again, if it's killing mudbloods again, I hope the first one is Granger"

All three of them got up, Ron because he was going to hit Malfoy, Harry because he was stopping Ron and Brenda who also was going to try and stop Ron

" What's the matter with you three? You're acting very odd" Malfoy said

" It's his stomachache" Harry said

" So go to the hospital Wing" Malfoy said

Malfoy then went to the table that had a present on it

Brenda saw Ron's hair turning red and the outline of Harry's scar and the guys saw Brenda's scar showing

" That's a good idea Draco, uh... we'll take Crabbe to the Hospital Wing, they shouldn't go alone, they might get lost" Brenda said trying to hurry them out

" Good idea Pansy" Malfoy said

They made it out just in time

" That was close" Brenda said

" Too close" Ron said," So that was all for nothing, Malfoy isn't the heir"

" It wasn't all for nothing, we learned that the chamber was opened 50 years ago" Brenda said

" We have so much information for Hermione" Harry said

The three ran back into the girls bathroom

" Hermione come on out we have loads to tell you" Harry said

" Just go away" Hermione said

" Hermione the potion wore off" Ron said

" I said go away" Hermione said

" Hermione what's wrong" Brenda said

Moaning Myrtle came out laughing

" Wait until you see, it's awful"

She left laughing

Brenda opened the stall and gasped

The guys saw why she gasped, Hermione looked like an overgrown cat

" the potion wasn't meant for humans to transform into animals, it was cat's hair I got off her robes... look at my face" Hermione said sad

" Look at your tail" Ron said trying not to laugh

" Ok, you need to go to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey will help you, she doesn't ask questions" Brenda said

It took the three of them an hour to persuade Hermione to come out of the stall and go to the Hospital Wing

Hermione was still in the hospital wing after Christmas vacation was over, when people came back, there were rumors that she was attacked since she was muggle born. Everybody kept going to the hospital wing to see if she was petrified but Madam Pomfrey put a curtain up so nobody could see her. Her three best friends came and visited her everyday and Brenda always brought her homework

" Why do your homework when you're in the hospital?" Ron asked

" I have to be caught up for when I get better I want to be on the same page as everybody else" Hermione said

Hermione was slowly turning back, most of her hair was off her face and her eyes were turning brown again

" So have you guys found any more leads?" Hermione asked

" No, we've been brainstorming but nothing has come up yet" Brenda said, " At least there hasn't been anymore attacks"

" Don't jinx it" Ron said

" Well we better get going, Snape gave us a lot of homework, we'll probably get it finished in our sixth year" Harry said gloomily

" It's not that much, I'll help you" Brenda said, " Well Hermione, you better get some rest"

" Thanks for coming you guys" Hermione said with a smile

" We always come" Ron said, " Well, good bye"

They all waved then left

On the way up to the Gryffindor Common Room they heard Filch and he sounded mad. They went to investigate and saw on the floor a bunch of water and it lead to the girls bathroom

" What's moaning Myrtle up to now" Ron asked

" Only one way to find out" Harry said

The three of them go and investigate and find a floating Moaning Myrtle crying

" Come to throw something else at me?" Moaning Myrtle asked Harry

" Why would I throw something at you?" Harry asked confused

" Don't ask me" Myrtle said, " I was just minding my own business thinking about death when somebody threw a book on the top of my head"

" Well it didn't hurt, you're dead, it would just go right through you" Ron said

Myrtle got mad and floated fast at Ron

" So you think it's funny do you? you want to make a game out of it. Five points if you can throw it at her stomach, 10 points if it goes through her head" Myrtle was mad

" Ron, say sorry to her" Brenda commanded

" What did I say?" Ron asked

" You know what you said" Brenda said with her arms crossed

" Ron do it" Harry said

" I'm sorry Myrtle for... teasing you" Ron said

" Myrtle we didn't do it, we just came to investigate what happened, do you know where the book is?" Brenda asked

" It's right over there" Myrtle said pointing in a stall

" Thanks" Harry said and he grabbed the book which happened to be a diary with the initials of T.M. Riddle

Ron and Brenda looked at the diary with Harry

" Hey I know that name, T.M. Riddle" Ron said

" How do you know it?" Brenda asked

" When I served my detention, Filch made me polish the trophy with that name on it about fifty times because I kept vomiting up slugs, he got an award for services for the school or something" Ron explained

" Well we're not going to figure anything out here, lets go back to the common room and look at it" Brenda suggested

The three of them left the bathroom before Filch showed up

When they got to the Common Room they looked through the diary but there wasn't a thing in it

" Why would somebody just throw away an empty diary?" Ron asked

" I don't know" Brenda said

A few weeks later Hermione was finally released from the Hospital Wing and many questions were asked about her and the three showed her the diary

" Maybe it has some special powers" Hermione suggested

" We tried everything we can think of but there is nothing in that book" Brenda said, " All we know is that it's T.M. Riddles book and it's 50 years old, we tried spells and a revealer"

" I told Harry to get rid of it" Ron said

" I don't want to, there's just something about it" Harry said

" Well I don't see any harm with you keeping the diary, there's nothing in it" Hermione said

They stopped talking about the diary

That night Harry and Brenda stayed up late

" There's something about that diary, I just didn't want to say anything earlier" Brenda said, " I'm glad you didn't get rid of it"

" There's one thing we haven't tried yet" Harry said

" Writing in it?" Brenda asked

" Yes" Harry said

The two of them went to a desk and sat in the chairs and Brenda gave Harry ink and quill. He dipped the quill in the ink and put it to the paper and hesitated. One small drop landed on the paper and it was soaked through

" Ok that was weird" Brenda said and flipped the pages to see if it bled through but there was nothing

" I'll write my name in it, and we'll see what happens" Harry said then wrote " My name is Harry Potter"

All of a sudden his name disappeared and in it's place was " Hello Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle"

" Wow" They said at the same time

Harry wrote again

" My sister Brenda is here too" Harry wrote

" Hello Brenda" The diary said

" This is a little creepy" Brenda said, " Ask him about the Chamber of Secrets"

" Do you know anything about the Chamber Of Secrets?" Harry wrote and the answer was "Yes"

" Can you tell us about it?" Harry wrote and the answer was " No"

" Well it was a good try" Brenda said

" But I can show you both" The diary said

" Ok what's that mean?" Brenda asked

The next thing the twins knew they were sucked inside the book

" Wow that was strange" Brenda said, " You ok?"

" Yah you" Harry asked

" Yah" Brenda said and then looked around her surroundings and spots a boy, " Lets go ask him where we are"

The two go up to the boy

" Excuse me but can you tell us where we are?" Harry asked the boy

The boy didn't even acknowledge them. He was looking at two wizards holding a stretcher with a body covered up

" I think that's a dead body" Brenda gasped

" Calm down Brenda, I think we're in the past" Harry said trying to calm his sister down

All of a sudden somebody said, " Riddle"

The boy turned around and faced a teacher

" We are in the past, that's Tom Riddle" Harry said

" Yes professor?" Tom said

The twins turn around and see a younger looking Dumbledore

"It's not wise to be wandering around this late, Tom" Dumbledore said

" Yes, Professor. I suppose I - I just had to see for myself, if... the rumors were true" Tom said

" Yes I'm afraid they are Tom" Dumbledore said sadly

" And the school as well? They wouldn't really close Hogwarts would they professor?" Tom asked

" I'm afraid the headmaster has no choice in the matter" Dumbledore said

" What if all these attacks stopped, then would the school stay opened?" Tom asked

" Tom is there something you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked curious

Tom's face went blank and said, " No sir"

Dumbledore studied his face, " Very well hurry along" Dumbledore leaves and Tom goes the other direction

" We should follow him" Brenda said

" I wonder how old Dumbledore is, he even looks old and this is fifty years ago in the past" Harry said

" Worry about that later, we're supposed to figure this out" Brenda said

They followed Tom to a secret corridor in the dungeons

" I've been in here before" Brenda said

" You have?" Harry asked surprised

" Well I live with Snape" Brenda said, " It's hard dodging Slytherins without being seen or heard"

They see Tom open the door and reveal a boy trying to put something in a box, Tom reveals his wand

" Good evening Hagrid" Tom said

" Hagrid" The twins said together

" I'm going to have to turn you in, Hagrid. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone" Tom said

" No you don't understand he didn't mean it" Hagrid explained

" The girls dead parents will be here tomorrow, the least we can do is make sure the thing that killed her is also dead" Tom said

" It wasn't him, he would never kill anyone, never" Hagrid said

" Stand aside Hagrid" Tom commanded and blasted the box the creature was in, out came a huge spider that made Brenda scream a bit

" What's wrong with you?" Harry asked

" I'm not fond of spiders" Brenda said

Tom tried killing the spider but it escaped

" NOOOOOOOOOO" Hagrid yelled

" It's Hagrid" The twins said together

All of a sudden they were back in the Common Room

" Wow" They said together then looked at each other and ran up to their Dorms and told Ron and Hermione that it was Hagrid who opened the chamber 50 years ago

The next day Ron and Hermione were arguing that it couldn't be Hagrid

" It just can't be him" Hermione complained

" It sounds like this Riddle guy is some dirty rotten little snitch, all he wanted was the glory" Ron said stubbornly

" But the monster killed someone, what would we do if that happened?" Brenda asked

" Why don't we ask Hagrid about it?" Hermione suggested

" Oh yes Hermione, hey Hagrid have you been setting anything loose mad and hairy around the castle lately? Sure that will go well" Ron said sarcastically

" Mad and Hairy you wouldn't be talking about me would you?" Hagrid asked scaring the Second years half to death

" NO" The four said at the same time

Hagrid looked at them curiously and Harry spots a canteen in Hagrid's hand

" Hagrid what do you got there" Harry asked

" This is Flesh-eating slug repellent for the mandrakes, they still have some growing up to do but when they're done they'll be chopped up and stewed and the students will be unpetrified

The four smile at that news but then Neville came to the group

" Hello Neville" Hagrid said

" Harry, Brenda you both better come quick up to your dorms" Neville said in a rush

The four looked at each other and then ran up to the Gryffindor Tower and to their dorms

" What on earth! Brenda gasped as she saw her bed and her belongings all messed up, " Who could have done this?"

Harry came back from his dorm, " The same thing happen to you?"

" Yes" Brenda said, " They didn't take anything" She looked through all her belongings

" They took the diary" Harry said

" Oh boy" Brenda said

" It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password. Unless it wasn't a student" Hermione said

" Who would want a ratty old book anyway?" Ron asked

" Probably the one who threw it at Myrtle wanted it back" Brenda said, " There is no way I can get my homework done and fix the damages to my bed tonight, I can't even find my homework, I'm going down to Snape's"

" Why would you want to go down there?" Ron asked " You're not grounded"

" Because I'm behind on my homework because of this Tom Riddle stuff and I need no interruptions" Brenda said " I just don't go down there because I'm grounded you know"

" That's a good idea" Hermione said, " I'll help you look for your homework, What all do you need?"

" The Transfiguration research paper, My Charms book, My DADA book and my Potions notebook, and book" Brenda said

" Wow you are behind" Hermione said

" Been busy with this Chamber of Secrets stuff" Brenda said

" What about you Harry? Are you behind as well?" Hermione asked

Harry shrugged, " I'm going to work on it later"

" We'll help you look for your school things Brenda" Ron said

They started looking through Brenda's stuff that was all messed up and some ruined

" Here's your potions notebook... I think" Ron said holding it up

Ink was spilled on it

" Aw man" Brenda said then took out her wand and got rid of the ink, " I love magic, thanks"

Finally after a half hour of looking through Brenda's things they found everything she needed

" Thanks you guys for helping me out" Brenda said

" You're welcome" they said at the same time

Brenda packed a bag to go down to the apartment

" Good luck on your potions" Hermione said before Brenda left

" Thanks" Brenda said

" See you tomorrow" Harry said

" Yah see you" Ron said

" Bye" Brenda said and then walked out of the Common room and into the 7th floor corridor and down to the dungeons and to Snape's Classroom where Severus was

" Ms. Potter, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Snape asked

" Nobody else is down here Sir" Brenda said

" Good, is something wrong" Snape asked

" Yes, I was wondering if I could stay down here tonight, somebody ruined my things and my bed and I have so much homework to get done" Brenda said

" What do you mean ruined your things?" Snape asked curious

" Well my notebook was inked but that was fixed, I had to fix a number of my school books and time right now isn't on my side" Brenda said

" Why would somebody do that?" Snape asked

" I don't know, whoever did it also did it to Harry, it might have something to do with the heirs of Slytherin rumors" Brenda said

" Yes that could be true, very well, you may stay down here... Brenda you never need to ask to stay down here, it's your home too" Snape said

" Yes sir" Brenda said

Brenda left for the apartment

" Ah the heir of Slytherin, long time no see" The portrait teased

" Gillyweed" Brenda said

" What no comeback?" The portrait asked as it opened up

" Not in the mood" Brenda said as she stepped inside and went to her room to get her homework done

Two hours later Severus came in the apartment and a few after that checked on Brenda

" How is it coming along?" Severus asked

" Well I finished my reading for DADA and Charms, I'm working on my Potions assignment, I'm almost done actually" Brenda said

" Do you have all the ingredients down for the Swelling solution that we will be making shortly" Severus asked

" Puffer-fish eyes, yes" Brenda said with a smile

" Ok do you have the ingredients for the deflating solution" Severus asked

" Yes" Brenda said, " You can check it if you want"

Severus took the piece of parchment and looked over his ward's work, it was perfect

" Ok so how come you left this homework undone until the last minute?" Severus asked, " That is not like you"

Brenda was scared for a minute but then she thought of an excuse, " I was worried about Hermione when she was in the hospital Wing and I was helping out Harry and Ron on theirs, you know trying to explain it again and... we had Quidditch practices, Wood is getting tougher with the practices"

It was mostly the truth, just not the whole truth

" Well I got it done now" Brenda said

" Yes, well good job, you're cutting it a little close but you did get it done" Snape said, " Now I suggest you get ready for bed, as I understand it, you have a Quidditch match tomorrow"

Brenda nodded and cleared away her homework and thought, " That was a close one"

She got ready for bed and finally went to bed and had a nice dream about Quidditch

The next day was Quidditch between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

" So Brenda did you get your homework done?" Hermione asked

" Yes, it took me all night but I got it done" Brenda said smiling

" All night, that's bad" Hermione said

" No, no, no not all night like I pulled an all nighter, I'm saying it took me all night before bed at 10:00" Brenda said

" So are you guys ready for the game?" Ron asked the Potters

" Against Hufflepuff oh yah" Harry said

" Don't get too cocky" Brenda warned her brother

" It's Hufflepuff" Harry said, " Wood says we always beat them"

" I'm just saying, don't get too cocky, you never know, every year is different" Brenda said

All of a sudden it was back, the thing that kept saying, "kill, kill, kill" and the Potters heard it

Ron looked at them funny, " What's up with you two?"

" It's back" Harry said

" You mean the voice?" Hermione asked

" Yah" Brenda said

" Where could it be coming from?" Ron asked

That gave Hermione an idea and she left the group

" Where are you going?" Ron called

" I have a theory, good luck you guys, I'll see you after the game" Hermione called as she left

" What kind of theory?" Harry wondered

" Well I'm going to get a good seat, good luck you guys" Ron said as he left for the stands

The Potters headed for the locker rooms to change into their uniforms and when everybody was changed they headed out to the pitch only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall

" The match has been canceled" McGonagall said

There were a lot of shocked faces

" I suggest you all change back into your regular clothes and head up to the tower, Mr. and Ms. Potter I need to talk to both of you after you come out

Brenda and Harry both had worried looks and they hurried themselves getting dressed, when they came back out Ron was with her

" Follow me" McGonagall said

They followed their teacher to the Hospital Wing where to their shock was lying a petrified Hermione

Brenda gasped and the others were just shocked

" She was found near the library. Along with this. Does it mean anything to either of you?" McGonagall asked. She was holding up a mirror that was in Hermione's hand

The three of them shook their head no

" Ok, we should be getting back to the Gryffindor Tower... Ms. Potter, I suggest you do not sleep down in the dungeons for a while, it is much safer for you up here" McGonagall said

" Yes professor" Brenda said

They all went up to the tower and McGonagall went back out to go to Dumbledore's office

Closer to night time McGonagall came back with a long piece of parchment

She read out loud to the students, " All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions" She then rolled up the parchment and said, " I should tell you all this. Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely that the school will be closed"

McGonagall looked sad and the room was silent then she left the Common Room

After a few minutes of shock and silence people started talking about the Chamber Of Secrets and Slytherins

" Hasn't anybody noticed that not one Slytherin has been petrified? Don't they know that it's a Slytherin and not the Potters?" Neville asked, " If you ask me, they should just get rid of the Slytherins, then our problems would be solved"

" What are we going to do if they close down Hogwarts?" Seamus asked

" There are more schools besides Hogwarts you know" Percy said

" Yes that's true, but Hogwarts is the safest in the wizarding world" Brenda said

" And two of them are private schools" Fred and George said

" We all need to calm down, Hogwarts isn't closed yet and there is a chance that the culprit as McGonagall put it will be caught" Harry said

" Harry's right, plus Dumbledore's here, he wouldn't let Hogwarts close down" Dean Thomas said

" That's right, he's the greatest sorcerer in the world, he loves Hogwarts and his students, he won't let it close down" Brenda said then looked at her brother who was on the other side of the room and communicated through thought, " We need to see Hagrid, tonight, we need to discuss the Chamber of Secrets with him. we should use our cloaks, tell Ron that"

Harry got the message and whispered to Ron, " We've got to talk to Hagrid, Ron. I can't believe it's him. But if he did set the monster loose last time even by accident he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets"

" But what about the Curfew?" Ron asked

" Invisibility cloaks" Harry said

That night Brenda woke up at 11:30 and got out her invisibility cloak from her trunk and put it on and sneaked out of the girls dorm room and headed downstairs to wait for the other two

5 minutes later Brenda heard footsteps coming down but nobody was there

" Harry, Ron?" Brenda asked

" Yah it's us" Harry said

" Ok let's go" Brenda commanded as they headed out of the Common Room and scared the fat lady since she saw nobody coming out

They headed down the 7th floor corridor and down to the entrance hall, dodging 5 prefects and Brenda was ahead of them by a few feet since she was the only one under the cloak and she spotted Snape only a few feet away from her

" Oh crap" Brenda thought to her brother, " Be careful, go nice and slow, try not to make any noise, Snape is here"

Harry got the message and put his index finger to his lips as a silence motion for Ron

Brenda was standing perfectly still, she knew if she moved Severus would hear her walking

After about 3 minutes the boys saw Snape and they stood still, they didn't want to bump in to Brenda and blow their cover

Finally five minutes later Snape moved from his spot and headed towards the dungeons and the three 2nd years headed towards the door leading to the outside

" We're not out of the woods yet" Brenda thought to her brother, " There are prefects out here also, so keep it down, tell Ron that, he almost blew our cover when he stubbed his foot, good thing that prefect sneezed at the same time he swore"

Harry got the message and signaled for Ron to be quiet again but Ron rolled his eyes and mouthed, " Why do you keep doing that?"

Harry mouthed, " Brenda is telling me to by thought"

Ron rolled his eyes again

Finally after dodging 10 more prefects they made it to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. Hagrid answered the door with a crossbow in his hand, scaring the 2nd years

" Who's there?" Hagrid asked

They took the cloaks off scaring Hagrid half to death

" What's that for?" Ron asked

" Uh... nothing, come in come in, I'll make tea" Hagrid said, he looked worried about something

They came in and sat down on the couch

" So did you hear about Hermione?" Brenda asked

" Yah, I did" Hagrid said

" Hagrid are you ok?" Harry asked

" I'm fine, I'm fine" Hagrid said as he was pouring the tea

" Good, so do you know anything about the Chamber of secrets?" Ron asked

Before Hagrid could answer somebody knocked at his door

" Hurry get under the cloaks and stand next to the fireplace" Hagrid ordered in a hushed voice

The 2nd years did as they were told and Hagrid answered the door

" Professor Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, come in come in" Hagrid said putting down his Crossbow

" Terrible business Hagrid, terrible business, four muggleborns attacked this year, the ministry had to do something, I had to come" Fudge said

" I never, Professor you know I" Hagrid started

" I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence" Dumbledore said

" Hagrid's record's against him. I've got to take him" Fudge said

" Where? not Azkaban prison" Hagrid said angry

" For a short stretch only. Not a punishment, Hagrid. More a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be released with a full apology" Fudge said

All of a sudden there was another knock on Hagrid's door and Dumbledore answered it, it was Lucious Malfoy

" Already here Fudge, good very good" Malfoy said

" What are you doing here? Get out of my house" Hagrid was angry at Malfoy

" Believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your" Lucius Malfoy looked around the hut, "You call this a house? I simply called at the school and was told the Headmaster was here." Malfoy said

" What do you want with me?" Dumbledore asked

" The governors decided it is time for you to step down Dumbledore, you will see that all the signatures are signed, they are afraid you are losing your touch, with four muggleborns being attacked and all" Malfoy said and handed the minister the parchment with the signatures

" All of them are signed" Fudge said, " But without Dumbledore who would be able to stop the attacks?"

" That remains to be seen" Malfoy said

" So Malfoy how many did you have to threaten to sign?" Hagrid said glaring

" I hope you don't speak to the Azkaban guards like that" Malfoy said

" Without Dumbledore the muggleborns don't have a chance, next it will be killings" Hagrid said

" Calm down Hagrid, Lucius, if the governors want me removed then I will step down, but I won't truly leave this school if there are still people who are loyal to me, and help is always given to people who ask for it" Dumbledore said and his eyes moved to the fireplace at the exact spot where Brenda and Harry were standing side by side

" That's creepy" Brenda thought to her brother

" Yah" Harry thought back

Malfoy nodded and left followed by Dumbledore

" Coming Hagrid?" Fudge asked

"If anyone wanted to find out some stuff, all they'd have to do is follow the spiders" Hagrid said to "Himself", Oh somebody needs to feed fang while I'm away"

Hagrid and Fudge left and the door was shut behind them

" We have to follow a trail of spiders? I don't like the sound of that" Brenda said

" Me either" Ron said

" Come on, we need to figure this out" Harry said

" Why can't it be follow the butterflies" Ron asked

" Or birds, or cats, dogs, not insects" Brenda whined

" Come on, both of you stop your whining" Harry commanded

" What spiders was he talking about anyway?" Ron asked

" The ones we saw after somebody was petrified" Brenda said

" Well nobody is petrified here, lets go" Ron said

" No look" Harry said and pointed to the windowsill where a bunch of spiders were crawling out of the window

" I don't like spiders" Ron said

" Me either, they're too crawly... I don't like insects all too well" Brenda said, " But we must follow them, we're Gryffindors, we're supposed to be brave"

" I'm bringing Fang though" Ron said

The three followed the spiders into the forbidden forest

" We're not supposed to be in here" Ron said

" We break the rules all the time, whats one more to the list?" Harry asked

Ron made a whining noise

They went deeper and deeper into the forest and heard something rumbling and Fang growls

" What is it boy?" Brenda asked Fang

Both Potters got out their wands and said, " Lumos"

They saw the Weasley car and then the lights turned on

" So that's what happened to it, it turned wild" Ron said

" Didn't know cars could do that" Brenda said more to herself

" Come on lets keep moving" Harry said

They walked on a ways and entered a hollow with shadows, huge trees towering over them, with strands of white webs all over the place

" I think we found what we were looking for... or the place we're supposed to be at" Harry said

They walk on further into the hollow and it was getting darker

" Lumos" The Potters said, Ron wasn't trusting his wand at the moment

They walk a little further and then stop dead in their tracks, only a few feet away is the biggest spider they have ever seen, it was at least the size of a baby elephant, maybe bigger

" You three are not part of the forest, you three are human" The spider said

" Yes, we are friends of Hagrid's" Harry said, " You must be... Aragog"

" Hagrid has never sent humans into our hollow before" Aragog said

" He's in trouble up at school, there have been attacks. They think it's Hagrid. They think he's opened the Chamber of Secrets Like before" Brenda said

" That's a lie! Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets" Aragog said a little mad

" Well if he didn't then that means, you're not the monster" Harry said

" The monster was born in the castle. I came from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveler" Aragog said

" But if you're not the monster, what did kill that girl fifty years ago? Brenda asked

" We do not speak of it! It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others" Aragog said

" But you have seen it right" Brenda asked

" I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here" Aragog said

That whole time Ron has been looking at the spiders that were coming down and he finally grabbed the twins

" What" They asked annoyed

Ron pointed at the spiders that were getting closer

" Ok, well thank you for your time and information, we will be going now" Harry said smiling with fear in his eyes

" Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst... Goodbye, friends of Hagrid" Aragog said and then left the three 2nd years and a cowardly dog against many, many spiders

They start running out of the Hallow as fast as they could but the Spiders were surrounding them, they all got out their wands

" Got any spells" Harry asked Brenda

" Just one" Brenda said, " FLIPPENDO"

Brenda shot it at a spider and it was knocked back and out

The other two started using that spell, Ron was being careful though

" There's too many of them" Ron said

All of a sudden there was a rumble and out of nowhere the Weasley car, it ran over spiders and stopped in front of the 2nd years, they got in the car with a few more spells cast and Ron drove the car out of the Hallow, they weren't out of the woods yet... literally, the spiders were chasing them and one ran through the back window and got a hold of Brenda who was in the back

" GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF" Brenda yelled, she didn't like the feel of spiders, it creeped her out

" FLIPPENDO" Harry said and the spider lost it's grip on Brenda

" Thanks" Brenda said shaken

" You're welcome" Harry said

" Guys we have a problem" Ron said

In front of them were thick trees that the car couldn't get through

" We have to take it up in the air" Brenda said loudly

Ron put the flying gear on but nothing was happening

" It's jammed" Ron said panicking

" Sit back", Brenda said

" What are you doing?" Harry asked

" A spell" Brenda said, " REPARO"

The flying gear was fixed

" Now get us up" Brenda commanded

Ron put the flying gear on and finally they made it up into the sky

" How did you? we never learned that" Harry said

" I spent the summer with Professor Snape, he has me study, I like studying... I study a lot, studying helps a lot" Brenda said

They finally made it to the ground and the car pushed them back out harshly again and went back into the forest

" If Hagrid gets out of Azkaban, I'm going to kill him" Ron said with anger," What did we accomplish with that expierence besides finding out another way to die?

" We found out that Hagrid didn't do it" Brenda said

" Yah all he did was hide a monster spider into the forest that tried to eat us" Ron said

" Don't blame this on Hagrid, he's innocent, he didn't open it, somebody else did, we need to figure out who" Brenda said

" Well it's too late tonight, lets get back to the tower" Harry said and they put the cloaks back on and snuck up to the tower and to their dorms

Brenda couldn't sleep, she just thought about what Aragog said, " The dead girl died in a bathroom... Moaning Myrtle"

Brenda sat up and got up and was heading towards the boys dorms but Harry was also up

" Moaning Myrtle" They said at the same time


	24. Chapter 24

The next day the Potters told Ron what they thought about

" Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked

" Yes" Brenda said smiling, " We're one step closer"

" But we have a long way to go" Harry said

" We could really use Hermione right about now" Ron said

" Yah two very smart people are a lot better than one" Harry said

" Let's go visit her, she could use the company" Brenda suggested

" She can't hear us though" Ron said

" I know, but still, maybe we can figure out why she had that mirror" Brenda said

The three of them went to the Hospital Wing to visit their friend

" Why are you three here? She can't hear you" Pomfrey said

" We know, but she's our friend, we had to come" Brenda said a little sad

" Very well" Pomfrey said with a sigh and left them alone

" We wish you were here Hermione, we could use you" Harry said taking her hand

" We found out a few things but we can't figure out what the monster is and how it's been getting around the school and why you had a mirror" Brenda said taking Hermione's other hand

Brenda looked down at Hermione's hand, it looked like she was holding something

" What's this" Brenda said as she took the thing Hermione was holding out of her hand, it was a piece of paper about the Basilisk

" What's that?" Ron asked

" I think we found our answer" Brenda said her eyes lighting up, " Listen to this, The Basilisk is a giant snake that spiders flee before, it can live for hundreds of years and the look in the Basilisk's eyes is deadly"

" You think that a giant snake is what is petrifying the school?" Ron asked

" Yes, it makes sense, Harry and I can understand it because it's a snake. Spiders flee before it" Brenda said

" What about the students being petrified?" Ron asked, " They're not dead, just petrified"

" Well, I believe that they looked at it in the eye, but not directly" Brenda said

" What do you mean not directly" Ron asked

" Well, Hermione had the mirror, Collin had his camera, Justin saw it through Headless Nick, Nick got the full blast of it but he's a ghost he can't die twice" Harry said

" And what about Ms. Norris? She wasn't carrying a camera or a mirror" Ron said

" Well there was water on the floor that night, she saw it through the reflection" Brenda said, " Any other questions?"

" Yes, how is this snake getting around? People would see a giant snake" Ron said

Brenda looked down at the paper and smiled and pointed to what she read

" Pipes, the snake is using the plumbing" Ron said with a gasp

" I believe we solved most of the mystery, now the hard part" Brenda said with a frown

" Stopping the Basilisk" Harry said

Brenda nodded

All of a sudden McGonagall's voice could be heard, it was magnified by magic, " All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor. Immediately"

" That doesn't sound good" Brenda whispered

" Let's go" Harry said getting up

" Where?" Ron asked

" Second floor corridor" Harry said

Ron groaned, he knew Harry was going to say that

They sneak up to the second floor corridor and see all the teachers there

" As you can see the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. A student has been taken to the chamber itself by the monster. We're going to have to send the students home. I'm afraid Hogwarts is no longer safe" McGonagall said with sorrow and worry

All of a sudden the DADA teacher joined the group

" I'm sorry, I dosed off, what did I miss?" Lockhart said cheery

" A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last" Snape said

" My moment" Lockhart asked not cheery anymore, a little nervous actually

" Wasn't it just this morning when you said you knew exactly where the chamber is?" Snape asked with a little smirk

" Then it's settled, we'll leave the monster to you Lockhart, after all your skills are legend" McGonagall said with a smile

" Very well... I'll be in my office... getting ready" Lockhart said with a smile

" While he's doing that, we should notify the students of what has happened" McGonagall said

" Who was taken by the monster?" Sprout asked

McGonagall looked sad and said, " Ginny Weasley"

The teachers gasped and so did the three 2nd years and the Potters had to catch Ron because he lost his balance because of the news

After the teachers left they read what was on the wall

HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER

" Ginny, my sister" Ron said

" Come on we must tell Lockhart what we know" Harry said

The three run to the professors classroom and up to his office

" Professor we have some information for you" Harry said

The three look in his office and Lockhart was packing

" Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked accusingly

" Uh... yes, urgent call unavoidable" Lockhart said

" What about my sister?" Ron yelled

" About that... I'm sorry, nobody regrets it more than I do" Lockhart said

" You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you can't go now" Brenda said

" When I took the job, nothing in the job description said anything about this" Lockhart said

" You're running away? After all that you said you did in your books?" Brenda asked

" Books can be miss leading" Lockhart said

" You wrote them" Brenda yelled

" My dear child, use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things" Lockhart told Brenda

" You're a fraud! You've just been taking credit for what a load of other wizards have done" Harry said angry

" So is there anything you can do?" Ron asked

" Yes, now that you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory , you see, all those wizards would've gone blabbing and I'd never have sold another book. I'm afraid I'll have to do the same to you" Lockhart said as he grabbed his wand

The three 2nd years pointed their wands at him

" Don't even think about it" Harry said

" You're second years" Lockhart said, " You do not know very much magic yet"

" Do you really want to test that theory?" Brenda warned with a challenging smirk, " We've actually faced Voldemort twice in our lives, you haven't"

Lockhart thought for a moment and put his wand down

" Good, now follow us" Brenda said as she led the way to the Girls Bathroom

" You heard her, now follow her" Ron told Lockhart

Brenda led the way, followed by Lockhart and the boys taking up the rear with their wands pointed at Lockhart, he wasn't going to escape

" Usually the girls are charmed by my looks" Lockhart said

" You turned my bones into liquid, you lost my respect a long time ago" Brenda said with a glare

They finally made it to the Girls Bathroom and saw a crying Moaning Myrtle

" Who's there... oh... hi Harry, what do you want?" Myrtle asked

" We want to ask you how you died" Harry said a little uncomfortable

Myrtle smiled and said, " It was terrible, I died in this very cubical. It started when I was teased by Olive Hornby... she was teasing me about my glasses, I was crying and then I heard somebody come in"

" Who was it?" Brenda asked

" I don't know, I was still upset, but they said something funny, a different language and by that time, I figured out it was a boy so I unlocked the door to tell the boy to go away and then... I died" Myrtle said

" Just like that? How?" Harry asked

" No idea, I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes right there by that sink" Myrtle said and pointed

Both Potters examine the sinks while Ron still guards Lockhart

" Harry right here, I think this is the chamber enterance" Brenda said excitedly

" Are you sure?" Harry asked

" Theres a snake on this pipe" Brenda said excitedly

" You guys say something in Parseltongue" Ron said

The twins looked at each other and then at the sink and said, " open" in Parseltongue

The sink opened into a big hole

Lockhart looks down and whistles then says, " gGreat work you guys, now I'll just be on my way"

" Not so fast" Harry said

" You're going down first" Brenda said

" What good will that do?" Lockhart asked

" Better you than us" Ron said

Lockhart was trapped

" Well" Brenda asked

" Ok ok, I'm going" Lockhart said as he walked to the hole and looked down

" Get going already" Ron said as he gave Lockhart a push down into the hole

Two minutes later

" It's really quite filthy down here" Lockhart said

" Shall we" Brenda asked

" Ladies first" Ron said

Brenda glared and rolled her eyes at Ron and jumped down into the hole clutching her wand that she put back on Lockhart who just glared at her

Two minutes later the other two arrive

" Ok, remember, any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away" Brenda said

" Why?" Lockhart asked

" Because the Basilisk's eyes kill on the spot" Harry said

" Ok" Lockhart said nervous

They walk a few yards and see something large up ahead, Lockhart closed his eyes straight away

" What is it?" Ron asked

Harry and Brenda go check it out

" It's a snake skin" Harry said

" It looks to be about 20-25 feet long" Brenda said

All of a sudden Lockhart fainted and the three looked at him and rolled their eyes

" Heart of a lion this one is" Ron said

" Well good thing he wasn't in Gryffindor" Brenda said

" What house was he in?" Ron asked

Lockhart got up and grabbed Ron's wand

" Ravenclaw... The adventure ends here. But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. This is the end. Say goodbye to your memories" Lockhart said to the three angry kids, " OBLIVIATE"

The spell backfired on him and instead of obliviating the 2nd years, he obliviated himself and was knocked back by such a force that boulders and rubble were raining on top of them, the Potters went one way and Ron went the other way not to get killed

" Brenda are you ok?" Harry asked

" Yah, you?" Brenda asked

" I'm fine" Harry said

" Ron... Ron" They both yelled

" I'm fine, so is Lockhart... but he lost his memory, the spell backfired" Ron said

" Good, Ron you wait here, try to get rid of this rubble, we'll go on and find Ginny" Brenda said

" Ok, please hurry back" Ron said

" If by any chance we're not back in an hour... go get help" Harry said

" So Lockhart was in Ravenclaw?" Harry asked surprised

" Well it takes brains to pull off what he did" Brenda said, " Fooling the whole wizarding world that he did all those amazing things"

The two Potters left to find Ginny, they walk and walked and then they see snake statues and then come across a door. They looked at each other and said in Parseltongue, " open"

The door opened and there were more snake statues and on the other side of the room was Ginny

They both ran to her

" Ginny wake up, don't be dead" They both were saying

" She won't wake up" A figure said and was coming towards them. It happened to be Tom Riddle

" What do you mean? Brenda asked

" She's not..." Harry started

" She's still alive, only just" Tom said

" What are you?" Brenda asked

" A memory preserved in a diary for 50 years" Tom said

Harry sees the diary in Ginny's arm and he places his hand on her arm

" She's a cold as ice" Harry said

" Tom you need to help us there's a basilisk" Brenda started

" Oh don't worry, he won't come unless he's called" Tom said as he picked up Harry's wand that he accidentally dropped while worrying about Ginny

" That doesn't sound good" Brenda thought to herself

Harry spotted him with his wand, " Give me my wand Tom" Harry said as he extended his hand

" Oh you won't be needing it, nor will you" Tom said and looked at Brenda

" Tom we've got to save her and go, the Basilisk" Brenda said

" I'm afraid I can't have you do that, you see, as Ginny grows weaker... I grow stronger" Tom said

" But she's dying" Brenda said

" Yes she is, she's been writing to me for many months now, I've been feeding on what she has written in the diary and I was getting stronger and soon I was strong enough to write back to her and I poured a bit of my soul into her" Tom said

" That doesn't sound right" Brenda whispered to Harry

" Yes it's true, It was Ginny who opened the Chamber of Secrets" Tom said

" She couldn't, she wouldn't" Harry said

" It was Ginny who wrote the threatening messages and sent the Basilisk after the mudbloods and that stupid cat, yes Potters, Ginny did it all" Tom said with an evil grin

" Why" Brenda asked

" Because I told her to" Tom said, " I'm very persuasive, not like she knew what she was doing though, she was... in a trance, but the power of the diary scared he so she tried to get rid of it, and who picked it up? None other then the two people I have been dying to meet"

" Why do you want to meet us" Harry glared and said

" Ginny told me all about you two, I just had to meet you both for myself so I decided to show you how I captured that brainless oaf Hagrid and had him expelled to gain your trust" Tom explained

" HAGRIDS OUR FRIEND AND YOU BETRAYED HIM" Brenda yelled glaring daggers at Tom Riddle

" Well it was my word against Hagrid's, only Dumbledore thought he was innocent" Tom said

" I bet he saw right through you" Harry said smiling

" Well he did keep an annoyingly close watch on me after that" Tom said with annoyance, " Anyway I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the chamber up again while I was in school, so I preserved my teenage self in a diary so I could one day finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work"

" Well you haven't finished it this time, the Mandrakes are almost mature, all who have been petrified are going to wake up soon" Brenda said

" Oh haven't I told you?" I stopped trying to kill mudbloods for a few months now. My new target is the both of you" Tom said, " I was disappointed when the diary was stolen from you and Ginny had it back"

" Why?" Brenda asked

" Because she was afraid you learned how to use it" Tom said

Brenda and Harry glared at Tom and looked at Ginny who was getting paler by the minute

" Now I have a question for the both of you I have been dying to ask for a long time" Tom said, " How is it that two babies with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you both escape with nothing but scars, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?

" Why would you care? Voldemort was after your time" Brenda said

" Voldemort is my past, present and future" Tom said

" That doesn't sound good either" Brenda thought to Harry

Tom took out Harry's wand from his pocket and wrote his name in the air

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE and then he rearranged the words

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

" You, you're the heir of Slytherin... you're Voldemort" Harry gasped

Brenda's eyes were wide

" Surely you both didn't think I would keep my filthy muggle fathers name did you" Tom asked, " I fashioned myself a new name, one that would terrorize all of the Wizarding world when I become the greatest sorcerer in the world"

" ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS THE GREATEST SORCERER IN THE WORLD" The Potters said at the same time

" No, Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me, he's not the greatest" Tom said

" HE'LL NEVER BE GONE, NOT WHEN THERE ARE PEOPLE STILL LOYAL TO HIM" The Potters said at the same time

" You know that's getting annoying, stop saying the same thing at the same time" Tom said

All of a sudden there was a flapping noise and out of nowhere a red phoenix appeared

" Fawkes" Brenda said and smiled

Fawkes dropped the Sorting Hat and left

" So this is what Dumbledore gives his heroes, a songbird and an old hat" Tom said, " pathetic"

Tom goes to one of the holes and says something in Parseltongue, out comes the monster everybody has been afraid of

" Let us match the power between Voldamort heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous twin Potters... Parseltongue won't help you now, he only listens to me

" Don't look into his eyes whatever you do" Harry thought to Brenda

Brenda nodded and they ran into a sewer tunnel

They ran along the stone path, but the giant serpent was faster. Brenda tripped and fell on something slimy and Harry tried getting her up but they were too late The Basilisk rose to strike at both of them. all of a sudden Fawkes came screeching, soaring toward the Basilisk and circled its head, confusing it. The snake snapped furiously at the bird but Fawkes dropped down like a knife and drove his talons deep into the serpents glittering yellow eyes blinding it and making it roar and hiss in pain, Fawkes flew away, its talons dripping with blood and Harry turned and looked

" Harry" Brenda thought

" Shh, lets go, the basilisk is blind, his eyes can't kill" Harry thought to her

" Your bird may have blinded my beast, but he can still hear" Tom yelled

The twins run through the tunnel with the basilisk on their tails running into the walls blinded, Harry and Brenda run into a side tunnel but it was a dead end, they turned around and saw that the basilisk heard them coming in there

" Oh no this is it" Brenda thought to her brother

They were both very scared and the basilisk was getting closer and Harry found a rock

" Shh" Harry thought and he threw the rock behind the basilisk and the basilisk turned around and went after that. They both sighed quietly then made sure the basilisk was out of sight and ran the other direction back to Tom and Ginny

Ginny looked deathly pale and Tom looked stronger than before

" Yes, pretty soon Ginny will cease to exist and I will be more than a memory and Lord Voldaemort will be very much alive and will continue his reign" Tom said

Brenda came closer to Ginny and all of a sudden the Basilisk came back out and roared

Brenda still had her wand and she shot all the spells she thought would work and all she knew at the beast but none of them even slowed it down

" 2nd year spells cannot kill such a beast" Tom said and laughed

Both Harry and Brenda dodged the beasts attacks and both wondered why they were brought the sorting hat, all of a sudden something came out of the sorting hat and Harry picked it up and his eyes lit up a bit

" Now that's something we can use" Brenda thought

" Stay with Ginny" Harry thought to Brenda and Harry began making noise for the Basilisk to follow him and not his sister

Brenda snuck back up to Ginny and Tom and whispered EXPELLIARMUS at Tom so he dropped Harry's wand, " Accio Harry's wand" Brenda glared at the glaring Tom

" Fine keep it, no use to you anyway, you all are dead" Tom said

They both watched the fight

5 minutes later Harry stabbed the sword up through the snake's mouth and into it's head but one of the snakes poisonous teeth pierced Harry's arm

The serpent was roaring of pain and eventually died and Harry slowly came down and went to his sister and Ginny

Brenda gasped, she was scared for her brother "Here let me help, I'm sure a potion can be made in time" Brenda helped pull the tooth out of Harry's arm

Harry screamed in pain

" There is no time, I suspect he has but a few minutes left to live, he will be back with your dear old mudblood mother soon" Tom said

Both Potters glared at Tom and then both look at Ginny who was still clutching the diary, she looked as white as a ghost, Brenda looked at the diary again then at Harry. Brenda was pissed at Tom, she took the diary away from Ginny

" What are you doing?" Tom asked

Brenda glared at Tom then took the snake tooth and stabbed the diary

" NO STOP" Tom yelled a bright light was forming

" That was for our parents" Brenda said, then stabbed it again, more light shown through " That was for my brother" and this is for Ginny, " She stabbed it one more time and Tom exploded

Ginny woke up breathing hard and sat up

" It was me, I didn't mean too... I'm sorry, Riddle made me... Harry you're hurt" Ginny was starting to cry, she was scared and so sorry and afraid for Harry

" You both need to get out of here" Harry said

" You're coming with us" Brenda said stubbornly

" Its too late for me" Harry said

" No it's not, Severus can make a potion for you, Madame Pomfrey can heal you, we have the magic to save you" Brenda said

Harry shook his head no, he thought it was too late

" NO IT'S NOT" Brenda yelled with tears in her eyes

All of a sudden there was a flap of wings and Fawkes was by Harry's side

" You were great Fawkes, I just wasn't quick enough" Harry said

" Stop saying that" Brenda said crying

Fawkes began to cry on Harry's wounded arm and the wound went away

" Of course remember, Dumbledore said that phoenix tears have healing powers" Brenda said happily drying her tears

Harry looked at his arm and smiled at the girls

" It's all right, it's just a memory" Harry said

Both girls smiled

The three of them head back the way the Potters came and made it to the rubble

" Ron, Ron" Harry yelled

" Harry, are you ok?" Ron asked

" We're all ok, we'll help you with this rubble" Harry said

" I cannot wait to get out of here, Lockhart is saying a bunch of nonsense" Ron complained

10 minutes later they were through and the Weasleys and Potters hugged each other

" What a lovely moment" Lockhart said, " Are you all dating?"

Ginny looked confused

" Lockhart lost his memory" Ron said

" oh, can we get out of here now?" Ginny asked

Fawkes lifted everybody in the air and out of the chamber and into the night sky, it was the only way out since the other way was blocked off by rubble

" AMAZING THIS IS JUST LIKE MAGIC" Lockhart said

" Gee I wonder why" Brenda said sarcastically

The others laughed

When they got back to the castle they were all stopped by Professor McGonagall and to Brenda's horror professor Snape

" Ginny Weasley you're ok... explain yourselves all of you" McGonagall commanded relieved and angry at the same time

" Uh... We found the chamber of secrets and stopped the monster and freed Ginny from Tom Riddle... AKA... Voldemort" Both Potters said at the same time

" This is way out of my hands, you will have to speak with Dumbledore on this one, your families will be notified" McGonagall said

" Mine already is" Brenda whispered looking at Snape who looked very scary at the moment

Both McGonagall and Snape took them up to Dumbledore's office

" Is he even here? The last thing I heard he was removed" Brenda said

" He's back, after what the ministry heard about Ginny being kidnapped then you three missing, he was almost forced to return" Snape said in a somewhat harsh angry tone that made Brenda wince

" Well I'm not going to see the light of day again" Brenda thought to Harry

The professors left the four students in Dumbledore's office and took Lockhart to the Hospital Wing

Ron and Ginny's parents were up there and they gave their children hugs and Mrs. Weasley began to cry because she was so happy her children were safe

" Brenda may I see that diary please?" Dumbledore asked

Brenda handed him the diary and the two Potters try to explain what happened

" I believe Ginny has had a long night, I think a little rest will do her good, Ms. Weasley please go to the hospital wing and let Madam Pomfrey look you over, your parents may join you, Ron, Harry, Brenda, I still need to talk to you

Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left

" You three realize, of course, that in the last few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?

" Yes sir" they said at the same time

" And that there is sufficient evidence to expel you all?

" Yes sir" they said together

Brenda was almost in tears with him saying that

" Therefore, it seems only fitting...That you all receive Special Awards for Services to the School. And let me see yes, I think two hundred points apiece, which, I believe, should be more than enough to secure Gryffindor the House Cup" Dumbledore said and smiled which made the 2nd years smile too

" si... six hundred points sir?" Brenda gasped with joy

Dumbledore smiled

" Thank you sir" Harry and Ron said at the same time

" Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. I believe our game keeper needs to come back" Dumbledore said

Ron took the papers and headed towards the owlery

" First, I want to thank both of two must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. Secondly, I sense you're both troubled by something. Am I right?" Dumbledore asked

" It's just, you see, sir, We couldn't help noticing certain things, certain similarities, between Tom Riddle and us" Both Potters said at the same time

" I like how you both do that, I think it's amusing," Dumbledore said with a smile, " You both can speak Parseltongue, because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transformed some of his own powers to both of you the night he gave you those scars"

" So he put a bit of himself in us" Brenda asked not liking the sound of that at all, it made her feel dirty

" Well not on purpose but yes" Dumbledore said

" So what sort of characteristics do we share with him" Harry asked interested

" Oh... Resourcefulness, Determination, A certain disregard for the rules" Dumbledore said

" So the sorting hat was right" Harry said

" What?" Brenda asked

" It wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I told it not too" Harry said

" That is what makes you two different from him" Dumbledore said

" It didn't ask me" Brenda said

" The sorting hat knew that you would be better off with your brother so he knew you would do well in Gryffindor, the sorting hat thought you would do well in Slytherin also but decided that family is more important... do you understand" Dumbledore asked

" Yes I do, family is more important" Brenda smiled

" If you are still wondering about whether you should be in Gryffindor or not, take a look at the sword" Dumbledore said

Harry picked up the sword and it said "GODRIC GRYFFINDOR"

"Only true Gryffindors can pull that out of a hat" Dumbledore explained

All of a sudden Lucius Malfoy enters with Dobby

" Dobby" The Potters say together," This is your master, you serve the Malfoys"

Malfoy looked down at the House Elf

" I'll deal with you later" Malfoy said then walked up to the desk and pushed the Potters away, " Out of my way Potters... so you have returned Dumbledore"

" Yes. When the governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back... Curiously, several of them seemed under the impression that you would curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place, Lucius" Dumbledore said

" That's crazy, my only concern is of the students of this school... I assume the culprit has been identified" Malfoy said

" Yes" Dumbledore said

" And... who was it" Malfoy asked

The Potters smiled when Dumbledore looked at them then back at Malfoy and said, "Voldemort, this time he chose to act through somebody else, with the means of this diary"

Dobby got the Potters attention and looked from the diary to Malfoy

Brenda understood and nodded

" Fortunately our young Potters discovered it and one hopes that no more things of Voldemort's finds their way into the innocent hands of these students. The consequences could be severe" Dumbledore said

" Well lets just hope that those two Potters will always be here to protect the innocent" Malfoy glared at them

" Don't worry we will be" They said at the same time

" Come Dobby, we're leaving" Malfoy said and left the room with Dobby at his heels

" What a jerk" Brenda whispered, " We have to do something for Dobby"

" I have an idea" Harry said then went up to Dumbledore's desk, " Sir I wonder if I can have that diary"

" Take it" Dumbledore said smiling

" Thanks" Harry said and took it and ran off with Brenda not far behind, Harry took off one of his socks and put it in the diary then they both caught up to Malfoy

" Mr. Malfoy we have something of yours" Brenda said as Harry handed him the diary

" Mine, I don't know what you're talking about" Malfoy said glaring

" Oh but you do sir, we believe you dropped it in Ginny's cauldron the day at Diagon Alley" Harry said

" You do, why don't you prove it" He said and gave the diary to Dobby

The twins were silent, that was all they needed to say and Malfoy smirked

" Come Dobby, we're leaving" Malfoy said

" Open it" Brenda said

Dobby opened the diary and to his joy was a sock, " Master has given Dobby a sock, Master has given Dobby clothes, Dobby is free" Dobby was so happy

" What I didn't give you..." Malfoy trailed off, Harry didn't have his right sock on

" You... you lost me my SERVANT

Malfoy took out his wand, " AVADA" He didn't finish

" You shall not harm the Potters" Dobby said and used his powers to push Malfoy away

" You both are fools, your parents were fools too, mark my words Potters, one day you will meet a sticky end, one day" Malfoy left the building

" You freed Dobby, how can Dobby ever repay them" Dobby asked

" Just promise us one thing" Brenda said

" Anything" Dobby said

Both Brenda and Harry smiled

" Never try to save our lives again" Harry said and Dobby smiled and left with a pop

" Ok now for the scary part" Brenda said not smiling

" Now what?" Harry asked wondering what else they had to do today, they just saved the school from Voldemort and just saved their house elf friend, what else could there possibly be

" Not for you, for me... facing Snape" Brenda said worried

" Oh... yah... that... would you like me to go with you?" Harry asked

Brenda smiled and nodded

"Lets go up to the Gryffindor tower first and lets get cleaned up, I can't stand being this dirty" Brenda said

" Good idea" Harry said

" I'm never going to feel clean again, Dumbledore saying theres a bit of Voldemort in us, that just... icks me out" Brenda complained

Harry sighed, " We're going to have to just live with it, there is nothing wrong with us, we just have some of his similarities like talking to snakes"

Brenda sighed and nodded

They walked quick to the Gryffindor tower and they went to their dorms and took showers then got ready to face Severus Snape

" I have to face the music sometime, better sooner then later" Brenda thought to herself

They went to the apartment

" Are you sure he's not in the class room grading papers?" Harry asked

" At this time in the morning?" Brenda asked shocked that he would think that, it was 4:30 in the morning, she was surprised he was up looking for them when they were still down in the chamber

" Just checking" Harry said

" I'll ask" Brenda said then turned to the portrait, " Is Severus inside?"

" Yes and he's very mad at you" The portrait smiled evilly... so what's the password?

Brenda glared at the portrait, " Cover your ears Harry, if you knew the password as well, I'd be in even more trouble"

He did

" Gillyweed" Brenda whispered

The portrait opened and both Potters went inside

Severus was at his desk when they came in

" Didn't know how long it would take you to actually face me, you're braver then I thought" Severus said standing up then saw Harry, " Or maybe not"

" She is, I just came for support" Harry said defending his sister

" Now he knows the password" Snape accused

No I don't, she made me cover my ears, and she only whispered it" Harry said

" Brenda bringing your brother here won't lesson your punishment any" Severus said in an angry cold tone

" I know... I just had to bring him... before my punishment, can we first explain it?" Brenda asked

Severus looked at the 2nd years and thought of what they have accomplished

" Ok you may explain" Severus said

Harry started talking

" Brenda may explain" Severus said

" Ok, well first of all... nobody would have gotten in the chamber anyway besides Harry and I, the password was in Parseltongue, and there was another password in the chamber that was also in parseltongue. We felt we had to stop it since we were the only ones who could understand what it was saying and we were connected to the culprit somehow, it was... you know who and we learned that he transferred some of his powers to us on accident, we had to save Ginny, Lockhart wasn't going to do it, he was lying about everything, it just kind of fell into our laps" Brenda said

There was a pause

" So are you telling me that this whole year you haven't been researching anything on the Chamber of Secrets?" Severus asked

" Uh... just a little bit" Brenda whispered

" How much is a little it? Would it have anything to do with how Crabbe and Goyle found themselves in a broom closet and how Pansy Parkinson had no idea what Malfoy was talking about when he started talking about what they both did on Christmas when she wasn't even at school, or why on the same day Ms. Granger was in the Hospital Wing for a very long time?" Snape asked

Brenda and Harry's eyes were wide

Severus crossed his arms and leaned against his desk " I seemed to have noticed a few missing ingredients from my classroom... you wouldn't have by any chance made a... polyjuice potion would you, and then lied through your teeth Brenda when I asked you if you had anything up your sleeves"

Brenda was in tears now and she was very scared

" How did you figure that out sir?" Harry asked

" I have my ways I don't plan on sharing with you two at this time" Severus said, " Now then, Brenda... do you have any idea how worried I have been when McGonagall said that you were missing? I thought you were also kidnapped by the monster, I almost tried a locater spell but then I saw you lot come through the doors, do you both have any idea what you put all of us teachers through tonight? We were all worried, I think you almost gave McGonagall a heart attack, I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't expel you, you lot certainly broke enough school rules"

" He gave us special awards for services for the school" Brenda said

" Of course he did, because he just couldn't see the dangerousness of this situation" Severus said angry

" No it's because we stopped the monster that was petrifying everybody, we saved the school" Harry said

" And you almost gotten yourself killed by doing so, the second time in two years I might add" Severus said

" We're sorry" Brenda whispered

Severus was silent for a minute

" Ok, that is all I need to say, is there anything you two need to say?" Severus asked calmer

They shook their heads no

" Very well, Mr. Potter, I suggest you go wait outside for your sister" Severus said pointing to the portrait that led outside the apartments

Harry's eyes were wide, he know what Snape was going to do

" Don't hurt her" Harry commanded

" Just wait outside, she'll be out soon" Severus said a little more firmly but not too harsh

Harry looked at his sister

" Just go" Brenda thought to him

Harry glared at Severus and left the apartment

" Ok Brenda, I hope you understand why I'm going to punish you" Severus said

" I understand" Brenda said and looked down at the floor

" Ok good" Severus said and then grabbed a chair and put it in the middle of the room, took Brenda by the arm, sat down and put her over his knee and spanked her

Snape spanked Brenda until Brenda was in tears then he let up and got her off his knee

" Ok I hope you realize what you did was dangerous" Severus said

" I do, and we went through this" Brenda said not wanting to go over it again

" Ok, go wash your face and go join your brother" Severus said, " I'll see you later"

Severus left the apartment and Brenda went into her room to wash her face of tears then she joined her brother

" Are you ok?" Harry asked worried, " I saw Snape coming out of the apartment alone and it scared me"

" I'm fine, I knew he was going to do that, it doesn't hurt anymore, I know I can count on him to actually be a parent... it's kind of reassuring" Brenda said

" That's creepy" Harry said, " Snape"

Brenda chuckled

" Lets get to the Great Hall for breakfast" Brenda said

Later that day and into the night the people who were Petrified were better, The three 2nd years spotted Hermione at the enterance of the Great Hall and she came running towards them and hugged both Harry and Brenda and shook Ron's hand

" Welcome back Hermione" Ron said

" Thanks... Congratulations you solved it" Hermione was happy

" With loads of help from you" Harry said

" We couldn't have done it without you" Brenda said

" Thanks" Hermione said

All of a sudden McGonagall tapped her goblet so everybody went silent and Dumbledore said his speech

" Before we begin our feast, let's give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has been successfully administered to all those who had been petrified" Dumbledore said and everybody cheered, " Also, in the wake of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been canceled" Everybody but Hermione cheered

The Great Hall doors opened up and the room fell silent, Hagrid was the one who opened the door

" Sorry I'm late, The owl delivering my release papers got all lost and confused, some bird called Errol" Hagrid said as he was making his way towards the Potters

Ron looked sheepish

I just want to say... that if it wasn't for you, Harry, Brenda, Ron and Hermione, well I'd still be... you know where, well I would just like to say thanks" Hagrid said with a smile

The Potters looked at each other and stood up and said, " There's no Hogwarts without you Hagrid" Then they both gave him a hug and Hagrid got all teary eyed

Dumbledore started a slow clap that got bigger and bigger as more people joined

The rest of the term was great, no DADA though since Lockhart had to go to St. Mungos, everybody trusted the Potters again. After everything got back to normal it was time for the Summer Holiday

" Brenda, you're coming home with us" Fred and George said happily

" What are you talking about?" Brenda asked

" Well Snape has to stay here and grade papers for a while and get ready for next year, he has already talked to our parents about it" Fred said

" OK cool, sounds good" Brenda said as she left the Common Room and made her way down to the dungeons and to the apartment, " Gillyweed"

" Well congratulations, you're no longer the heir of Slytherin" The portrait spat

" Sorry, I know how much you wanted me to be the heir of Slytherin" Brenda grinned

She walked in the apartment and met Severus there

" Are you all packed?" Severus asked

" Just about... am I really supposed to stay at the Weasley's for a while? The Weasley twins like to joke around a lot" Brenda said

" Yes, just for a few days while I finish papers and get settled for next year" Severus said, " I will come and collect you when I'm finished"

" Sounds good" Brenda said then went in her room and grabbed her things she left down there, " Well then I'll see you in a few days" She said akwardly

Brenda hesitated for a moment then put her bag down, went up to Severus and gave him a hug, she really wanted this relationship to work out

Severus was kind of surprised but gave her a hug back, " I'll see you in a few days, you better finish packing, tomorrow the train leaves"

" Yes sir" Brenda said smiling and headed out the door

Severus went back to his desk and on his desk was the adoption papers


	25. Chapter 25

The train stopped at Kings Cross station and all the students got off at platform 9 3/4

" Well this is it, another school year has gone by and I have to go back to the Dursleys" Harry said miserably

" I'll write to you as much as possible over the summer" Brenda said

" Yah mate so will I" Ron said

Harry smiled, " Hopefully this time we'll actually get the letters"

Brenda laughed a bit, " We should, unless terrible things start happening at Hogwarts again"

" With our luck, who knows" Harry said

" Oh whatever happens we'll get through it together as a foursome" Hermione said

They did a group hug then went their own ways

" Come on Brenda my parents are over there" Ron said hurrying Brenda along

Mrs. Weasley gave both Ron and Brenda big welcoming hugs

" I was so worried, I swear this was the most frightening experience Hogwarts has ever had" Mrs. Weasley said, " And you guys got rid of it, I nearly fainted when I heard what happened"

" Well it's all in the past, lets put it behind us Molly, I'm sure they don't want to relive it" Mr. Weasley said, " Lets get them home"

The Weasleys and Brenda went to a magical building that had a fireplace and they used Floo powder to get back

" You will share Ginny's room Brenda just like last year" Mrs. Weasley said

Brenda smiled, " Thanks"

" Come on Brenda, let's go unpack" Ginny said and they started up the stairs

" After you all unpack, will you please go denome the garden?" Mrs. Weasley asked

The Weasleys groaned

" Yes Mrs. Weasley" Brenda called, she sounded excited

" Brenda" Ron groaned

" What? I never did that before, it sounds kind of fun" Brenda said with a smile

" Yah right, these aren't the Santa Clause looking ones muggles have in their yards" Ron said

" No, these are wrinkly little buggers" Fred said

" And they bite if you hang on to them too long" George said

" Well your mum was going to make us do them anyway, why not just say yes" Brenda asked

They didn't say anything else

Brenda helped Ginny unpack when they got to her room

" Aren't you going to unpack?" Ginny asked

" I'm only here for a few days, until Severus gets ready for next year he's going to pick me up" Brenda said

Oh" Ginny said and they left the room and headed downstairs to help denoming

" I still can't believe that Snape is your guardian, it's bad enough having him as a teacher" Ron said

" It's not that bad, it can be a bit scary sometimes because... well he is scary but we're getting along" Brenda said

" Even when he punishes you?" Ron asked

Brenda's face fell

" It's not like he uses his wand or the whip, that's illegal, all he mostly just gives me a lecture and grounds me for a few days" Brenda said

" I still don't get it, I wonder what his house is like" Ron said

" Well, it's pretty big with lots and lots of rooms, it's a mansion, there are rooms he hasn't been in, most of the doors are locked because dangerous things live in there, didn't we talk about this already?" Brenda asked

" I'm still surprised you like living with him" Ron said, " I mean what is it like, does he make you do potions all day or clean cauldrons all day or what?"

" Uh... no, he only has you clean cauldrons for detentions in school, he has me on a reasonable schedule" Brenda said

" Well what is the schedule? Does he make you do research assignments 24/7" Ron asked

" I would have thought you would have asked me these questions when you first found out he was my guardian, not 9 months later" Brenda said

" Well I just got over the shock" Ron said

" It took you 9 months to get over the shock? Brenda was surprised

" Yes" Ron said

" Well to answer your question, I only had to do one assignment all summer last year and that was only because I was being punished, it wasn't a research assignment, just sentences, and my schedule is reasonable. If you want to know it, I'll tell you... I have the thing memorized my 24 hour schedule is wake up at 7:00, be down at breakfast at 8:00, read from 8:30 to 10:30, then go outside and get some fresh air from 10:30 to 12:30, come in for lunch and go back outside from 1:00 to 2:00, come in and study from 2:00 to 4:00, from 4:00 to 6:30 do whatever I want, 6:30 is Dinner, bath time at 7:00, from 8:00 to 10:00 quiet time, 10:00 bed, see and there is nothing in there about researching

" What about that quiet time and that reading? Ron asked

" Well I like doing that stuff and he wants me refreshed for the next year, it's a very reasonable schedule" Brenda said

" I think it's weird that he has you on a schedule, it sounds like military or something" Fred said

" Yah it sounds so... controlling" George said

" Well he is Severus" Brenda said," I just got used to it, it's not that bad really and at least I'm out of trouble for at least 3 months out of the year"

They finally finished denoming the yard

" I won't be surprised that you end up like Severus come the beginning of term" Ron said

" You mean black greasy hair, pale complexion, big hooked nose and a sour look most of the time on my face? No thank you" Brenda said

" So you think all of that too" Ron said

" Of course I do, even Draco Malfoy thinks that and he idolizes the man" Brenda said

" How can you think of him like that and still like him?" Ron asked

" Well, he did take me in when I had no place to go, he acts like a father to me, he is the first decent one I remember" Brenda said

" He isn't your dad, the James Potter was" Fred said

" I know that, but... I don't know... it's complicated" Brenda said

" I understand what you're saying" Ginny said with a smile

" You do?" All three Weasley's asked

" Of course, women understand each other better, She doesn't want to replace her real parents, but they're not around anymore, she needs a parent, she's only 12, Snape took her in and acted like a father to her, I think Snape is a good choice. We might not know him as well as Brenda does, because we don't live with him, but if Brenda thinks he's good enough then he's good enough" Ginny said

" Thanks Ginny" Brenda said and smiled, " How would you guys like to try my schedule? It might help you with your school work come next term"

The Weasley boys looked at each other and they looked scared

" We'll do it" Ginny said smiling

" Ginny" The boys complained

" Well it can help us for the future" Ginny said

Brenda smiled, " Good, we start tomorrow"

Brenda was at the Weasley's house for three days and Severus finally picked her up

" Thank you for watching Brenda for me while I planned for next year" Severus said

" You're welcome Severus" Mr. Weasley said

" She wasn't any trouble was she" Severus asked

" Not at all, actually she put my kids on a very good schedule that I'm going to keep them on, they seem to be more disciplined on the schedule" Mrs. Weasley said

" Good, I always think the schedule works best with young adults" Severus said

" I want you to write to me a lot, I would really like to know how the schedule idea is coming along, I still think it will help for the future" Brenda told Ginny

" Don't worry, I'll make sure we all stay on it, it kind of grows on you once you get used to it" Ginny said

" yah it does" Brenda agreed and smiled, " Well I better get going, don't want Severus waiting all day for me"

She gave Ginny a hug, said bye to the boys, gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and said bye to Mr. Weasley

" Good luck Severus" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said

" Thanks" Severus said

Both Brenda and Severus left using floo powder

" What was that about?" Brenda asked

" Nothing to worry about...So I hear you put your schedule on the Weasley kids" Severus said

" Yah, when I told them about it, they thought it was weird, so I convinced Ginny about the schedule who convinced her brothers and they were on it for a few days, Mrs. Weasley likes it so she's going to make them follow it" Brenda said

Severus smirked," We'll see if it works come next term"

Brenda smiled, " Well I better go unpack"

She headed up the stairs

" After you unpack, I need to talk to you about something" Severus said

" Ok" Brenda said

Severus had the adoption papers in his pocket and he put them on the desk in the living room

Brenda opened her bedroom door and smiled

" Home sweet home" Brenda said to herself

She put away all her school clothes in the closet and her books on the book shelves and a little house elf popped in

" Hi Minnie" Brenda said

" Hi Ms. Brenda, Minnie was going to help you" Minnie said

" That's ok, I got it, thanks for offering though" Brenda said, " uh... Minnie do you know what Severus wants to talk to me about?"

" No Ms. Brenda, Master didn't tell Minnie anything" Minnie said

" That's ok, I'll just have to figure it out in a bit... it's good to be home, did you hear what happened at Hogwarts?" Brenda asked

" Yes Ms. Brenda, Ms. Brenda and her brother are very brave, they took on the Basilisk all by themselves, Minnie is glad that Ms. Brenda is safe, Minnie knows Master was worried" Minnie said

" Yah I know, he was really mad" Brenda said, " I hope I'm not still in trouble for that"

" Minnie don't know Ms. Brenda, Minnie is sorry she can't be more of help" Minnie said

" That's ok Minnie, I don't expect you to know everything, you're a really good friend" Brenda said

" Minnie is Ms. Brenda's friend?" Minnie looked happy and shocked

" Of course you are, we talk all the time" Brenda said," Friends talk all the time"

Minnie looked really happy

" I mean it's ok for us to be friends right? I don't want to be braking any rules or anything" Brenda said

" Ms. Brenda didn't break any rules" Minnie said happily

Brenda smiled, " Well I better get downstairs and see what Severus wants to talk about"

She put the last few things away and headed downstairs and into the living room where Severus was waiting

" Are you done unpacking?" Severus asked

" Yes, I told Minnie that she's my friend, that's not bad is it?" Brenda asked

" No, it's perfectly all right" Severus said

" So what did you want to talk to me about?" Brenda asked

" Right, getting to the point" Severus said and paused

" He looks nervous" Brenda thought

Severus was pacing around

" I don't know how to bring this up" Severus thought

" Severus are you ok?" Brenda asked

" I'm fine" Severus said

" You're pacing a lot" Brenda said

Severus stopped

" Ok, I just don't know how to bring it up" Severus said

" Bring what up?" Brenda asked

" We have a father daughter relationship right?" Severus asked

" Yes, we're still working on it, but yes" Brenda said confused

" Yes, well, for a while I've been thinking about this" Severus said

" Thinking about what?" Brenda asked

" How would you like to have a real father daughter relationship?" Severus asked

" What do you mean?" Brenda asked confused

" I want to adopt you" Severus said

Brenda wasn't expecting this, she had a surprised look on her face, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide and she was speechless. Severus was waiting for an answer

" Ar... are you serious" Brenda finally asked

" Yes, I have the papers right here" Severus said and he went to his desk and grabbed them

Brenda took the papers and read them, Severus has already signed them

" All you need to do is say yes and sign them in the right places" Severus said

" I will have a real father that won't make me be raised by a nanny" Brenda thought and said, " This is... wow... I really want this, but I can't forget my real father"

" I know that, nobody can replace him, I don't want to, I just want... to be your father also" Severus said

Brenda looked up from the paper and smiled. She was so happy she was crying. She got off the couch she fell on to when she heard the news and went over to Severus's desk and signed her name in all the right areas, her birth date in the right place, today's date, her wand type, and all the other information the Ministry needed, when she was done, it magically disappeared

" It's complete" Severus said smiling

Brenda was speechless, she didn't know what to say but she was also smiling. She got up from Severus's desk and gave her new father a big hug and Severus returned it.

Brenda was very happy that she finally had a father that she would remember and wouldn't ignore her

" Can I go write to my friends? They'd like to know" Brenda asked

" Yes you may" Severus smiled and corrected

Brenda smiled and walked quickly to her room and got out parchment, quill and ink and began writing to her brother It took her a while to figure out how to start the letters she did Harry's first

_Dear Harry,_

_This will be my first letter to you this summer, and bro do I have some news for you. Please don't get mad, I'm very excited about this. Today when Severus picked me up from the Weasley's he had a surprise, he had adoption papers and he adopted me. I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I'm not going to become a Snape, that is too weird I'm keeping our last name. And I am not forgetting about our real father in case you were wondering. The adoption thing isn't bad, Severus and I have a father daughter relationship no matter how weird you or Ron might think it is, and Severus thought we should make the relationship as real as it could get, I hope you're not too mad or worried because everything will be fine and I think for the better. Good luck at the Dursley's and I hope you write back soon._

_Your sister,_

_Brenda_

It took her an hour to finish all the letters

" They are going to be surprised" Brenda thought, " I can just picture it now, Ron would be surprised and probably mad and shocked that I would agree to it, Harry… would probably be the same even though I told them both not to worry or anything but Hermione would think that it is nice that I now have a father. The Weasley twins will probably tease me when they find out, oh well, this is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, they just don't understand, they have family, Harry just doesn't like Severus and like it or not he lives with family, I was stuck in an orphanage then kicked out, they'll eventually see that this is for the better"

Brenda went to Angel and tied the letters to her feet

" Bring these to Harry, Ron and Hermione" Brenda told her owl

Angel's response was a hoot and she was off

Brenda fell on her bed and thought, " I have a father, it feels like a dream but it's not, I actually have a real family, he's not my guardian any more, he's my father. Wow Severus Snape my father… That sounds a little weird. I hope I don't have to call him dad right away, I'm not ready for that yet.

A week passed and nothing has changed much, Severus agreed with Brenda about not calling him dad, he wasn't ready for that part either. Brenda finally got the letters and she was right both boys were shocked and mad and confused that Brenda would actually agree to it. Hermione was excited for Brenda and wished her luck. Ginny wrote that she was excited for her also and that the schedule was still working even though the boys didn't like it. Harry asked if Brenda called Severus dad

" At least the girls are happy for me" Brenda thought and began writing the 2nd letters of the summer in which Brenda wrote that she doesn't call Severus dad even he thinks it's weird she also put in Harry's letter that he should be happy for her for finally having a real father daughter relationship with Severus


	26. Chapter 26

This would be the beginning of Book 3

Nothing changed now that they were officially family, the schedule was the same as it has been when Severus was just the guardian and Brenda kept getting letters from her friends and brother. Ron wrote that his family were vacationing in Egypt because they won a Galleon draw and got 700 Galleons, most were spent on the vacation but Ron was going to get a new wand.

" Wow, a vacation in Egypt, I bet they're having lots and lots of fun" Brenda thought after she read the letter.

A month later she got her school list and permission slip third years get to go to Hogsmead. Severus would not sign it

" Come on please" Brenda begged holding it up

" No, for the tenth time" Severus said getting annoyed

" Why?" Brenda asked

" I have my reasons" Severus said

" What reason is that?" Brenda asked

" Do you realize there is a killer on the loose?" Severus asked

" No, you won't let me see the Daily Prophet" Brenda said with a pout, every morning after Severus read the paper, he burned the paper so Brenda couldn't see it, it was quite annoying actually

" And there is a reason for that, there is a killer on the loose and I don't want you to get nightmares" Severus said

" Ron and Hermione got permission to go to Hogsmead" Brenda said

" Ron and Hermione are not my kids" Severus said

" It's not fair" Brenda stamped her foot

" Is this really the way thirteen year olds act when they don't get there way? Severus asked

Brenda stopped and remembered what she got for her birthday, she got the Monster Book of Monsters from Hagrid, that was the most unusual gift

" Good now you're acting your age, now I know what's best for you and signing that slip is not a good idea this year" Severus said

" I faced you know who twice and a Basilisk, but it's not safe to go to Hogsmead because theres a killer on the loose, is that right?" Brenda asked

" Yes" Severus said, " Now go pack, you're going to the Weasley's tomorrow"

" Are you sure they're back from Egypt?" Brenda asked

" Yes, they got back a week ago" Severus said

Brenda sighed and went upstairs to her room

" She is such a handful" Severus thought

Brenda started packing her things to take to the Weasley's and Hogwarts and Minnie popped in

" Hi Minnie" Brenda said depressed

" Don't be sad Miss Brenda, Master knows what's best for Miss Brenda, Master does" Minnie said

" I just don't like it that everybody else gets go to Hogsmead and I have to stay at school, it's just not fair both Harry and I did more than the other third years that get to go. There's a killer on the loose, what does that have to do with Harry and I?" Brenda asked

" Minnie doesn't know" Minnie said

" You don't know or you can't tell" Brenda asked

" Uh... Minnie has to go... make supper... got to go" Minnie said

" Minnie what do you know?" Brenda asked

Minnie popped out of the room

" Cheater, she knows I can't do that until I'm of age" Brenda said to herself then finished packing and laid down on her bed. She figured Severus was mad at her for throwing a fit

An hour later Severus knocked on Brenda's door " Are you calmed down enough to come down to supper?" Severus asked

Brenda opened the door and nodded

" Good" Severus said

They ate in silence, Brenda was still disappointed

" I know you are disappointed and I'm sorry, I think it's dangerous for you to be in Hogsmead with a killer on the loose, I'm sure other parents feel the same way and I'm sure they are keeping there kids from going as well" Said Severus

Brenda thought for a moment and said, " I understand"

" Ok good, so are you all packed" Severus asked Brenda nodded

The next day Brenda and Severus flooed to the Burrow and Fred and George were waiting for Brenda to come through so they could catch her

" Ha ha very funny guys, I'm used to flooing now" Brenda said when she got through with her belongings and didn't fall or anything

" We just wanted to make sure" Fred said wiyh a wink

" yYah we don't want you to hurt yourself" George said

" Well thank you for caring" Brenda said with a smile

Severus came through " Good morning Professor" The Weasley twins said together

" Good morning" Severus said in his professor like way

Mr. and Mrs Weasley came to greet them " Good morning Severus, Good morning Brenda" Molly said

" Good morning Molly" Severus said

" Good morning Mrs. Weasley" Brenda said

" How was your trip?" Severus asked

" Very fun thank you" Mr. Weasley said

" Good, well I better be getting to Kings Cross, now Brenda do you have everything you need?" Severus asked

" Yes" Brenda said

" Are you sure?" Severus asked

" Yes dad I'm sure" Brenda said then her eyes went wide and so did Severus's. It was quiet in the room which now all the Weasley's were in

" Uh... very well, I'll see you all at school then, Molly, Arthur" Severus said then went into the fireplace, " Be good Brenda" he said then flooed back to his house to grab his things

" You called Snape dad" Fred said

" You now think of him as your dad?" Ron asked

" Well he did adopt me" Brenda said

" Yes but you called him dad, he looked shocked" George said

" I know what he looked like George, I was standing in front of him" Brenda said, "He was shocked as much as I was and as much as you all were, since that was the first time I called him dad... I kind of like it"

" I thought you said you weren't ready to call him dad, you wrote that in your letters" Ron said

"Well at the time I wasn't, it just sort of slipped out" Brenda said, " Ok enough about me, what about you and the Egypt trip?

Ron smiled big and got the clipping of his family in Egypt " We went through many tombs and saw many mummies, pyramids, some tombs mum thought was too scary for Ginny to go through, Ginny wasn't happy about that. I got your present from Egypt, the Sneakoscope. My brother Bill doesn't think that the Sneakoscope is real, because it is supposed to light up and spin when there is someone untrustworthy around. It was spinning for him so he thought it was broken, but Fred and George put some dung-beetles in his soup"

" And he still doesn't know that we did it" Fred said with a big smile

" Yah he figured they just flew into his soup by themselves" George said

" I now have a new wand" Ron said, " Its 14 inches, willow with one unicorn hair"

" Now don't drive a car through the whomping willow again little Ronny, don't want you to break that one" Fred and George said at the same time

" Don't you guys ever get tired of saying the same thing at the same time" Ron asked

" No" They said at the same time

" Harry and I say the same things all the time" Brenda said

" And you two have that psychic connection that only some twins have" Fred said

" That connection saved us a few times while facing you know who" Brenda said

Ginny came up to them, " Hey who wants to play Quidditch?"

They smiled at her and got up, grabbed their brooms, went outside and played a game of Quidditch then they had to degnome the garden which took all afternoon

" I see you guys stopped using the schedule" Brenda said accusingly

" Uh... yah, about that" Fred started

" Forget it, I just wanted to see how long you all could last with it" Brenda said smiling

Mrs. Weasley came out and yelled, " Time to come in for dinner"

They all hurried back into the house

Brenda was at the Weasley's for a week and it was dinner time again

" Tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley to get your books" Mrs. Weasley said

" Be careful with the Monster Book of Monsters, its one of the books on the school list, Hagrid gave me it for my birthday, that thing could have bitten my hand off" Brenda said

" There are dangerous books?" Ron asked surprised

" You didn't know that?" Brenda asked surprised, " of course there are, just don't open it when you get it, I'm just warning you"

" Ok" Ron said

The next day they flooed to Diagon Alley, Fred and George were still there to catch Brenda

" We just like catching you" Fred said

" We're thinking of making it a tradition" George said smiling

They first went to Gringotts and got their money then they went their separate ways, Ron and Brenda shopped together. They shopped for an hour and then met Hermione

" Hi Hermione" Brenda said and gave her friend a hug

" Hi you two, did you get everything on the list?" Hermione asked

" Mostly, I'm afraid to get the Monster Book of Monsters" Ron said

" I haven't bought that one yet either" Hermione said

" Whatever you do when you do get it, don't open it, Hagrid gave me one for my birthday" Brenda said

" Well lets go and get it now, the sooner the better I think" Hermione said

The three of them went into Flourish & Blotts and the two of them purchased the Monster Book of Monsters which were all in a cage fighting

" I got bitten today at least five times by these things" The manager said

After they left Flourish & Blotts they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and found Harry there " Harry" The three called

Harry looked up from the Daily Prophet and saw his two best friends and his sister and he got a big smile on his face " Hey you guys" Harry said

" We were wondering when you would turn up mate" Ron said, " You're staying at the Leaky Cauldron right"

" Yes, how did you know?" Harry asked

" Well my dad told us, since he works in the Ministry he found out what you did to... Aunt Marge" Ron said

" Another aunt" Brenda asked

" uh... Uncle Vernon's evil sister... trust me you don't want to meet her" Harry said

" I would have loved to see you blow her up though, it sounds so funny" Ron said

" It's not funny Ronald, Harry's lucky to not have been expelled" Hermione said

" I'm lucky to not be arrested" Harry said with a serious tone

" So are we ready to shop some more" Brenda asked changing the topic

" Lets go to Magical Menagerie, I need to get an owl" Hermione said

" Sounds good" Harry said

They headed over to the store and looked at all the magical animals, Hermione didn't get an owl, she wound up getting a ginger cat that had a squashed face

" I just had to get him, the owner said he's been there for more than a year, nobody wanted him, poor Crookshanks" Hermione said

" Just keep that fur ball away from Scabbers and everything will be fine" Ron said glaring at the cat

" I take it you're not a cat person" Brenda said

" No I'm not" Ron said

That night everybody spent the night at the Leaky Cauldron since they were close to Kings Cross then at the Burrow, the supper at the hotel was very good

" Harry, Brenda may I have a word with you please" Mr. Weasley asked

The twins looked at each other and got up from the table, Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and looked at her husband with a glare but Mr. Weasley glared back and led the two to a private area "What's up" Brenda asked

Mr. Weasley looked at a wanted poster of Sirius Black and sighed "There are some within the Ministry who would strongly discourage me from saying what I'm about to tell you two. But I think you both need to know the facts. Because you're in danger. Grave danger."

" Does this have anything to do with that guy on the wanted poster... Sirius Black" Brenda asked

"What do you know about him" Mr. Weasley asked

" Well he's a killer and he's on the loose, that's all Severus told me about him" Brenda said

" He escaped from Azkaban prison, isn't that supposed to be impossible to break out of?" Harry asked

" Yes it is," Mr. Weasley said "ok, twelve years ago when you stopped... you know who... Black lost everything. But he remains a loyal servant to this day. In his mind, only the two of you stand in the way of... You know who returning to power. That's why he's broken out of Azkaban. To find you. And..."

" Kill us" Brenda finished

Mr. Weasley nodded, " I want you both to swear that whatever you might hear you won't go looking for Black"

" Mr. Weasley, why would we go looking for someone who wants to kill us?" They asked at the same time

" You two do that also" Mr. Weasley asked, "saying the same thing at the same time" They nodded "Good so you won't go looking for trouble?" Mr. Weasley asked

They shook their heads no

" Good, just watch yourselves then" Mr. Weasley said then went back to the supper

Mrs. Weasley made them all go to bed early

The next morning they were rushing with last minute packing and racing down the narrow stairs with their trunks and animals in cages

" Come on you all, it's time to get in the cars" Mrs. Weasley called They hurried and loaded up the cars and headed towards Kings Cross

" Hurry we have 20 minutes to make the train" Mr. Weasley said

They hurried to Platform 9/34

" Ok we should go in pairs, Harry, Brenda you first" Mr. Weasley said

They made sure no muggles were looking and hurried into the wall and onto the platform

It took two minutes to get everybody on the platform and they had to hurry to the train. Mrs. Weasley stopped them and gave everybody a kiss on the forehead and gave them all a sandwich and they all got on with only two minutes to spare

" That was close" Ron said

They waved good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until they couldn't see them anymore

" Lets go find a compartment" Hermione suggested

They looked and looked but couldn't find an empty one, they found one that only had one person in it and he was asleep

" Come on everywhere else is full" Brenda said

" You think he's asleep?" Ron asked

" Seems to be" Hermione said

" Who do you think he is" Ron asked

" Professor R.J. Lupin" Hermione said

" How do you know these things?" Ron asked

" It's on his suitcase Ron" Brenda said and pointed

" Wonder what he's going to teach" Ron said

" Think about it Ron, what is the only class open" Hermione asked

" Defense Against the Dark Arts" Ron said Hermione nodded

" We have something to tell you" Harry said

Brenda shut the compartment door and said, " Yah, it turns out that Sirius Black escaped because he is looking for Harry and me"

" Yah he thinks that by killing us V" Ron cringed, " Sorry Ron... You know who will return" Harry said

" Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after the two of you?" Ron asked surprised

The twins nodded

" But they'll catch Black won't they... eventually right?" Hermione asked scared

" Of course they will, no one has ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a mad murderous lunatic" Brenda rolled her eyes

In the afternoon it started to rain

A few hours later the train stopped

" Why are we stopping, we can't be there yet?" Hermione said

" What's going on?" Brenda asked

" I don't know, maybe we've broken down or something" Harry said

" A magical train breaking down... that's new" Brenda said

Harry and Brenda opened the compartment door and looked out into the hall, heads from other compartments were doing the same thing, all of a sudden all the lights in the train went out and everybody was in total darkness

" Ok that's creepy" Brenda said and sat back down on her seat and Harry closed the door Ron went up to the window

" Ouch Ron that was my foot" Hermione said

Ron was looking on the window and there was frost on it

It was getting really cold on the train

" There's something out there" Ron said in a panicked voice

All of a sudden a slimy and scabbed hand opened the compartment door and pushed it aside and revealed a cloaked figure, its face hidden beneath its black hood. Crookshanks' hair rose and she hissed. Harry and Brenda didn't look too good. Both of them heard an eerie and painful noise of a woman screaming. they both passed out. Lupin woke up and said a spell and a bright white light from the tip of his wand sent the cloaked figure out of the compartment

A few minutes later both Harry and Brenda sat up with bad headaches

" Are you two all right?" Hermione asked

" Yes, what was that thing?" Harry asked

" A Dementor, one of the guards at Azkaban" Lupin said and then handed them both chocolate, "It's chocolate, eat it, it will help, I need to have a word with the driver" Lupin left the four teens alone

" It was searching for Sirius Black" Hermione said

" What happened?" Brenda finally asked

" Well the both of you looked like you were having a fit or something and you both passed out" Ron said

" Did either of you pass out" Harry asked a little embarrassed

" No, but I felt weird like I'd never be cheerfull again or something" Ron said

Hermione shook her head no " I felt strange though but Lupin made it go away" Hermione said

" So who was screaming?" Brenda asked

" Nobody was screaming" Hermione said looking worried

" Are you sure? Because I heard screaming also" Harry said

" Nobody was screaming" Ron said looking worried

They didn't talk about that anymore for the rest of the train ride, they didn't talk that much either, they just listened to the rain, they couldn't wait until they got to Hogwarts

Finally the train stopped at the right spot and everybody got out of the train and on the horseless carriages

" Yes we finally get to ride in these" Brenda said and smiled thinking back to last year when they didn't get to

They went up to the castle and waited for the sorting to begin then there was a song sang by the choir that was really good and interesting because there were toads in the song also and then finally Dumbledore made his speech

" Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor" Dumbledore said

There was a loud applause

" That's how he knew to give you two the chocolate" Ron said

" As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid" Dumbledore said

The four third years applauded the loudest out of them all Hagrid stood up and nearly toppled the whole teachers table but thankfully it didn't fall

" Now then, Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts at the request of the Ministry of Magic will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban" Dumbledore said not very happy

" Potter" Malfoy whispered Both Potters glared at Malfoy " Is it true you both fainted on the train when the Dementors came?" Malfoy asked with a sneer

The Slytherins were laughing

They glared at Malfoy and turned around " How did they find out?" Harry asked

" I don't know, just ignore them" Hermione said

" The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving" Dumbledore said

After the feast the students went to their common rooms, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Brenda were the first ones to the fat lady

" Fortuna Major" Harry said the password

The fat lady wasn't listening, she was busy trying to sing

" Fortuna Major" Harry said again

" Wait wait wait" The fat lady said trying to break a glass

" Fortuna Major" Brenda said

" In a second" The fat lady said and screamed to break the glass and then she just smashed it,

" Look with my voice I broke the glass" The Fat Lady said

" Fortuna Major" Both Harry and Brenda said

" Yes all right, go in" The fat lady said and opened up

" Thank you" Harry said annoyed

The Gryffindors walked into the common room and Harry sighed " Home sweet home"

The next day the Gryffindor third years had Divination for their first class

" What kind of class is that?" Harry asked

" The kind with a crystal ball and seeing into the future" Brenda said

" This should be interesting" Harry said

" Well we better go if we want to get there on time, it's a ten minute walk to the north tower from here" Ron said

" Don't want to be late for the first class like you were during first year" Brenda teased

" Oh stop it" Harry said and rolled his eyes

Brenda laughed, " Come on lets go"

" So has anybody seen Hermione anywhere?" Ron asked

" Not since early this morning" Brenda said

They hurried to what they thought was the North Tower

" Are you sure you're going the right way" Ron asked Brenda

" Well this is North is it not?" Brenda asked

" Just making sure, I'm getting kind of tired" Ron said

They were on their seventh row of stairs

" I can't believe we use magic but nobody has ever put in a lift in this castle" Harry said

" That would make things a lot easier" Ron said

" Oh stop your complaining, this is good exercise" Brenda said

" I think this is what happens if you live with a greasy git for most of the summer" Ron whispered to Harry

" I heard that" Brenda turned around and glared at Ron then whispered so nobody else could hear her, " For your information that greasy git is now my new dad, if you haven't noticed I called him dad when he dropped me off at your house... and it has nothing to do with that, I just don't like complaining and I want to get up there as quickly as possible because there are too many steps." She turned around and started running up the steps, " We only have five minutes before class, I suggest you hurry up"

The two boys started running after her

They finally stopped when they saw other people

" So where's the classroom or the teacher?" Seamus asked

Everybody looked around to see where the door might be but there was no door or classroom

Ron looked at the ceiling and read Divination on the door that was on top of them

" There it is" Ron said

" How are we supposed to get up there?" Neville asked

All of a sudden the door opened up and a ladder came down

" Well that answers that question" Brenda said

Nobody wanted to climb the ladder

" Fine I'll go first" Brenda said and started to climb and when she got to the top she turned around, " NEXT"

Everybody eventually got up

" This is a classroom?" Harry asked to nobody in particular

" Looks more like an attic or someplace somebody might buy tea... it does smell like tea leaves in here" Brenda said

" So where's the teacher?" Ron asked

Right on cue a lady with glasses that magnified her eyes and wore many beads entered the classroom, " Welcome my children to Divination, I am Professor Trelawney... now please sit down"

Everybody sat down on the poufs that were there instead of chairs

" Now then, I am glad that you chose to take Divination this year, Divination is one of the hardest of the magical arts, if you don't have the gift for it, then there is very little I can teach since books only go so far, this year we are going to study tea leaves, crystal balls, and palm reading, today we will start with tea leaves, I want you all to come to my desk and I will give you tea, you need to drink it and then stir the leaves inside" Trelawney said

" Well this sounds interesting" Brenda said

Everybody got in line and was handed a tea cup full of tea and everybody sat down and drank it down then they stirred their leaves inside the cup

" What a load of rubbish" Hermione said

" When did you get here?" Ron asked

" I've been here the whole time, this tea is not very good" Hermione said

" Now give your cup to your partner" Trelawney said

The four Gryffindors passed there cups counterclockwise

" Now look into the cup and tell your partner what you see" Trelawney said

" I see a brown soggy substance" Harry joked

" Harry use your imagination, or inner eye, whatever it's called" Brenda said

" I'll go first, Harry it looks like you got a wonky sort of cross" Ron said

" That's trials and suffering according to the Unfogging the Future book" Brenda said pointing to the page

"But this lot here could be the sun and according to the book that's great happiness" Ron said

Ron was looking at Brenda's book

" So you're going to suffer but be very happy about it" Ron said

Trelawney came over to the group, " Have you made a prediction?"

" Harry's going to suffer but he's going to be very happy about it" Ron said

" Let me see the cup" Trelawney said

Ron handed over the cup and Trelawney looked down at it for a moment and dropped it and screamed

" What's wrong" Brenda asked

" My dear Harry... you have the grim" Trelawney said

" What's the grim" Seamus asked

Brenda took her book from Ron and found the Grim, "The form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen of... of death"

Harry took his cup back from Ron and saw the dog in the cup then Hermione took it away from Harry and put Brenda's down, Brenda took her cup back

" I don't think it looks like the grim" Hermione said

Brenda looked at her cup and she also saw a dog shape

" Hermione what would you call it?" Brenda asked

" A load of rubbish" Hermione said

" I see very little aura around you my dear, I fear you do not possess the sight" Trelawney said, she then looked at Brenda who looked upset, " Is something troubling you my dear?"

" Well yah, her one and only brother has the grim, why wouldn't she be upset" Ron asked

" Did you see something you didn't like in your cup?" Trelawney asked

Brenda didn't say anything

" Can we move to a different topic please?" Harry asked

" Let me see your cup my dear" Trelawney said

Brenda handed it over and Trelawney looked down at it and she was just as startled as she was when she looked in Harry's

" Let me guess, she has the grim also" Hermione said bored

Trelawney nodded

" Harry I think you and I are cursed... It's the Potter curse" Brenda said

" That's not funny" Harry said

" Who's laughing" Brenda asked

" Well my dears, that is all for now, you are dismissed early, until next time we meet" Trelawney said

Everybody left the classroom and the tower, it was a lot easier going down then it was going up, the next class was Transfiguration and they were almost late to that class because it still took forever to get out of the North Tower

" You were almost late you lot" McGonagall said

" Sorry we were in Divination" Brenda said

" Oh, so who is going to die this year" McGonagall asked

" Both Harry and I" Brenda said

" I see, well don't fret, I have known Trelawney for a very long time and she always predicts somebody will die, nobody has died, it's just her way of greeting and scaring the new students" McGonagall said

That made everybody feel better

After Transfiguration was lunch then it was the class they all been waiting for... Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, they had to grab there monster book of monsters and nobody wanted to open those

They went down to his hut and saw a bunch of green and silver robes

" Looks like we have class with the Slytherins" Ron said gloomy

" I predict there will be a bunch of Dementor jokes mostly from Malfoy and his friends" Brenda said

" Are you becoming a seer?" Ron asked

" No, it's just obvious" Brenda said

" So do you believe that nonsense Trelawney was talking about?" Hermione asked Brenda

" I don't know... I find it strange that both Harry and I had dog shapes in our cups... I'm sure Trelawney isn't the real thing, she's a little weird, but the grim did scare me" Brenda said, " I saw a black dog this summer when I was looking outside my bedroom window, it was looking up at my window when I was looking at it, it was looking at me... it gave me the creeps"

I thought there are spells around the manor where you live where you cannot be detected" Hermione said

" There is... that's another reason why it gave me the creeps" Brenda said

" I saw a black dog when I ran away from the Dursley's, right before the Night bus came and took me to the Leaky Cauldron" Harry said

" They both could be strays, not the grim, there are such things as black dogs you know" Hermione said

" Ok enough talk about this, it's giving me the creeps and we're getting close to the Slytherins don't want them to know about the grims, they'll have more to tease us about" Brenda said

They finally reached Hagrid's hut and saw the Slytherins and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were in the front of the Slytherins

Finally Hagrid showed up, " Come on now, get a move on! Got a real treat for you. Great lesson Follow me.

They went into the forbidden forest

" We're not supposed to be in here" Malfoy said

" You've been in here before Malfoy, and now you're two years older and it's daytime, we're not going all the way in" Hagrid said

Hagrid remembered detention with the four Gryffindors and Malfoy in their first year

They walked for 10 minutes on a trail into the forest

" Ok now gather around here and open your books to page 25" Hagrid said

" How exactly are we supposed to do that" Malfoy asked in a snippy tone

" What do you mean? haven't any of you opened your books yet?" Hagrid asked

" NO" Everybody said

" All you have to do is stroke the spine" Hagrid said like it was elementary

Everybody stroked the spine then took the belts off the books it came with

" I think they're funny" Hermione said

" Oh yes very funny, until they rip somebody's hands off" Malfoy said, "boy this place has gone to the dogs, wait until my father hears that Dumbledore let that giant oaf teach class"

Brenda and Harry go up to Malfoy, " SHUT UP MALFOY"

Malfoy glared at both of them then looked behind them with wide eyes, " D-Dementor! Dementor

All the Gryffindors looked back but there was no dementors and the Slytherins took there black cloaks and put on the hoods and went ooooh

" So immature" Brenda said

All of a sudden Hagrid came back and he wasn't alone, with him was a bird like creature, only it had the body of a horse

" This is a Hippogriff, of course now, first thing you gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, because it might be the last thing you do. Right then who wants to come and say hello to Buckbeak?

Everybody stepped back except for Harry who was mesmerizedby the Hippogriff

" Well, good job Harry, thanks for volunteering" Hagrid said

" What" Harry asked and then looked around, apparently everybody stepped back. Harry carefully moved towards the Hippogriff

" You want to let him make the first move. It's polite, see? Just take a step forward, give him a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, you're allowed to touch him" Hagrid said

Harry went closer to the Hippogriff and bowed real low and waited, he really didn't want to expose his neck to the creature though

Buckbeak made a weird noise

" Back off Harry, back off" Hagrid sounded serious

Harry backed up but stepped on a stick and both Hermione and Brenda gasped

Buckbeak bowed to Harry

" Well done Harry, now go pet him" Hagrid said

Harry cautiously went up to the Hippogriff and petted his beak. Everybody but the Slytherins started clapping and cheering

" Will you look at that, now I think he'll let you ride him now" Hagrid said

Harry's smile dropped, " What"

" Come on Harry" Hagrid said and he picked Harry up and set him on Buckbeaks back, " Don't pull any of his feathers, he won't like that" Hagrid slapped the birds backside and Buckbeak started galloping and then went up into the air

" Wow that looks like fun" Brenda said

" I prefer the ground" Hermione said

Everybody watched Harry ride Buckbeak and he went out of sight but they could hear him cheering woohoo

" He's having so much fun" Brenda said smiling

Hagrid whistled for them to come back and Buckbeak landed two minutes later very nicely

" Well done Harry, Well done Buckbeak" Hagrid said then threw a dead ferret at the Hippogriff and got Harry off him, " How am I doing Harry"

" Brilliant... professor" Harry said with a smile

" Oh please if Potter could ride that thing then anybody else can" Malfoy said and he went up to Buckbeak, " You're not scary at all are you, you overgrown chicken"

" Malfoy NO" Hagrid yelled

Too late, Buckbeak reared up and slashed Malfoy's arm and Malfoy fell down

Hagrid got in front of Buckbeak and sent him away with a dead ferret, then turned and looked at Malfoy, " I... It's just a scratch"

" It killed me It killed me" Malfoy kept saying

" It's just a scratch" Hagrid said again

" Hagrid he must be taken to the Hospital wing" Hermione said

" Ok, I'll do it, I'm the teacher... Class dismissed" Hagrid said and everybody but the Potter twins left

Harry was petting Buckbeak and Brenda was a good eight feet away from Buckbeak

" Malfoy shouldn't have done that" Brenda said

" Leave it to him to screw up a perfect lesson" Harry said

" Hagrid better not get into any trouble for this" Brenda said, " I wish I could have ridden him, I would have volunteered next"

" Well you can bow down to him and then pet him" Harry said

" I hope he'll bow back" Brenda said

Brenda went a few feet closer and bowed nice and low, she was very nervous

Buckbeak bowed back and Brenda released the air she was holding and cautiously went up to the Hippogriff and petted it

They left five minutes later

" That was cool" Brenda said

" Flying on him was cool, we went everywhere" Harry said with a smile

They didn't see Malfoy until dinner that night

" Does it hurt terribly Draco" Pansy Parkinson asked

" It comes and goes, Pomfrey says if I came a minute or two later I could have... lost my arm" Draco said dramatically

" What a drama King, Harry and I had worse wounds than a scratch and we were in the Hospital Wing for more than a few hours" Brenda said glaring at the Slytherin table

" At least Hagrid didn't get sacked" Harry said

" I hear that Malfoy's father is furious... I doubt we heard the end of this" Brenda said

" You're probably right" Harry said

The next day they had double Potions with the Slytherins

" Why do we always have Potions with the Slytherins? Why not the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs?" Ron asked

" It's because we're enemies" Brenda said

" Huh?" Ron asked

" The school wants the Gryffindors and Slytherins to get along, that's why the Slytherins are always in our classes" Brenda said, " It just never works out"

Malfoy entered the classroom 15 minutes late and Professor Snape was lecturing, everybody was now making noise

" Settle down class" Professor Snape said

" He would never tell the class to settle down if we were late, he'd just give us detentions" Ron complained

" He's the head of Slytherin, you have five brothers, you've been in school for two years and beginning your third, you know what he's like" Hermione said

" When did you get here?" Ron asked

" I've been here the whole time" Hermione said

She began taking notes

" Today class we are going to make a shrinking solution" Professor Snape said

He wrote the ingredients on the board

" You have until the end of class" Professor Snape said

Everybody got up and grabbed the ingredients and their cauldrons

Malfoy sat in the middle of Brenda and Harry and grinned

" He's up to something" Harry thought to Brenda

" I know, lets just see what that something is" Brenda thought back

Malfoy raised his good arm, " Professor I can't cut these daisy roots because of my arm"

" Very well... Ms. Potter cut up the roots" Professor Snape said

" So that's what he's doing" Brenda thought to Harry then took Malfoy's roots and cut them up in little pieces, she made sure that some were a bit bigger than others, but also made sure Malfoy couldn't tell that much difference

" I also need this shrivilfig skinned" Malfoy said with a grin

" Mr. Potter skin the Shrivilfig for Mr. Malfoy" Professor Snape commanded

Harry took the fig and skinned it then thrust both the fig and the skins at Malfoy, the skins hit his face

Brenda handed the roots over to Malfoy, " Your arm is not broken you git"

Malfoy smiled evilly, " So have any of you seen that oaf Hagrid lately? My father is upset about my injury, I won't be surprised if that oaf is sacked by the end of the month"

" You keep talking Malfoy, I just might have to give you a real injury, one that makes Buckbeak look like a kitten" Brenda said with a glare that almost looked like Severus's

" Is that a threat?" Malfoy asked not seeing the resemblance

" Maybe it is, maybe it isn't" Brenda whispered

" Ms. Potter less talking more potion brewing" Professor Snape said

Brenda got back to work with cutting her dead caterpillars

" I hope I never have to drink this stuff" Harry thought to Brenda

" You and me both brother" Brenda thought

" So who's going to cut my caterpillars?" Malfoy asked with a grin

" Do it yourself, they're not hard" Brenda said

" Ms. Potter I told you to be quiet" Professor Snape said and went over to the group

" We're talking potions sir" Brenda said looking her father straight in the eye

" She won't cut up my caterpillars" Malfoy complained

" I told him that they're not hard to cut up, somebody can easily do it with one hand" Brenda said

" Draco, Ms. Potter is right about that one, cut them up yourself" Professor Snape said

Malfoy's jaw dropped

" Close your mouth Draco and get to work" Professor Snape said then went over to the other tables and stopped at Neville Longbottom's cauldron, " Orange Longbottom? Tell me does this look like the potion we are trying to make here?"

" N-No" Neville stuttered

" Didn't you hear me say quite clearly that only one rat spleen and only a dash of leech juice is all you need to make the potion the right color?" Professor Snape asked

" Ye-Yes s-sir" Neville stuttered

" What am I going to do with you?" Professor Snape asked

" Uh... Professor, I can help him with his potions" Brenda said

Professor Snape looked up and glared at Brenda, " You want to help him so you can boast about your potion making?"

" No I just want to help him out like a good friend" Brenda said a little annoyed at her fathers attitude

" No, he has to learn how to make it by himself, so no help from you or Ms. Granger" Professor Snape said, " Now stop talking and get to work", since you think this potion is right Mr. Longbottom, I want you to give a few drops to your toad, and we'll all see what happens" He went back to his desk

Brenda gasped, she knew what would happen because she made that mistake during her first summer at Severus's when she was practicing her potions, Severus had her test the potion on a rat and it got very sick " Professor"

" I told you to stop talking didn't I Ms. Potter" Professor Snape said

" Yes but I know what will happen, don't put him through that sir" Brenda said

" Mind your own business Ms. Potter" Professor Snape said a little angry

" DON'T HAVE HIM POISON HIS TOAD! THAT IS WRONG" Brenda yelled

" ENOUGH" Severus yelled, " 10 points from Gryffindor and you have detention with me tonight after dinner, now sit down Ms. Potter and stop talking"

Brenda finally sat down and glared at her father

Professor Snape ignored her

" What's up with Snape?" Harry thought to Brenda, "I thought he would at least be nice to you"

" It's an act, he has to keep it up" Brenda thought back, nobody but my closest friends are to know that he's my dad... but I think all of Gryffindor knows... so much for trying to defend Neville" Brenda turned to Hermione and mouthed, " Help him out"

Hermione began whispering to Neville what to do

There was only a few more minutes of class

" Ok everybody fill up a vial of what you have created and put it on my desk, then come circle around Mr. Longbottom's cauldron and we'll see what happens to his toad, it will either turn into a tadpole or as Ms. Potter said it will poison him" Professor Snape said

Everybody vialed up their potions and put them on Severus's desk then everybody gathered around Neville's desk. Neville looked very nervous

" Give me your toad Mr. Longbottom" Professor Snape said

Neville nervously handed over Trevor and Professor Snape spooned a little of the now green potion down Trevors throat and the toad turned into a tadpole

" Looks like the potion is correct... but seeing how you sit with Ms. Granger, and your potion was orange, I know Ms. Granger helped you out when I told both Ms. Granger and Ms. Potter to not help you out, so I will take away five points from Gryffindor, for disobeying my directions" Professor Snape said and then dropped a few drops of ageing potion on the tadpole and it turned back to a toad, " class dismissed"

Everybody left potions in a hurry because it was now lunch time

" What a greasy git, just because you were trying to help out Neville we lost house points" Ron complained, " And you have detention with him Brenda"

" Don't remind me" Brenda said

They finally got out of the dungeons and headed to the Great Hall

Everybody was eating and talking and having a good time when Seamus ran to the middle of the Gryffindor table shouting, " He's been sighted he's been sighted"

" Who has?" Ron asked taking the paper away from Seamus

" Sirius Black" Seamus said

Hermione looked at the paper and gasped, " Achintee... that's not far from here"

" Y- You don't th-think he'll come here d-do you" Neville asked with a stutter

" With dementors at every entrance to the school grounds?" Lavender asked, " I think not"

" Dementors? He slipped by them once already, who's to say he won't do it again?" Seamus asked

" That's right, Black could be anywhere, it's like trying to catch smoke, it's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands" Dean Thomas said

Harry and Brenda looked at the picture of Black, he looked crazy

After lunch was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin

" Good morning class, I'm Professor Lupin your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you may put your books away, we don't need them today, today all you need is your wand" Lupin said

Everybody put there books away and got out their wands

" Good now if you will stand back while I clear the room of desks and chairs we will get on with the lesson" Lupin said and took out his wand

Everybody stood back and watched Lupin get rid of the desks and chairs then he said, " Accio wardrobe"

A rattling wardrobe appeared in front of the classroom

" Now can anybody tell me what is in here?" Lupin asked

" That's a boggart" Dean Thomas said

" Very good Mr. Thomas, now can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like" Lupin asked

" Nobody knows" Hermione said next to Ron

Ron jumped and whispered to Harry and Brenda, " When did she get here?"

" Boggarts are shape shifters, they take the form of anything a person fears the most, that is what makes it so terrifying" Hermione said

" Yes, luckly there is a simple charm to repel a boggart, that is what we will do now, we are going to say the spell, now without your wands please repeat after me... Riddikulus" Lupin instructed

" Riddikulus" The class said

" Very good" Lupin said

Brenda heard Malfoy saying about how this class is ridiculous

" Ok that was the easy part, now a more hard part is laughter, you need to force the scary creature into something that is funny... how about a volunteer?" Lupin asked

Nobody volunteered

" Ok... Neville how about you" Lupin asked

Neville went up to the professor really slowly

" Ok so what is the thing that you fear most" Lupin asked

Nevil stuttered and was very soft, " Profsr Snp"

" Sorry, I didn't catch that" Lupin said

" P- Professor Snape" Neville said louder

Everybody laughed because they knew he was scary

" Poor Neville" Brenda said with a chuckle

" Yes well, I think he scares all... you live with your grandmother don't you?" Lupin asked

" Yes but I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either" Neville said

" It won't trust me" Lupin said, " What I want you to do Neville is to only picture your grandmothers clothes"

" She carries a red handbag" Neville said

" Don't tell us, only picture it in your mind" Lupin said, " If you see it, we will too" Lupin then whispered in Neville's ear, " Picture Snape in your grandmother's clothes"

" What'd he say?" Ron asked

" I don't know, we'll soon find out" Brenda said

Neville's eyes went wide

" You can do it Neville" Lupin said and then he opened the wardrobe

Nothing came out right away and then a hand came out and then Professor Snape stepped out and he was walking towards the class

" Picture it Neville picture it" Lupin said

Neville was scared but he took out his wand and yelled... "Riddikulus"

instantly Snape was in a green lacy dress, with a moth eaten black hat, a fur scarf and a red handbag

Everybody was laughing except for the Slytherins

" So that's what Snape looks like in a dress" Ron said

" This cheered me up a bunch" Brenda said laughing

" Should you really be laughing at him?" Hermione asked Brenda

" Oh lighten up Hermione, this is funny, he gave me detention remember?" Brenda said

" Ok next" Lupin said, " Ron Weasley"

Ron stepped up and the Snape turned into a giant spider

Harry, Brenda and Hermione exchange worried glances at each other

" Riddikulus" Ron said nervous

The spider now had skates on its feet and it was going crazy

" Next, Parvarti you're up" Lupin said having fun

Parvarti's turned into a giant snake

" Riddikulus" She said

The snake turned into a giant jack in the box clown

" I think that clown is scarier then the snake" Brenda whispered to Harry

" Yah but we faced the snake larger than that" Harry reminded her

" I'm just saying" Brenda said

" Next" Lupin said

Harry got to the front and the boggart was going to turn into something bad

Lupin got in front of Harry and the boggart turned into a full moon

" Riddikulus" Lupin yelled and the full moon turned into a balloon and was locked back into the Wardrobe

" Uh... that's all for today, can't have too much fun... class dismissed" Lupin said

" What was that about?" Harry wondered

Everybody left the classroom


	27. Chapter 27

That night Brenda grudgedly went down to the dungeons and knocked on Professor Snape's classroom door for her detention

" The worst he'd have me do is clean the cauldrons" Brenda thought

" Come in Ms. Potter" Severus called

Brenda entered and Severus wasn't alone, there was a 2nd year Ravenclaw and a fourth year Hufflepuff also in detention

" Good, now everybody is here, good, now Mr. Smith you will clean the cauldrons, Ms. Lovegood you will write sentences, and Ms. Potter you will restock my stores" Severus said

He gave everybody the supplies they needed to complete the task that has been assigned to them

" Ms. Potter I will escort you to my stores" Severus said

" I know where the stores are" Brenda whispered to Professor Snape when he was escorting her, he ignored her

They got to his stores and he handed her the key and a note

" You have my permission to use WINDGADRIUM LEVIOSA for the very high shelves, remember to lock up after you are finished" Professor Severus said and then left her. Brenda opened the note that said, " Come down to the apartment when you are finished, your other punishment will begin... don't fret I'm not going to spank you... the password is Wolfsbane" Brenda sighed, she was most likely grounded to the apartment, she started stocking the shelves

When she was half way finished, which took her an hour and a half she saw a few new ingredients she didn't notice last time she had to do this, they were the ingredients for the potion wolfsbane

" Ok this is a little weird, why would he have to make wolfsbane?" Brenda thought to herself, " Maybe it's just random ingredients for other potions, there are more uses then one for these ingredients, I'm just jumping to conclusions since that's the password to get into the apartment"

She finished in another hour

" Great now for my other punishment" Brenda thought

She got out of the closet and locked the door and headed down to the dungeons and to the apartment

" Ah... I see you're back Brenda" The portrait said

" Yes I am... Wolfsbane" Brenda said

The portrait opened up and she walked inside. She found her father at his desk

" Good you're finished, did you lock the door?" Severus asked

" Yes" Brenda said

" Good" Severus said

Brenda handed him the key

" Well I better be going before curfew, don't want Filch catching me" Brenda said trying to avoid punishment

She was heading out the door

" Not so fast young lady" Severus said

" So close" Brenda thought

Brenda turned around and faced her father

" You only served the professor student punishment, now it's the father daughter punishment" Severus said

" Isn't one punishment enough?" Brenda asked

" No" Severus said

Brenda sighed, " So how long am I grounded for?"

" As long as I see fit" Severus said

" You know I only yelled because you were going to have Neville poison his toad" Brenda said

" Do you actually think I'm that heartless? Do you actually think I'd have him kill his toad? I had an antidote for both solutions whether the toad was poisoned or turned into a tadpole" Severus said

" Well I didn't know that and Neville was very very scared" Brenda said in a snippy tone, " The rat that we tested the potion on when I made it wrong the first time died

" That was a mere field rat that kept eating my potion plants outside in the garden, and by the way it didn't die, I fed it the same potion I was going to feed to Longbottom's toad, it thought twice about coming around my garden again though. You young lady need to think before you speak" Severus said, " Teachers are not aloud to kill anybody's pets, I wanted Longbottom to be taught a lesson, one that he should learn on his own without interference from you or Ms. Granger, but she helped him anyway"

" You had Harry and I help Malfoy" Brenda said

" That's different, his arm is broken" Severus said

" No it's not, he's faking it," Brenda said, " Madam Pomfrey can mend bones in a heart beat, he's just milking it because he wants Hagrid fired, it was Malfoy's fault that he got hurt, Hagrid said that Hippogriffs are proud creatures and if you show disrespect they attack, but once you bow and they bow they're really gentle"

" I can't believe he let you students meet a hippogriff" Severus said

" Harry rode him, I was going to go next but the Malfoy inncident ended the class" Brenda said

" You were going to ride that thing?" Severus asked surprised

" Yes" Brenda said

" BRENDA LILLIAN POTTER THOSE THINGS ARE DANGEROUS, ONE FALSE MOVE AND YOU HAVE NO ARM, OR NO LEG OR NO... WHATEVER! I FORBID YOU TO RIDE ON ONE OF THOSE THINGS! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT" Severus yelled

" Hagrid said that they're fine, I petted Buckbeak and he was very gentle once he trusted me" Brenda said backing up to the portrait

" Hagrid thinks that dragons are fine, or probably a Basilisk is fine, you are not to go pet the Hippogriff anymore, If I find out that you do, I'm taking you out of that class and you will not ever go up to the Gryffindor tower again, you will stay down here permanently" Severus said in a stern voice

" YOU CAN'T DO THAT" Brenda cried

" For your information I am your father, I can and I will if I have too" Severus said, " Now tomorrow night after dinner you pack your things and come down here"

" Fine... are we done talking dad" Brenda asked angry

" I don't like your attitude young lady" Severus said

Brenda rolled her eyes

" Fine... your grounding begins tonight" Severus said

" What?" Brenda asked shocked

" Go to your room" Severus said pointing towards her room

" No, I'm going up to the Gryffindor Common Room" Brenda said stubbornly

" No, your grounding starts tonight, you're going to stay down here" Severus said firmly

" I have to get my stuff" Brenda said

" I'll get your things" Severus said

" You're Slytherin you can't get into Gryffindor" Brenda said

" All teachers can get in the other houses" Severus said

" Ok that's scary since Quirrel wanted to kill Harry and me during first year" Brenda said

" Let me re fraise that, teachers who have been here for at least five years can get into the houses" Severus said, " Quirrle has only taught that one year"

" Oh" Brenda said then turned around and tried getting out of the apartment, "Come on open up... Wolfsbane Wolfsbane" Brenda commanded to the portrait

Brenda banged on the portrait for five minutes but the portrait wouldn't move

" Are you quite finished?" Severus asked boredly, " He's not going to open, he knows that you're grounded... and he doesn't like you"

" I figured that out last year" Brenda said finally giving up, " Who is that guy anyway?"

" My grandfather Severus" Severus said

Grandfather Severus went into the blank portrait above the fireplace

" I still can't believe you adopted her Severus" Grandfather Severus said, " She's a pain in the butt if you ask me"

" Nobody did ask you grandfather" Severus said, "Now Brenda I want you to go to your room, I'll grab your things, your punishment starts now, be lucky I'm not spanking you tonight, with the fit you just had, you deserve it"

" I don't want to start my grounding tonight, you said tomorrow night" Brenda said

" Then you threw a temper tantrum, I've changed my mind" Severus said

Brenda crossed her arms over her chest and pouted not moving toward her room

" Well she does have your stubborness Severus" Grandfather Severus said with a smirk

" Be quiet grandfather" Severus said rolling his eyes, he went over to Brenda, gave her two swats on the butt, picked her up with her yelling, "STOP" carried her to her bedroom, dropped her on her bed, took her wand and locked her in her room

Brenda got off her bed and started banging on her door, " SEVERUS LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

Grandfather Severus went into one of the portraits in her room, " He left to get your things, wow you're just like he used to be when he was little"

Brenda glared at him

" You even have his glare" Grandfather Severus mocked

" Why don't you like me? I've been here for a year" Brenda asked

" It's not you personally, it's Gryffindors" Grandfather Severus said

" Well you might as well get used to me, I'm going to spend a lot of time down here" Brenda said

" I know" Grandfather Severus said, "And a lot of time at Severus Manor... I have a few portraits there also"

" Funny I never see you" Brenda said

" I don't go there much... but maybe I will during the summer holidays... just to bug yah" Grandfather Severus said

Brenda rolled her eyes and went and sat down on her bed and pouted

Severus finally got up to the seventh floor and to the Fat Lady

" What's the password Severus" The Fat Lady asked

" Is Minerva McGonagall in there?" Severus asked

" Yes she is Severus" The Fat Lady said

" ok then... Fortuna Major" Severus said

The Fat Lady opened the portrait

" Thank you" Severus said and then walked in

When he got up the stairs that led to the common room everybody was shocked

" Harry, Snapes in here" Ron said

Harry and Ron were playing a game of Wizard's chest, Harry's back was facing Snape

Harry turned around and gasped, Snape went to the three third years, Harry, Ron and Hermione, " Have you seen McGonagall?" He asked

" She's in the 5th years girls dorm" Hermione said

" Thank you Ms. Granger" Severus said and then went up to the dorm

Nobody was making a sound since Severus was in the common room... everybody just looked at him and Neville was shaking and holding his toad real tight

Severus entered the dorm without knocking, McGonagall was helping out with Transfiguration

" Minerva may I have a word?" Severus asked

" Of course Severus... I'll be right back Victoria" McGonagall said

They went out in the hallway

" I am having Brenda stay down in the dungeons for a while, it is part of her punishment, I wanted to let you know, I need her things and I just wanted your permission to go into the third year girls dorms" Severus said

" It is all right, may I ask when she will return?" McGonagall asked

" When I see fit and if she behaves, I also want her to get used to calling me dad, she finally started... But I think it just slipped... We have been fighting for a while because I do not give her my permission to go to Hogsmead" Severus said

" Well you know where the dorms are, I give you permission to get her things... you may ask Ms. Granger for help" McGonagall said

" I think I will, thank you Minerva" Severus said and then went back down the stairs to fetch Hermione

" Ms. Granger" Severus called

Hermione looked up and went over to her professor

" Yes professor?" Hermione asked

" Will you please help me pack Brenda's things? She is going to be down in the apartment for quite some time"

" Oh... ok" Hermione said a little sad that Brenda's grounded

They headed up to the third year dorms and Hermione pointed to where Brenda's things are at

" Thank you Ms. Granger" Severus said and they both began packing Brenda's things and then Severus shrunk the trunk down to pocket size, " I thank you for helping me out with her things Ms. Granger"

" Uh... you're welcome professor" Hermione said awkwardly

They both walked out of the girls dorm and Severus left

" What did that greasy git want?" Ron asked

" He wanted me to help him pack Brenda's things, she's grounded for a while" Hermione said dissapointed

" It's only the second day and he grounds her? All because she was trying to help Neville with his potions" Harry asked

" Snapes strict" Hermione said

" There is no place to hide from that guy" Fred acted scared

" We thought we were safe, but no, he can get in" George acted scared

"What are we going to do" They acted at the same time

" Actually we knew he could get in" Fred said with a smile

" Yah it hasn't been the first time" George said

Severus went back down to the dungeons and went up to his grandfather's portrait and said, " Wolfsbane"

" She's pouting in her room" Grandfather Severus said

Severus rolled his eyes, " Does she think it's the end of the world or something?"

" I don't know" Grandfather Severus said

" She's a teenager now... this is how teenagers act, they sulk" Severus said

He went to Brenda's door, unlocked it and went inside

Brenda was laying on her stomach with a pillow propped up against her chin and she was reading her potions book she had in her backpack when she came down for detention

" I was wondering where that was" Severus said," We couldn't find it in the dorm"

Brenda turned around and looked at her father, " So... where are my things?" She asked

Severus took out her trunk from his pocket, put it on the floor and said, " Engorgio" The trunk became regular sized, then he took out her wand and gave it back

" Thanks" Brenda said sadly

" So what potion are you looking at?" Severus asked

Brenda sighed softly, " Wiggenweld potion"

" Yes very usefull, we make the Wiggenweld potion after the Christmas holidays" Severus said

" Cool" Brenda said not that amused

Severus was trying to figure out a way to cheer her up

" Well you'll be happy to know that you got an O on your potion" Severus said, Thinking, " This will make her happy, she loves my class"

Brenda half smiled at that

" Well I got a half smile, that's something" Severus thought

Brenda still looked very sad and had her knees to her chin

" Oh great, I need to do the father daughter talking thing" Severus thought

He went closer to Brenda's bed and sat down, Brenda did not look up, she was looking at the bed sheets

" Hey what's wrong? You can't be this depressed because you're grounded" Severus said

" Stupid reason" Brenda whispered

" What" Severus asked

" I'm grounded for a stupid reason" Brenda said and glared like Severus

" Wow she really does glare like me" Severus thought

" I was just trying to help out a friend...Things would be a whole lot easier if everybody just knew the truth and not just the Gryffindors and a few teachers" Brenda said

" Do you realize we have been arguing since you got your permission slip" Severus asked

" Yes, and do you realize that me calling you dad was just a slip of the tongue Severus?" Brenda glared at her father

" Are you still upset because I won't let you go to Hogsmead?" Severus asked

" Yes" Brenda said

" Brenda, Sirius Black is after you and Harry, This man is a murderer" Severus said

" So is you know who, but Harry and I stopped him when we were one, and we stopped Quirrel when he had you know who on the back of his head, that was disturbing and disgusting but Harry and I defeated him, Harry and I went down to the Chamber of Secrets, faced a Basilisk and faced Tom Riddle who is You know who... I don't get why people are still scared to say his name, he's destroyed" Brenda said

" There was no body found" Severus said, and I'm not letting you go to Hogsmead because I don't want to take the chance of you winding up dead in an alley somewhere, Black is after you and your brother... if you won't listen to me for your own sake, then how about your mother's, she sacrificed her life to save you and your brother, she didn't sacrifice herself to just have her children dead"

That speech shocked Brenda into tears, Severus was right, her parents didn't just sacrifice themselves just so their children could wind up dead

Brenda brought her knees up to her chin again and she started to cry, thinking about what her father just said

" Oh great now she's crying... I guess I hit a sore spot" Severus thought, " Ok if I remember correctly in the parental handbook, I'm supposed to confort the child until he or she calms down... Examples: hug, rub back, pat on back... In this case I think I should hug her"

Severus leaned over to Brenda and gave her a hug and she was now crying into his shoulder

" It's ok Brenda, I didn't mean to hit a sore spot" Severus said softly trying to calm his daughter down

" You've gone soft with her Severus" Grandfather Severus said He watched the whole thing

Brenda stopped crying but kept hugging her father, she liked it, " No offense... dad... your grandfather's a jerk"

" She called me dad, I hope that wasn't a slip of the tongue" Severus thought

They finally separated the hug

" That wasn't a slip of the tongue" Brenda said with a smile

After the father daughter talk, they were on better terms, they weren't glaring at each other much anymore, of course Severus still glared at Brenda and Harry in class, but that was just an act. He glared at everybody now since he found out that the Boggart turned into him and he ended up wearing a dress, everybody tried not to laugh when they saw him, but it was hard, even for the Slytherins. Brenda called Severus dad now and the only one glaring in the apartment was Severus's Grandfather Severus, who didn't like Brenda and was mad because Brenda called him a jerk.

" Are you still mad that I called you a jerk? Get over it it was two weeks ago and you were being a jerk" Brenda said to Grandfather Severus

" You have been a very bad girl, Why did he let you play Quidditch?" Grandfather Severus asked

Severus came in the apartment

" Are you two still bickering?" Severus asked

" If she's grounded why do you let her play Quidditch? That is supposed to be a privilege" Grandfather Severus said

" If I didn't let her, she'd never forgive me and it would be too suspicious since nobody is to know I'm her father except for the Gryffindors" Severus said

" You've gone soft Severus" Grandfather Severus said

" Why can't you two just get along?" Severus asked with a sigh

" She's Gryffindor" Grandfather Severus said

" Well the sorting hat almost put her in Slytherin, she is more Slytherin then you realize" Severus said

" Wow... dad... no offense but don't say that" Brenda said startled

Severus smirked

" How in the world is that Gryffindor like a Slytherin" Grandfather Severus asked

" This Gryffindor has a name, and you're both talking like I'm not here... though it is kind of amusing... please go on I want to hear this" Brenda said

" Well, she speaks Parseltongue, she's resourceful, determined, has a certain disregard for the rules" Severus said

" Did you get that from Dumbledore? That's what he said to us last year" Brenda said

" Well he's right" Severus said

" Well we all know where I got the parseltongue speaking from" Brenda said rolling her eyes

" Then why is she in Gryffindor? If she could speak Parseltongue?" Grandfather Severus asked

"I'm Brave, Bold, Nobel, never liked the Dark Arts at any time, would never call somebody mudblood"

" Ok that's getting a little close to comfort" Severus thought and said, " Ok we get it, enough"

" One more reason" Brenda said, " And why would I want to be in the same house that the murderer of my parents was in?"

It was quiet in the apartment

Brenda looked around from her father and his grandfather, they were both looking at her

" Maybe I shouldn't have dissed Slytherins, since they are both in Slytherin" She thought but said, " I'm not trying to dis Slytherins or anything, but I do have a point"

Nobody said anything

" Ok this is awkward" Brenda thought and said, " I'll be going to my room now"

She got off the couch she was on and walked fast to her room

" Are you just going to let her get away with insulting Slytherins" Grandfather Severus asked

" She does have a point, he was a Slytherin and nobody would want to be in the same house as the murderer of their parents" Severus said, "And Slytherins call people mudbloods a lot, mostly Draco calling Ms. Granger that, Ms. Granger is one of Brenda's best friends, mostly all the wizards gone bad were from Slytherin, I think she thinks she made me mad by saying that"

" Well it made me mad" Grandfather Severus said

" Yah well, you need to give it a rest and stop arguing with my daughter, like it or not you're now her Great Grandfather" Severus said with a smirk

Grandfather Severus glared at his grandson

" Hey, it's true" Severus said with a smirk, " Try to get along"

Severus knocked on Brenda's door then came in, Brenda was reading her Charms book

" Hey is that a good book?" Severus asked

" It's ok... not the best though" Brenda said, " Am I in trouble?"

" No, you were just stating your opinion, really good facts to back up said opinion though" Severus said, " But not all Slytherins are evil"

" I know" Brenda said with a smile

" Hey I talked to Grandfather Severus and I told him that you and him need to get along better, It's going to take the both of you to fulfill that accomplishment" Severus said

" I'm ready to cooperate when he is, it's kind of boring staying down here all day or night with nobody to talk to when you're grading papers or potions... speaking of grading papers..." Brenda started

Severus smirked

" You have an O" Severus said

Brenda smiled

" Ok, I'm going to cut you some slack, since tomorrow is Hogsmead and not a school day, I will let you hang out with your friends who are not going and you can spend the night in Gryffindor Tower, your punishment is not over, but I'm letting you have a break" Severus said

Brenda's smile was big and then it turned into a grin

" All of this bickering is getting on your nerves isn't it" Brenda said

" Yes" Severus said, "but after Hogsmead day is over, you are going to come back here the next night, got it"

" Got it" Brenda said glad to have some freedom and a night when she doesn't have to dodge the Slytherins to get to the apartment

" Severus you have gone too soft on her, now you're letting her leave, with what she just did? She insulted us Slytherins" Grandfather Severus said

" Why do you always come in here?" Brenda asked

" My business is not your concern young lady" Grandfather Severus said

" I just asked a simple question" Brenda said

" The both of you really need to get along, like it or not you both are family" Severus said

That startled both of them

" She is not my granddaughter" Grandfather Severus said

" That's right, she's your great granddaughter" Severus said with a smirk

" I haven't even thought of that" Brenda whispered

" She is not my family" Grandfather Severus said

" She is now since she is my daughter and you are my grandfather" Severus said, " It will benifit everybody if you two just got along"

" I'm willing to if he is" Brenda said

" Good, Grandfather?" Severus asked

" Oh all right, I'll try to get along with her" Grandfather Severus said then rolled his eyes

" Good then we are all one big happy family" Severus said with a smirk

The next day was Hogsmead day, Brenda woke up early and sighed, today was the day she got to go back to Gryffindor Tower, even if it was only for a day and night, it was still freedom

Brenda got dressed then started packing everything she will need for today and the next school day

Severus came in to wake her up before she was done packing

" Wow you're up earlier than usual" Severus teased

" Just packing what I will need for today and tomorrow" Brenda said

" You need it shrunk down to size?" Severus asked

" No thanks, it all fits in my backpack" Brenda said putting her last book she will need in her bag then zipped it up

" So are you all ready?" Severus asked

" Yah, I think I'll leave now... the sooner the better chance I have dodging the Slytherins" Brenda said

" Another Slytherin insult" Grandfather Severus said

" No actually it's hard dodging the Slytherins all the time when I come down here and up from here, nobody is to know remember?" Brenda said, " I already had close calls this year and a few last year"

" Ok then I will see you in the Great Hall later today" Severus said

" Bye" Brenda said then went to the portrait but it wouldn't open

" Grandfather" Severus said

" Oh all right" Grandfather Severus said and went to that portrait and opened up

" Thank you... Great Grandfather" Brenda said with a smirk that looked like Severus's

" Hey" Grandfather Severus said

" I had to say it" Brenda said then hurried to leave the dungeons

She didn't get caught by any of the Slytherins and she was glad

She hurried up to the Gryffindor Tower and went up to the Fat Lady

"Fortuna Major" Brenda said

" Welcome back Brenda" The Fat Lady said then opened up

" It's good to be back inside the tower" Brenda said when she stepped inside

She was the only one up, or just the only one down from the dorms. She went up to the 3rd year girls dorms and put her things on her bed

" Brenda you're back" Hermione gasped

" Just for today, I have to go back down tomorrow" Brenda said, " He's giving me a break

" That's still good to know" Hermione said, " So are you going to Hogsmead?"

" No" Brenda said, " Severus didn't sign my form, he's not going to because of Sirius Black"

" I'm sorry to hear that" Hermione said

" It's ok, maybe next year" Brenda said with a smile, today I now have time to do some flying or something, I've been couped up in the apartment forever"

" Yah I guess you have, being grounded is no fun" Hermione said

" Nope" Brenda agreed

They headed downstairs and met up with the two boys

" Brenda you're back" Harry gasped

" Just for today" Brenda said

" Are you going to Hogsmead?" Ron asked

" No, Snape wouldn't sign my form, because of Sirius Black" Brenda said

" I can't go either, the Dursley's didn't sign mine either, I tried getting McGonagall to sign it but she wouldn't either" Harry said

" Well at least now we can hang out" Brenda said looking for a bright side

" Yes you're right" Harry said

" Don't worry, we'll bring back a lot of candy for you" Ron said

The Potters smiled

The four hung out until it was time for the two to go to Hogsmead, Filch was making sure nobody got past him who wasn't on the list

Harry and Brenda watched as the carriages left for Hogsmead

" So now what do you want to do?" Brenda asked her brother

All of a sudden Professor Lupin came up in back of them and scared them

" Sorry, hey would you two like to have tea with me?" Lupin asked

" Sure why not? Have nothing better to do" Harry said

" Great, follow me" Lupin said

The two third years followed their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and half way there they were stopped by Severus

" Good afternoon Severus" Lupin said with a forced smile

" Lupin" Severus said, " I was bringing your potion up here for you"

" Thanks" Lupin said with a forced smile and taking the potion

" Might I ask what you are doing with these two young Gryffindors?" Severus asked

" I invited them for tea, seeing that they didn't get their permission slips signed by their parent/guardians" Lupin said, " would you like to join us?"

Brenda knew that question was forced

" Unfortunately I will have to pass on the invitation seeing that I have a lot of papers to grade" Severus said

" Very well, well thank you for the potion" Lupin said

Severus nodded and left

" He always has papers to grade" Brenda thought to Harry

" Well come along then you two" Lupin said

" So professor why did you have Snape make you a potion" Harry asked

" Well I'm not very good at potion making" Lupin said getting uncomfortable

" So what kind is it?" Brenda asked

" uh... it's a vitamin potion, I didn't take my vitamins when I was younger and so I now have to pay for it in my older age" Lupin said nervously, " Too bad it wouldn't work with sugar though, I'd put a lot in it... ok now how about some tea? I'm afraid I don't have any tea leaves, just the bags"

" That's ok, we're not very fond of tea leaves" Brenda said

" Yah they keep predicting our deaths" Harry said jokingly

" Yes that's what McGonagall said" Lupin said witha chuckle

It took them 10 minutes to make their tea

" Professor I have a question that has been bothering me" Harry said

" Let me guess, does it have anything to do with the Bogart we had in class?" Lupin asked

" Yes" Harry said

" You want to know why I didn't let you have a turn" Lupin said

" Yes" Harry said

" I would think that it was obvious, Voldemort... I thought the image of Voldemort would scare everybody else" Lupin said

" Oh my gosh, you said his name" Brenda gasped

" Oh sorry" Lupin said, " I'll be more careful"

" No it's not that, most people don't say his name, I know only a few who do" Brenda said

" Oh" Lupin said

" Well I was thinking of Voldemort, but Brenda and I both have beaten him three times in our lives, he doesn't really scare us that much" Harry said

" Just makes us angry" Brenda finished

" The Bogart was going to turn into a Dementor" Harry said

" Yah same with me" Brenda said, " So far we are the only ones who passed out when near them, we heard a woman screaming, we think it was our mother"

" The night she was murdered" Harry finished

" She was a great woman, your father was great too, I knew who you both were right when I first saw you on the train, not by your scars, but by your eyes, Harry yours are like Lily's and Brenda, yours are like James', it's amazing how much you both look like your parents, it's like walking into the past when I see you two, Harry with your jet black hair that never cooperates and Brenda with your beautiful long red hair, the same length as your mother's, you both have the traits of your parents, you both can see the good in most people, you get that from Lily and you get your trouble making from your father. According to my old potions professor, Lily was good at potions, Brenda I hear you have talent in that department" Lupin said

Brenda smiled

" And Harry we already know your father was a great Seeker, and you are a great Seeker" Lupin said

That made Harry smile

" So speaking of Quidditch how is the Quidditch season?"

The Potters started talking about Quidditch

Lupin waited until the twins left to take the nasty potion

A few hours later the people who went to Hogsmead came back and Brenda and Harry were waiting for them at the door

" Here you go you two, we got as much as we could carry" Ron said

" Thanks" Harry and Brenda said at the same time

" So what's Hogsmead like" Brenda asked

" Well there are about 200 different owls at the post office and they all sit on different color coded shelves, you just pick the owl on the shelf depending on how fast you want your letter to go" Hermione said

" Honey dukes is brilliant, they have sugar quills, Flaming Wizbees, and for Halloween those blood flavored lollipops, oh I can go on and on" Ron said

" Sounds like a real fun time" Harry said sad he couldn't go

" uh... but after a while it just got boring... right Ron?" Hermione said nudging Ron

" What? Oh yah right" Ron said

" Thanks for trying to cheer us up, it's ok, we didn't have a boring day, we had tea with Lupin and talked about Quidditch" Brenda said with a smile

" Before that, Snape stopped us and gave Lupin a goblet of potion" Harry said, " The goblet was smoking"

" What kind was it?" Hermione asked

" He said it was for vitamins, but I never heard of a vitamin potion that smoked" Brenda said

" How many vitamin potions have you heard of?" Ron asked

" A lot... vitamin A, B, C, D, E... I can go on and on and none of them are to end up smokey" Brenda said

" How can you hear of all of those, we haven't been taught" Ron started

" Well I happen to live with the potions professor and I read potion books a lot" Brenda said with a grin

" Well then what do you think it is?" Hermione asked

" I don't know, There are many types of potions that smoke, I just wonder why Lupin lied to us that's all" Brenda said

That night after dinner the four were climbing the stairs to get to the Gryffindor Common Room and there was a big line of people just standing there

" What's the hold up? Did Neville forget the password again?" Ron asked

" Hey I'm standing right here" Neville said

" Oh... sorry" Ron said

All of a sudden they could hear Ron's older brother Percy pushing through and bragging that he's head boy and when he got to the front he was shocked

" Nobody is to go in the common room until it has been searched" Percy announced

" WHAT'S GOING ON" Ron shouted

Ginny ran to them, " The Fat Lady... She's gone"

" She's probably screaming her head off again, and this time without an audience" Ron said

" No you don't understand" Ginny started

Hermione and Brenda gasped, they saw what happened

" What's wrong?" Harry asked

" Look" Hermione said pointing to the portrait

The portrait had three slashes on in it

" Somebody should get Dumbledore" Brenda said

Right on cue Dumbledore appeared along with McGonagall, Snape, Lupin and Filch and they all saw the slashes

" Mr. Filch round up the ghosts and tell them to search every painting to find the Fat Lady" Dumbledore said

" There's no need for ghosts professor, she's right there" Filch said pointing to a portrait not her own

Everybody ran closer to that portrait

" Dear lady who has done this" Dumbledore asked

" It was him Headmaster, the one everybody's talking about... Sirius Black"

A few people screamed at that name and everybody was talking loudly

" SILENCE" Dumbledore yelled, " secure the castle Mr. Filch, Everybody else will go to the Great Hall, Heads of houses will bring their students to the Great Hall"

" Gryffindors calm down, and in an orderly fashion calmly go down to the Great Hall and await for further directions" McGonagall said to her students

It was not a calm manner, everybody was rushing to get down to the Great Hall where they would be safe from Sirius Black. The Gryffindors were joined in the Great Hall by the rest of the houses and their Heads of Houses, but they all looked confused

" What's going on here? Why are we being dragged back to the Great Hall" Malfoy asked

" Quiet Draco, Sirius Black has been spotted inside the school" Snape said glaring at Lupin

That startled most of the Slytherins and a lot of the Hufflepuffs who were in ear shot and that got everybody whispering and yelling

" SILENCE" Dumbledore yelled, " We are all safe in here, the castle is going to be searched. Everybody will spend the night in the Great Hall"

Dumbledore waved his wand and many purple sleeping bags appeared

" Everybody grab one and find a spot on the floor" Dumbledore said,

Nobody moved

" The teachers are going to search the castle and the head boys and girls are going to watch everybody while we are gone, nobody will or will be able to leave, any disturbance needs to be reported immediately, you will send word to the ghosts and they will find us" Dumbledore said, " I now wish you good night"

Dumbledore shut the door and everybody started talking

" EVERYBODY GRAB A SLEEPING BAG AND FIND A PLACE TO SLEEP, LIGHTS GO OUT IN TEN MINUTES" Percy yelled over the commotion

Everybody started grabbing sleeping bags and found places to sleep but they were still talking

" LIGHTS ARE GOING OUT NOW, NO MORE TALKING" Percy yelled

The only lights were the candles lit and the glow of the ghosts

A teacher came in and checked on the students every hour to make sure everything was ok. About three in the morning when almost everybody finally went to sleep Dumbledore came in the Great Hall

" Any sign of him Professor?" Percy asked

" No, how is everything here?" Dumbledore asked

" Fine sir" Percy said

" Good, well there's no need to move them back now, let them rest and we'll move them back tomorrow" Dumbledore said

" So is the Fat Lady going to be returning?" Percy asked

" No, she won't move out of her portrait" Dumbledore said, " She was really scared, we will find a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor Tower"

Percy nodded

" I suggest you get a sleeping bag and get some sleep" Dumbledore said

" I still need to keep watch sir, I'm head boy" Percy said

" I will stay in here and keep watch, you all did very good and deserve some rest" Dumbledore said

The rest of the head boys and girls agreed and grabbed sleeping bags

A half hour later Severus came in

Both Harry and Brenda were awake and listening to the conversation

" I have done the dungeons and there is no sign of Black" Severus said, Trelawney did the Astronomy tower and her room, Filch did the Owlery and the third floor, Flitwick did the third floor and the Ravenclaw area, Sprout did the Hufflepuff area and there is no sign of him

" I wasn't really expecting him to linger for long" Dumbledore said

"Don't you think it's remarkable how he got into the castle without anybody detecting him?" Severus asked

Dumbledore didn't say anything so Severus went on

" Remember before the start of term when I expressed my concerns when you hired professor" Severus was cut off

That got Brenda interested

" Harry you awake" Brenda asked through thought

" Yah," Harry thought, "This is getting interesting"

" I do not believe a single professor would want to help out Sirius Black inside the castle Severus" Dumbledore said, " I feel quite confident that the castle is safe, we will be moving back the students tomorrow, for now let them sleep, now will you be so kind and watch the students? I have to go talk to the Dementors and tell them the whole castle has been searched"

" Yes of course Headmaster" Severus said

Dumbledore nodded and left the Great Hall

" Why would Snape suspect Lupin letting in Sirius Black" Harry asked in thought to Brenda

" I don't know" Brenda thought back

Finally it was morning and when everybody got up Dumbledore got rid of the sleeping bags with a wave of his wand

The Gryffindors really didn't want to go back up to Gryffindor tower

" It is perfectly all right to go up to the tower" McGonagall said

" But what about Sirius Black?" Lavender asked

" He is not here" McGonagall said

" Then what did the Fat Lady see professor?" Dean asked

" He is not here anymore" McGonagall said, " Now everybody to the tower"

Everybody went to the tower but they didn't see the Fat Lady, in her place was a picture of a knight

" What villains are these that trespass upon my private lands" The portrait asked then he took his sword and started waving it at the Gryffindors, " Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan! Back, you scurvy braggarts! You rogues"

" This guy is mad" Seamus said

" Well what would you expect? After what happened to the Fat Lady, I guess none of the other pictures would take the job" Dean said

" So how are we going to get in?" Ron asked

Brenda rolled her eyes and went up to the portrait, " Sir what is your name?" She asked

" Sir Cadogan" Sir Cadogan said

" Well, sir Cadogan, we are Gryffindors and the password is Fortuna Major"

" Very well young Gryffindor, you all may enter" Sir Cadogan said and he opened up

" Well that was easy" Brenda said to the group and smiled

Everybody hurried in the tower and ran to their dorms to get ready for the school day

Everything was not easy with Sir Cadogan, he changed the password every day, Neville was having the hardest time, since he's not the best at remembering things

" He keeps changing the password. It changes every day. I've taken to keeping a list, You're lucky Brenda you don't have to sleep in the tower" Neville told her one day

" Oh yah I'm lucky, I just have a portrait of my great grandfather and professor Snape for company. One nags all the time about Gryffindors and the other is grading this and that" Brenda said sarcasticly

" Oh... yah... sorry Brenda" Neville said remembering where she is when she's not in the Gryffindor Tower

" That's ok, so it looks like we have Defense Against the Dark Arts today" Brenda said with a smile

" Good way for a day before a Quidditch tournament" Harry said with a smile

" Playing the Slytherins" Brenda said with a smile

Wood came over to them, " Change of plans, we are now playing Hufflepuff tomorrow"

" Hufflepuff!" Gryffindor Quiddich players echoed

" What's wrong with playing Slytherin?" Fred asked

" It appears that their seeker's arm is still injured" Wood said glaring at the Slytherin table

" Their is nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm" Harry said

" They're making it an excuse because they don't want to play in the rain" Brenda said

" Anyway, I hear they have a new captain who is also the seeker, Cedric Diggory" Wood said

There were a lot of whispers of he's the cute one, tall and handsome

" Girls" Wood said to himself and said to the group, " Anyway Slytherin or Hufflepuff we play our very best"

Finally breakfast was over and the third years went into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and everybody began talking, everybody liked the class, it was very interesting. All of a sudden it got really quiet when the professor came in. It wasn't Lupin as everybody thought, it was Snape

" Why is dad here" Brenda thought

Snape was using his wand to shut the windows and it got very dark

" Turn to page 394" Snape said with a glare

Brenda looked at Neville and he looked scared

Snape saw the look on Neville's face and went up to him, " I am not a Bogart Mr. Longbottom"

That got the Slytherins laughing

Brenda rolled her eyes, " That was mean" Brenda thought to herself then raised her hand at the same time as Harry

" What" Snape asked bored to both of them

" Where's professor Lupin" Both Potters asked

Snape glared at both of them and said, " That really isn't your concern is it Potters? Let's just say Lupin has fallen ill and cannot teach at the present time, now turn to page 394"

Everybody got to the pages

" Werewolves" Ron gasped

" But sir, we only begun learning about red caps and hinkypunks, we're not ready to start on Nocturnal Beasts for weeks" Hermione said turning to the right page

" Quiet" Snape said with a warning

" When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron asked Harry and Brenda

Snape turned on the screen that was in front of the class and it had an ancient picture of a horrific beast, " Now which one of you can tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?"

Both Brenda and Hermione's hands shoot straight up, but no one else's do

" No one, how disappointing" Snape said

" Please sir, an animagus is a wizard who chooses to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice and responds only to the call of its own kind" Hermione said

Malfoy howled out loud and made the Slytherins laugh

" Quiet, Malfoy! Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all? There is a reason why I don't always call on you, it's called letting somebody else have a turn, it's always you and Ms. Potter who always raise your hands. Do you both think that everybody else in the classroom are dumb? That they can't have a turn at answering a question? Well?" Snape asked

The two girls didn't say anything

" Five points from Gryffindor" Snape said, " Oh and from all of you I want two rolls of parchment on werewolves by Monday, with emphasis on recognizing it"

" Sir it's Quidditch tomorrow" Harry said

" Then I suggest you get busy Mr. Potter" Snape sneered, " I see you're passing notes in class Mr. Potter" He snatched it out of Harry's hand, " Hmm, well you're not exactly Picasso are you? Well let us hope that you play better Quidditch than you do at drawing, if not... well then I guess you will perish giving to the bad weather we are to have tomorrow, you still need to do your homework, but if you die, don't worry, you won't have to turn it in"

Snape handed it back and went back to his desk

" Malfoy drew a picture of me getting hit by lightning on the playing field" Harry thought to Brenda when she looked curious

Nobody was happy about the homework assignment the day before the Quidditch match

" I can't believe that greasy git gave us this much homework and we only have the weekend to work on it" Ron complained, " And half the weekend is Quidditch"

" Well we need to work on it during our free period" Hermione said

" Free period in the library, ooh how fun" Ron said sarcastically

" It's not supposed to be fun" Brenda said

" Why don't you tell your dad to lay off?" Ron asked

" Gee Ron say that a little louder next time, I don't think the Slytherins heard you" Brenda spat

" Things would be a whole lot easier if everybody knew the truth about you and Snape, what is he hiding anyway?" Ron asked

" I don't know but he doesn't want the Slytherins finding out about me, I know it's hard but it's all just an act" Brenda said

" Well taking away points is no act" Harry said

" I know, I'm disappointed about that and about the long homework but most of it is just an act" Brenda said

" Keep telling yourself that Brenda" Ron said

" What's that supposed to mean?" Brenda asked getting mad

" Well you've been living with him for what? A year and a half now? Has he ever treated you nice?" Ron asked

" What do you think a father daughter relationship is? Brenda asked mad

" Yah there's that, but he spanks and grounds you forever when you haven't done much, I tell you, you have the worst parent ever" Ron said

Brenda was shocked that Ron Weasley would say a thing like that

" RON" Harry and Hermione said together

" What" Ron asked

" Ignore him Brenda, he's just letting off steam" Hermione said

" Yah, we don't know Snape like you do" Harry said

" That's right, none of you do, yes he's the strictest man I know, and has a lot of rules, but he is really nice once you get used to everything about him" Brenda said wiping away her tears

The next day was very stormy and was the Quidditch day against Hufflepuff

" How am I going to be able to see out their" Harry asked

" That is a problem mate" Ron said

" No it's not" Hermione and Brenda said together

" What" Harry asked

" Hold still" Hermione said, " Impervious"

" What was that" Harry asked

" A spell that makes it so you can see in the most dreadful weather with glasses" Hermione said

" Your glasses will not fog up or get splattered by rain" Brenda said

" That's a cool trick, we never learned that though" Ron said

" It's called reading" Brenda said, " Well lets go down to the Great Hall and get some breakfast, big day today. They don't cancel Quidditch when it's raining"

They headed down to the Great Hall and sat at their house table

" We are going to beat those Hufflepuffs today" Fred said happily

" There is no way we're going to let them win" George said

" That's the spirit boys" Wood said

Finally it was time to get ready for the big match

" Man this weather is horrible" Brenda said to herself

The match started and it was hard to fly with the roaring winds and the rain beating down on everybody, the Quaffle was hard to throw and catch because it was slippery on the wind made it go a different direction

" Let's hope that brother of yours catches the snitch fast Brenda" Fred said after he hit a bludger away from her

" Yah no kidding" Brenda said

Somebody from Gryffindor threw Brenda the Quaffle but had bad aim, nobody could see five feet away from them and the Quaffle went far away and almost hit the ground but Brenda grabbed it and shot across the Quidditch pitch to the Goal post and threw the Quaffle in and made it. Gryffindors were cheering but then fell silent as a lightning bolt came near

" This is too dangerous for flying" Brenda said to herself

Brenda looked up at her brother and saw Harry looking at something in the clouds. Brenda went up to Harry and saw it too, it was the Grim

" That's a bad sign" Brenda whispered to her brother

All of a sudden Harry saw the Snitch, " Maybe not" He went after it

Cedric Diggory also went after it

" Go Harry Go Harry" Brenda thought to her brother

Cedric got hit by a lightning bolt and fell

Another Quaffle was thrown to Brenda but this was a really high one and she met the height that Harry was at, it looked like he almost caught the snitch but then to both the twins horror, Dementors were on their tails

Brenda screamed

She dropped the Quaffle letting a Hufflepuff catch it and score and both Harry and Brenda flown for their lives, but it wasn't working the Dementors were getting them and sucking their souls. A minute later they passed out and fell off their brooms falling to their deaths. The last thing they hear is the cry of their mother with her last dying breath

Snape got out his wand to say a spell but Dumbledore was faster

Evenesco Momentum" Dumbledore yelled above everything

The two Potters floated down to the ground, couldn't say that for their brooms though

The Potters woke up in the Hospital Wing with all the Gryffindor team with them

" Do they look a bit peaky to you?" Ron asked

" Peaky? What do you think you would look like when you fell from 100 feet in the air" Fred asked

" Let's go Ron, up to the Astronomy tower and I'll drop you and then you'll see what you look like after that" George said

" Well he'll look a whole lot better than he does now" Harry said and he sat up

" Harry how are you feeling?" Hermione asked

" All right" Harry said

" You gave us a good scare mate" Fred said

" Has Brenda woken up yet" Harry asked

" No, you're the first" Ron said

" So what happened?" Harry asked

" Well you both fell off your broom" Ron said

" Really Ron I didn't notice" Harry said, " I meant the match, so who won?"

" Nobody blames you or Brenda, The dementors aren't supposed to come into the grounds, Dumbledore was furious, after he saved you two he went straight off to have a word with them" Hermione said

" So what happened to our brooms? We didn't actually land with them" Harry said

The Gryffindors all looked uncomfortable

" How beat up is it" Harry asked worried

Fred and George showed him the pieces to the broom

" We think this one is yours, they don't have a girly touch to them" Fred said

" A girly touch?" Hermione asked

" Yes, she charmed her bristles on the broom a light shade of purple" George said

" And charmed a few flowers on the handle of the broom" Fred said

" Are people aloud to do that?" Hermione asked

" Oh yah, you can decorate your broom howeve?r" Fred said

" I mean for Quidditch" Hermione said

" Yes you can" George said, " It makes it more personal"

" Why isn't Brenda waking up?" Harry asked glancing at his sister

" Maybe she's just not ready to" Fred suggested

Brenda did not wake up for a long time, Madam Pomfrey made everybody get out of the Hospital Wing because visiting hours were over and Brenda was still not awake yet

" Is Brenda going to be ok?" Hermione asked

" She will be fine dear, it's just taking her a longer time to wake up is all" Pomfrey said, " Now Harry really needs his rest, so you must get out"

The Gryffindors left the Hospital Wing

" Madam Pomfrey will she be all right?" Harry asked

" She will be fine, don't fret" Pomfrey said

An hour later Severus came in the Hospital Wing

" How is she?" Severus asked

" She hasn't awakened yet Severus" Pomfrey said

" Why is that?" Severus asked

" I think too many dementors got close to her at once" Pomfrey said

" So that's why she won't wake up?" Harry asked

" You're supposed to be asleep young man" Pomfrey scolded

" I can't sleep knowing that my sister will not wake up" Harry said

" What exactly happened out there Potter?" Severus demanded

Well I was close to the snitch and she caught the Quaffle and... the dementors started chasing us, we didn't care about the game anymore, just getting away from them, we were surrounded a bunch of the time and then we were separated by them" Harry said

Brenda finally woke up

" Why does that always happen when we're around those things?" Brenda asked groggy

" Brenda" Harry, Severus, Pomfrey said together relieved she was awake

" How are you feeling?" Pomfrey asked

" Like my soul has been taken out and put back in" Brenda said

" That's kind of what happened" Harry said

Brenda smiled, " I know" she said, " So does anybody know what happened with the game?"

" We lost" Harry said disappointed

" To Hufflepuff?" Brenda couldn't believe it

" I'm afraid so... that's not the worst of it" Harry said

" There's more bad news? What can be worse than losing to Hufflepuff?" Brenda asked

" Our brooms" Harry said

" What about our brooms?" Brenda asked a little worried

" Well, they landed in the Whomping Willow" Harry said

" Are the damages beyond reparo?" Brenda asked not wanting the answer

" I'm afraid so" Harry said

Brenda looked down sad

" How long are we supposed to stay in here" Brenda asked

" At least for the weekend" Pomfrey said

" The weekend? But we have to get to the library" Brenda protested, " We have an assignment on werewolves do on Monday"

Severus sighed, " I will extend the homework to next Monday. Don't worry, you can relax Brenda"

" You both should get some rest" Pomfrey said

" Madame, I just woke up less than five minutes ago" Brenda said

" That's from being knocked out, now you need rest" Pomfrey said

" I'm not tired" Brenda said stubbornly

" You will be after this" Severus said

He took out 2 vials of potion from his robes and handed one to Brenda and one to Harry

Brenda looked at the vial and could tell that it was a sleeping potion because of the purple color

" I don't want to take it" Brenda said

" I'm not taking it either, I don't know what it is" Harry said

" It's a sleeping potion" Brenda said

" You both will take it or you will be punished" Snape warned

" But" Brenda began

" No buts" Snape said

" Lets just take it" Harry thought to Brenda

" fine... cheers" Brenda thought

" Cheers" Harry thought

They took it at the same time and handed the vials back to Severus and laid back down on their pillows, Severus tucked Brenda in and kissed her forehead before Brenda went to sleep

" I have more potion down in the lab, I will bring it up for your stores" Severus told Pomfrey

" Thank you Severus, I'm glad you have this relationship with Brenda" Pomfrey said with a smile

" Yes well, I'll get the potion" Severus said and left the Hospital Wing


	28. Chapter 28

Harry and Brenda did not tell anybody about what they saw on the Quidditch pitch, Ron would freak out and Hermione would think it was ridiculous. The Gryffindor team came to see them twice during the weekend and Hermione and Ron wouldn't leave their sides until Madame Pomfrey told them to get out and that's when Severus would visit Brenda and give them both sleeping potions since they were both being stubborn about sleeping

"Why do we have to sleep so much?" Brenda complained

"You had a busy day with your friends today, and now you need your rest" Pomfrey answered

"You make us go to sleep at 7:30" Harry said

"And won't let us wake up until 9:00" Brenda finished, " That is way more sleep then the average person needs, it's almost twice as much"

" Well you need your sleep when you're sick" Severus said

" Dad, we're not sick" Brenda said

" You blacked out from about 100 feet in the air" Severus said lifting an eyebrow

" That was" Harry started

" Two days ago" Severus finished, " Now take the potion"

" 7:30 is still too early" Brenda said with a glare

" This is the last time I'm going to say it, you won't like the next time I have to" Severus warned

Brenda looked worried for a moment then glared at her dad, took the vial out of her father's hand and drank the potion, Harry did the same thing

" Relax you two, this one isn't as strong, you'll wake up at 7:30 tomorrow and you will be able to get out of the Hospital Wing later on" Severus said

Severus tucked Brenda in who ended up having her covers in a knot from being restless, then he kissed her forehead

" Good night you two" Severus said and left Brenda's side

" I still think that's sweet" Pomfrey said

" Don't you dare tell anybody I do that" Severus said with a glare

" Don't worry, I will take it to my grave" Pomfrey said with a smile

The next day the Potters finally got to get out of the hospital, the bad news is that it was a Monday

" I'm glad to be out of there" Brenda said with a stretch

" Yah I hate being cooped up in bed all day" Harry said

They hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast

" How are you two feeling?" Hermione asked

" A whole lot better" They said at the same time

" Too bad you couldn't get your Defense Against The Dark Arts homework done" Ron said

" Snape's postponing it until next Monday" Brenda said

" I didn't hear about that" Ron said, " I worked so hard on it too"

" You spent all of last night on it" Hermione said, " You should never cram things like that"

" Well we were visiting Harry and Brenda all weekend, Hermione" Ron said

" We were kicked out of the Hospital Wing at 7:15 every night, Ronald" Hermione said

" Fred challenged me in Wizards Chess, I couldn't back down" Ron said

" These two bicker like they were married" Brenda thought to Harry

Harry chuckled

The third years went to Defense Against the Dark Arts

" If Snape is teaching us again, I'm going to freak out" Ron said

Brenda rolled her eyes and checked who was going to teach them today

" It's Lupin, Ron, don't worry" Brenda said

Ron ran inside the classroom and up to Lupin

" Well good morning Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?" Lupin asked

Ron started complaining about Snape subbing for him

" He made us do two rolls of parchment on werewolves" Ron complained

" Well did you tell him you haven't covered that yet?" Lupin asked

" Yes we did" Hermione said coming in

" He was going to have it due today but he changed his mind" Brenda said, " It's due next Monday"

Lupin smiled, " Don't worry you guys, you don't have to do the essay, I'll speak with Professor Snape when I see him"

They had a fun class that day, of course every Defense Against the Dark Arts is fun, well Harry, Brenda, Ron and Hermione think so. But sadly fun comes to an end

" Harry, Brenda can you stay after? I would like a word with you" Lupin said

They waited until everybody left the classroom

" I heard about the match, and I'm very sorry about what happened to both your brooms" Lupin said, " By any chance is there a chance on fixing it?

" No" The Potters said together, " The tree smashed them to bits"

" I tried Reparo on them even when I was told it wouldn't work" Brenda said

" So did you hear about the dementors too professor?" Harry asked

" Yes I did" Lupin said

" I don't get it, why do they affect Brenda and me like that? Nobody else passes out when they get near them" Harry said, What are we? Weak?"

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures around. they feed on every good feeling, every happy memory, until a person is left with nothing but his or her worst feelings. Dementors affect you most, because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine... you both have nothing to be ashamed of"

" I'm scared professor" Brenda said

" Yah me too" Harry said

" I would call both of you fools if you weren't afraid" Lupin said

" We need to learn how to fight them... you could teach us professor, Brenda said, " You made that dementor on the train go away"

" There was only one that night Brenda" Lupin said

" Yes but you made it go away" Brenda said

" Can you teach us Professor?" Harry asked

Lupin hesitated for a moment but then said, "I don't pretend to be an expert, but yes, I can teach you both. Perhaps after the holiday. For now, though, I need to rest. I'm feeling... tired"

Brenda and Harry smiled

After Dinner Brenda went down into the apartment and she was in a cheery mood, Somehow Severus beat her down there

" Just because Lupin said that you don't have to do the werewolf homework, doesn't mean that you don't have to do it for me" Severus said

He was in a foul mood

" I do not want my daughter behind in school" Severus said, " I want you in your room working on the parchment, I want you to hand it to me by next Monday... Understand"

" Yes... I understand" Brenda said, She was disappointed that she still had to do it, " I guess it will help me in the future if I ever encounter a wear wolf" She thought

Brenda turned in her homework the next Monday morning before school started

" Did you put in everything I asked" Severus asked

" Yes" Brenda said, "Check it over after classes today if you wish"

" I'll do that" Severus said, " You better hurry up to the Great Hall before the Slytherins come out"

" Oh yah, I'll see you later" Brenda said and left the apartment

" I can't believe he made you do that assignment" Ron said, " I mean what is the use of doing that assignment? It's not like we're going to meet a werewolf or something"

" You never know Ron" Brenda said, " I'm kind of glad I did it, it gives me a feeling of accomplishment"

" Yah I know how you feel, I finished mine last week when they were supposed to be due" Hermione said

" I didn't like the way mine turned out" Ron said

" Well then it's a good thing we didn't have to turn them in" Harry said

That night after dinner Brenda went down into the apartment again like always, she was getting a little tired of being grounded for so long, but her father didn't say anything about her punishment and she wasn't going to bring it up because that would just make him mad. She didn't bring up the werewolf parchment either, she knew that he'd get to it on his own time, right now he was grading potions

Brenda was reading her charms book when Severus finished grading his last potion for fourth years then he opened his desk and got out the parchment and looked over it

" It looks like you covered everything I wanted you to put in the parchment" Severus said still reading

Brenda smiled, put down her book and watched her father

" Well, if I was your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I would give this parchment an O" Severus said

That made Brenda smile

Grandfather Severus went to his frame in back of Severus's desk and looked over it

" I still think you're too soft on her, I would give it an A at the most" Grandfather Severus said

" What's wrong with it?" Severus asked lifting an eyebrow

" Well, her... uh... I got nothing" Grandfather Severus said

" Exactly, What have I told you about getting along" Severus asked

" Yah yah yah" Grandfather Severus said

Severus glared at his grandfather, " Well, Brenda you did very well, I suggest you keep this in a safe place, it might be useful in the future"

" Right, thank you" Brenda said with a smile and took her work and put it in her room

" I believe she has been punished long enough" Severus thought and he got up and went into Brenda's room, " You may go back to the Gryffindor Tower tomorrow, your punishment is over" He said

Brenda smiled and gave him a big hug, " Thank you"

" You're welcome" Severus said returning the hug

Halloween and Thanksgiving came and went and it was getting close to the holiday season, there was another Hogsmead outing before the holidays took place

Harry and Brenda watched with gloomy faces as they saw their friends in warm cloaks walk towards the carriages that would take them to Hogsmead

" Brenda lets go" Harry whispered

" Where to" Brenda whispered back

" To Hogsmead" Harry thought

" But we don't have permission" Brenda thought

" We'll use our invisibility cloaks" Harry thought

Brenda looked at her brother and smiled and they both hurried towards the Gryffindor Tower to retrieve the cloaks

They made it out the door in their cloaks and were on their way but then they were stopped by two other twins, Fred and George Weasley, George dragged Harry by his armpits and Fred did the same to Brenda, they were dragged to a secret room

" What are you guys doing, leave us alone" Harry said

" Clever you two" Fred said as he took Brenda's cloak off of her

" But not clever enough" George said as he did the same to Harry

" We're going to miss the carriages" Brenda said

" We have a better way" Fred said

" And faster" George put in

Fred and George both took something out of their pockets and handed the items to the other twins

" What's this rubbish" Harry asked looking down at the worn out parchment

" Rubbish he says, Harry this is not rubbish" George said

" Then what are they? They look like worn pieces of parchment" Brenda said

" Right there in your hands are the secrets to our success" George said

" It was a hard decision giving them to you, but your needs are greater than ours, and we have it memorized, we don't need it anymore" Fred said," Right there in your hands are the Marauders maps, George if you will demonstrate for our young friends"

" I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" George said and pointed to Harry's map and writing was now on it

" Read it" Fred said

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders map" Harry read

" Ah yes, we owe them so much" George said

" We think that there used to be four maps the same since there are four Marauders, but we only found two" Fred said

" Where did you get these?" Brenda asked looking at them

" We snatched them from Filch's office during first year" Fred said with a grin

Brenda was looking at Harry's, " Hang on. This is Hogwarts. No, it can't be... is that really" Brenda didn't finish her sentence

" That's really Dumbledore" Fred said

" In his study" George said

" He paces a lot" Fred said

" Do you two mean that this... this map shows everyone" Harry asked

" Everyone" Fred said

" Of every day" George said

" Of every time" Fred said

" Where they are" George said

" And what they're doing" Fred said

" Brilliant" Harry and Brenda said together

" Now listen you two, there are seven secret passage ways" Fred said

" But two are blocked off" George put in

" To get to Hogsmead, we suggest this one, it leads you to a cellar right under Honeydukes" They both pointed at the same time

" The one eyed witch?" Brenda asked

" Yes" The Weasley twins said, " But you better hurry, Filch is coming that way"

" Oh and when you're done with the map, make sure to say" Fred said

" Mischief managed, otherwise anybody could read it" The Weasley twins said together and the map went back to the old parchment state

" That's wicked" Brenda said with a grin

" Thanks you guys" Harry said with a grin

" You're welcome" The Weasley twins said

Fred winked at Brenda and she blushed

" Come on Brenda, we better go" Harry said

" Good luck you two" The Weasley twins said

The Potter twins headed toward the one eyed witch statue but they were both under their cloaks

" Ok now what?" Harry asked

Brenda got out her map, " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

The map was revealed and Brenda found the two of them on the map and in a speech bubble it said "Dissendium"

" We have to say... Dissendium" Brenda said and the one eyed witch opened up

The twins walked past the one eyed witch statue and ended up in a dark room

" Lumos" Harry and Brenda said together

Their wands lit up and they found a ladder leading to a door

" Let's go" Harry said eagerly

They both climbed the ladder and they were in a building that smelled really sweet

" Must be Honeydukes" Brenda said

They snuck out of Honeydukes kind of slow, they were looking at everything and were in aw, there were all kinds of sweets

" We better go find Ron and Hermione" Harry thought to Brenda

" You're right" Brenda thought back

They left the store

" Mischief managed" Brenda said to the map

" So where do you think they would be?" Harry asked

" Didn't they say something about the Shrieking Shack?" Brenda asked

" Oh yah, lets try to find that" Harry said

They only had to look for a little while, because they heard voices that sounded like Ron, Hermione and Malfoy

Brenda and Harry walk closer to the group and they both hear Malfoy call Hermione a mudblood

" Ok that's it" Brenda said

She picked up a bunch of snow and threw it at Malfoy

Malfoy turned around in shock

" Who's there?" Malfoy asked

Another snow ball was thrown and it hit his face

" Nice one Harry" Brenda thought

" Well don't just stand there you idiots, get them" Malfoy said indicating to Ron and Hermione

" Not while we're here" Harry thought to his sister

They got out of their hiding place and under their cloaks fought the Slytherins

" What's going on?" Crabbe asked

" This area's haunted" Goyle said

The Slytherins ran away and Ron and Hermione were laughing

All of a sudden they stopped when something began to play with Ron's cap and Hermione's hair

" You guys quit it" Hermione said through laughs

Harry and Brenda took off their cloaks laughing

" Bloody Hell you two, that... that was not funny" Ron said through laughs

" Then why are you laughing?" Brenda asked

Ron didn't say anything

" How did you two get here anyway?" Hermione asked

" The Marauders map" Harry and Brenda said together

" Fred and George gave them to us" Brenda said

" That's not fair, why didn't they give one to me? I'm their brother" Ron complained

" It doesn't matter, Harry and Brenda are going to give them to a teacher, aren't you" Hermione said with a look

Brenda and Harry didn't say anything

" Of course they are, and with that they're going to give the teacher their invisibility cloaks" Ron said and rolled his eyes

They walked back to the town and heard Minister Fudge

" Rosemarta my dear, how are you" Fudge asked

" A lot better if you didn't send Dementors into my pub every other night" Rosemarta said

" Oh look it's Madam Rosemarta, Ron fancies her" Hermione teased

" I do not" Ron said

" We have a killer on the loose my dear" Fudge said

" And what would bring Sirius Black to Hogsmead may I ask?" Rosemarta asked

" Harry and Brenda Potter" Fudge whispered

" Harry and Brenda Potter?" Rosemarta gasped

" Shh, not so loud" Fudge said

" Ok why would they be talking about us" Brenda thought to her brother

" I don't know... let's go" Harry thought

They both got under their invisibility cloaks and snuck into the pub

" Harry, Brenda... where did they go?" Hermione asked

" I'll give you one guess" Ron said

They hurried to the pub and opened the door

" Hey no kids are allowed in here today, get out... get out" A talking head said

" So rude" Hermione said

" Thick Heads" Ron said

" Thick heads, now who's being rude" A head said

Harry and Brenda follow Rosemarta, Fudge and McGonagall into a room and make it into the room right before Rosemarta closed the door

" Ok let's hear it, why is Black after the Potter twins?" Rosemarta asked

" Years ago, when the Potters' parents were marked for death, they went into hiding. Few knew where they were. One who did was Black. And he told You Know Who" McGonagall said

" I've heard this rot. It was all over The Daily Prophet back in the day. And I'll say now what I said then, Of all the boys that came here from Hogwarts, Black's the last who would've gone over to the dark side" Rosemarta said

" Tell that to Peter Pettigrew" Fudge said

" What does Peter Pettigrew have to do with anything?" Rosemarta asked, " That boy did not have a brave bone in his body, I'm still trying to figure out why he was in Gryffindor"

" Sirius Black went to Azkaban because of Pettigrew's death" Fudge said

" You mean Sirius Black killed Pettigrew?" Rosemarta asked

" Killed him? No... HE DESTROYED HIM... left nothing but a finger" Fudge said " That's not the worst he has done my dear" Fudge said

" What's worse than killing people?" Rosemarta asked

" You remember him from Hogwarts right?" McGonagall asked

" Didn't I just say that" Rosemarta asked

" Just checking... do you remember who his best friend was?" McGonagall asked

" Of course James Potter... Why" Rosemarta asked

" Because, Sirius Black was the one who led You Know Who to the Potters where abouts, and the worst part of all... Sirius Black... is and will always will be both Potters' godfather" McGonagall said

Harry and Brenda silently gasp and not caring run out the door

" What was that" Fudge asked

" Must be the wind" Rosemarta said

McGonagall had another suspicion

Harry and Brenda run out of the pub, past their two best friends and into carolers without apologizing and ran to a large bolder outside of the town and cried

Ron and Hermione followed their footprints to a large bolder and heard the crying. They both went up to them and pulled off their friends' cloaks

" What's wrong, what did you find out?" Hermione asked

" He was their friend... and he betrayed them" Harry said

" HE WAS THEIR FRIEND" Brenda yelled

" WE HOPE HE FINDS US, BECAUSE WHEN HE DOES, WE'LL BE READY... WHEN HE DOES WE'RE GOING TO KILL HIM" Harry and Brenda said at the same time with rage

Harry and Brenda were angry for a week

Finally the Holidays were over and Harry and Brenda were excited about learning how to get rid of Dementors

" Harry, Brenda, today during your free period, if you won't mind, can you come back here?" Lupin asked after class was over

The twins looked at each other and smiled

" Yes we will professor" Brenda said

A few hours later was their free period

" There you are. Ok the spell that you two are going to learn today is called the Patronus charm, so have either of you heard of it?" Lupin asked

The twins shook their heads no

"A Patronus is a kind of positive force. For the witch or wizard who can conjure one, the Patronus works something like a shield. The Dementor feeds on it instead of the person casting it, but in order for it to work, you must think of a memory, not just any memory. This memory needs to be a very happy one and powerful

The twins nod

" Ok do you guys have something? Then you need to speak without your wands please, Expecto Patronum" Lupin said

" Expecto Patronum" Harry and Brenda said

" Ok, in this trunk there are two Bogart's, one for each of you, when it comes out I want you two to say the spell and block it, you got it?" Lupin asked

" Got it?" They said together

" Ok... spread apart" Lupin said

They did as they were told

" Ok... Wands at the ready... one... two... three" Lupin said and the trunk opened up and two bogarts in shapes of Dementors appeared

" Expecto Patronum... Expecto Patronum... Exp... Expecto" Both of them fainted and woke up a few minutes later

" What memories were you thinking of may I ask?" Lupin asked

" The first time I rode a broom" Harry said

" When I got my first O in potions" Brenda said

" Those are happy memories, but they're not powerful enough" Lupin said

Brenda and Harry looked at each other for a minute and then smiled at each other, they were thinking the same thing

" We have one more memory" Brenda said

" Both of you? Is it powerful?" Lupin asked

" Very" Harry said

" Let's give it a try" Lupin said, " Wands at the ready... one, two, three"

The Dementors came out and both Harry and Brenda thought of the memory and got a silver mist but that is it

" Very good, very good, well done both of you, you would give your father a run for his money, that's all I have to say about that. That will be all for today" Lupin said, " What were your memories if I may ask?"

" Family" The Potter twins said,

" Meeting each other for the first time" Harry said

" Knowing we have family left, And not everybody is gone" Brenda said

" Family is the most important thing" They said together

" You're right, it is... family is very powerful" Lupin said agreeing

That night when everybody was in bed, somebody entered the Gryffindor Tower with the right password and headed up to the boys' Dorm, the man has a knife in his hands and he goes into the third year room and stands over Ron's bed with the knife

Ron woke up and screamed which woke everybody else up

Harry grabbed his wand and yelled, " EVERYBODY OUT"

Everybody got out of the room except Ron

" Ron, Ron where are you" Harry asked

Ron poked his head out from under the bed

" Is he gone?" Ron asked

" He's gone" Harry said, " Let's go get McGonagall"

They headed down to the common room and the girls were down there as well, woken up by all the commotion

" What happened?" Brenda and Hermione asked

" Sirius Black got in and he had a knife above my head" Ron said

" Oh my goodness" Hermione gasped

McGonagall came up to the group and asked, " WHAT HAPPENED"

" Sirius Black was in the Boys' Dorm and he had a knife above my head" Ron said

"That's nonsense, Mr. Weasley. How could Sirius Black possibly have got through the portrait hole?" McGonagall asked

" I don't know, I was busy dodging the knife to figure out how he got in, but he did get in" Ron said

McGonagall went to the portrait hole and talked to Sir Cadogan

" Sir Cadogan. Is it possible that you let a mysterious man enter Gryffindor Tower tonight?" She asked

" Certainly, good lady! He had the password. Had the whole week's, in fact. On a little piece of paper" Sir Cadogan said

" Which foolish person wrote down the passwords and then proceeded to lose them?" McGonagall asked mad

" I... I'm afraid that was... me professor" Neville said

McGonagall sighed, "While we know Sirius Black is gone tonight, I think you can safely assume he will, at some future time, attempt to return. Let me be clear,you are not to move about the castle alone, and you are not to write down the password. Understood?"

Everybody nodded

" Well then, I suggest you all go back to bed" McGonagall said

The next day the four friends visited Hagrid who got back from the Hearing about Buckbeak

" So how did the hearing go?" Brenda asked

Hagrid was in the water throwing stones

"Well, I got up and said my bit, You know, how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff always cleaned his feathers and as long as you treated him with respect, he'd treat you the same. Then Lucius Malfoy got up and said his bit you know, how Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous beast that no teacher in their right mind would expose their students to..." Hagrid cut off

" And then what happened?" Ron asked

Hagrid threw another rock

" Let's just say... Buckbeak will not be going back into the forest" Hagrid said

" Where is he going?" Harry asked

"He asked fer the worse, you see, Lucius Malfoy did. And the Committee granted it" Hagrid said

What did they grant?" Brenda asked dreading the answer

" Buckbeak's... Buckbeak's been sentenced to death" Hagrid sobbed

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT" Brenda yelled

" THEY SHOULDN'T PUNISH BUCKBEAK, IT'S DRACO THEY SHOULD PUNISH, HE DIDN'T SHOW BUCKBEAK ANY RESPECT" Ron yelled

" There's not... nothing we... we can do, they made up their mind" Hagrid said through tears

" I'm so sorry Hagrid" Harry said

" Yah me too" Hermione said

" We all are" Brenda said

They kept Hagrid company until it was time for lunch and he insisted they leave for it

Brenda got a note from Severus during lunch and it said, " _Brenda I heard what happened last night, Black can get in again, so I know that you are safe, I want you to move back into the apartment_

_Dad"_

Brenda silently groaned


	29. Chapter 29

After lunch Brenda headed up to Gryffindor Tower and began packing her belongings and shrank them down to bag size

" I think dad's over protective" Brenda thought

She packed everything including the Marauders map

" Hey, It's something fun to look at" Brenda thought

She put it in her bag and headed down to the Common room and then out of the portrait and snuck down into the dungeons and into the apartment

" So you have returned Brenda" Grandfather Severus said

" Did you miss me?" Brenda asked with a cheeky grin

" No not really" Grandfather Severus said, " So what kind of trouble did you get in this time?"

" None, there was a break in in the Gryffindor Tower, Dad thinks its safer here" Brenda said and went into her room and Grandfather Severus followed

" Who broke in?" Grandfather Severus asked

" Sirius Black" Brenda said with venom in her voice

" I see you don't like him much" Granfather Severus said with a smirk

" I don't like anybody who betrayed or killed my parents" Brenda said

She finished unpacking her things and headed back up to her friends

" He's making you stay down in the Dungeons?" Ron asked

" Yes, for the... 7th time Ron, he's worried something bad will happen to me" Brenda said

" Sounds to me he's over protective" Ron said

" Yah that's what I think too" Brenda said

That night Brenda couldn't sleep, she had a nightmare about Sirius Black so she got up and rummaged through her things and picked up the Marauders map

" I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Brenda said and opened up the map and began looking at it, " Percy's pacing around the seventh floor making sure nobody gets back into the tower, Dumbledore's pacing, honestly doesn't that guy sleep? McGonagall is in bed, most of the teachers are in bed, except for dad of course, when does he ever sleep? He's outside doing his nightly rounds"

Brenda was just getting drowsy when she spotted something, on the map it said Peter Pettigrew

" That's odd, he's supposed to be dead" Brenda thought

She got up and grabbed her night robe, her wand, got her shoes on, left her room and the apartment

" Lumos" Brenda whispered to her wand

She went to the corridor that Peter Pettigrew was at and she ran into Harry

" You were looking at it too?" Harry asked

" Yah, I saw" Brenda started

" Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked

" Yes" Brenda said

They started looking for Peter Pettigrew together and were puzzled because on the map he should be right in front of them but he wasn't

" This is really odd" Brenda thought to Harry

They looked on their maps again and to both their horror, Snape was coming their way. They looked at eachother and said, " Mischief Managed... Nox"

Their wands went out and they stuffed the maps in their pockets, but they were too late, Snape saw them and he lit up his own wand

" Brenda and Harry Potter, why am I not surprised?" Snape asked

They didn't say anything

" Well, Brenda I'm not surprised you're out here at night, Grandfather notified me you snuck out, But Harry... I guess the apples don't fall far from the tree, this is what James always did, sneaking out at night and getting in trouble" Snape said

" Can you please lower your wand sir" Brenda asked shielding her eyes from the light

Snape hesitated for a moment but lowered his wand and looked down at the twins pockets, there were bulges in both of them

" Both of you turn out your pockets" Snape said

Brenda's eyes go wide with fear but they don't move

" I said TURN OUT YOUR POCKETS" Snape said commanding

They both took out the maps but they were blank

" What are these?" Snape asked

" Parchment from the other day" Brenda said

" Really... We'll see about that... reveal your secrets" Snape said to Brenda's map

To the twins horror, writing was revealed on it

" Go on and read it, it's one of your favorite activities Brenda" Snape said

"'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and..." Brenda stopped and read the rest to herself and gasped

" Go on" Snape said

" I can't" Brenda said

" I'll read it" Harry said and he took the map out of Brenda's hands and read it to himself and smiled, " And request that he keeps his abnormally large nose out of other people's business"

" Why you insolent little" Snape started angry

He grabbed both students by the arm and was going to drag them to the dungeons for spankings, even though he wasn't Harry's guardian he was very angry and didn't care

" Professor" Lupin called and came to the rescue for the moment

" Well, well, well, Lupin, out for a stroll in the moonlight are we?" Snape asked with a smirk and then a glare

" What's so bad about the moonlight" Brenda thought

" Are you two all right?" Lupin asked the students

They nodded yes

" That remains to be seen. I've just now confiscated two curious artifacts from Mr and Ms. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, I'm sure there full of dark magic" Snape said

Brenda looked at her father and rolled her eyes

"I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if they merely insult anyone who try to read them. I suspect they're Zonko products. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities they may posses. As you say, it's my area of expertise. Come, Harry, Brenda" Lupin said

" Brenda is staying with me" Snape said

Brenda cringed

" I think she should come with me, let you calm down some" Lupin said, " I know full well that you're her guardian, but you really need to calm down"

Snape was squeezing Brenda's arm too tight

" Dad please... ow... let go" Brenda whispered

Snape hesitated but let go of his daughter's arm

" Very well, we are not through young lady" Snape warned and then left the three of them

" Come with me, both of you" Lupin said mad

They got to the D.A.D.A. room and then Lupin lectured them

"I don't know how these maps came to be in your possession, but I'm astounded that you didn't turn it in. Did you ever stop to think that one of these in the hands of Sirius Black is a map to both of you? Lupin sounded very mad

They didn't say anything

" Your father didn't set much store by rules either. But he and your mother did give their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them. I won't cover up for you again" Lupin said with anger

" You know professor, I don't think that map always works" Brenda said

" What do you mean?" Lupin asked

" Earlier tonight, both Brenda and I saw somebody on the map we know is dead" Harry said

" And who is that" Lupin asked

" Peter Pettigrew" They said at the same time

" Very well, I suggest you Harry go back to your Dorm, Brenda I will escort you back to the dungeons" Lupin said, " Harry don't take any detours, I'm taking the maps with me"

" Professor how do you know about the maps anyway" Brenda asked

" That is of none of your concern" Lupin said, "Now come along"

Harry went his separate way and Lupin escorted Brenda back to the apartment

" Oh look Brenda sneak out of her room Potter" Grandfather Severus said

" Oh look Grandfather can't keep his big mouth shut Severus" Brenda said

Grandfather Severus glared

" What's the password" Grandfather Severus asked

Brenda looked at Lupin

" Oh right" Lupin said

He plugged his ears and stepped back a few feet

" Wolfsbane" Brenda whispered

Grandfather Severus glared and opened up

Both Brenda and Lupin came inside

The lights were all out and Severus came in front of them with Lumos and scared both Lupin and Brenda to death, mostly Brenda since she was in trouble

" Brenda go to bed, I'll deal with you tomorrow" Severus said

Brenda cringed, she didn't like the sound of that but she did as she was told

Brenda couldn't get to sleep that night, she was worried about being in trouble, and both her father and Lupin were talking

" Fine, I won't spank her for sneaking out, because it wouldn't be fair, but I am grounding her" Severus said at last

" Oh well, I'm stuck down here anyway" Brenda thought

Brenda didn't know but Grandfather Severus was in her room looking down at her and he knew she was awake

" She's not going to get to sleep, she's to worried about her punishment" Grandfather Severus thought, " I better go tell Severus"

Grandfather Severus left the portrait in Brenda's room and went to the one on back of Severus's desk. He waited until Lupin left

" Don't go to hard on her Severus" Grandfather Severus said

" You actually care what I'm going to do to Brenda?" Severus was surprised

" Just a little bit... I guess" Grandfather Severus said, " Don't go hard on her"

" I'm not going hard on her... I'm not spanking her" Severus said

" I think you should go talk to her now, she isn't asleep and won't go to sleep until she knows her punishment" Grandfather Severus said

Severus sighed, " All right, I'll go talk to her, but you shouldn't listen Grandfather"

Grandfather Severus nodded

Severus walked to Brenda's door and knocked

Brenda closed her eyes pretending to be asleep

Severus opened the door and looked at his daughter, " I know you're not asleep Brenda, Grandfather was in here and he told me"

Brenda opened her eyes and sat up and put her knees to her chin

Severus came in and sat on her bed

" I hope you know what you did was stupid" Severus said

" Please don't lecture me, I already got one from Lupin" Brenda whispered

" And now you're getting one from me" Severus said, " Now don't interupt... now where was I? Oh yes, you did a very stupid thing tonight, there is a reason why I want you down here, not so that I can punish you, but because of Sirius Black, he got in Gryffindor Tower for crying out loud. The halls at night at Hogwarts are dangerous, I am glad I found both you and Harry, if something happened to either of you... well I won't go there. Your parent's both died protecting you and Harry from the Dark Lord. There sacrifices would be in vain if you and Harry snuck out every night to do what you damn well please, what was so important that you had to sneak out?"

Brenda couldn't tell him about the map and Peter Petigrew, " Nothing"

" I thought as much" Severus said, " Therefore... you are grounded to your room for the rest of this week and next week, then you are grounded to the apartment, do I make myself clear?"

" Yes sir" Brenda said gloomy

" Very well, I suggest you get some sleep" Severus said

He tucked his thirteen year old daughter in

The next day, Brenda and Harry told Hermione and Ron what happened last night

" You know both Lupin and Snape have a point, the Halls are not safe to be out at night and your parents did sacrifice there lives for you two" Hermione said

" Please stop lecturing us, I already had two and ended up grounded" Brenda said massaging her temples because she got a headache

" Well it was a very stupid thing to do" Hermione said

" Ok new topic, what do we have for class today?" Ron asked

They changed the topic and headed off to class. There next class was Divination

" Gee, more talk about the grim" Brenda said and rolled her eyes

" Brenda, you and I both saw it on the Quidditch pitch" Harry thought

" Yah? Well I don't like her predicting our deaths ok?" Brenda snapped in her head

" Sorry" Harry said a little hurt

Brenda heard the hurt in her brother's voice

" Sorry I snapped, I couldn't get to sleep last night, Lupin and Severus were talking for at least an hour it was midnight when they finished talking and then Severus lectured me" Brenda said

" So how long are you grounded for?" Ron asked thinking it annoying with the Potters' silent conversation

" He never tells me, just tells me I can go back up to Gryffindor Tower" Brenda said

They finally get up to the Divination classroom and find their seats

They were looking through crystal balls that day and Trelawney kept talking about broadening the minds, almost everybody thought it was bogus

" Ms. Granger... what do you see in the crystal ball" Trelawney asked

Hermione rolled her eyes, " The Grim"

"My dear, from the moment you first arrived in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave" Trelawney said

What the professor said to Hermione made her very upset. She pushed the crystal ball off of it's stand and it went rolling out of the door and down the ladder, Everybody was surprised that the fragile ball didn't break. Hermione stormed out of the classroom

" Professor didn't you say one of us will leave this class?" Lavender Brown asked

" I didn't want to be right" Trelawney said with a sigh

Finally class was over

" She has gone mental, I mean she was always mental, but she never did anything like that before... what do you think Harry?" Ron asked

Harry saw the crystal ball that Hermione dropped on the floor

" I'll go return this" Harry said

" Oh, I forgot my Divination book, I was worried about Hermione I guess I forgot it" Brenda said, " We'll catch up with you guys later"

Ron and Neville headed towards their next class and Harry and Brenda went back up to the Divination classroom

Harry put the crystal ball down and Brenda got her book

Harry was looking at something in the crystal ball. The Crystal Ball was all cloudy looking

" Brenda come here, this is eerie" Harry said

Brenda headed over to her brother and the crystal ball and saw what he was seeing

A man appeared in the crystal ball

" It's Sirius Black" Harry and Brenda said together

Sirius Black smiled evilly and said their names

The twins looked at eachother and then something or someone grabbed Harry's arm

The twins turned around and it was Trelawney and she had her eyes in back of her head and she was talking in a creepy voice

" He will return tonight... When the clock strikes twelve the servant shall break free and he and the master will be reunited. IT CANNOT BE PREVENTED" Trelawney said in the creepy voice

Harry and Brenda looked at Trelawny shocked at what she had said, but before they could say anything Trelawney was back to normal

" Hello dears, can I help you with something? Trelawny asked

" Uh... no, we're done here... thanks" Harry said and the Potters both headed out the door

" Ok that was creepy" Brenda said

They went to their next class

That night after dinner, Brenda was debating whether she should follow the grounding rules and go to the apartment or be there for Hagrid since it was the night of the exicution of Buckbeak... she decided to break the grounding rules

" Brenda you're going to get in trouble" Hermione said

" I don't care, Hagrid needs all of us right now" Brenda said

" I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak" Hermione said

" You guys, it just got worse, look" Harry said pointing to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle

" What a Bloody git Malfoy is" Ron said

Hermione was getting very mad at Malfoy

Malfoy and his friends looked up and saw the foursome

" Ah, come to watch the show did you?" Malfoy asked

" You... foul... loathsome... evil... little cockroach" Hermione spat

She pointed her wand at Malfoy's throat about to curse him

" HERMIONE DONT... he's not worth it" Brenda said

Hermione glared and lowered her wand and looked like she was backing off but she turned around and punched Malfoy in the face

" Now that he's worth" Brenda said chuckling

" That felt good" Hermione said once the Slytherins were gone

" Not good, Brilliant" Ron said with a smile

They headed down the path that led them to Hagrid's hut, they saw Buckbeak chained up and that made them all feel sad

They knocked on the door and Hagrid answered and invited them in

" Look at him, he loves the smell of the trees and the grass, he loves the fresh air" Hagrid said

" I say we set him free" Harry said

" But they'll know that I've done it" Hagrid said, " It will get Dumbledore in trouble... Good man Dumbledore, he's coming down and he said he wants to be with me when... when... when it happens"

" We'll stay with you too Hagrid" Brenda said

" No you won't, you think I want you lot to see a thing like this? No you will finish up your tea and head back to the castle" Hagrid said

" But Hagrid" Harry started

" No, I'm the teacher and... and you do as I say" Hagrid said

The four teens sighed

" Oh Ron, I found your rat" Hagrid said

" Scabbers, I thought you were eaten by a cat" Ron said taking it away from Hagrid

" You need to keep an eye on your pets Ron" Hagrid said

All of a sudden a star like rock flew through the window and hit a glass jar and shattered it

" What was that" Brenda asked

Another rock flew through the window and it hit the back of Harry's head

" Ow" Harry said

He turned to see who threw it, to his horror he saw Dumbledore, Minister Fudge and the Executioner

" Uh... Hagrid" Harry started

Everybody turned to see what Harry saw and they saw Dumbledore, Minster Fudge and the Executioner

" You four better go, if they catch you out of the castle at this hour you'd all be in trouble BIG trouble, esspecially you two Harry, Brenda, you better go out the back door" Hagrid said

The four teens nodded and snuck out the back door and hid behind giant pumpkins until the coast was clear. They all heard a twig snap

" What was that?" Hermione asked

" What?" Harry asked

" I just thought I saw... never mind" Hermione said

" We better get going" Brenda said

The teens nodded again and headed up to the top of the path and they watched from a distance as the executioner beheaded Buckbeak

They stood there for a few minutes digesting what just happened

" OW" Ron yelled

" What" Harry asked

" He bit me... Scabbers bit me" Ron said

He dropped his rat and it scurried away

" Scabbers come back here" Ron called after it

" RON NO" Hermione and Brenda yelled after him

Ron ran after Scabbers and Harry, Hermione and Brenda ran after Ron to the Whomping Willow

" Harry, Brenda you do realize what tree this is right" Hermione asked

Harry and Brenda looked up and their eyes went wide

" THAT'S NOT GOOD... RON RUN" Harry and Brenda said together

Ron looked at the three and his face showed fear

" HARRY, BRENDA RUN" Ron yelled

All four teens face a black dog

" The Grim" Brenda squeaked

The dog leaped and Harry, Hermione and Brenda instinctivly shielded themselves as the dog leaped over them and was going after Ron

" AHHHHHHH" Ron screamed

The dog was pulling Ron towards the tree trunk where there was a hole

" HELP ME HELP ME" Ron yelled

Hermione got a hold of Ron and was trying to pull him out but the dog was pulling him inside

Harry and Brenda got to Ron too and were trying to pull him out but the dog was still too strong

" It's no use... he's too powerful" Ron said

" NO RON" Harry yelled

Ron made his three best friends let go

" NOOOOOOOOOO" Hermione, Harry and Brenda yelled

The Whomping Willow was getting mad at these children messing around next to it, so it was going to have a little fun with them, It first picked up Hermione and was whipping her around and around and then it got a hold of Harry and his glasses flew off, Brenda dodged a few of the willows branches and accioed Harry's glasses to her and ducked her head from another branch but she was caught in another one and they all were screaming at this point. two minutes later they were all thrown into the hole Ron sacrificed himself in and they all landed on one another

They finally got out of there dazes and sat up

" You both ok" Harry asked

" We're fine, you?" Hermione asked

" Fine" Harry said

" Here's your glasses" Brenda said handing them to her brother, " ACCULAS REPARO"

She fixed them, there were cracked in the lenses and so was the frame

" Thanks" Harry said

" No problem" Brenda said

" Hey, where are we" Hermione asked

Harry and Brenda look at each other

" We have a hunch" Harry said

" We hope we're wrong" Brenda finished

" LUMOS" The three said lighting their wands

There was a path in the tunnel and then 10 minutes later there were stairs to climb

When they got to the top of the stairs they were in another room and there were more stairs to climb

" We're in the Shrieking Shack aren't we" Hermione said

" Yes" Harry and Brenda said

They climb some more and finally got off the stairs and into another room, this time they saw Ron and he looked scared

" Ron are you ok" Hermione asked

" Where's the dog" Brenda asked

" He's the dog, Look out" Ron panicked, " He's an animagus"

Harry looked down at the pawprints the dust caused on the floor and they turned into foot prints and led to the man behind the door

The man behind the door was Sirius Black

Brenda gasped and Harry withdrew his wand. Hermione got in front of both the Potters

" If you want to kill them, you have to go through me first" Hermione said

" No, only one I will kill tonight" Sirius said

" One? There are two of us" Harry thought

" One of us will go to Voldemort" Brenda thought back

" THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN" Harry yelled and lunged at Sirius

" HARRY NO" Hermione yelled

Brenda got out her wand and joined her brother in the attack against Sirius Black

" Are you two going to kill me" Sirius asked with a chuckle

" Yes" Harry and Brenda said at the same time with venom in their voices

They raised their wands at the same time and then the door slammed open and Lupin rushed in

" EXPELLIARMUS... EXPELLIARMUS" Lupin said

Both Harry's and Brenda's wands flew out of their hands and out of reach

" Looking a bit ragged aren't we Sirius? Finally the skin relflects the madness within" Lupin said

" Well you'd know all about the madness wouldn't you Remus" Sirius said

Lupin smiled and embraced Sirius

" NO! I TRUSTED YOU" Hermione yelled

" ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN HIS FRIEND" Brenda yelled

Brenda and Hermione looked at each other

" He's a werewolf. That's why he's been missing classes" Both Brenda and Hermione said

" How long have you two known" Lupin asked suspicous

" Since we had that essay professor Snape told us to do" Hermione said

" I told you that you didn't have to do it" Lupin said

" Hermione did it anyway and I had to do it" Brenda said, " I heard you and him talking last night about the Wolfsbane potion"

" Wow, you know you two girls are the brightest witches of your age" Lupin said

" Enough of this, He DIES NOW" Sirius said

" NO" Brenda yelled, " YOU ARE NOT KILLING HIM"

" Wait Sirius" Lupin said

" I DID MY WAITING 12 YEARS OF IT IN AZKABAN PRISON" Sirius yelled, "YOU REMUS WOULDN'T LAST A WEEK IN THERE"

" I know, but the kids need to know why" Lupin said

" We know why, you betrayed our parents" Harry and Brenda said together

" You sold them to Voldemort" Brenda said

" I would never betray your parents" Sirius said

" You need to listen" Lupin started

" Listen? Did he listen to our mum when Voldemort cast the spell that ended her life?" Brenda asked

" No I wasn't there, I wish I was" Sirius said

" Sirius didn't betray your parents you guys, but somebody did, and he's in this room right now, someone until quite recently I believed was dead" Lupin said

" And who may that be?" Harry asked

" Peter Pettigrew" Sirius said stairing at Ron, " Come out come out Peter, come out and play"

" This guy is bloody mad" Ron said

Everybody turn to Ron who is holding his squirming rat

Lupin and Sirius raise their wands, well Lupin's and Brenda's wand. All of a sudden the door opens again

" EXPELLIARMUS" Snape said bursting in

Everybody gasped

" Oh My God" Brenda whispered

Lupin's and Brenda's wands flew out of Lupin and Sirius's hands and landed somewhere else

" Ah vengence is sweet, how I hoped to be the one to catch you" Snape said pointing his wand at Sirius

" Severus" Lupin started

" I told Dumbledore that you were letting your old friend into the castle, and now I have the proof" Snape said

" Brillant, but as usuall you're wrong, now let us get our wands back, we have some unfinished business to attend to" Sirius said

Snape put his wand to Sirius's neck, " Give me a reason, I beg you"

" Don't be a fool Severus, you don't know what you're doing" Lupin said

" Remus he can't help it, it's in his nature to be a greasy git" Sirius said

" Be quiet Sirius, you're in no position to be calling Severus names" Lupin said

" You two are like an old married couple with your argument... hmm... yes... the creature and the criminal" Snape said

" Piss off Snivelis" Sirius said

"Tell me, will you be so annoying when I turn you over to the Dementors?" Snape asked

Sirius got scared

" Is that fear I see? Well I'm sure the Dementors would love to get you back" Snape said, " Only one can imagine what a dementor's kiss is like... I heard it's unbearable to watch, but I'll do my best... I suggest you kids go first"

Harry silently borrowed Hermione's wand and yelled " EXPELLIARMUS" Harry said and the wand was pointed at Snape

Snape went flying to the other side of the room and Brenda screamed

" HARRY WHY... WHAT... HARRY" Brenda said

" Why do you keep saying Peter Petigrew, he's dead" Harry said

" He killed him" Brenda said grabbing her wand and pointing it at Sirius

" I did not" Sirius said

" I thought so to until you mentioned the map" Lupin said

" The map was wrong" Harry said

" The map is never wrong" Sirius said, " Peter is here... he's right there"

Sirius was pointing at Ron again

" He's mental, I'm not Peter" Ron said

" Not you... the rat" Sirius said

" Scabbers? But he's been in the family for" Ron didn't finish

" Twelve years, a very long age for a rat don't you think?" Sirius asked, " He's missing a toe isn't he?"

" Yes, so what?" Ron said

" All they could find of Pettigrew was" Harry said

" His finger" Brenda finished and looked at her brother

" Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat" Sirius said

Brenda and Harry look at each other and back at Sirius then at Ron and Scabbers who was still squirming then they looked back at Sirius and Lupin

" Show us" They said at the same time

Everybody turned to Ron and the rat

" What are you going to do to him?" Ron asked scared

Scabbers bit Ron again and got out of his grasp

" Scabbers" Ron called

Scabbers was running away

Lupin cast the spell and it turned Scabbers into a mousey looking man

The teens were shocked

" S-S-S- Sirius... R-R-Remus... my old friends

The two men just glared at their so called friend. Peter tried making a run for the door but Brenda and Harry blocked his escape and pushed him back inside

" Harry, Brenda, you both look so much like your parents, Harry you're just like your father, he and I were friends you know" Peter said

" Get away from them" Sirius said getting between the teens and Peter

" I didn't mean it... the Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses. Ask yourself what you would have done Sirius? What would you have done? Peter asked

" I WOULD HAVE DIED THEN BETRAY MY FRIENDS" Sirius yelled

" If Voldemort didn't kill you Peter, we would" Lupin said with a glare that would give Severus a run for his money

" No... please... no you can't" Peter said and then ran towards Ron, " Ron you won't let them hurt me will yah, we've been good friends, come on I was a good pet wasn't I, come on I was your rat"

Ron scooted back in disgust

Seeing that Ron wasn't going to help him out Peter went to Hermione

" Hermione, sweet, clever girl, you won't let them kill me will you?" Peter asked

Before Hermione could answer, Lupin raised his wand and was about to strike

" NO" Harry and Brenda yelled

" You guys, this man" Lupin started

" We know what he did" Brenda said

" But we'll take him to the castle" Harry said

Peter went to the twins, " Bless you both, bless you both"

" GET OFF US" The twins yelled

" We said we'll take you to the castle" Brenda said

" But we will let the Dementors have you" Harry said

Peter looked scared

" We should probably get out of here" Lupin said

" What are we going to do about Snape" Ron asked

" I'll take care of that, just get him out of here" Brenda said, Oh While I'm thinking about it we should probably obliviate some of Peter's mind, you know so he doesn't have important information"

" Like how Severus Snape is your father and how he betrayed the Dark Lord?" Peter said glaring but smirking

Brenda took out her wand and touched it to Peter's head, then she concentrated very hard, " OBLIVIATE SEVERUS SNAPE'S SECRETS"

Peter's memories of Severus Snape being a traitor was gone

Brenda cast the sleep walking charm which makes it so people in comas can walk on their own

" I am in so much trouble" Brenda thought

They all headed out of the Shrieking Shack and down the tunnel and up and out of the hole in the Whomping Willow. Lupin had his wand pointed at Peter

" I'm sorry Ron about your leg" Sirius said

" You almost tore my leg off" Ron complained

" I was going after the rat" Sirius said

Sirius walked a few more feet and then stopped and looked at Hogwarts, Harry and Brenda went up to him

" Beautiful isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again. Freely, and not in dog form and scratching at portraits... actually Lupin told me to stay as a dog... the tail I can live with... but the fleas... they're murder" Sirius said

Brenda chuckled

" You know what you did back there, that was a noble thing, he doesn't deserve it" Sirius said

" We didn't think our father would have wanted his best friends to become killers" Harry said

" Especially for a rat like Peter" Brenda said

" I don't know if you two know this, but your father and your mother made me both of your guardian" Sirius said

" We know" Harry and Brenda said together

" Do you guys rehearse that or is it a twin thing?" Sirius asked

" What? Saying the same thing at the same time?" Harry asked

" Yes" Sirius said

" It's a twin thing, Fred and George Weasley do it too" Brenda said

" Well, the point I was getting at is, I would like you two to stay with me, unless you want to stay where you live now" Sirius said

" You mean, we can come live with you?" Harry asked

" That is what I mean" Sirius said

" When?" Harry asked

" As soon as my name is cleared" Sirius said

" I'd love to" Harry said

" What about you Brenda?" Sirius asked

" I'm adopted" Brenda said, " Thanks for the offer"

" Who adopted you?" Sirius asked

" Snape" Brenda whispered

" I see" Sirius said not liking what she said, " And do you like being adopted by him?"

" We get along fine, he's very strict but he's a real good dad" Brenda said

" He's not your father" Sirius said not liking what he's hearing

" I know, and I'll always know that, he's not replacing my real father James if that's what you're thinking" Brenda said

" All right, I just wanted to make sure" Sirius said

" Harry, Brenda" Hermione called

They all turned around and the moon was out

" Oh no, it's the full moon, he's turning into..." Brenda didn't finish

Sirius ran to his old friend

" Remus Old Friend did you take your potion tonight?" Sirius asked

Lupin shook his head no and he was turning into the werewolf before the teens' very eyes

" KIDS RUN" Sirius yelled at the teens

" We're not kids" Ron complained

Nobody moved though, they were in aw at what was happening

Sirius wrapped his arms around Lupin and yelled, " This is the man you are. You are a man not a beast, stay with us Remus, This heart is where you truly live, stay with us

Lupin dropped his wand when his hands became claws and Peter found it and picked it up and put it to his head

" EXPELLIARMUS" Brenda yelled and the wand fell out of Peter's hand

Peter looked at the teens in an evil grin and waved good bye and he turned into a rat and scurried away

The four teens stare at the spot Peter was and then got out of the trance when they heard a howl, they turned and looked at Sirius and the professor, he wasn't human anymore, he was a werewolf

The werewolf tossed Sirius like a rag doll and started coming after the teens

The teens backed up not taking their eyes off the werewolf, they all had their wands out trying to think of what to do

Severus came back to conciousness and saw the teens backing up in a group, he was furious that Harry knocked him out and that his daughter disobeyed him, he was going to teach all of the teens a lesson they will never forget

He stormed over to the teens

" YOU FOUR ARE IN BIG TROUBLE" Snape yelled

" DAD WATCH OUT" Brenda yelled

Snape turned around and found out why the teens were so scared. He instictly pulled the teens behind him and took out his wand

Before he could do anything a black dog leaped up and attacked the wolf and they began fighting eachother, the dog was no match for the wild werewolf

" Sirius" Harry said and got past Snape and went to help out his godfather

" Come back here Harry" Snape called

" He's not doing this alone" Brenda thought and got past Severus but Severus grabbed her arm

" Oh no you don't" Severus said threatenly, " You're in enough trouble"

Brenda was scared for only a second but then glared at her father that would give Severus a run for his money and she pried his hands open and escaped

" BRENDA GET BACK HERE" Severus yelled

Hermione tried escaping too but Snape used both of his hands to hold her back

" You two are not leaving" Snape warned

Brenda caught up with Harry really fast and they stopped when they saw the werewolf and the dog still fighting, Lupin got Sirius down and Sirius wasn't getting up and then it looked like Lupin was going to finish Sirius off

" NO" Harry yelled

He and Brenda both threw a rock at the werewolf and it began coming after them

" Ok now what" Brenda thought

" I don't know" Harry thought back

They were backing up trying to get away from the wolf but then another howl was heard off in the distance and the werewolf heard it

" Oh great we have more werewolfs to worry about" Harry said

There was another howl and that time Lupin left the teens and followed the howls

" It sounded like a female howl" Brenda said

" Let's go check on Sirius" Harry said

Brenda nodded and they looked his way and they saw a dog rising and falling and rising and falling again and rising one more time and then falling

" Sirius" Harry and Brenda whispered

They ran to his side which was by the black lake

" Sirius" Harry said to him

" Sirius, can you speak?" Brenda asked

All of a sudden the wind turned cold and they could see their breath

" That's not good" Brenda whispered

Harry and Brenda looked at each other and then looked up at the sky, there were hundreds of Dementors flying

They got out their wands and together said, " EXPECTO PATRONUM"

Silvery mists came out of both their wands and blocked only a few of the dementors from getting to them and Sirius, but more kept coming and they kept sucking their souls

" EXPECTO PATRONUM" They said again

Silvery mists came out of both their wands again but only blocked a few of the dementors again

Sirius was not looking good, his soul was coming out

Before Harry and Brenda could cast another Patronus somebody else did it for them across the lake. The patonus's were of a stag and of a unicorn

Harry and Brenda watched Sirius's soul go back into his body and then they blacked out

Severus was so worried about Brenda and Harry, He, Hermione and Ron all saw the dementors by the lake and they all thought the worst

They all ran to the lake and saw Sirius, Brenda and Harry unconcious

" I will contact Dumbledore. Look away and close your eyes" Snape said

" Why?" Ron asked

" Because I said so" Snape snapped

The students closed their eyes and looked away while Snape sent a patronus to Dumbledore

" It is complete, he will be here in five minutes" Snape said

Five minutes later Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Filch and Azkaban guards were there

" I didn't want to move them just in case they had neck or head injury, I do not have my healing potions with me" Snape said

" Wise decision Severus" Pomfrey said

" Minerva take Mr. Potter up to the hospital Wing, Severus you can take Ms. Potter" Dumbledore said, " You two better go to the Hospital Wing too, just to get checked out"

" Yes sir" Hermione and Ron said

" We will take Black to a jail cell, you do have those right" An Azkaban guard asked

" Follow me" Filch said

" He will wait for the dementor kiss" An Azkaban guard said

Hermione and Ron gasped but knew they shouldn't say anything

" Ok, well we should get back to the castle, I have a lot of paperwork to fill out now" Dumbledore said

" Do not pick them up, use a levitating charm" Pomfrey said

The Witch and Wizards nodded and used the levitating charm to bring the unconcious to the castle

Everybody but Dumbledore, the Azkaban Guards, Filch and Sirius went to the Hospital wing

" Lay him in this bed, her in that bed, Mr. Weasley you can lay down in this bed, Ms. Granger get in this bed" Pomfrey ordered

Everybody listened to the Mediwitch

" Ok Mr. Weasley I will look at you first, it looks like you were bitten by a wild animal" Pomfrey said

" I'm fine" Ron said

" Quiet now" Pomfrey said

Ron ended up having to stay in bed with his leg all wrapped up in bandages

Hermione was fine

Pomfrey even looked over Severus since he was unconcious for a while, he was fine too

" Notify me when Brenda wakes up, I have to talk to her" Severus said

" Of course Severus" Pomfrey said

" I will brew you the potions you need for your stores" Severus said

" Very well, thank you Severus" Pomfrey said

Severus left the Hospital wing

A half hour later, Hermione was pacing back and forth when Harry and Brenda woke up

" We saw our parents" Harry said

" What" Hermione asked

" At the lake, we saw our parents" Brenda said, " They sent the Dementors away"

" Listen you two, they captured Sirius, any minute now they're going to preform the kiss" Hermione said

" OH MY" Brenda gasped sitting up

" What's the kiss?" Harry asked

" It's what Dementors do to those they want to destroy" Brenda said

" They clamp their jaws and suck the soul right out of you" Hermione said

" They're going to kill Sirius?" Harry asked

"No, it's much worse than that. You go on living, but you have no memory. or any sense of being alive. You're just a shell. An empty shell" Hermione said

" What are we going to do?" Brenda asked

All of a sudden the door opened and Dumbledore came in

" Headmaster you've got to stop them, they have the wrong man" Hermione said

" It's true sir, Sirius is innocent" Harry said

" It was Scabbers who did it" Ron said

" Who's Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked

" My rat, well he isn't a rat, but he was a rat" Ron said

" Ron's rat is really Peter Petigrew's animagus, Peter is the one who is guilty not Sirius" Brenda said

" Please sir you have to believe us" Hermione said

" I do Miss Granger, but I'm sorry to say that the words of four thirteen year old wizards and witches will not make much difference. Sadly a child's voice honest and true is meaningless to those who forgot how to listen" Dumbledore said, " If only there was more time"

" But we don't have anymore time" Harry said sadly

" Mysterious thing, time, it is powerful and when meddled with...dangerous" Dumbledore said, "Sirius Black is in the tallest cell of the Dark tower. You know the laws, You must not be seen, and you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not...well, the consequences are really too horrible to discuss. Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared tonight"

Dumbledore left the room but then turned back, " When in doubt I always suggest retracing my steps... good luck"

He then shut the door behind him and left

" What was that all about?" Ron asked

" We're going back in time" Brenda said getting out of bed, " Come on Harry, Ron you stay here since you can't walk"

" What?" Harry asked

Hermione got out a necklace that had an hourglass on it

" How did you know I had one of these?" Hermione asked

" Well. considering you have different classes at the same time and you didn't hide it very well" Brenda said and smiled

Hermione smiled and put the chain around all three of them and spun it once and Harry wanted to touch it but his hand got slapped

" Stop messing with it, you don't know how to use it" Brenda hissed

Hermione spun it again and one more time

" I suggest you don't look around, you will get dizzy" Hermione said

They were going back in time, they saw the time when Harry and Brenda were unconscious and were put in the beds

Brenda looked anyway, she saw how worried and angry her father was at her

" I am in so much trouble when this is all done" Brenda whispered

Finally the spinning stopped

" Seven thirty, ok so where were we at seven thirty?" Hermione asked

" Going to Hagrid's" Harry said

" And you punching Malfoy" Brenda said with a smile

" Right, come on now, we cannot be seen" Hermione said

They ran towards the path they were on to get to Hagrid's

" What exactly are we doing? Why are we hiding?" Harry asked

" Shh" Hermione and Brenda hissed

Harry was getting annoyed at being told what to do by two girls, he looked across the grounds and saw himself, his sister, his two best friends, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle

" Wow, but... but we... that... this is so not normal" Harry said

" You might as well explain Hermione" Brenda said with a sigh

" This is a Time-Turner, Harry. McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year

" You mean to say that... that we have gone back through time?" Harry asked

" Yes, Dumbledore wanted us to come back here, clearly he wanted us to change something" Hermione said

They heard the smack

" Nice one Hermione" Brenda said smiling

" Very good punch" Harry said

" Thanks" Hermione said smiling, " Shh they're coming"

" Not a word to anybody. One of these days I'm going to get that mudblood, one of these days" Malfoy said

" We're not going to let him get the chance" Brenda thought to Harry

" You got that right" Harry thought back

When Malfoy and his goons were gone and the other Harry, Ron, Hermione and Brenda were gone the three of them left their spot and looked down

" Of course, more than one innocent can be saved, we are supposed to sace Buckbeak" Brenda said

" How does saving Buckbeak save Sirius" Harry asked

" I don't know, but we'll find out" Brenda said

They headed down to the hut and hid behind the large pumpkins Hagrid had

" What are we waiting for? Let's free Buckbeak" Harry said getting up from his hiding place

" Not yet, if we free him now then they'll blame Hagrid, we need to wait until they go inside" Hermione said

The three waited for two minutes and then they spotted the three men of Dumbledore, Fudge and the executioner

" There they are... but we're not leaving" Brenda said

Hermione spotted a rock lying on the ground, one that looked like the one she picked up in Hagrid's Hut earlier that day, she picked it up and threw it. It crashed into a glass jar

Brenda found another rock and threw it, this time it hit Harry in back of his head

" Ow... Brenda that hurt" Harry said

" Sorry" Brenda said, " Look it worked, we... they... they're heading out the door, we better leave"

The three go to the back where they are hidden by trees and just in time too because their other selves hid behind the pumpkins

Hermione looked at herself from behind

" Is that really what my hair in the back of my head looks like?" Hermione asked and she stepped on a twig and hid again

" I thought I saw... never mind" The other Hermione said

The three of them wait for the four teens to make it up the path before they come out from behind the trees

" Now's our chance" Brenda whispered

The three of them walked towards Buckbeak and Harry bowed, Buckbeak returned the bow but put his head down afterwards

Harry unhooked Buckbeak from the post it was on and tried to budge him

" Come on Buckbeak we're getting you out of here" Harry said

He still didn't budge

" We need to get out of here" Brenda said

They could hear the men talking inside and they were about to come outside

" Oh for goodness sakes" Brenda said

She helped Harry try to pull Buckbeak

" Come on Buckbeak, we're trying to save your life" Brenda said

It still wouldn't move

Hermione grabbed the pile of dead ferrets

" Here Beaky, Come get the nice dead ferret" Hermione said

That got Buckbeaks attention and he followed the three into the forest, but before they reached the forest the door was open and Minister Fudge stepped out followed by Dumbledore

The teens freeze, afraid that they were caught

Dumbledore guided Fudge's eyes to the blackberry trees that Headmaster Dippet planted many years ago

" Thank you Dumbledore" Brenda thought

Buckbeak was led into the forest

The teens and Buckbeak watched and saw what the exicutioner did instead, he killed a pumpkin

" A whole lot better than Buckbeak" Brenda whispered

" I'm glad that they're not blaming Hagrid for Buckbeaks escape" Harry said

" Yah me too" Hermione said

" So now that we saved Buckbeak, how are we going to save Sirius?" Harry asked

" No clue" Hermione said

" Sirius doesn't need saving yet, we haven't even got to the Shrieking Shack yet" Brenda said

They waited for a few minutes and saw Lupin walking towards the Whomping Willow

" How does he get through?" Brenda whispered

Lupin took a stick and poked the willow in a hole and the Whomping Willow calmed down and he went down the hole

" Wow, we should really tell Fred and George that one" Harry whispered to Brenda

Brenda nodded in agreement then saw her father

" He looks mad" Brenda said

They saw Snape go down the hole

" And now we wait until they come back up" Hermione said

The three were very bored waiting and to make matters worse, bats came flying out from the forest

Buckbeak started catching and eating the bats

" At least somebody is enjoying himself" Hermione said

" At least they're not the vampire kind" Brenda said

" We did see somebody tonight down by the lake with Sirius" Harry said

" That somebody made the Dementors go away" Brenda said

" With Patronuses? real powerful witches or wizards would have to conjure them" Hermione said

" They were our parents" Harry said, " Our parents conjured the Patronuses"

" You guys, your parents are" Hermione didn't finish

" They're dead, we know" Brenda said, " We're just telling you what we saw"

" Here we come" Hermione said pointing to the Whomping Willow

" You see Sirius talking to us over there, he's asking us if we want to live with him" Harry said

" And then I'm telling him I'm adopted by Severus... he didn't take that very well" Brenda said, " Harry when he is cleared, you should go live with him, the Dursleys are just plain mean"

"I'm going to tell him I'd like to live someplace in the country. I think he'd like that, after all those years in Azkaban. We don't need a big place and I can help him with the chores" Harry said

All of a sudden there was a howl

" And Lupin just transformed" Brenda said

" And Peter is turning back into a rat and we're just standing here like idiots" Harry said

They watch the fight and then they watch Harry and Brenda getting away from Snape

" Wow you actually disobeyed him like that?" Harry asked surprised

" I'm in trouble anyway" Brenda shrugged it off

They watched the werewolf coming after Harry and Brenda

" Ok where's the other werewolf?" Brenda asked

" Right here" Hermione said and she howled

" What are you doing" Harry and Brenda asked together

" Saving your lives" Hermione said and howled

" Thanks, but now we have to run" Brenda said

" Why?" Harry asked

" Because it's coming this way" Brenda said

They all start running from the Werewolf but it is right on their tails, after a while they finally hid from it and tried escaping it by sneaking away, but it saw the three teens and howled

The teens froze in fright but then there was a noise of hooves and twigs snapping and out of nowhere Buckbeak showed up and saved them. It roughed up the werewolf pretty good

" Poor professor Lupin is having a real rough night" Harry said

All of a sudden it got cold

" Dementors" Brenda said, " Let's go"

They left and found a spot across the lake from where Sirius, Brenda and Harry were

They watched as Harry and Brenda attempted to cast the patronuses

" This is horrible" Hermione said

" They'll come, you'll see" Harry said

" No one is coming Harry" Hermione said

" No, we saw our parents cast the partonus" Brenda said

" You're dying... all of you... nobody is coming" Hermione said

" Nobody is coming Harry" Brenda finally said

Harry looked at his sister and they both nodded

They got to the very edge of the lake and yelled, " EXPECTO PATRONUM"

A stag came out of Harry's wand and a unicorn came out of Brenda's wand

When all the dementors were gone the twins looked at each other and smiled

" We better go, we need to save Sirius" Brenda said

They went back to Hermione

" You were right Hermione, it wasn't our parents we saw, it was us, we knew we could do it, because we already done it" Brenda said, " I know that doesn't make sense"

" We must save Sirius" Harry said, " We need to get on Buckbeak"

Hermione's face fell, " I... I don't like flying"

" Come on it's fun" Harry said

" Wow I'm in so much trouble" Brenda thought but Harry heard her thought

" Why now?" Harry asked

" I'm forbidden to ride Buckbeak" Brenda said getting on

" Yet you're getting on that thing?" Hermione asked

" I've been wanting to ride him ever since we met him" Brenda said

" Come on Hermione, it's fun" Harry said

" I hate flying" Hermione said

" Look you can be in the middle, it's the safest spot" Brenda said

" Are you sure?" Hermione asked

" Yes" Brenda said

Hermione got on Buckbeak and whined a little bit. Harry then got in the front

" Just hang on to me" Harry said

Hermione hung on tight and wouldn't let go

" Don't go too fast" Hermione said

Buckbeak took off and Hermione was scared

When they reached the Dark Tower Hermione was glad to get off Buckbeak

They found the cell and Sirius pacing up and down it. Brenda took out her wand and tried " ALOHOMORA"

Sirius tried the door, " Still locked"

" Ok I'm going to try something, you all better stand back" Hermione said and she took out her wand, " BOMBARDA"

" Wow that was cool" Brenda said

"We better leave, I hear footsteps" Harry said

" Oh no, there Snape's" Brenda said scared

" I thought he was making potions" Hermione said

"Pomfrey has all the potion she needs for healing, that was a cover up so you wouldn't get scared" Brenda said

" How do you know it's Snape" Harry asked

" Hello, I know his footsteps anywhere, and with this temperature, a dementor is with him" Brenda said

" Wow you are observant, just like your mother" Sirius said

Brenda smiled

" Well let's go then" Hermione said

They all got back on Buckbeak in a hurry

" It's a good thing Hippogriffs can hold a lot of weight" Sirius said

They took off on Buckbeak and escaped before Snape and Fudge and the Dementor saw them

" You know you two really have a lot of James in you" Sirius said, " It's almost errie how much you both look like your parents"

Buckbeak landed in the clocktower and Sirius helped Hermione off of Buckbeak

" I'm forever greatful for all your help you guys, all of you" Sirius said

" I want to go with you" Harry said

" Maybe some day, not right now, right now you're meant to be here in school" Sirius said, " Hey will you all promise me something?"

" Yes" The teens said

" Promise me that you will trust yourselves, no matter what the challenges you face, I predict you will have many, but if you trust in yourself you'll be surprised how many times you can find the answers in your heart"

"I think we better get going" Hermione said looking at the sky

" You're right, it is time to leave" Sirius said

The three teens watch Sirius and Buckbeak fly off into the night

" Let's go" Brenda said

They dash off towards the Hospital Wing

They heard Dumbledore saying, " When in doubt I always suggest retracing my steps... good luck" Dumbledore turned around, " Well"

" We did it, we freed him" Harry said

" Did what" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye

The teens were confused

" Goodnight you three" Dumbledore said and left the Hospital Wing

Brenda opened the door and they saw themselves going back through time

" Ok now my head hurts" Brenda said

" Don't think about it" Hermione said

They entered the room

" How did you three get over there? When you were just over there" Ron asked confused

" What is he talking about?" Hermione asked

" I don't know" Harry said

" Ron how can somebody be in two places at once?" Brenda asked

" I think all that has happened tonight has gotten to him" Hermione said

" It's ok Ron, the nice Medi Witch will help you" Brenda said

The three started giggling

" What's going on here?" Ron asked

" Let's just say everything is right again" Harry said

" Well... for now" Brenda said


End file.
